Gilmore Girls - New Beginnings
by GilmoreGirlsLovr
Summary: This story leads off from the day after Rory graduates in season 7. She finds out she was left with a parting gift from logan.
1. Chapter 1

**May 28th, 2007**

Rory woke up in her childhood bedroom feeling nauseous as she had awoken the same way the day before and for a few days on and off for the week before.

~Ugh I shouldn't be doing this anymore graduation is over, I said no to Logan what is going on... should I have said yes to him?~ Rory thinks to herself before she runs to the bathroom

"Rory are you ok in there?" Lorelai asks

"Umm ya just feeling a little under the weather again today I guess I'm still stressed," Rory says

"Sweetie I'm making a doctors appointment you shouldn't be getting sick like this you need to be checked out," Lorelai says

"I'm okay mom, really it's probably just the aftermath of everything," Rory says

"I don't care I would prefer you get checked out," Lorelai says

"Fine, but you have to come with me so the Dr can tell you I'm fine," Rory says

"Alright, I will come. I will call Sookie and let her know I'm going to be late today" Lorelai says

Lorelai calls the doctors office in Hartford and gets the earliest appointment available.

"Rory get dressed we have an appointment at 11," Lorelai says

"Give me 15, and I will be ready," Rory says

Rory gets dressed in something comfortable while Lorelai runs upstairs and gets herself dressed.

"Mom, I will be waiting in my car since its blocking you in any way" Rory shouts up the stairs

"I'm coming I'm coming, and I think I should drive," Lorelai says hopping down the stairs

"Mom, I'm okay now I will drive," Rory says

"Rory..."

"Mother... I'm seriously fine" Rory says

"Fine" Lorelai says

Rory and Lorelai spent the whole car ride listening and singing to music and dancing in their seats.

"I will check you in, I know the receptionist," Lorelai says

"Ok," Rory says

 **5 minute's later**

"Rory Gilmore," a woman asks from the opened door

"Coming," Rory says

Rory grabs Lorelai's hand and pulls her into the exam room with her.

"Hi, Rory I'm Betty the nurse here, What are you here to see Dr. Frankle for?" Betty, the nurse, asks

"I have been sick on and off the last week, or so, I think it's just nervous from graduating from Yale and turning down my boyfriend's proposal," Rory says

"I will have to ask you some questions and get you to pee in a cup and possibly do some blood tests," Betty says

"Ok, anything I have to do to prove to my mom I'm ok," Rory says smirking

"Are you on any medications?" Betty asks

"Just birth control," Rory says

"When was your last period?" Betty asks

"Hmmm let me think April 23rd," Rory says

"Ok well take this cup and pee in it the bathroom is just across the hall from here, Leave your sample in the cupboard next to the mirror, and the Dr will be right in with you," Betty says

"Sure," Rory says

Rory goes and does what the nurse asked and returns to the exam room.

"Why would they need me to pee in a cup mom," Rory asks

"Rory I think they are testing for pregnancy as if your period was on April 23rd your period is a week late," Lorelai says

"No... I can't be... if it is its probably just the stress of graduation" Rory says

"Probably as I know you have always been safe with Logan, at least if you are as smart as I think you are," Lorelai says

"Of course I have been diligent with my birth control," Rory says

Dr. Frankle knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hi Rory, I'm Dr. Frankle. Lorelai It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Dr. Frankle, nice to meet you," Rory says shaking the Dr's hand

"Hi Dr. Frankle, as you can tell this is my gorgeous daughter," Lorelai says

"Rory I see your here because you have been a little under the weather on and off for about a week," Dr. Frankle says

"Yes, my mom seems to think I'm sick but I'm fine, I'm probably just stressed from graduation and stuff," Rory says

"I also see you said period is a week late," Dr. Frankle says

"Ya I didn't realize it until my mom said something, but I'm on birth control also," Rory says

"What for of birth control are you on?" Dr. Frankle asks

"I got the birth control shot, and I'm not due for another for another three weeks," Rory says

"Well I'm glad you came in today, It seems you have been sick and have a late period for a reason," Dr. Frankle says

"Oh, Why. Hopefully, it's nothing major" Rory says

"It seems congratulations are in order, Your expecting" Dr. Frankle says

"Expecting what?" Rory asks

Lorelai's eyes shoot wide open knowing what those words mean

"Seriously Rory... You're expecting a baby. How could you be so stupid after everything I taught you to get pregnant before you are stable and can take care of yourself and a child" Lorelai says

"No... No... that's not possible I'm on the shot I can't be pregnant I just told him I couldn't marry him... I'm so sorry mom. We were careful most of the time but once and I didn't think twice because I was on birth control" Rory says starting to cry

"You of all people should know birth control is not 100% effective, I taught you better than this, I always said be on birth control and used condoms every time," Lorelai says

"Now Lorelai I understand what your saying but it's not fully her fault, It's possible that with her high metabolism that the shot wore off faster than with woman with an average metabolism," Dr. Frankle says

"this can't be right, the test has to be wrong," Rory says

"It sure as hell better be a mistake, I will not let you make my mistakes," Lorelai says

"Do you mean I was a mistake? You regret having me because I made a mistake in the heat of the moment and seem to be pregnant with Logans baby, you hate people from society so much you would blame me" Rory shouts

"No I don't regret you, Rory, you know that, but I regret having to raise you on my own and not teaching you better how to not get pregnant. Yes I hate parts of society, but I don't hate this situation because who the father is " Lorelai says

"Dr. Frankle, Is there any way we can be 100% Sure that I'm pregnant?"

"We can give you a blood test and confirm that way, but the urine tests here are 99.9% effective," Dr. Frankle says

"Yes, a blood test please I must be in that 0.01% of wrong positive's," Rory says

"Betty will take your blood, and we will have the results to you within 24 hours," Dr. Frankle says

"Thank you," Rory says

Dr. Frankle leaves the exam room and sends Betty back in to take her blood. Once Betty finishes up, Rory and Lorelai leave the room and head back to the car to go back to stars hollow.

"Mom, can you drive, please. I think I may be sick..." Rory says

"Fine, let me know if you need me to pull over," Lorelai says

"I will... Mom how am I going to tell Logan, Not even 24 hours ago I said I couldn't marry him and he said it was all or nothing... I'm too young to do this" Rory says crying

"Just tell him, Just don't expect anything. He's more like your dad than you know. You don't need him you have me, Grandma, Grandpa, and all of Stars Hollow but you will need to get a job asap" Lorelai says

"I know mom. I just graduated I'm only 22... Grandma and Grandpa will hate me for this" Rory says

"No they won't sweet's your, not 16, you finished college, But they may try to force you and Logan into marriage," Lorelai says

"I know, But they hate me for saying no to Logan's proposal, They better not think I will marry him just because I'm having his baby," Rory says

"I'm sure they will, they hate Logan for the ultimatum he gave you, They know you need to get out a little bit on your own and that you're young, but now there will be expectations," Lorelai says

"I don't know how this could happen we were careful, other than the one time," Rory says crying

"This is exactly why I told you condoms, and birth control need to be used together, I didn't want you to find yourself in this position," Lorelai says

"Mom, I seriously didn't think it would happen. We forgot once or twice before I the heat of the moment and nothing happened" Rory says

"Rory, Trust me I understand it happens, but I'm still angry, I'm angry I didn't teach you better," Lorelai says

"I'm sorry mom. you did teach me, but I didn't fully understand it could happen so easily. I thought it was just you being extra careful" Rory asks

"I guess I should have just been more clear, and It's partly my fault for not making sure you fully understood," Lorelai says

"No mom. I should have asked. It's my fault for being so stupid I'm an adult." Rory says

"Just please when we get home phone Logan and tell him you need to talk to him face to face, He needs to know," Lorelai says

"I know mom. I will call him," Rory says

"Good girl, Now rest your eyes and relax till we get home, Let me calm down a bit," Lorelai says

the rest of the way home Rory closed her eyes and relaxed thinking of what she was going to say to Logan.

"Rory, we are home. It's time to call him if you want I will hold your hand while you call, I know it can be scary" Lorelai says

"No mom I need to do this on my own, I'm going to be a mom I can't have my mommy holding my hand," Rory says

 **The Crap Shack**

Rory and Lorelai walk into the house and Rory goes into her room to get up the nerve to call Logan

~Buck up Rory, you need to do this he needs to know, you need to tell him as soon as you said no you regretted it and he needs to know he's going to be a dad~ Rory thinks to herself

Rory scrolls down her contact list and hovers her finger over Logan's name for a minute before pressing it. Rory listens to it ring five times before it goes to his voicemail

"You have reached Logan Huntzburger, please leave your name and number after the beep, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Hey Logan, it's Rory, Umm can you please call me back asap I need to talk to you, hell I need to see you."

Rory grabs a book and starts reading it waiting to hear back from Logan, but she falls asleep waiting about 2 hours later. Rory wakes up a few hours later and checks to see if she's missed any calls from Logan. There was nothing, no missed call's or text's


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, are you home" Rory yells

"Yes sweets what's up," Lorelai asks

"It's 1:00 pm in California why hasn't he called me back, I called him at 9:00 am his time, he doesn't even start work until Monday," Rory says

"Sweet's he may still be upset, maybe try texting him," Lorelai says

"Fine, I guess at least that will let me know if he gets the message or not," Rory says

"Exactly, I'm sure he's just sulking that he lost the love of his life," Lorelai says

"Maybe, Mom can we talk a bit I need your advice," Rory asks

"Sure what did you want to talk about?" Lorelai asks

"Well, after I told him no I regretted saying no and now with this (Pointing to her stomach), I'm even more sure I made a mistake saying no, I should have just said I wanted a long engagement. Do you think he would have been ok with that" Rory says

"Rory, I don't know. Even if you said yes and said you wanted a long engagement you know Emily would have pushed for a wedding within six months" Lorelai says

"Ya but grandma may have listened to my reasoning on wanting to have a long engagement," Rory says

"She's been planning your wedding since she first saw you and Logan together, I don't know if she would agree to a long engagement and even if she did it would be in the newspapers fast, " Lorelai says

"Your right, She can be a bit crazy at times. I wish he had asked me with fewer people around or even in a more romantic setting so we could discuss it all without pressure" Rory says

"I know sweetie. He made a big mistake asking you right then and there with everyone watching" Lorelai says

"So mom do you think I should tell him I regret saying no or should I just tell him about the baby?" Rory asks

"You should tell him and let him know you want a long engagement and then tell him about the baby after," Lorelai says

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Rory asks

"Hey I want you happy, and if a long engagement to man you love is what you want then I am happy," Lorelai says

"Thank you, mom," Rory says hugging Lorelai

"So text the boy and tell him you need to see him if he's still in town if not you can fly to California to see him," Lorelai says

"Ok mom," Rory says flipping her cell open sending Logan a text and within 2 minute's she gets another back from him

 _ **To: Logan**_

 _ **From: Ace**_

 _ **Logan, please call me, I need to see you it's important and life-changing.**_

 _ **To: Ace**_

 _ **From: Logan**_

 _ **Rory just please stop, you said no. I can't handle talking to you right now it hurts too much**_

 _ **To: Logan**_

 _ **From: Rory**_

 _ **Please, Logan, I'm sorry I do want to marry you but not right away we are still young, and I'm fresh out of college.**_

 _ **To: Ace**_

 _ **From: Logan**_

 _ **No, Rory, Just No stop contacting me I don't care what you have to say.**_

 _ **To: Logan**_

 _ **From: Rory**_

 _ **Logan, please talk to me, I'm sorry, but you need to know something**_

Rory gets no more text messages from Logan, and when she calls he sends her straight to voicemail

"Mom, He won't talk to me he said to stop contacting him, but I just can't, He needs to know he deserves to know. Even if he chooses not to be involved, I need to give him the option" Rory says

"I'm sorry Rory, He may just need time. Is there any way for you to get in contact with him or even anyone you can contact to get him to listen or see you?" Lorelai asks

"No. Well maybe honor but I'm sure she will hate me, so I don't think she will even answer me and even if she doesn't I don't know if I want her knowing before him" Rory says

"Rory, you need to tell him, maybe if she knows she can help you," Lorelai says

"I guess I will call her, or should I just text?" Rory asks

"Call her it's more personal and that way you know from her tone how she feels about it all" Lorelai says

"Thank you, mom," Rory says

Rory scrolls through her cell and dials Honors cell number

"Hello, Honor speaking" Honor answers

"Hey honor I know you probably hate me," Rory says before being cut off by honor

"Rory, I don't hate you, but I would like to hear your side of what happened, I know he asked you to marry him at your graduation party Stupid of him, But I need to know why you said no," Honor says

"I'm happy you don't hate me. Honestly, the reason I said I couldn't marry him right now is that I want a career in journalism and I want to get it on my own merit not the last name of my fiancée and I sure as heck don't want people to think he's the only reason I get the job. I also didn't say I wouldn't marry him ever if anything I would rather have a long engagement, He also basically planned everything for California without talking to me and honestly, I would have rather had input on it, But I do understand he was just excited" Rory says

"So you would marry him if he didn't ask the way he did, plan your whole future without asking first and agreed to a longer engagement then what most society families would like," Honor says

"Yes, I love him with all my heart, but he didn't let me tell him any of this before he gave me the all or nothing ultimatum and I don't think it was fair of him to do that" Rory says

"He gave you an ultimatum, Wow that brother of mine is a bonehead. I can understand why you would be upset but why did you call me, why not call him and tell him?" Honor asks

"He told me to stop messaging him, and he sends my calls to voicemail, and won't call me, and I have something more to tell him that's life-changing, and I think he needs to know," Rory says

"Rory, I know he is hurt you may just need to give him time. I can tell him he's a bonehead and to talk to you, but he may not listen so you may just need to wait till he contacts you" Honor says

"I can't wait honor, its kind of time-sensitive," Rory says

"Oh, well what is it," Honor asks

"Well umm I wanted to tell Logan first, but you deserve to know too, I had to see a Dr today, and she told me I'm pregnant," Rory says

"Woah, Rory your right he does need to know. He needs to know it all" Honor says

"Exactly but I don't know the address of his house in Palo Alto or even if he would be there," Rory says

"I can tell you for sure he's not there, But if you like, I can help you. I know where he is and who he is with and he will be coming to my house Friday you should come" Honor says

"Thank you, but I don't think I could handle seeing him with a bimbo," Rory says

"It's a no bimbo party, and I will make sure he doesn't bring anyone ok," Honor says

"Thank you honor, I will be there, but what's the plan" Rory asks

Over the next little while honor and Rory discuss the plan they are calling "Operation Bomb drop" and plan for anything that can happen.

"Mom, I need a dress fit for a relaxed society dinner" Rory shouts

"For when and why exactly," Lorelai asks

"Friday. Honor is helping me with Logan, I told her everything, and she said he needs to know, he will listen even if he doesn't want to" Rory says

"Good on her, I hope it all goes well. I suppose we need to do a bit of shopping then" Lorelai says

"I guess we do," Rory says

Rory and Lorelai head out shopping to find the perfect dress for "operation bomb drop" and Honor calls Finn and Colin to let them know Logan must not bring anyone to the party. For the next few days Rory is nervous and writes out what she is going to tell Logan and How and rehearses it over and over till she knows it perfectly, Dr. Frankle office also called to confirm Rory is 100% Pregnant and needs to make an appointment.

 **June 1st, 2017**

Lorelai took Rory out to get a Mani-Pedi and to do some relaxing before the party tonight then took her back to the crap shack to get ready, Rory was nervous, and Lorelai was a bit too hoping Logan wouldn't break her daughter's heart all over and step away from Rory and his baby.

"Mom, Come help me. I don't know how to do my hair, or my makeup never minds what shoes to wear. I'm freaking out here tonight is a big deal" Rory says

"Rory relax, don't stress it's not good for you or the baby. I will do your hair and makeup and help you choose shoes don't worry I have your back" Lorelai says

"Thank you, mom. I don't think I could do this without you, and I know you're still mad about everything but thank you still. I am so sorry," Rory says

"Rory, it takes two people to get pregnant I cant put all the blame on you, he should have also been safer even if you were on birth control," Lorelai says

"Mom, do you think he will do what dad did?" Rory asks

"I sure hope not, But if he does I will not be like Emily I will be there to help you in any way possible," Lorelai says

"Thank you," Rory says with a tear rolling down her cheek

Once Rory was ready she Headed to honor's house for the party she made sure to call first so honor could have the boys distracted. When Rory came in and approached Logan, When she knocked on the door, the maid answered.

"Hello, I'm here for the party," Rory says

"Yes Miss, Can I take your coat?" The maid asks

"Oh yes," Rory says before handing it off and heading to the guests.

she spots the back of Logan and taps him on the shoulder, and Logan turns around

"Rory what are you doing here, I told you not to contact me," Logan says

"Please Logan, Honor invited me, and we do need to talk privately I need to explain," Rory says

"Rory, I can't this is my party," Logan says

"Logan you can and you will now go talk to Rory, and if you don't I will make a scene," Honor says sternly

"Fine, thanks for the ambush, big sis," Logan says snidely

Rory and Logan walk into the study to talk.

"So Rory what is it you needed to say so badly you got my sister to invite you," Logan says angrily

"Logan, I understand your mad and hurt, but I need you to sit down and listen until I am done talking, I have a lot to say to you, and I need you to hear the first part clearly before I tell you the second part ok," Rory says

"Ok, go on," Logan says

Rory tells Logan about why she said no and what she meant and what she wishes he would have let her tell him before the ultimatum.

"So your blaming me for you saying no, If you loved me you would have said yes and then told me what you were thinking," Logan says

"Yes Logan maybe I should have but I tried to tell you why I said no for now but you wouldn't hear it, and then you issued the ultimatum and walked away," Rory says

"Fine it was wrong of me to do some of the stuff the way I did but it happened, and we can't repair it, the damage is done, and I can't go back to it," Logan says

"I understand, I'm sorry," Rory says

"What else do you have to tell me that's so important anyway, I have to get back to my party," Logan says

"Remember the party you gave me a few weeks ago, and in the heat of the moment we forgot to use a condom," Rory says

"Yes I do, it was a great night, but it won't happen again," Logan says

"That's ok, but I got a little party gift anyways, I went to see my doctor the day after graduation, and well I'm pregnant," Rory says

"Oh nice because I don't want to get back with you now your trying to say your pregnant, your crazy if you think it will work," Logan says

"You think I would stoop that low to fake being pregnant just to get back with you? I understand I hurt you, but I would never make something like this up if you want I will piss on a stick right here and now and prove it" Rory says

"Probably one of those joke sticks," Logan says

"You know what Logan forget it, forget I told you, I will raise the baby on my own but just realize my grandparents will find out I'm pregnant soon and you won't be the golden boy anymore," Rory says

"Ya ok try to scare me with your grandparents please, you're not even pregnant," Logan says storming out of the room and slamming the door


	3. Chapter 3

Rory sits down and cries and a few Minute's later Honor walks in.

"What happened Rory, are you ok?" Honor asks

"No, hes a jerk and thinks I'm faking it because he wont get back with me, I even offered to piss on a stick to prove it to him but he thinks I would use a joke test" Rory says

"Rory, I have a few tests upstairs we are going to prove it to him tonight lets go take the test" Honor says

"Ok are you sure?" Rory asks

"Damn rights I am this is my niece or nephew and I will not have him do this to you or the baby" Honor says

Honor takes Rory to her bedroom bathroom and gets her to take the test and their wait and talk a bit more

 **Logan at the party**

"Mate, do you think she is going to change her mind," Finn asks

"Kind of but I'm done with her after tonight," Logan says

"What did she say? Did inform you she has an STI?" Robert says

"No, Robert you idiot, You know fucking better. she basically told me its all my fault she said no, apparently I did everything wrong, Then she had the nerve to lie to me " Logan says

"Wow" Colin said

"Mate, you love her, and you also just sprung it on her in front of a hundred people knowing she hate's being the center of attention and had everything planned without talking to her first. It is partly your fault, she also hasn't had time in the real world like we have" Finn says

"I know, I'm stupid I should have done some things different but its not my fault she said no, and then she tried to say she's pregnant to get me to go back to her" Logan says

"Mate, Rory is pregnant and your treating her like this, You idiot you love her and thats your baby" Finn says

"Did you not hear me she is just saying it to try and get me back to her" Logan says

"No, Love would never lie about something so serious, she would never go to all these lengths to talk to you if it were not true" Finn says

"Topic over please, I'm over it I want a good time" Logan says

"Invite some beauties over for some fun, drink scotch, or party it up, get over her" Robert says

"No I will just drink and have fun not bimbo's honors rule," Logan says

Honor and Rory some walking down the stairs and head straight for Logan and Rory started to walk out the door but was followed by Colin.

"Logan, we need to talk now, How dare you do this to her, you want proof Here," Honor says showing him the positive test

"what is this?" Logan asks

"Your damn proof, she isn't lying, I saw it with my own eyes my own test, congratulations Logan your even more of a jackass then Mitchum," Honor says

"What, No this cant be she was on birth control," Logan says

"Guess what dumb ass, so was I and guess what you're an uncle," Honor says

"Oh fuck," Logan says

"Yes oh fuck, you messed up big time, and because of this if I miss out on that child's life I will hate you forever. You don't have to be with her, but you should be a better man her dad or even ours" Honor says

"I need to fix this" Logan says heading towards the front door in hopes to catch her

 **Rory and Colin**

"Rory, please stop," Colin says

"Why? so you can yell at me and say I'm lying too" Rory says

"Rory, I know you would not lie about something like that, and I also know he is a fool for ever thinking you could, He is becoming more like his father at times," Colin says

"I thought he wanted to be nothing like Mitchum not be his mini me. He would know me better than to accuse me of that" Rory says

"He is heartbroken and doesn't want to let you back in with the fear of losing you and now this baby," Colin says

"Well he did a good job of chasing me away," Rory says

"Give him a bit to let it sink in. He loves you, and it may also take him a bit to let it sink in that hes going to have a baby" Colin says

"Hes not having a baby, he can walk away, Hell he already has," Rory says

"No, give him time please," Colin asks

"He has a week to contact me, and I will take it as he's done with us," Rory says walking away

"I will tell him, and if he doesn't I will help you with any court things you need to keep Mitchum and Logan away," Colin says

"Fine, thank you," Rory says getting into her car and driving away

Colin walks back to the front door to find Logan rushing out

"She just left, you fucked up Logan. She said you have a week to contact her after that if you don't she will take it as your done with her and the baby and I said I would help her with any legal paperwork she needs concerning the baby" Colin said

"Colin Your supposed to be my best friend how could you?" Logan asks

"You're supposed to love her, and you broke her. She loves you and your to stupid to understand this, and then you accuse her of lying about being pregnant, She needs my help more then you" Colin says

"I know I fucked up, and you know what I have been through the last few days. I know she wouldn't lie I was just angry and figured if I treated her like that she would hurt too, I didn't mean it" Logan says

"I think you should maybe wait till tomorrow and prove to her then and remember words mean nothing any more actions and I don't mean expensive actions," Colin says

Rory calls Lorelai after leaving Honor's

"Hello loin fruit" Lorelai answers

"He accused me of lying and flipped. Honor took me to do a test for his stupid proof and then flipped on him" Rory says

"Wow, so now what," Lorelai asks

"He has a week to contact me before I take it as hes done and Colin said he would help me with whatever legal stuff I need to make sure Logan and Mitchum have no rights," Rory says

"Wow, sounds like Colin likes you more then Logan right now," Lorelai says

"I think most of his friends like me better then him right now:" Rory says

"Probably, I will have everything ready for a wallow session when you get home," Lorelai says

"Thank you," Rory says before she hangs up

 **June 2nd, 2007**

Rory wakes up to her phone hitting her in the face from vibrating off her desk next to her bed.

"Ello" Rory answers

"Ace, please talk to me" Logan says

"What do you want, to accuse me of cheating now?" Rory asks

"I'm sorry, I was just upset and I temporarily forgot your not a bimbo whos just trying to get me to marry them" Logan says

"You can say sorry till your blue in the face, your words mean nothing right now, I cant trust you to not be like my dad" Rory says

"What do I have to do to prove to you I'm all in, I want to be there, even if me and you cant be together I want to be there for this baby" Logan says

"Prove it, as for us there's nothing as of right now and there may never be but as for this baby it's yours and you have to prove your not going to walk in and out of his or her life as you feel" Rory says

"Alright I will prove it, what do you want me to do" Logan asks

"I cant tell you what to do, you need to figure it out on your own before its too late. I will let you know what the doctor says after my appointment next week" Rory says

"When is it?" Logan asks

"Friday at 4:00pm in Hartford" Rory says

"Ok, call me as soon as you leave the appointment and please call me over the next few days" Logan says

"I will, goodbye Logan" Rory says hanging up her phone

Rory spent the rest of the day sending out resumes to non HPG owned newspapers around the country, she really wanted to stay around her mom but if she found a job in California it would be easier for Logan to see his baby if he wanted too. Rory met Lorelai for lunch at lukes and told her about the phone call with Logan

"So do you think he will try?" Lorelai asks

"I don't know, I kind of hope he will" Rory says

"Do you think you will get back together?" Lorelai asks

"Not anytime soon, I will not have him do what dad did" Rory says

"Good, make him work hard for it. He is a bonehead and deserves to have to work hard for something" Lorelai says

"I know mom and trust me he will, and I wont accept his fancy and expensive gifts as him trying to prove hes in it for good" Rory says

"Good, I hated when he tried to buy your feelings with stuff" Lorelai says

"I know you did, I could tell. I was actually shocked when he came to talk to you and you gave him that letter, its the first time he worked for something and he knew you didn't exactly like him much" Rory says

"Ya that was a good letter, he asked me a few times what I wrote" Lorelai says

"He asked me too, but I wouldn't tell him," Rory says


	4. Chapter 4

**June 3rd, 2007**

Rory wakes up to a loud knocking on her door that just won't stop, so she walks to answer it

"Hello," Rory says

"Delivery for Rory Gilmore," a man says

"That's me, who's it from?" Rory asks

"It just says you will know," The man says

"Fine, set it over there while I sign for it," Rory says

"Thank you, enjoy," The man says

 _~WTF who would send me something this early in the freaking day, It better not be Logan thinking buying me stuff will prove something to me~ Rory thinks to herself_

Rory opens the box to find all of the Gilmore girls movie night essentials with a DVD of the twilight zone - The last marrow and a letter.

 _ **"Ace,**_

 _ **I know this doesn't prove anything, but I thought maybe you would like to watch my favorite episode of Twilight Zone with me tonight once I get to my house in California around 6:00 pm your time. I have also pre-ordered Chinese and pizza to be delivered to your house tonight, Please call me and tell me you will watch it with me tonight.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **The butt face miscreant jackass Logan Huntzburger."**_

"Rory, who was that at the door," Lorelai asks

"Mom, it was a package, come look," Rory says

Lorelai walks over

"Wow Who sent all the movie night essentials and a DVD of twilight zone?" Lorelai says

"Ya read this, and then you will know," Rory says

"Wow, smooth. At least he knows it doesn't prove anything other then he still wants to talk to you" Lorelai says

"Ya, I think I will call him," Rory says

"You should, and thank him. Tell him the stuff will be of good use" Lorelai says

"I will tell him you said that," Rory says

Rory dials Logan's cell number in the hopes she can catch him.

 _"Huntzburger" Logan answers_

 _"Gilmore here," Rory says_

 _"Sorry about that its beat into my brain. Did you get the package" Logan asks_

 _"Yes I did, and yes I will watch it with you tonight, Just call when you're home. Mom says the package will come in good use. So what does this mean?" Rory asks_

 _"It partly to say I'm sorry, partly because I want to talk to you, Even if its just texts telling each other how our days went or just to say high," Logan says_

 _"Well I guess it's a step, that is if we plan on raising the baby together," Rory says_

 _"I want that so much you have no idea, it may be hard with distance but I know we will work things out, Finn, Colin, and Honor even said they would do what they can to help us," Logan says_

 _"You know those boys would do anything to help you, they are great friends, and I know your sister is excited to be an aunt," Rory says_

 _"Rory, Finn, and Colin aren't willing to help me, and it's all about you and the baby. They are still furious with me, and they love you, they are your friends also, and as for honor well she loves you more than she loves me, and she has since the day you met, so she will do anything to help you" Logan says_

 _"I think they may just be doing it for the three of us in the hopes we can work it out," Rory says_

 _"Maybe, but I'm not holding my breath I know I was horrible to you, and I know I don't deserve you," Logan says_

 _"At least you know it, and if there were ever going to be more then just co-parenting it would take some work and time," Rory says_

 _"I know I understand," Logan says_

 _"Anyways I'm going to let you go I should get ready to go see my dad and tell him the news minus the other night. I'm just going to tell him we are taking time and working on things before we jump in back together" Rory says_

 _"Thank you, but you don't need to hide anything from him about my stupidity I deserve any backlash I get," Logan says_

 _"I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for our baby and me," Rory says_

 _"No matter why you're doing it thank you. I will call you tonight then, Talk to you later" Logan says_

 **Rory and Christopher's Phone call**

 _"Hey, kiddo, To what do I owe this honor?" Christopher asks_

 _"Well I have some news, I want you to know I don't plan on telling very many people and I would like it kept away from the grandparents please," Rory says_

 _"Anything you want, what's going on?" Christopher asks_

 _"Well dad I found out the day after graduation I'm pregnant," Rory says_

 _"Oh, Wow congratulation's I think. Does this mean you're going to marry Logan?"_

 _"No, we aren't together still. He knows but we have decided to work on some things and just keep in contact. I'm still upset about how he did everything with the proposal and the California stuff" Rory says_

 _"What do you mean? Why did you say no anyway?" Christopher asks_

 _"Well dad, I hate being the center of attention, and he proposed in front of 100 near strangers. I freaked out with the way he asked me and then he planned every detail of our lives without talking to me, and we both know if he and I got engaged now the grandmothers would be off planning a wedding for six months from now. It would also be hard for me to find a job with a company that's not owned by HPG being the fiancée of Logan Huntzburger" Rory says_

 _"I understand that I think maybe he was just excited and wanted to surprise you maybe," Christopher says_

 _"I know, but it still hurt me a lot, I would love a say in my future," Rory says_

 _"I know kiddo," Christopher says_

"I do love him, and I did want to marry him just not until I got a job and established I got it on my own merits," Rory says

 _"I understand, You wanted to be able to be in the real world before becoming a Huntzburger, It's a big deal to become a society couple never mind the heir to the media thrones wife," Christopher says_

 _"Exactly and it doesn't help Shira has had no problem saying I'm not good enough or the type of wife a Huntzburger needs," Rory says_

 _"That I didn't know about, but honestly they could use a woman like you in their family," Christopher says_

 _"I hope your not mad at me for all of this" Rory says_

 _"Mad no, Shocked yes and of all people I understand were your coming from," Christopher says_

 _"Thank you, dad," Rory says_

 _"No problem, you need anything just let me know the cost is never too much," Christopher says_

 _"I know, Bye dad," Rory says_

 _"Bye kiddo," Christopher says_

Rory heads home to meet her mom for dinner before she goes home to wait for Logans call.

"Hey sweet's, How did your dad take it," Lorelai asks

"Surprisingly well, I explained why I said no, and he understood, and he's shocked but not mad about you know," Rory says

"Well that's good, so are you doing your phone date with Logan at the house tonight?" Lorelai asks

"Ya, why?" Rory asks

"I'm going to stay out and have mom movie night with Sookie," Lorelai says

"Uhhhh huh so what you think me and Logan are going to be wild and crazy on the phone or something," Rory asks

"No you just should have privacy, it's a step, and maybe it's something you should do without mommy hanging out," Lorelai says

"Thank you, mom," Rory says

"No problem, I needed a mommy movie night with Sookie anyways," Lorelai says

Once Rory finished dinner she went straight home and changed into her Pj's, set the table up with her snacks and got curled up on the couch waiting for Logan and like clockwork, 6:00 pm Rory's phone rang.

 _"Hello" Rory answers_

 _"Hey Ace, you ready to watch the show?" Logan asks_

 _"Yes the DVD is in, let me know when to play," Rory says_

 _"Hit play," Logan says_

Rory and Logan sit on the phone together and mock the show together until the gooshie parts, and they repeat the words as they are said.

 _"So, how was watching our first tv show together over the phone?" Logan asks_

 _"It was good, still better in person but it will do for now," Rory says_

 _"I know, I miss you I hope you know that," Logan says_

 _"We miss you too, but we need to do this for now," Rory says_

 _"I know, So what are your plans for the rest of the night?" Logan asks_

 _"I think I may watch a movie or two before bed," Rory says_

 _"Hmm mind if we maybe watch something together?" Logan asks_

 _"You don't have my movie collection, so how would we do that?" Rory asks_

 _"I do have some movies you know, so maybe I can list off a few movies, and you can choose," Logan says_

 _"Alright, but they better be good" Rory says_

 _"They are, Breakfast at Tiffany's, 16 candles, or Casablanca," Logan says_

 _"You got 3 of my favorite movies." Rory says_

 _"Yes, I figured maybe we could do a movie night once a week," Logan says_

 _"Oh your on and I pick 16 candles," Rory says_

 _"Slipping it in the DVD player now, let me know when your ready" Logan says_

Logan and Rory watched 16 candles together like they did with the Twilight Zone, Lorelai came home around 9:30 pm shocked to see Rory still on the phone and watching movies.

"Hey kid, who are you talking to?" Lorelai asks

"Oh it's Logan we decided to have a movie night over the phone," Rory says

"Ok, don't let me interrupt you then, I will be upstairs," Lorelai says

Once the movie ended Logan heard Rory yawn

 _"You tired Ace?" Logan asked_

 _"Ya a bit, it seems growing something sucks the energy out of me," Rory says_

 _"I will let you go so you can get some rest, and we will text during the day tomorrow, and I will call when I'm done at work, alright," Logan says_

 _"Thank you, Logan. I really enjoyed this" Rory says_

Rory walked off to her room and got all situated in her bed when Lorelai knocked on her door

"Come in," Rory says

"Hey, so I'm taking it your call went well," Lorelai asks

"Yes, we are going to do it once a week and see how things go, at the very least we will probably be co-parenting" Rory says

"I know, just please don't get your hopes up I don't want you both hurt," Lorelai says

"I know mom don't worry as of right now we are just talking," Rory says

"As of right you're your dating long distance over the phone," Lorelai says

"No mom we are just watching movies and shows together," Rory says

"Ya dating long distance," Lorelai says laughing

"Goodnight mom," Rory says

"Night kid," Lorelai says

Rory curled up under her blankets and grabbed the shirt she had under her pillow that smelled like Logan. For the first night since she said no to Logan she slept a full 8 hours without waking up.


	5. Chapter 5

**June 9th, 2007**

"Did you want me to come to your appointment with you sweetie?" Lorelai asks

"No mom, you need to work, I can do this on my own, I'm sure it's nothing big anyway," Rory says

"Ok, call me after you leave and tell me how everything is," Lorelai says

"I will. We should meet at Lukes for dinner also," Rory says

"Ok, call when your almost there," Lorelai says

Rory was almost finished getting ready to go to the doctors when someone knocked on the door, Rory opened it and was shocked at who she saw.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Rory asks

"You have your first appointment today at 4:00 don't you?" Logan asks

"Yes, I do," Rory says

"I thought maybe you would like me to come, seeing as it's half mine also," Logan said with his patented Huntzburger smirk

"Yes, I suppose you have every right, You can drive then," Rory says

"Not a problem, anything for my girls," Logan says

"Logan..." Rory says

"I know, you aren't mine anymore, but a guy can hope that maybe one day," Logan said

"I know, but we also don't know that if it's a boy or girl," Rory says

"I know, I just know that Gilmore's have girls and Huntzburger's have girls the first child also, so it's a safe bet," Logan says

"Ok, Fine. But until we know for sure we are not calling it a boy or girl, the baby doesn't need a complex before it's born" Rory says

"Understandable" Logan says

"Well let's go Huntzburger, off to the women's medical center in Hartford," Rory says

Logan and Rory drove and did a bit of talking on the way to Hartford, and once they got to the medical center, they went to the office and checked in.

 **15 minute's later**

"Logan, Rory Hello," Shira says

"Mother" Logan says kissing his mom on the cheek

"Shira, nice to see you," Rory says placing a fake smile on her face

"I didn't expect to see you two together, I thought I heard you had broken up when you refused to marry my son," Shira says

"Mother" Logan says in a warning tone before he got interrupted by Rory

"Shira, don't sound too happy you never know the gossip you hear may be false for all you know," Rory says

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked to see Logan at a woman's health center, Mostly since he has a job in California," Shira says

"Mother. I came to see Rory, and she happened to have an appointment so I asked if I could join her," Logan says

"It doesn't look very professional to be flying off across the country on a Friday afternoon when it's your first week of work," Shira says

"I had a meeting out this way today, so I was doing business anyways," Logan says

"Oh, well I sure hope your not here because you're sick or something Rory, I would sure hate for Logan to get sick," Shira said

"Oh I can guarantee what I'm here for isn't contagious," Rory says

"Lorelai Gilmore" Betty calls from the doorway

"Sorry, mother we better go," Logan says

"Please come to dinner tonight Logan," Shira says

"Sorry I have plans and you know I'm not talking to Mitchum," Logan says

Logan and Rory head to Betty at the door

"Hi, Rory, good to see you today, Hi I'm Betty I'm the nurse, and you are?" Betty, the nurse, says

"Logan, I'm the father," Logan says

"Nice to meet you, Logan," Betty says looking Logan up and down

"Nice to meet the nurse who will be assisting in the care of My ace and our baby," Logan says knowing she is checking him out

"Rory, Logan. Dr. Frankle will be right in to give you an exam, Please take everything from the waist down and cover up with this blanket so that she can give you an internal exam and ultrasound" Betty says

"Thank you, Betty," Rory says

"So I guess we get to see what's growing today?" Logan asks

"I guess so, and I think they need to do it to figure out the due date and conception, even if I know when it was conceived," Rory says

"It would be nice to know the due date so I can plan things around it," Logan says

Dr. Frankle knocks on the door and walks in

"Good to see you again Rory, Is this the father?" Dr. Frankle asks

"Yes, this is Logan Dr. Frankle," Rory says

"Nice to meet you, Logan," She says shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you also," Logan says

"Let get this exam started, and I will leave the ultrasound for last," Dr. Frankle says

"Ok," Rory says

 **10 minutes later**

"Now Rory this may feel odd but its the best way to see what's going on so early in a pregnancy alright," Dr. Frankle says

"Ya that's fine," Rory says

Dr. Frankle does all the normal measurements and stuff.

"Would you both like to see your baby?" she asks

"Yes please," Rory says

Dr. Frankle turns the screen towards Logan and Rory and shows them

"So that black spot is our baby?" Rory asks

"Yes that's your baby," she says

"Wow, We are having a baby," Logan says

"Yes, that we are, you have known this all week," Rory says

"It's so real now," Logan says

"Ya it is," Rory says

"Congratulations both of you, you are currently 6 weeks and 4 days along and your due around January 28th" Dr, Frankle says

"Thank you," Logan says

"Did you want any pictures?" Dr. Frankle asks

"Yes, Please Four should be good," Rory says

"They will be at the front desk waiting for you, and I would like to see you in 4 weeks," Dr. Frankle says

Rory gets dressed, and they head to the front desk looking around to make sure Shira isn't kicking around still trying to snoop.

"See you in 4 weeks, Rory. July 6th 4:00 pm again" The receptionist says

"Yes, see you then," Rory says

"Wow. This is so surreal" Logan says

"Yes it is, This will be my life for the next 30+ weeks," Rory says

 **At Rory's Car**

"So now what do you want to do, I know Finn, Colin, and Steph would love to see you, We can head to New York if you to see them," Logan says

"Ya that would be nice, I do miss them," Rory says

Logan calls up their friends to let them know they are heading to New York to see them and possibly stay the night. Finn makes sure to set up a 2 bedroom suite at his family hotel in case they do spend the night in New York.

Rory and Logan make their way to New York for dinner with their friends, and they spend the time talking about things and their plans for the future until they hit the hotel where the restaurant is located then they head up the elevator to the rooftop.

"Welcome to Salon De Ning, do you have a reservation," The hostess asks

"Yes it's under Morgan," Logan says

"Yes sir right this way, The rest of your party is waiting," The hostess says

"Thank you," Logan says

Logan and Rory walk up to the table and greet everyone.

"Wow it's beautiful up here," Rory says

"It is a fantastic view anywhere you are," Logan says

"Oh Logan, Your not going to win her back with flattery," Steph says

"Oh I know, but a guy can always hope," Logan says

"Love, How was your appointment today?" Finn asks

"It went well. we got to see our..." Rory says before Logan cut her off

"Our baby bean," Logan says happily

"I see someone is happy about becoming a daddy," Colin says

"We both are, We decided to call the baby "Bean" because it looks like a bean right now and if we don't want a ton of people knowing right now we needed a code name," Rory says

"Good idea, Logan told me you both ran into the ice queen herself today at the medical building," Steph says

"Yes, and she was as nice as ever," Rory says

"Oh she gave her normal distaste for Logan not doing what she wants him to do," Colin said

"More like her distaste for me in general because you know I'm not good enough," Rory says

"Please love, Your too good for Logan, and even he knows it," Finn says

"It's true After what I did I don't deserve this chance she's giving me," Logan says

"Good that you know it," Steph says giving him a harsh look

The 5 of them ordered dinner and ate everything, Rory even ordered seconds and thirds of her food.

"What are you two up to this evening anyway?" Steph asks

"I think we may just watch movies, we plan to do it once a week at least so we can keep in contact," Rory says

"That's sweet, but how would you do it long distance?" Colin asks

"Over the phone and we rent the same movies and start them at the same time," Rory says

"How about you two come out to the club with us tonight? I could use a girl to dance with since it's a sausage factory around here" Steph says

"Only if Rory is ok with it," Logan says

"I'm Pregnant, not dead, I don't have to drink I can be the DD, Nothing I haven't done a million times before," Rory says

"You would be ok with that?" Logan asks

"Ya, I could use a good time with friends: Rory says


	6. Chapter 6

Once they find a table, the first thing Rory and Steph do is request drinks and head to the dance floor

 **At the table**

"I'm taking it all is going well with her lately?" Colin asks

"Yes, it seems to be going great she's back to her happy self again," Logan says

"Mate, Are you back together?" Finn asks

"No, Not yet but I hope soon," Logan says

"Logan don't push her too much she may not like that" Colin says

"I'm trying so hard to be careful, I just love her and wish I could make it all better overnight," Logan says

"Just keep showing her that you care and love her and prove you won't walk away again," Colin says

"I'm trying my hardest, I hope flying out her to surprise her is helping me prove it," Logan says

"Mate, You came for the first baby related appointment without her asking, I'm sure it's helping," Finn says

 **Rory and Steph**

"So what's the deal with you and Huntzburger?" Steph asks

"What do you mean?" Rory asks

"You seem to be getting along really well, as you did before," Steph says

"Ya I do still love him, and well I think he's trying to prove he wants to be around me mean and the bean," Rory says

"Rory, I have never seen him more determined to prove something to anyone never mind the fact that he's trying to win you back like crazy, without spending a shit ton of money," Steph says

"Ya, I know, it's working a bit too but please don't tell the guys, I don't need him to stop working so hard thinking he's already broken me down," Rory says

"Your crazy I love seeing him work so hard, he deserves to have to work hard for once in his life," Steph says

"We should get back to the table our drinks are there," Rory says

"Ya I'm thirsty, and we are being eyed up by some creepers over there," Steph says

Rory and Steph quickly headed to the table to the guys

"Crap, Steph they are coming this way," Rory says

Steph got a wicked look in her eye and turned to Colin placing her hand on his inner thigh and leaning into giving him a passionate kiss. Rory panicked and turned to her left and put one hand on Logan's chest and the other on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that went much longer and much deeper then Steph and Colin's kiss.

"Hemm hem" Finn cleared his throat to break them out of it

"Darling, what was that about," Finn asked

"Sorry, I panicked and did the first thing I could think of when I saw those two creepers who were checking Steph and me out on the dance floor approaching," Rory says shyly

"Glad to be of assistance," Logan says

"Love, That seemed a little deep just to be a panic kiss," Finn says

"I got carried away ok, I'm still not used to not being with Logan," Rory says

"Finn," Logan said warningly

"Rory, please don't hurt our boy, we know he hurt you, but we don't want you two hating each other while raising this bean," Colin says

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I do still love him I just sometimes forget everything's different now," Rory says shedding a tear

"Ace, it's ok. I sometimes forget too. To be honest, I forgot just then also" Logan says

"Onto a brighter topic, Are you both happy about the bean?" Steph asks

"I'm happy, I think she's happy," Logan says

"I'm happy, I wish it were slightly different, but I'm excited and nervous," Rory says

"Have you talked about how you're going to co-parent long distance?" Colin asks

"A little bit, but it depends on how things go. I applied for a few positions in places it would be easier for him or me to travel between" Rory says

"You did?" Logan asks

"Of course I applied at a lot of places in California and New York mainly," Rory says

"Well both of those places would make flights or even drives easier," Steph said

"Yes, but enough talk about all this, Rory would you care to dance?" Logan asks

"Yes please, but Finn keep a slot open on your dance card for me," Rory says

"You got it, love," Finn says as he heads to the bar

The 5 of them dance the night away until 1 am when Rory decided she wants to go to bed.

"I'm going to escort Rory to her hotel room, and she's quite tired. Whose house am I staying at tonight?" Logan asks

"Oh no Logan, you will not be leaving her alone in the hotel, I set up a two bedroom suite," Finn says

"Thank you, Finn," Rory says

"Anything for you, Darling," Finn says

 **At The Hotel**

Logan and Rory get to their suite to find Finn had Pj's for both of them set up in their respective rooms and a change of clothing for the morning. They each went into their room changed and crawled into their beds. Rory rolled around for a few hours unable to sleep, so she walked over to Logan's room and knocked

"Logan, are you awake?" Rory whispered

"You ok ace?" Logan asked

"Ya, I just can't sleep," Rory says

"If you want I can come out into the living room and watch tv with you," Logan says

"No, I was Uhhhh just wondering if maybe I could Umm sleep in your bed with you, No funny business?" Rory says shyly

Logan lifts his blankets up

"Come, get in and get comfortable I promise no funny business unless you start it," Logan says

"Thank you, and I miss this" Rory says

"Me too," Logan says

Sometime during the night Rory and Logan ended up cuddled up together, and Rory woke up inhaling his scent around 5:00 am, out of instinct she started kissing and nibbling on his earlobe causing him to moan and rub his hands over her body making her moan. He then places kisses on her neck hitting her pulse point that she loved being kissed on causing her to be very turned on and start to fiddle with the waistband of his boxers. She began to kiss him deeply, and he started to fiddle with the large t-shirt she was wearing only breaking out of their kiss to pull it above her head and then massaging her breasts with his hands causing her to moan louder. Once she got his boxers pulled down, she positioned herself on top of him grinding on his erection until she moved her hips just right and he entered her ever so slowly causing them to both moan from pleasure. She then flicked her hips causing him to go in and out slowly until he couldn't take it any longer and he grabbed her by the hips and started to thrust in her harder and harder as she moaned louder and louder and arched her back until she came harder then she had ever before. "Oh Logan don't stop, it feels so good" Rory moaned, "I won't until you say I can," he said in a husky voice before he started to thrust harder and faster making her cum again. "Oh Logan, Oh god cum for me" She moaned "My pleasure" He growled before they both reached their climax simultaneously before she flopped onto his chest with a big smile on her face.

"I missed that kind of wake up in the morning," Logan says

"So have I. I'm sorry Logan, I shouldn't have, I don't want to hurt you or lead you on," Rory says

"Ace, it's ok. You apparently have been holding something in that needed release and you know I'm sore then willing to help you with that no matter what happens between us, It can be out little secret ok" Logan says

"Are you sure, Us being no strings wasn't exactly easy before, and now we are forever connected by the bean" Rory say

"Yes we are, and if I'm correct a lot of women during pregnancy tend to have a very high sex drive, and from your previous sex drive I can tell your going to go insane if you go very long without sex," Logan says

"You have a point, I have been horny the last few weeks. Thus the lot's of sex before," Rory says

"I figured as much. So please as it is partly my fault for putting you in this predicament, Use me for whatever release you need when I'm around, hell even if you need me for a little time on the phone or via text I'm in. If your worried I won't be with anyone else as long as we are releasing each other's tension" Logan says

"Logan, you don't need to," Rory says

"I know I don't need to, but it can't be good for the bean to build up that much tension, and it's only been not even two weeks," Logan says

"Fine, you can be my release, but please no one else can know, or they will think one of 2 things A) I'm leading you on, and I will hurt you or B) Read more into it then it is," Rory says

"Agreed" Logan says

"Now we have that figured out I'm tired again, lets sleep," Rory says placing her head on his shoulder and him putting his arm around her like before they broke up.

Rory and Logan wake up wrapped up in the sheets, and each other's arms with big smiles plastered on their face. They hear something in the living area of their suite, then a knock on his room door

"Mate are you in there Rory isn't in her room," Finn says opening the door "Oh Never mind. I will let you two get dressed before you come out here."

A few minute's later they emerge from the room together.

"Hi Finn," Rory says shyly

"Hey, it's not what you think," Logan says

"So, you two naked In the same bed. What is it if it's not what I think because I think you two came back here and decided to fuck like bunnies" Finn says

"Not exactly, Rory couldn't sleep so she asked if she could sleep in my bed with me, In Pj's," Logan says

"Alright, now how did those Pj's end up of your bodies and on the floor, with you, two cuddled up naked together," Finn asks

"Well that's also my doing, I was half asleep and forgot the situation and started to wake him up the way I used to when I was umm in the mood and well its been worse due to the pregnancy. Needless to say, once we were fully awake and realized what we were doing neither of us could stop, so well we released some tension" Rory says

"So what does this mean you are back together or just back to no strings?" Finn asks

"We decided that since I'm half at fault for the reason, she's so horny that maybe once in awhile we can release stress with each other and only each other" Logan says

"Your ok with this mate?" Finn asks

"Yes," Logan says

"You love?" Finn asks

"Yes, I won't have to masturbate 15 times a day and still not filling the urge," Rory says

"Oh wow, You got it bad. Logan you would be the luckiest man alive if she took you back. Her sex drive is even wilder than mine" Finn says

"Hate to break it to your wait what am I saying I love to break this to you but her sex drive was as bad as yours, imagine what it will be now," Logan says

"Oh dear god, I think I should keep this room for you till you fly back Sunday night," Finn says smirking

"It's totally up to her if she wants to stay with me till I leave," Logan says

"How about I let you know later Finn," Rory says smirking

"Please don't tell anyone else what you saw or know about this" Logan says as the suite door opens

"What did he see or know about?" Steph asks

"Logan, you have a look You two, you OMG," Colin says smirking

"Stop that thought, Colin," Logan says

"Rory did Finn interrupt you and Logan humping like bunny's, See Colin I knew pregnancy hormones made women want sex more," Steph says

"No he didn't interrupt us "Humping like bunny's," he just saw us cuddled up in bed together Naked," Rory says whispering the part about being naked

"Well I think the three of us should leave you two alone, we will have room service bring up some food and coffee," Colin says

Finn, Colin, and Steph left the suite and immediately started talking.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn told Steph and Colin about Rory and Logan's agreement while they were in the elevator.

"Oh please, it won't last, He's clearly breaking her down and proving himself to her," Colin says

"They are long distance dating. Seriously they talk on the phone watching the same movie at the same time, they tell each other how their days went every day, they are now back to humping like bunny's, and they love each other" Steph says

"Those two need to stop being in denial, they got into a bit of a fight and got back together, they just need to open their eyes. We have to help them along without them knowing" Finn says

"I know something, but she swore me to secrecy because she knew you would tell him right away and she doesn't want him to stop working hard to prove he's in, " Steph says

"Could it be that he's breaking her down and she's trusting him?" Colin says

"It's a big possibility," Steph says smirking

"I think we will have to nudge him the right way and help her open up and trust him," Finn says

"You know I have some contacts in California that Logan doesn't know about that are in the media field, I'm sure I could find out if she's applied to any of them or get them to get her looked at more seriously," Colin says

"What if Logan found out?" Steph asks

"Ahh but you see I will tell them they need to be discreet and just urge whom ever towards Rory," Colin says

"Your genius mate," Finn says

"I know, its perfect, we can hopefully get them closer, and they will realize what they truly are, and on top of it Rory and Logan won't know a thing," Steph says

Once the three of them got down to the lobby, Finn made sure to have food and coffee sent up to Rory and Logan and make sure their room was booked for them till Sunday night, Colin then got on the phone with his contacts and put out the word in hopes it would work.

 **In Rory and Logans suite**

"Logan, I think I should call my mom she may be worried about me, I didn't call her and say I was staying the night," Rory says

"I know, but I'm sure she knows you decided to stay in New York for the night if you didn't come home last night," Logan says

"Or she thinks someone kidnapped me," Rory says

"Well I did kind of kidnap you, but you were willing," Logan says smirking

"Yes but I'm sure she would be worried your dad grabbed me to hold me for leverage to get you to go back to HPG, we both know your father is sometimes unpredictable, and my mom has a vivid imagination," Rory says

"Go call your mom, tell her I am the only one who kidnaped you, and you liked it," Logan says

"My mom knows about the baby, and she was in the exam room when I found out and was in denial, I will admit that maybe we should go and tell her to her face the plans," Rory says

"Good, now get your phone and come back and call her," Logan says

Rory finds her purse and flips open her cell and heads back into the room with Logan

"She called me twice and texted me," Rory says

"What did she say?" Logan asks when Rory hands him her cell to read the text

 ** _To: Loin Fruit_**

 ** _From: Momma_**

 ** _Hey, kid, I hope you're ok, I got your text saying you were heading to New York with Logan to see Colin, Finn, and Stephanie but I'm worried that you haven't called me or text me since then. I hope you're ok and you just decided to stay at one of their places because it was too late to call your mommy. I know your 22 but I still worry, and I wouldn't want someone Rory napping you for their own sick games._**

"Your mom is something you know, how did you know she would think kidnapping?" Logan asks

"You met my mom, she thinks outside of the box and its new your, I'm apparently a beautiful girl, and no one would know I can't cook worth a damn," Rory says laughing

"You don't need to know how to cook you have me," Logan says

"I know, but I would like to learn, maybe I will take cooking classes. I will need to make myself food sometimes soon enough" Rory says

 **Rory dial's Lorelai's number**

 _"Loin-fruit? or is this the ransom call?" Lorelai answers_

 _"Hi mommy, sorry I didn't let you know I wasn't coming home, we went out after our talk and lost track of time and didn't want to wake you up when we realized what time it was," Rory says_

 _"I'm taking it all went well?" Lorelai asks_

 _"Yes, everyone missed me so much they thought it would be safer for me to stay here," Rory says_

 _"Good to know that they are thinking about you," Lorelai says_

 _"Ya they love me, and by extension the bean," Rory says_

 _"The bean?" Lorelai asks_

 _"Ya it's the code name for the baby since Logan, and I decided we don't want a bunch of people finding out yet," Rory says_

 _"Smart idea, bean life coffee bean," Lorelai says_

 _"Kind of but mostly because it looked like a kidney bean," Rory says_

 _"When are you coming back home?" Lorelai asks_

 _"Not till tomorrow night," Rory says_

 _"Ok enjoy your time and be careful sweets," Lorelai says_

 _"Always mom, you know I'm safe with them around," Rory says_

Room service came with Logan and Rory's breakfast, They relaxed on the couch watching TV, Eating and laughing for a few hours until they felt they needed to get out in the sun.

"Rory, how would you feel about walking around New York and enjoying the sun," Logan asks

"It sounds great. I don't get to come into the city really to just wander ever" Rory says

"Great let's head out, maybe go to the zoo or meet up with the other's," Logan says

"Sounds fun, I would love to spend time with them before I have to go back to stars hollow," Rory says

Rory and Logan end up meeting up with Colin, Steph, Juliet, and Robert and walking in the park and talking.

"Rory, How are you doing. I heard you and logans news how are you both feeling about it?" Juliet asks

"Terrified But happy," Rory says

"Yes, Very happy. I'm scared as hell but I know I'm going to be a better parent than we had," Logan says

"Who else are you telling about it all?" Robert asks

"As few people as possible, we don't need my grand parents or his parents finding out and trying to force us into something," Rory says

"Good idea, I could see the Gilmores pushing for a wedding and the Huntzburgers pushing for termination or taking custody from Rory," Juliet says

"I would be worried about my paternal grandparents also, and I'm a Hayden after all too" Rory says

"Excuse me you're a what?" Robert asks

"I'm a Hayden, My dad is Christopher Hayden the son of Strobe and Francine Hayden" Rory says

"You're a Hayden on top of being a Gilmore and the ice queen still treats you the way she does" Juliet says

"I don't think they know and if they do I don't think they care" Rory says

"They don't know, and they would care seeing as both your family's together are bigger then the Huntzburger's alone" Logan says

"Why didn't you ever tell them?" Rory asks

"After the way they acted it was too late, and at first I didn't think it would matter but boy was I wrong" Logan says

"That's ok I don't need Shira kissing my ass anyways I don't care about their opinion of me" Rory says

"Good, no one really cares about their opinion of us as they are the ice queen and king for a reason" Robert says

"Oh ya says the man who once told me his life's ambition's" Rory says giving Robert a look

"Ya," Robert says

The rest of the weekend till Sunday night was spent with the group of 6 hanging out and having fun like the days of Yale. Rory went to the airport with Logan to send him back off to California for work tomorrow.

 **June 10th 2007**

 **Stars Hollow**

Rory got home around 10 pm that night to have her mother burst out the door

"Loin-fruit, I missed you" Lorelai shouts

"Mom... Not that name please" Rory pleads

"So tell me, what's new?" Lorelai says

"We talked, We will also we will be keeping it from grandma and most others as long as possible. As for the baby we are both on the same page we are happy" Rory says

"What about the distance? Will he come back for doctors appointments?" Lorelai asks

"He is going to try and make it to all of them but it may not be possible but the guys are willing to help when they can, and Finn already said if Logan cant make it he will come, so I'm not alone," Rory says

"Sounds like you have that part figured out, Now what about finding a job and Logan visiting the baby?"

"Mom... I applied to a few jobs in California and a few others in locations it would be easier for him to fly to from California, and we are calling the baby bean remember" Rory says

"So you're planning on moving away if you get a job somewhere its easier for him to travel?" Lorelai asks

"Yes I know you want me closer to you but I also have to factor the bean and Logan into it, Plus I need a job if I'm going to be able to buy the baby stuff I'm going to need" Rory says

"I know sweet's, I just wish you could stay here close to family" Lorelai says

"That's the thing mom I need to be able to learn to do things on my own as much as possible, I'm sure you understand since you left Hartford and came here with me to do it on your own" Rory says

"I can understand, I don't like it but I understand" Lorelai says

"I know mom, but if I ever need you I can always call and I know you would be there on the first flight or break all kinds of speed records driving to get to me" Rory says

"You know it, I'm Happy that your trying to make it easier for Logan to be active with the bean but I also hope he doesn't let you down" Lorelai says smiling

"I don't think he will. He's terrified of what the Gilmore girls could do it him if he did" Rory says

"Good because the three of us mad could cause the world to implode on him if he messes with my baby and her bean" Lorelai says

"I'm sure will be all fine, We are typically happy if we are fed and Caffeinated and he knows that" Rory says snickering

"He's sometimes a smart boy that one" Lorelai says

"Mom, I think I should get to bed the bean seems to be stealing all my energy from me" Rory says

"Ahh yes first trimester sleepiness, how I don't miss them. Have a good sleep" Lorelai says

Rory went straight to her room and put on one of logans old Yale t-shirts she had and curled into bed.

 **June 11th, 2007**

Rory woke up after a very restful night of sleep, and She actually slept till about 11:00 am and noticed her mom called and text a few times, so she called her back.

"Hey kid, Just waking up?" Lorelai asks

"Yup, sorry I slept so long, I had a long weekend, and I guess I needed it," Rory says

"No problem kiddo, I remember the struggle all too well. Did you want to meet at Luke's in a half hour for lunch" Lorelai asks

"Yes, meet you there at 11:30" Rory says before hanging up her phone


	8. Chapter 8

**11:30**

"Hey Rory, I missed you this weekend," Luke says

"I ended up visiting friends in New York," Rory says

"Is your mom coming to meet you for lunch?" Luke asks

"Yes, I didn't get home until really late, and she apparently missed me so much she wants me near her as much as possible as it's lunch then to the inn," Rory says

"Lukeeeeee" Lorelai says as she walks in the door

"Speak of the mommy. there she is" Rory says laughing

"I'm getting you both your coffee," Luke says

"Luke can you make mine half decaff please," Rory says

"Ya sure," Luke says looking at her like she has to heads

"What, I'm cutting back on my caffeine, and the only way I can drink decaf is if it's half regular coffee," Rory says

"Are you sick?" Luke asks

"No, just trying out something new," Rory says

"Lorelai you should take after your kid," Luke says

"No, no thank you not at this time," Lorelai says

"Burgers and fries for you both?" Luke says

"I want a grilled ham and cheese with fries please," Rory says

"Burger and fries for me," Lorelai says

"I will put those orders in," Luke says while walking away

"Rory, I think he knows something is up, your ordering differently and drinking half-strength coffee," Lorelai says

"I just felt like a change. I'm not feeling up to a burger today" Rory says

Luke walks up to the table and sits down in a chair

"Ok seriously Rory are you sure your ok, I saw Logan driving your car Friday and I know you had a doctors appointment and next thing I know your drinking a 50/50 of decaf and regular coffee and ordering something you have never eaten before. Your even acting different since you graduated" Luke says

Rory looks at Lorelai wondering what she should do

"Just tell him sweet's," Lorelai says

"Luke can we talk privately upstairs please," Rory asks

"Umm ya sure, let's go," Luke says

 **Lukes Apartment**

"Kid, you're worrying me here. What's going on?" Luke asks

"I'm not sick or anything, well at least nothing permanent just for the next few months," Rory says

"What do you mean?" Luke says

"I'm pregnant," Rory says

"Logan's… Is that why he was here?" Luke says

"Yes, he drove me to my first appointment then we spent the weekend in New York with some friends," Rory said

"I'm going to kill him, how could he do this to you," Luke says angrily

"Luke calm down, it's not his fault, It takes two you know, and I was a willing participant," Rory says

"What does your mom think about all of this?" Luke asks

"She freaked when we first found out. she's still not happy, but she is supporting me in any decision I make even if she hates it because she knows I want to give Logan a chance to be there for the little bean. I'm sure you would appreciate that I want too since you didn't exactly get the chance with April" Rory says

"Oh Rory, so now what are you and Logan back together and going to get married? Are you going to move in with him?" Luke asks

"Right now we are just friends who happen to be having a baby together, and I'm looking for jobs in places that are easier to fly into or even within driving distance. We are going to take things day by day right now, but as of the moment we aren't together or getting married" Rory says

"Does he not want to be with you anymore?" Luke asks

"It's something we both decided, yes we love each other but we both made big mistakes in the relationship, and the situation won't fix it," Rory says

"Oh, Wow. I hope you guys figure things out before it comes" Luke says

"I'm sure we will," Rory says

"Thank you for telling me, but I hope you know your not getting any caffeine anymore," Luke says

"Lukeeeeee….. I'm aloud coffee I just had to cut back, and I'm cutting back by more then half and if you cut me off people will start suspecting around here, and I don't need this getting back to my grandparents before I'm ready to tell them" Rory says

"Fine, but you can only have 4 cups of your mix a day got it," Luke says

"I can deal with that" Rory says

"Let's get back downstairs before people start harassing your mom too much," Luke says

"Good idea," Rory says

 **Diner**

"How did he take it," Lorelai asks

"Worse then dad, he wanted to kill Logan, but in the end. he's fine and agreed to let me have 4 cups of this crappy mix a day only," Rory says

"Sounds like you worked your magic on him," Lorelai says

"Maybe or he understands I'm not the little girl I was when he first met me," Rory says as her phone rings

"Out, you know the rule," Luke says pointing to the door

"Be right back" Rory says rushing out the door

 _"Hello, Rory Gilmore here" Rory answers_

 _"Hello Miss Gilmore, I am Jeffrey Collins from the San Francisco Chronical, I was wondering if you can come in for an interview."_

 _"Oh yes anytime after tomorrow."_

 _"Alright would tomorrow at 6:00 pm work for you."_

 _"Yes, I will see you tomorrow at 6:00."_

 _"Great, Thank you, Miss Gilmore, I look forward to meeting you."_

"OMG mom. I have an interview tomorrow" Rory squeals

"Where?" Lorelai asks

"San Francisco… The chronical" Rory says

"That's great, nice and close to Logan too, if you got the job, he could be nearby. At least you will know someone in the area" Lorelai says

"Exactly, it would be perfect" Rory says

"When do you leave for California then?" Lorelai asks

"I suppose I have to find out what flights there open," Rory says

"We should get on that, I will get Luke to pack our food up, and we can go to the inn," Lorelai says

"Ok, I'm going to go call Logan and tell him," Rory says

Rory goes outside and Dials the familiar number

 _"Huntzburger here" Logan answers_

 _"Rory here, I have some news," Rory says_

 _"What's going on?" Logan asks_

 _"I have a job interview at the San Francisco Chronical tomorrow," Rory says_

 _"That's great, its only about a 45-minute drive from me," Logan says_

 _"I know, I kind of hope I get the job, it sure would make this co-parenting easier for us," Rory says_

 _"It would indeed, Do you know when your heading this way?" Logan asks_

 _"I'm going to the Inn with my mom and checking flights and hopefully can get a round trip, so I don't have to get a hotel," Rory says_

 _"You know you could always stay here if you cant, I do have a spare bed if you need to crash," Logan says_

 _"Logan…. I don't know, But I will think about it, maybe tomorrow if I have time we can have dinner" Rory says_

 _"Sounds good, let me know when you know flights," Logan says_

 _"I will, Bye Logan," Rory says before hanging up her phone_

"What did he say?" Lorelai asks

"He asked me to let him know my schedule, he's happy that I got a job interview so close to him," Rory says

"It is still about an hour away from him, but it sure would help him be able to be there for you and Bean," Lorelai says

"Well let's get to the Inn and check those flights," Rory says

Lorelai and Rory jump in Lorelai's jeep and drive to the Dragonfly Inn

 **Dragonfly Inn**

"Mom, there's only one flight available that will get me there in time, and it's tonight at 8:00 pm from New York," Rory says

"I guess you fly out tonight, When is the first flight afterward," Lorelai asks

"Wednesday morning, So I would have to stay at a hotel or something for 2 nights," Rory says

"I guess if you need too, I will pay for the hotel room don't worry," Lorelai says

"No it's ok mom, I will ask Finn if he has a hotel in San Francisco he can get me a room in, He already told me he would be hurt if I didn't ask and he found out I stayed somewhere he had a hotel," Rory says

"Alright, save mommy some money if you can then. I'm going to get back to work to make whatever phone calls you need to make and then come to the kitchen to tell Sookie with me" Lorelai says

"Ok," Rory says

Rory texts Logan to let him know of her flights

 _ **To: Logan**_

 _ **From: Ace**_

 _ **My flight in is tonight at 8:00 pm from New York so that I will arrive in San Francisco at 10:00 pm Cali time. Then my flight back is 8:00 am Cali time on Wednesday, So I'm free between then other than my interview. I'm going to call Finn and see if he can set up a hotel for me, xoxo Rory**_

 _ **To: Ace**_

 _ **From: Logan**_

 _ **Don't worry about a hotel, Please stay at my house, we can hang out, and I can pick you up from the airport, You can use my car for your interview, and I can drive you to the airport Wednesday morning**_

 _ **To: Logan**_

 _ **From: Ace**_

 _ **Only if you're sure I wouldn't be imposing, It would be nice to spend some time together and talk about the possible plan if I do get the job.**_

 _ **To: Ace**_

 _ **From: Logan**_

 _ **Good, I will see you at 10:00 tonight**_

Rory heads into the kitchen to see Sookie and let her know about her interview

"Afternoon Sookie," Rory says

"Rory, Your mom says you have some news," Sookie says

"Yes, I got a job interview at the San Francisco chronical tomorrow, so I leave tonight and come back Wednesday morning," Rory says

"Oh that's great, nice and sunny there, A good place to relax also," Sookie says

"Yes it is nice there, and I'm sure I will spend some time relaxing if I can and if I get the job," Rory says

"So what did Finn say, does he have a hotel room for you?" Lorelai asks

"Oh well I didn't umm call him, Logan said I could stay with him, and he would pick me up and drop me off at the airport, and I can stay in his spare room," Rory says

"Oh, is that a good idea?" Lorelai asks

"I don't see why not, we are friends still and Logan made a good point the hotels will probably be booked solid due to college students being out for the summer and wanting to be somewhere warm," Rory says

"That is true. I guess it's a good thing Logan lives so close to San Francisco then" Lorelai says

"Ya it is, Well I'm going to head home to pack, are you going to be able to drive me to the airport tonight mom?" Rory asks

"Yes, I will be home at 4 so be ready," Lorelai says

"Thank you, mom, see you at home," Rory says


	9. Chapter 9

**4:00pm**

"Rory, I'm home, let's go I dont want you late for your flight" Lorelai shouts

"I'm just zipping my bag. I will be there in a minute," Rory says

Once Rory and Lorelai were on their way to the airport they talked about how Rory felt about the job possibility, about moving so far from home and being so close to Logan along with her pregnancy.

"I guess I leave you here kid. I will pick you up on Wednesday afternoon," Lorelai says

"Ok I will call you when I land in San Francisco and after the interview and of course before I get back on the plane," Rory says

"You dont need to but thank you, have a good time just not too good of a time," Lorelai says

"Mom, It's for business, not pleasure," Rory says

"I know thats why your going, but I also know you have strong feelings for him still," Lorelai says

"Goodbye mom," Rory says

"Bye sweets," Lorelai says

Once Rory was at her gate she called Logan

"Hi Ace" Logan answers

"Hey Mac," Rory says snickering

"Mac?" Logan asks

"Yes, Master and Commander," Rory says

"Oh I like that," Logan says

"Yes I'm sure you do, anyways I thought I would call and tell you I'm at my gate and tell you everything is still on schedule," Rory says

"Good to hear, how do you feel about everything?" Logan asks

"Nervous, I want this job so I can finally be out on my own sort of," Rory says

"You deserve it, and you should have it while you can because soon enough there will be someone else to take care of," Logan says

"Ya, there will be. Oh I was just called to board the plane, so I will see you at the airport" Rory says

"See you then Ace," Logan says

During the 5 hours of Rory's flight, she read up a little bit on the San Francisco Chronical and their employee's and had a bit of a nap and dreamed about her and Logan raising their child together.

 **San Francisco International Airport**

Logan Awaits Rory by baggage claim and keeps looking out for her bit can't see her anywhere.

~I hope she made the flight, I'm sure she would call if she missed it ~ Logan thinks to himself

Just then he See's His Ace and smiles. Rory spot's Logan and he is holding up a sign that says "Ace Reporter" On it in big bold Blue letters.

"Hey, What did you think I would forget what you looked like already," Rory asked

"No, I knew you could never forget what I look like, I just thought I would make myself very visible to you in case you were tired," Logan says

"Well thank you, But I slept on the plane a bit," Rory says

"Oh so your all ready for a late night then," Logan says smirking

"Oh yes, a late night of watching TV," Rory says

"Yes but we can do it together, in the same place not over the phone," Logan says

"Or we can go straight to bed, and do something fun Like reading," Rory says smirking

"I can think of something else fun to do in bed," Logan says with his evil grin

"I'm sure you can, and I dont know about that" Rory says

"I was only thinking about Reading together or even watching a good movie," Logan says

"I'm sure you were," Rory says

"Hey, I'm not that kind of man. You have to wine and dine me first" Logan says

"Oh really, Last I checked you never required anything to be that kind of man," Rory says

"Ok, you caught me, but thats only with you," Logan says smirking

"Shall we head home for the evening?" Rory says, and Logan catches that she called his house home

"Yes we should, It's already getting late for this work dork," Logan says

"It's getting late for me too so dont feel bad," Rory says

Rory and Logan got to the car, and Logan gave her the keys

"What are these for?" Rory asks

"Your driving, I will turn on the GPS, and you will be able to get to Palo Alto, I will have a little nap in the passenger seat," Logan says

"Seriously I have to trust a GPS," Rory says

"Yes, you should get used to this trip, learn it," Logan says laughing

"Why we dont even know if I got the job yet," Rory says

"Ace, If you don't get the job your still going to be making this drive with a baby one it's born, I want you to get to know the route now instead of getting lost with our baby," Logan says

"Ok I get it, I will wake you if I get lost," Rory asks

Logan didnt know, but Rory had already checked the vague route from the airport to Palo Alto and damned near memorized it, but she felt she should be aware the route for the next day for her job interview and any future trips she may take there. Once Rory got to Logan's street she woke him up not knowing for sure what house was his.

"Logan get up, I dont know what house is yours," Rory says

"We are here already, Wow. Oh it's the house with the fence around it, click the button on the sun visor to open the gate and garage" Logan says

"Holy crap Logan you have a big front yard," Rory says

"Oh, I didnt think so, the backyard is bigger," Logan says

"The yard would be perfect to have a few kids running around in," Rory says

"It's perfect to let the boys run around in," Logan says snickering

"Yes the kids, and you of course," Rory says smirking

"It's good for all sorts of thing's even parties, The people on either side of me are always gone, the place on the left I was told this is their winter home, and the one on the right is just used for small parties or out of town guests," Logan says

"So when no one is around you can have fun your saying," Rory asks

"Yes, it's quite nice. The boys have already tried to plan a party for the 4th of July here" Rory says

 **Logan's House**

"You will have to tell me more about that tomorrow, But for now are you up for a bit of TV before we got to bed?" Rory asks

"Yes Ace, Do you want the living room TV or the bedroom TV?" Logan asks

"whatever is more comfy for you," Rory says

"Well, we can relax better in the bedroom but are you ok with that?" Logan asks

"Ya, It's not like your just trying to get me in there for sex," Rory says

"Ok, I just didnt want you thinking I was trying for something, I'm not saying it wouldnt be nice, but I'm not expecting anything," Logan says

"Where do you want me to put my bag's?" Rory asks

"Oh I will show you to the other room," Logan says grabbing her bags and taking them down the hall

"Logan, this room is beautiful," Rory says

"It's got the second best view from the bedrooms, and My room has the best of course," Logan says

"It's still beautiful," Rory says

"I will let you get into your PJ's meet me in the kitchen for snacks, and then we can head to the room for TV time," Logan says

Once Rory was changed she headed out to the kitchen to find Logan in nothing but his boxers assembling snacks.

"You look like your all set for comfy TV time," Rory says

"Yes, I dont exactly own PJ bottoms, so boxers will have to do," Logan says

"I suppose they will have to do," Rory says smirking

"Do you think we need anything else for snacks?' Logan asks

"No it looks like you got about everything I'm craving about now, I dont know how you knew what I'm craving but thats awesome," Rory says

"I crave some of the same things a lot, and I know your typical favorites, plus you have a tell on if your craving more sweet's, veggies or fruit," Logan says

"Hey all the better that you know this and can read it, It's going to make the next 7 months so much easier on you," Rory says smirking

"Best thing I can do is keep you happy and fed, or you may end up hating me as the bean grows," Logan says

"I couldnt hate you for that. I dont think," Rory says

"I'm sure you will be cursing me in the delivery room," Logan says

"I'm sure of that myself," Rory says

"Now let's get comfy and find something to watch," Logan says

For the next hour, Logan and Rory watched I dream of genie re-runs and mocked the show. Logan looks at Rory who yawns.

"I should probably get to bed before I pass out in here," Rory says

"You know, it would be ok if you wanted to sleep in here I dont mind," Logan says

"Are you sure? because honestly, I dont want to get out of this bed its so comfortable" Rory says

"I'm sure, I would like it a lot if you stayed in here with me," Logan says

"Good, I'm sleeping in here now turn the TV and get comfy" Rory commands laughing

"Yes ma'am," Logan says saluting Rory with a smirk

"Hey, don't call me ma'am, I'm way too young and beautiful to be a ma'am," Rory says laughing


	10. Chapter 10

**June 12th, 2007**

Rory wakes up around 5:00 am to pee, and Logan wakes up feeling her get out of bed.

"Ace, where are you going?" Logan asks

"I need to pee, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," Rory says

"It's ok, you didn't wake me," Logan says

When Rory comes back to bed, Logan rolls over and puts his arm over Rory and puts his hand on her stomach and she nuzzles her back into him to get closer.

 **7:00am**

Logans alarm goes off

"Ugh, why" Rory groans

"Morning sunshine, I have to go to work today," Logan says smirking

"Noooo, you were a comfy pillow" Rory whines

"I'm sorry, but I have to be a work dork, but If you pick me up from work then we can go to dinner and talk about your interview," Logan says

"Ok, I guess that will work, then can we come back here and curl up and you be my pillow again?" Rory asks

"Anything you and bean want?" Logan says

"Yay, now hurry up and get to work so you can be off in time," Rory says

"Ok go back to sleep if you can you need plenty of rest If you need anything just phone or text me," Logan says

Logan heads off to work after telling Rory there was coffee made and some fruit and stuff for breakfast in the fridge. So she went to get coffee and some food and lays in bed watching TV till about noon when she was hungry again and knew she should start getting ready for her interview. She wanted to leave by 2:45 just in case there was traffic.

 **4:00**

"Hi welcome to the chronical, how can I assist you?" The receptionist asks

"Hi I'm Rory Gilmore and I'm Here to meet with Jeffery Collins at 4:00" Rory says

"I will let him know you're here, Please sit down," The receptionist says while picking up the phone

 **A few minute's later**

"Ms. Gilmore, It's great to meet you," Jeffrey says

"Mr. Collins, the pleasure is all mine," Rory says giving him a firm handshake

"Follow me this way to my office," Jeffery says

They go to his office, and he motions for Rory to sit down.

"Ms. Gilmore, Your work was brought to my attention by the owner of the newspaper, It seems he is impressed with your work, and I must say I am also," Jeffery says

"Please call me Rory, Thank you, and I enjoy writing. It's become a passion of mine" Rory says

"It shows through your work, Now this isn't normally how things are done but I would like to offer you a position, We are looking for an opinion's columnist. This Interview is just a formality, but we would like to offer you the position. It provides a lot of flexibility, and you would be able to work from just about anywhere as long as you make deadlines, you wouldn't need to be in the office more than once a week and for meeting's and you can write about just about anything you have an opinion on. Now the big question would you be interested in something like that?" Jeffery asks

"Honestly I'm in shock, I wasn't expecting an offer so quickly, this is for sure an incredible opportunity. I love the fact I would have so much freedom and flexibility. I would love to accept the position. When would I need to start?" Rory says

"I would like you to submit a piece for our Sunday edition if at all possible" Jeffery says

"Yes, Of course, I have a few things I can offer, When would be the first date I would need to be in the office?" Rory says

"The owner will be here Monday for a meeting at 10:00 am, and he would like to meet you, Is that at all possible?" Jerry asks

"Yes, I will be here," Rory says

"Welcome to the San Francisco Chronical," Jerry says

After Rory's interview, she drove to Logan's work with the help of his GPS. Once she was parked outside, she texts' Logan to notify him.

 _To: Logan_

 _From: Ace_

 _I'm in the parking lot whenever your ready, I have to ask you something's_

 _To: Ace_

 _From: Logan_

 _Come in the office, The receptionist you're here to see me_

 _To: Logan_

 _From: Ace_

 _Are you sure, I don't want to keep you from work_

 _To: Ace_

 _From: Logan_

 _Ace, I'm done. I just have to file a few things, and I can do that when you're in here. I don't want you to wait in the car._

Rory proceeded to exit the car and go into the office to see Logan.

"Hello, How can I help you," A beautiful bubbly blonde asks

"I'm here to See Logan, He's expecting me," Rory says

"I will let him know you have arrived," the blonde says

 **A minute later**

Logan walks up to Rory and gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Ace, Come to my office. Thank you, Britney, for letting me know she was here" Logan says

"Hi Logan, You seem to be in a good mood," Rory says with a smile

"I am, you're here. I can finally introduce you around" Logan says

"You sneak, this was your plan the whole time wasn't it," Rory says

"No at first it was to get that bobblehead off my case, She's been hinting she wants me to take her out, but I'm far from interested, Then when I told the guys I was going to get you from the front they insisted they meet you," Logan says

"Ya I figured she was interested in you when I told her I was here for you and you expected me, her face dropped a bit, and when you hugged me and gave me a kiss she seemed disappointed," Rory says

"Too bad for her, I have told her multiple times I'm interested in someone else, but she doesn't appear to care or take a hint. So what was it you needed to talk to me about" Logan says

"I will tell you before we go to dinner, I want to meet these people first," Rory says

"Is it good or bad new's?" Logan asks

"I'm not sure, a bit of both maybe," Rory says

Rory and Logan proceed to walk around to the offices, and he introduces her to everyone.

"Wow, everyone here is so sweet," Rory says

"I know, we are like a family really, Well not my family but maybe a healthy family," Logan says

"Ya I can see that, you must love it here," Rory says

"So far yes, but on a new subject are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about?" Logan asks as they are walking out of his office

"Yes, Well first of all the interview was a formality, I got offered a job. I'm the new opinions columnist at the San Francisco Chronical, My first Colum is going to run in Sundays paper. The kind of bad part is I have to be in the office Monday morning" Rory says

"Really? Are you moving out this way? Ace, that's amazing." Logan says leaning in to hug and kiss Rory on the lips out of instinct

"I know I just have to find out where I'm going to live and where I'm going to stay till I find a place," Rory says

"You can stay at my house until you find a place, or you can always stay until you save up enough to get a good place for you and the baby. Have you thought about where you want to live?" Logan says

"That would be great if I could stay here until I find a place, I do appreciate it. I was thinking of looking for a place between here and San Francisco that way it would be easy once the baby comes" Rory says

"I believe this deserves a celebration dinner," Logan says

"A regular meal is excellent. It doesn't need to be anything special, and I would be happy eating at your place" Rory says

"You deserve special. You deserve the world. We are celebrating" Logan says

"Fine, since you insist," Rory says

Over Dinner Rory and Logan talked about what she would bring with her before she found her place, They both agreed her clothing, shoe's, some pictures and of course her beauty essentials. They also decided that she would fly back in Saturday morning to get all settled in for work on Monday. After they had finished eating dinner, they headed back to the house to watch some movies before going to bed since they had to be up early enough for Rory to catch her flight.

 **Logans House**

 **7:00pm**

"I think before we start the movies we should call Steph and the boys and tell them the news," Rory says

"Do you want to tell them and have them make assumptions?" Logan asks

"If we don't tell them, they may get upset and feel like we are hiding stuff from them and plus that way if the boys make any surprise trips over Steph may want to come since I will be here till I find a place," Rory says

"That's true, Steph has missed having another girl around, So has Juliet, but they hardly hand out anymore since Juliet's boyfriend hates Steph and us," Logan says

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how she does it, I wouldn't be able to date someone who didn't like my closest friends," Rory says

"That's just the thing, she is expected to date him because her family thinks he is a suitable match and if she goes against her family's wishes she may be cut off so for now she just stands back," Logan says

"Ahh again with the stupid family obligation's, don't you think at least one family would be ok with their child making their choices on who to marry, date or what career they want," Rory says

"Maybe, as long as the child isn't the heir to the company and the person they chose to date is "good enough" they might be able to choose their career, but chances are not very high, Society seems to think you need to control your children to gain respect," Logan says

"Screw society, I will not raise our kids like that, I'm sorry, but I can't be a control freak with someone else's life. I can try to help steer them in the right way but other then that they need to make their own decisions sometimes" Rory says

"I agree, I wouldn't want to raise a child like I was raised," Logan says

"Oh crap, I just thought I have to find an OB/GYN out here to see about the pregnancy," Rory says

"Maybe Dr. Frankle will be able to suggest someone," Logan says

"Great idea, I will call her office when I land tomorrow and ask, Thank you," Rory says


	11. Chapter 11

**Logan's House**

 **7:30pm**

Logan and Rory sit on the couch and call Finn

 _"Huntz, What can I do for you today?" Finn asks_

 _"Rory has some news about her interview today she wished to share with you, Would the boys and Steph happen to be with you?" Logan asks_

 _"Yes they are would you like to be put on speaker so they can hear also?" Finn asks_

 _"Yes_ Please _," Rory says_

 _"Your on speaker_ now _," Finn says_

 _"what's up? Something wrong?" Steph asks_

 _"Steph everything is ok_ don't _worry I just have some news to share with you_ all _," Rory says_

 _"Go_ on _," Colin says_

 _"You know how I had an interview at the San Francisco Chronical today?" Rory says_

 _"Yes, Love we_ remember _," Finn says_

 _"It turns out that the interview was just a formality, I'm now the new opinions columnist, and I'm the only person that was considered for the_ position _," Rory says_

 _"_ That's _terrific, When do you_ start _," Steph asks_

 _"My first Colum will run on Sunday, and I have a meeting with the owner and staff on Monday_ morning _," Rory says_

 _"Wow,_ that's _fast. What are you going to do till you find a place to live?" Robert asks_

 _"I'm going to be staying with Logan in his spare_ room _," Rory says coyly_

 _"Well_ that's _a turn of event's, your having the mans baby and now your going to live with him even_ though _here's an empty house next-door you could stay in at any_ time _," Robert says_

 _"I have no idea what your talking about, I_ don't _know his_ neighbors _," Rory says_

 _"Logan, did you not tell Rory about the house?" Colin asks_

 _"_ Yes _, he knows its for out of town guests,_ events _, and_ that's _about it. I_ didnt _think about her living in the house alone" Logan says_

 _"_ Ok _, what's going on?" Rory asks_

 _"The owners of the house are Colin and_ Stephanie _," Logan says_

 _"Your more_ than _welcome to stay there until you find your own_ place _," Steph says_

 _"Honestly I_ wouldn't _want to stay in such a big house along, I think I will be better off with Logan he cooks for_ me _," Rory says_

 _"_ Interesting _," Robert says_

 _"Nothing interesting there Robert, I just like knowing I_ won't _be all along in a house at night and Logan will be around for all the pregnancy stuff while I'm staying_ there _," Rory says_

 _"I know_ you're _going back to stars hollow in the morning but when do you plan on coming back here and getting situated a bit? Steph asks_

 _"I think I'm flying back here Saturday morning. I will have 2 1/2 days to get what I need packed and then Saturday and Sunday to get somewhat situated" Rory says_

 _"Sound's great, at least you have a timeline. Do you think you may need some help getting unpacked and sorted out at all? I could always come help you and Logan" Steph says_

 _"I'm sure_ Logan and I will _be fine, it's just mainly clothing and things I will need on a daily basis. Luckily I_ won't _have to travel to the office_ every day _" Rory says_

 _"What do you mean you_ won't _have to go to the office_ every day _?" Robert asks_

 _" the Best thing about this job is I only have to go into the office once a week plus meetings. I have almost full control over what I write as there are a few topics I cant write about, and the pay is great. he said as long as I make my deadlines he is happy" Rory says_

 _"Did you ask about time off and maternity leave?" Finn asks_

 _"I_ don't _plan on taking time off really. I hope to be able to write enough to have a few weeks in advance before the baby comes and then just write when I get a chance after he or she_ comes _," Rory says_

 _"That's a good idea actually, but I'm sure you would still be able to take some time after also, They have to give you time it may be unpaid" Colin says_

 _"If it comes down to it I can take time off work to take care of the baby, or even bring the baby with me if_ needed _," Logan says_

 _"You two seem to have a lot figured out_ too _far, but you still have a lot to_ go _," Finn says_

 _"We are well aware, but we have a lot of time to figure it out. But for_ now _, I think we should let you 4 go as I still need to break it to my mom" Rory says_

 _"Good luck reporter girl, your mom, may not want to let you go so easy or so_ soon _," Robert says_

 _"Bye boy's and_ Steph _," Rory says before she hangs up_

"I hope they aren't reading into me staying here too much, I just really would prefer not to be in a big house alone," Rory says

"I'm sure Steph at least understands, she hates it also. That's part of the reason Finn lives so close" Logan says

"True, Ok I hope this goes well with my mom," Rory says

"I'm sure it will, Even if she doesn't like the situation she knows I will keep you safe" Logan says

"I know, its just Well she already thinks I'm giving into you to easily" Rory says

"Trust me, your not and I wont let you. I need to work my ass off if I want things to work, I should even do things to prove how much I want to be there for you after you trust that I'm in this for the long haul" Logan says

"Your right, now if you could only convince my mom your going to do that it would be fabulous" Rory says snickering

"I will do anything you both ask me to do to prove myself worthy of the Gilmore girl's trust" Logan says

"You may have to jump through hoops of fire for my mom" Rory says

"I'm ready to do that if need be" Logan says

"Alright, well I'm going to make this call, I'm going to have it on speaker so you can hear everything she says so be warned it may not be pretty or even nice" Rory says

"I'm ready, I need to hear these things. I know she hates me for everything" Logan says

Rory dials Lorelai's number and puts it on speaker

"Loin fruit, Oh how I have missed you" Lorelai answers

"Mom Seriously stop calling me that its gross" Rory whines and Logan snickers

"Fine, So how was the interview. When will they let you know?" Lorelai asks

"Well, mom that part of why I'm calling you. The interview was a formality, I was offered the job right away, Apparently I'm the only person they even considered for the job because I put so much passion behind my writing. On top of that it was the owner of the newspaper who brought me to attention" Rory says

"Congratulation's sweet's, What exactly is the position anyways?" Lorelai asks

"Opinion columnist, I have almost free reign to write what I want as long as I make it by deadline

"That's great, when do you start," Lorelai asks

"That's the thing mom, I have my first piece in the Sunday paper, and I have a meeting with the owner Monday morning," Rory says

"That's soon, so will you have to move right away or will they give you time to find a place?' Lorelai asks

"I have to be back here Saturday to prepare," Rory says

"Oh, so you won't be back here for very long then, That's a bummer I was hoping to be able to spend more time with you. Wait where are you going to be staying while you look for a place, did Finn set you up in a hotel suite?" Lorelai says

"Mom, Logan said I could stay at his place till I find one of my own" Rory says

"Rory, seriously he's using this to get close to you to wear you down faster. I wish you would stay somewhere else" Lorelai says

"Mom, I was offered somewhere else, but honestly I don't want to be in a huge house alone at night, I wouldn't feel safe even if it's just next door to Logan," Rory says

"What did he do buy that house too," Lorelai says

"No mom Colin and Stephanie bought it, They use it for event's, out of town guests and they both think it would be nice to be close to Logan so they can see the baby without being under our feet," Rory says

"Rory, I wish you didn't start so soon, and you weren't staying with Logan, I wanted to be able to spend more time with you this summer," Lorelai says

"If you wanted after she is more settled in at work and here you can maybe come for a few days or a week," Logan says

"Really? Wait, Rory, did you have me on speakerphone this whole time?" Lorelai asks

"Yes, sorry mom. I figured he should know how you feel without it being sugar coated because we all know that we won't get anywhere otherwise" Rory says as Lorelai grunts "Your too smart sometimes."

" Yes, of course, Lorelai, I would love to have you come here, we can show you around a bit. You can see I don't have ulterior motives. Right now we are only friends having a baby" Logan says

"Yay, I will talk to Sookie and Michael, and Logan I think you may have just grown on me a bit more," Lorelai says

"Thank you, I think that is good," Logan says

"It is, because if this Gilmore Girl doesn't like you, then she can be a pain in your ass," Lorelai says snickering

"Mom, behave. Remember I hold your grandchild that is also his child" Rory says

"Alright geez I was teasing," Lorelai says

"Bye mom," Rory says

"Bye kiddo and baby daddy," Lorelai says

"Bye Grandma," Logan says teasing

"Ah no don't call me that, I want to be called hot G-ma," Lorelai says

"A baby can't say that mom, we went over this" Rory says

"Loli then," Lorelai says

"We will see goodbye," Rory says before she hangs up

"That went oddly better than I expected," Rory says

"Maybe it's because I offered to let her come visit for a bit," Logan says

"Possibly, it could also be that she knows I won't back down and with me working out here if she ticks us off she won't necessarily see the baby as often," Rory says

"She wouldn't think I would keep her from her grandchild would she?" Logan asks

"No, she knows I would if she pulled and Emily move," Rory says

"an Emily move?" Logan asks with a raised brow

"Yes, butting in and causing problems," Rory says

"Ahh yes the typical socialite mother actions," Logan says

"Ya those, I wouldn't know since my mom is the best," Rory says smiling

"Now what about your dad, How will he take all of this?" Logan asks

"I'm sure he will take it a lot better since he doesn't know about everything," Rory says

"I sure as heck hope so, that man scares the crap out of me," Logan says

"He like's you, he likes that you protect me. Now he's not exactly happy about the ultimatum, but he knows you made a mistake" Rory says


	12. Chapter 12

**June 14th, 2007**

Rory wakes up early and catches her flight back into Hartford and heads to stars hollow to start packing and saying goodbye to everyone in town. Once she arrives at home, she drops her bags off at the crap shack and heads to Luke's.

"Hey Rory, How are you doing?" Luke asks

"great I just came into eat before I start packing everything up," Rory says

"Your mom told me you got the job," Luke says

"Yes I have to be in Palo Alto on Saturday to settle in, and I start on Monday," Rory says

Miss Patty and Babette overhear Luke and Rory's conversation and gasps

"You mean you're leaving us, before the end of summer?" Miss Patty asks

Rory explains the plan to Miss Patty and Babette knowing they will have it around the whole town within an hour so hopefully, they won't need to answer so many questions.

"Wow, you're leaving us. We thought we had more time before you were gone for good and we all hoped you would find a job nearby" Babette says

"I know, But things change and for Logan, and I to both be happy we want to be in the same place," Rory says

"I'm glad you were able to make it work after all darling" Miss Patty says

"I am too," Rory says with a smile

Babette and Miss Patty leave Lukes with their orders to go and go their respective way to spread the news. Of course, it works wonders because once Rory and Logan finish eating and head out to face the town, they immediately get stopped. Within minute's Taylor charges into Lukes Diner

"Rory, I hear your leaving us," Taylor says

"Yes, Taylor. I'm moving to California" Rory says

"You know you shouldn't move just to follow a boy," Taylor says

"I'm not moving to follow a boy, I got a job at the San Francisco Chronical, the "Boy" as you call him just happens to live close," Rory says

"I would have thought you were better than that, getting a job close to a boy who dumped you for not being ready to get married. I suppose your going to live with him in sin also" Taylor says

"Yes Taylor, we are going to live together as friends until I find my own place, and it's not a sin to do so," Rory says

"You know if you give the milk for free he won't buy the cow," Taylor says

"I'm not a cow, so there's no milk to be spoken of, and I can't be bought anyways," Rory says irritated

"You say that now till he get's what he wants," Taylor says

"He already got it, long ago. Goodbye Taylor" Rory says

"Taylor get out, Stop harassing my stepdaughter with your idiot opinions," Luke says

"Luke your attitude seems to be rubbing off on your stepdaughter," Taylor says

Luke hands Rory her order to go "Thank you, Luke."

"No my idiot filter is broken," Rory says walking out of the diner

Rory continues walking down the sidewalk to be stopped in front of the bookstore.

"Rory, I hear your moving to California," Andrew says

"Yes, you heard right. I got a job" Rory says

"I'm going to miss you around here, and You are my biggest customer," Andrew says

"I'm going to miss it here too but don't worry I will be coming back to visit when I can, mom will make sure of it, " Rory says

Over the next hour Rory walked around stars hollow, ate her food and talked to everyone who stopped her to talk, She visited Lane and the boys and Hung out at the bridge. Taylor ended up calling an emergency town meeting.

"Rory, you should skip it. It's probably just Taylor and his craziness" Luke says

"They can be crazy, I still want to go," Rory says

"Your right so let's go and embrace the crazy" Lorelai says

Rory and Lorelai go to the crap shack and pack Rory's stuff until closer to the town meeting.

 **At The Town Meeting**

"We need to discuss if it's a good idea for Rory to be moving so far for what she says is a job," Taylor says

"Taylor, not this crap again. You can't use a town meeting to try and change her mind she's an adult and has made her mind up. It also has nothing to do with the town" Luke says

"It most certainly does have something to do with the town, Rory is a resident and when this goes wrong like I know it will. she will come home with a broken heart, and we will all be left to pick up the pieces" Taylor says

"Taylor, I'm moving to California, I'm going to work there, I'm going to raise my child there with its father" Rory shouts

"Excuse me did you just say you're going to raise your family there?" Taylor asks

"Yes, I guess the cat is out of the bag. I'm pregnant and its Logans clearly, but we are just going to be friends for now. I would very much like it if you all kept your mouths shut to anyone who could tell my grandmothers or anyone else in society as we don't feel like having the added pressure of them expecting us to marry in the next few months" Rory says

"So you're following him because you got pregnant, That's not a good reason to pack up and go across the country, It will end up with you unhappy and a single parent," Taylor says

"Taylor, shut up. You don't know everything, and you don't know what will happen" Luke says

"I would like it like it if you would kindly butt out as it's my decision and our life" Rory shouts

"Well, pregnancy has given her a backbone, good for her" Miss Patty says smirking

"Meetings over, No more discussing Rory's life end of story or she and the baby will never come to visit you crazy people got it," Lorelai says

"Meeting adjourned" Miss Patty yells

"Hey, you can't do that Miss Patty, Only I can I hold the gavel," Taylor says, but no one cares, and they all walk out

 **After the town meeting in Luke's**

"Mom, I'm just going to head home and do some major packing, I'm kind of ticked off at Taylor, and if I see him I may freak out," Rory says

"Alright sweets, I will bring dinner and coffee home in a bit," Lorelai says

"Pie to please," Rory says with a smile

After Rory leaves the diner, she calls Logan to vent and let him know how the day went, let him know how crazy Taylor is and give him a bit of a laugh.

Miss Patty and Babette walk into the diner

"Is Rory upstairs?' Miss Patty asks

"No she went home, she knew Taylor might end up killed if she stayed her and he tried to say anything to her," Lorelai says

"I can't believe Sugah finally got a backbone, and it just took getting her knocked up," Babette says

"It's been forming for a lot longer then the pregnancy, she had one but not in stars hollow she's always been the town princess," Luke says

"Well she is a college graduate now, and she's tired of how Taylor treats her like she's 10 still. I should get going I have to get food to her and help her finish packing. I'm sad that we had to cancel her re-enactment party" Lorelai says

"What, no party, she cant come back for it?" Babette says

"No, she will have to stay in California for awhile and get adjusted and flying back and forth all the time isn't good for the baby," Lorelai says before she leaves the diner

"That's a shame we have all been looking forward to it, and I can't believe they wouldn't let her stay here another week, for the party" Miss Patty says

"Miss Patty, Babette do you think you can help me with something?' Luke asks

"Sure, what is it," They both say

"I want to bump the party up to Friday before she leaves," Luke says

"That's a lot to do in 24 hours Luke, are you sure you can do it?" Babette says

"If I can get Sookie to do the deserts, I can do the burgers and dogs. They will be here anyways in the morning. We can do it in town square" Luke says

"What do you need us to do?" Miss Patty asks

"I need you to get it out without Rory or Lorelai knowing a thing I want it to be a surprise," Luke says

"You got it," Miss Patty and Babette say

 **June 15th**

Everyone in town knows about the surprise party tonight, Logan has even been called and told it's a surprise, and he's flying in. Lane makes sure Rory and Lorelai are kept busy in Hartford shopping for anything they may need.

 **5:00pm**

"Uhhhh, mom, what is going on there?" Rory asks pointing to the tarp-covered center of town

"I think it's a bon voyage party for you sweets," Lorelai says

"Mom, you shouldn't have," Rory says

"Rory, it wasn't your mom," Lane says

"Is this why you kept stalling today?" Rory asks

"Yes, everyone wanted it to be a surprise for you both. Let's go and join them all" Lane says

Lane Rory and Lorelai join everyone at the party

"Thank you Sookie," Lorelai says

"Don't thank me, and it wasn't me" Sookie says

"Then who?" Lorelai asks

"I promised I wouldn't tell, he came to me, he made some calls, and I made some calls," Sookie says looking towards Luke

"He did this all this for Rory?" Lorelai asks

"He did it all for you both" Sookie says

Is the background Rory squeals "OMG" and Lorelai immediately runs to Rory to find her in Logan's arms, and he has Finn, Colin, Robert, Juliet, Rosemary, Steph and Honor with him

"God Rory, you scared me. I didn't expect to see you all here" Lorelai says

"Logan got a call that there was a party and we can't resist a party in loves honor," Finn says

"I hope you don't mind we are all here Lorelai," Logan says

"Hey I was surprised by the party, it's for my daughter and if she's happy I am happy," Lorelai says

"Hi Ms. Gilmore, I'm logans sister Honor," Honor says

"Please just call me Lorelai, I'm not a formal person," Lorelai says

"Rory, I must say good genes do run in your family," Robert says

"Robert.." Rosemary smacks Roberts chest

"Just remember that boy's this is how she will look in 16 years. I am going to go find the event organizer and thank them for this little get together" Lorelai says

"See you later Lorelai," Everyone says

Lorelai walks over towards Luke's as he's walking out of the diner.

"Thank you for this Luke. I can't believe you managed to pull this all together so fast" Lorelai says

"Don't mention it, I just like seeing you both happy, and I would do anything to make it happen" Luke says

Lorelai looks at Luke deep in the eyes and leans in and kisses him and he reciprocates

The next few hours are spent with everyone mingling and enjoying themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

June 15th 2007

 **7:00pm**

After the Bon Voyage party, Logan, and Rory head to her childhood home to make sure everything is packed and ready to go. Logan also surprises Rory with a flight for them instead of them driving her car across the country the boys paid to ship her car and belonging's, the only things they take with them for the flight is what she will need right away. After making sure both the car and the storage bin her belongings are in are safely put on the cargo truck the 5 of them head to the airstrip that the plane is sitting at awaiting their arrival.

 **In the car**

"So boy's what made you want to move me this way?" Rory asks

"Oh this was always the plan, we knew you wouldn't agree to it if we told you upfront," Colin says

"Did you know this Logan?" Rory asks

"Yes, other wises it's a 2 or so day drive non-stop, do you think I would allow anyone to drive that long?" Logan asks

"No, I guess not. Thank you, boys, for everything" Rory says

"We meant it when we said we would do anything for you love," Finn says

"I do have to ask do you think that you could have gone with less stuff to last you for 2 days without all your belongings?" Robert asks

"Oh this is enough to last me a week at least, I needed to make sure I had enough just in case," Rory says

"I told you she doesn't pack light," Logan says

"I only packed one bags worth of books..." Rory says laughing

"Your serious aren't you?" Colin asks

"Maybe, but I won't tell, at least not until my bags are safely in Logans house," Rory says

"Ace, it's our house. I bought it with us in mind" Logan says

Rory just looked at him with a raised brow

"Never underestimate a reader, she always has a book with her, I bet there's one in her purse right now," Robert says laughing

"I plead the 5th," Rory says

"She has a book in there," Logan says

 **At the Airstrip**

"Ace, don't worry about your luggage we have it handled you just get comfy on the plane," Logan says

"Logan, are you sure," Rory asks

"Yes, Love. we can't have you lifting anything with our precious cargo on board" Finn says

"You make it seem like the baby is yours to Finn, is there something the three of you forgot to mention to us?" Colin asks

Rory gives Colin a dagger throwing glare.

"Mate's, it is all of our precious cargo. The first niece or nephew for us all" Finn says

"I'm already an uncle," Logan says smirking

"Logan... Your the father of the precious cargo we speak of so if it were your niece or nephew I'm sure we would have some concerns" Robert says

Rory walks on the plane to discover she's not the only one there. Rosemary, Juliet, and Stephanie are also there.

 **On the plane**

"Surprise!" Steph says

"Yes it is, The guys never told me anything," Rory says

"We were told that you are moving to Palo Alto with Logan, so we decided we had to come help you," Juliet says

"You know you don't have to help I can do some stuff on my own, I'm pregnant not paralyzed," Rory says

"Woah... wait.. your what," Juliet asks

"Pregnant, I would have thought you being here you would know since the guys all know," Rory says

"I knew, but Colin told me not to tell anyone," Steph says

"I didn't know either" Rosemary says

"Surprise, Logan's going to be a daddy," Rory says laughing

"No wonder you're moving to Palo Alto. not many men would date a pregnant woman" Juliet says

"I got a job in Palo Alto, and Logan offered to let me stay with him until I can find my own place," Rory says

"Juliet, don't be such a bitch. Just because you think no one would be with you unless your sickly thin doesn't mean your right about anything ever" Steph says

"Lady's claws," Rosemary says

Just as the boys walk onto the plane, they get bombarded by two very upset girls

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rosemary yells

"Tell you what darling?" Finn asks

"Logan, Rory, their bump," Juliet says

"Oh well that's not our news to tell," Robert says

"Oh, so when it's a huge secret Colin and Finn become big gossips but when it's something serious and life changing they say nothing..." Rosemary says

"It's one of the things Logan and Rory don't want it getting back to the Huntzburgers or Gilmore along with them living together for the time being," Colin says

"Oh... we wouldn't have told anyone," Juliet says

"Oh you mean like when I told you not to tell anyone that Rory was going to Palo Alto and me, Colin and Finn would be helping them, and you told rosemary and Steph before Colin could even tell Steph," Robert says

"Fine, I see your point," Rosemary says

The next 7 hours in flight are spent with everyone catching up and Rory telling them the story of how she found out about the pregnancy and the reaction to everyone who they had told so far, including why they didn't want many people to know. After all was talked out the girls understood why Rory and Logan wished to try and keep this all under wraps as long as possible as it wasn't exactly the easiest situation right now and the fact that they were not together again as they had a few issues to work through before they could be a family.


	14. Chapter 14

Finn, Steph, Colin, Rosemary, and Juliet spent a few days in Palo altogether helping Rory get settled a bit better and helping make sure neither Logan or Rory got overwhelmed with the sudden changes. More Rory then Logan as she was the one with the new job, new location, baby on the way freshly graduated and living with her ex/ baby daddy. Once Rory was unpacked and comfortable enough to get by on a day to day basis her and Logan's 6 friends headed back to their respective homes and jobs to let them get into their routine. The Sunday Rory sent an email to Dr. Frankle's office for a referral to a Dr. in Palo Alto, and by Monday afternoon Rory had a number for a Doctor who graduated with Dr. Frankle.

 **July 13th, 2007**

Rory and Logan had gotten into a good routine. Logan would wake up, put the coffee on, then have a shower. Rory would wake up to the smell of her coffee while Logan was in the shower and she would get her first cup of the day and wake up. Logan would then come into the kitchen and make them both breakfast. Every morning they could they would sit down at the table together and eat and read the paper. After they finished breakfast, Rory would clear the table and clean up the breakfast dishes while Logan finished getting ready and would head to work. Once Logan went to work and the kitchen was cleaned up Rory would go into the home office and start doing her work or even do some writing. She also did whatever household chores to keep her busy when she needed a break, and some days she would even go to Logan's office and have lunch with him if he was able to get the break.

Today was Rory's 12-week appointment for the baby, and they were meeting the new doctor, Luckily she was able to schedule the appointment for when Rory and Logan could both make it. Today Logan opted to have Rory drop him off at work and let her use the convertible since it was such a nice day and she had a few errands to run during the day. They decided to have a late lunch before the doctors visit.

 **2:00pm**

Rory walks into Logan's work building.

"Afternoon, Britney. Is Logan busy?" Rory asks

"I will call him and ask," Britney says

She calls into logans office to let him know Rory is there and see if he is busy.

"Rory, he will be a few more minute's he said wander and chat," Britney says

"Thank you," Rory says and gives her society smile

Rory heads straight to Logan's business partners office knowing he is always free to see her as he is totally in love with her.

"Hey sexy," Rory says to Logans business partner Calvin

"Hello, Darling how are my favorite girl and her little bean doing today?" Calvin asks

"We are great, Logan let me use his car to do a bunch of errands, and we got some sun," Rory says

"I hope your not going to end up with funky tan lines darling," Calvin says

"Of course not, sunscreen for me and the bean is a must," Rory says

"Good, Now has Logan talked to you about the event?" Calvin asked

"What one, I have a few I know about one being for my work another being a society thing," Rory says

"We have been invited to a media event for small and large media companies," Calvin says

"No he hadn't told me yet, but I'm sure I can make it work," Rory says

"That's great now, tell me about these other events of yours. Do you have a dress for them yet or are you in need of a stylist? Because you know two very fashionable men would love to dress you and I'm sure one who would love to undress you" Calvin says

"Is this your way of asking if You and Jarred can help dress me for the events and asking if I'm allowing Logan to undress me?" Rory asks coyly

"If your offering to let us style you then of course and yes maybe I'm hinting at any info I can get on that relationship status of the one and only Logan Huntzburger and Rory Gilmore. You know the boy loves you and the bean dearly and wants to be a real family," Calvin says

"Yes you can both style me, and as for a relationship status, nothing is new just the odd release of tension. We still are working things out but we are on a good routine so far, and I don't want to mess it all up, we are in a good spot and have to think about the bean before us." Rory says

"Darling, I have to ask, do you sleep together in the same bed?" Calvin asks

"Ya, most nights," Rory says

"Do you go to dinner, movies and hang out often?" Calvin asks

"Ya you know we do all the time," Rory says

"Do either of you go to event with anyone other than each other" Calvin asks

"No, not so far," Rory says

"Well Darling I hate to say this but, If it walks like a duck, talks like a duck and looks like a duck... It's a duck. You and Logan are dating and expecting a child together" Calvin says

"No, we are just co-parenting friends who occasionally have sex and like spending time together... OMG..." Rory says

"Your welcome" Calvin says

"No... I like how things are now, we can't ruin what we have by dating we are finally in a good place" Rory says

"Ok, You both can call it what you want but to everyone else your dating," Calvin says

"I should go check if Logan is done doing what he was doing," Rory says

 **2:30pm**

Rory and Calvin walk together continuing their styling conversation and looking to see if Logan is free to leave yet. Once they find Logan the three of them talk a bit before they make it to the front desk area.


	15. Chapter 15

**2:30 pm Logan's Office**

"So where are you two headed off to this afternoon?" Calvin asks

"We are having a late lunch and then heading to her doctor's appointment," Logan says

"That's sweet that you go with her to all the appointment's," Calvin says

"It is partly my fault she has to go so often, and it's the very least I can do after what she is going to go through," Logan says

"I keep telling him he doesn't have to come, but he insists since we are just meeting her for the first time today and he wants to be very involved," Rory says

"You're a lucky woman. Not many men would do what he is doing. The event is in 2 weeks on the 28th so make sure to Call me and Jarred to get you styled and also for the other event's Jarred has a few connections with designers" Calvin says

"Oh I won't forget about my Fairy Godfather's, I adore you both too much," Rory says

Britney under her breath mutters "Suck up" not realizing Calvin and Logan heard her

"Very mature," Logan says looking at Britney as he and Rory walk out the door

"Britney Sweetie, Green is not your color" Calvin pipes up

Britney looks up with a look of shock on her face "Excuse me? I'm not wearing green."

"Sweetie, you are green with jealousy. I think you should just accept She has his heart and you should stop hoping they will split up because they won't, they have a lifelong bond" Calvin says

"Please, I'm not jealous. She just walked in here batting her eyelashes and flashing her blue eyes and got everyone thinking she's innocent. It won't last you will all see she's just going to hurt him again." Britney says

"Britney if you don't stop this behavior I will have to let you go, I don't care if you are my niece. It's not like she waltzed in and took him from you, they had been together for years before he started here, he proposed to her" Calvin says

"So they are engaged not just dating. I knew there was something they were hiding" Britney says

"No, they are not engaged, and they aren't hiding anything," Calvin says

 **2:45 pm Café Eve**

"Hopefully Britney didn't bother you," Logan says

"Oh please she is a jealous little girl," Rory says

"She has it in her mind that the only reason I won't date her is because of you, everyone has told her that she never had a shot with me, but she refused to believe it," Logan says

"If she only knew that we aren't together and we are just friends having a baby, I'm sure she would think I trapped you," Rory says laughing

"We both know that isn't the case and you know I hope to eventually change that status in time if we can work things out," Logan says

"I know, and we are making real progress, Calvin even said that people who didn't know us would think we are in a committed relationship," Rory says

"What do you mean?" Logan asks

"We live together, and We share the same bed a lot, we have sex to blow off steam, we go to dinner, lunch, and movies together often. we so far have gone to any events and parties together only, and we seem to always be in constant contact when together," Rory says

"I can see why someone would think that but that's just what we are used to, we did date for three years, and we are having a baby together. Who cares what other people think or assume, we can call it whatever we want" Logan says

"Exactly and I like where we are right now, I wouldn't want to ruin it by moving too fast," Rory says

 **4:00pm**

Rory and Logan make it to the medical building her new Doctor is located in and made their way to the office to check in. Once in the office, they went to the reception desk.

"Hello, how can I assist you?" The receptionist asks

"Hi my name is Rory Gilmore, I have a 4:00 pm Appointment with Dr. Brown," Rory says

"Ok, is this your first time here?" the receptionist asks

"Yes it is," Rory says

"Alright fill out these papers and bring them back, the nurse will be with you shortly," the receptionist says

Logan and Rory make their way to a set of chairs and fill out all the paperwork.

"Can I take a look at those Rory?" Logan asks

"Ya sure why?" Rory asks

"Just want to check something over," Logan says

"Ok..." Rory says

Logan looks over everything and grabs the pen to write in some information.

"What did you do?" Rory asks

"I filled in some information that was missing," Logan says

"Logan, what information?" Rory asks

"Medical coverage information," Logan says

"I already put all that in," Rory says

"Well there is more medical coverage information that I wanted to add," Logan says

Rory looks at the information Logan added

"Logan, I don't have medical coverage through your work..." Rory says

"Yes you do, its extended to my family member's and you and the baby are my family," Logan says

"Thank you, Logan," Rory says

"Don't mention it, really it was nothing, I added you to the plan as soon as you told me about the baby" Logan says

"Wow, Calvin was right. I am a lucky woman" Rory says

"It 's me who's lucky, Not many women would let me be around after everything I did," Logan says

"I'm not just any woman, I'm Lorelai Gilmore the 3rd," Rory says laughing

"That indeed you are, Now its all filled out I will hand it in," Logan says

Logan walked up to the receptionist and gave her the information and told her anything not covered by their medical plans he would pay for and not to let Rory know.

 **10 minute's after arrival**

"Rory Gilmore" A woman called from a door

"That's us," Rory says standing up and walking over

"Hello Rory, I will need to record your weight and blood pressure," the nurse says

"No problem," Rory says stepping on the scale

"150lbs," the nurse says

"No weight gain," Rory says

"Now sit down, and I will take your blood pressure," the nurse says

Rory does as she is told and the nurse documents the results.

"Right into this room Rory, The Technician will be in shortly," The nurse says

"Thank you," Rory says

"You ready to see our baby, Logan?" Rory asks

"Of course, I love these appointments, don't forget we need lots of copies or the guys will kill me," Logan says

"Oh I remember, the girls already messaged me today reminding me," Rory says

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door

"Hello, Ms. Gilmore. My name is Emma, and I will be performing your ultrasound on you today."

"Hello Emma, This is the father Logan," Rory says

"Nice to meet you, Logan," Emma says

"Nice to meet you too," Logan says shaking Emma's hand

"Rory, pull your pants down a little bit and pull your top up so we can take a look," Emma says

Rory does as she's told and they do the ultrasound

"Everything looks good, your on track at almost 12 weeks," Emma says

"Can you tell what the baby is?" Logan asks

"No it's still a little soon, We can typically tell between 16 and 20 weeks," Emma says

"Thank you, Emma," Rory says

"Dr, Brown will be in too see you, clean up and she will be giving you a full exam," Emma says

"Thank you, Emma," Logan says


	16. Chapter 16

**July 21st, 2007**

Rory and Logan go over to Jarred and Calvin's Home for lunch and to hopefully pick out a dress for their upcoming event for small and large media.

"Rory, Darling you are glowing:" Says jarred

"Thank you, I'm happy that's the only visible effect of being pregnant thus far," Rory says

"Ace, even if you had a bigger bump you would look fabulous," Logan says

"You keep saying that, and you may get lucky enough to have a chance at making a second kid after this one," Rory says smirking

"Is this your way of telling me you have news for us?" Calvin asks

"We are for sure working on things but no official title, We are exclusively working towards being together permanently," Logan says

"Better than just being Co-Parents living together and bringing others home," Jarred says

"I would never do that to her or the baby, I'm 100% in this for the long run," Logan says

"That's good to hear, Just make sure I'm the first media person to have the knowledge of any new status between you two," Calvin says

"Your the only media company I would ever trust that scoop with, I couldn't let the dark lord to his own son's company for any news," Rory says

"We should get to eating and pick out your future dress for this gala," Jarred says

"Oh yes fairy godfather, we couldn't forget the outfit," Logan says

"We also have a few choices of shirts and ties for you Mr," Calvin says

"Why I have almost every color of shirt known to man," Logan says

"But you don't have a shirt dyed to the same color as Rory's dress and You need to compliment each other's outfit," Jarred says

"Yes, Darling. We can't clash, or we won't win prom king and queen" Rory says teasing Logan knowing he understands

"Alright," Logan says

"Betty, Please bring out the choices of dress for Miss Rory," Jarred says

Betty brings out two beautiful dress's A Red One shoulder, A-line chiffon floor length gown with black detailing on the waist, A light sea green strapless floor length chiffon gown with bead and crystal detail around bust and waist.

"Ace, I love that dress. I think that's out dress. Can it be ready in time?" Logan says

"The dress can be available within hours depending on Rory's bust size, that's the only part that would need to be adjusted if any at all. Miss Rory, please try the dress on" Betty says

A few minutes later Rory walks back into the room with the three man and the designer

"It's perfect, it may need to be taken in a little, but that's all," Rory says

"How about we have your last fitting the day of the event to make sure it fits properly," Betty says

"That's perfect thank you," Rory says

"Now, you told me you had other events coming up shortly, is there any way I can convince you to let us dress you for those also?" Calvin asks

"If Betty can, and you insist you may yes," Rory says

"I'm more then able, I would be honored if you would wear my gowns," Betty says

"Well, I guess it's final. Now Rory Logan tell us about these event's" Jarred says

"The first event is a Hartford Social event for the DAR that both our families insist we attend not knowing anything about us since Rory's graduation," Logan says

"What is the DAR exactly?" Betty asks

"Daughters of the American Revolution," Rory says smiling

"I was thinking a sleek, slim gown, and Maybe the second dress Betty showed you today," Calvin says

"Honestly that dress would be perfect, I have quite the collection of shoes and perfect jewelry to match," Rory says

"Now the next event your attending" Jarred asks

"It's more of a ball gown kind of deal in new haven," Logan says

"Ah yes I know the event myself, I attended my freshman and sophomore years," Jarred says

"I have a few pictures of gowns If you would like to see them," Betty says

"That would be great," Rory says

Rory and Logan found the perfect dress for the LDB event they were attending the next month during their nine days stay in CT and Betty was able to have both dress's ready in time for the events.

 **July 28th, 2007**

"Rory, it's good I didn't take the bust in at all, it fits you like a glove now," Betty says

"I didn't think they could grow this much so fast, and Logan loves it," Rory says giggling

"It's amazing how the human body can change in a short period when its growing another. " Betty says

"Let's see what you have for shoes and jewelry to finish this look off" Jarred

"Sure, come into my closet it's all in here," Rory says walking into her walk in closet followed by Jarred and Calvin

"Wow, it's amazing in here," Jarred says

"Ya over the years between Logan, My dad, and my grandparents plus a few of Logan's friends and me I have gotten a beautiful collection," Rory says

"Oh these Heel's will look amazing with the dress, these earring's, bracelet and this necklace," Calvin says

 **5:00pm**

"Ace, you almost ready the car will be here in 30 minute's," Logan asks

"Yes, I just need to put the last few things together and then we are ready," Rory says

"When your done can you help with my tie, I'm out of practice already," Logan says

"You got it darling. Who all that we know do you expect there tonight? So that I can prepare for it" Rory asks

"Owners of Media companies, some reporters and editor's from most publications," Logan says

"So you're saying the dark lord, the ice queen, Jarred, Calvin, Hugo and my boss?" Rory asks

"With any luck, we can avoid the ice queen and the dark lord," Logan says

"Logan they are going to realize your escorting me and they know about the whole graduation day thing and hello Hugo may be pissed at me for turning down the job last minute," Rory says

"Don't worry I will deal with them, all you need to worry about is being your beautiful self and not letting anyone get to you. " Logan says

At precisely 5:30 the limo was waiting outside of the house with Calvin and Jarred waiting inside.

"Rory Darling you look like a movie star, that green looks amazing," Calvin says

"I have to thank you for the hook up on the dress it turned out better than I could have ever expected," Rory says

"The dress only looks good because of who is in it darling, and I must say those shoes, and the jewelry just make it even more perfect, " Jarred says

"Logan does have amazing taste in jewelry and shoes," Rory says smirking

"Logan, you are a catch," Jarred says

"If we could only convince Miss Gilmore I'm such a great catch she should snag me for good that would be great," Logan says in a teasing tone

"I never said I didn't know you were a catch, I just said we have to work on some things," Rory says

"That is what you are doing, just don't take to long you don't need the baby asking questions before you both figure it out," Calvin says teasing

"Oh hush we won't take that long I promise, it will all be figured out before the baby comes," Logan says

 **6:30 The Gala**

Rory and Logan were making their rounds meeting with other Media Executives, Owners and Reporters and trying their hardest to avoid Shira and Mitchum as long as possible. They met a lot of executives and owners of some of the country's biggest newspapers, Logan and Calvin were even given many offers to buy their company.

 **8:30pm**

"Logan" a big and loud voice appareled from behind Logan and Rory

"Mitchum" Logan says shaking his hand

"Logan, what are you doing here," Shira asks

"Mother I co-own a media company why else would I be here," Logan says

"Rory, I didn't expect to see you here, mostly with my son," Shira says

"It seems you missed a company or two when you blacked balled me in the media world, and I'm here Reporting for the San Francisco Chronical," Rory says

"Mother, it's none of your business why Rory is here or that I escorted her here," Logan says

"Does this mean you are back together or are you still eligible son?" Shira asks

"Shira enough," Mitchum says snapping at his wife

"Once again mother it is not your business, and if I were you I wouldn't make assumption's either," Logan says

"Son, I wish you would come back to HPG you could be doing so much better with family around," Mitchum says

"Mitchum, I am doing very well on my own without HPG or your help. We are quite happy on the east coast without our meddling families thank you very much, now please excuse us we have other people to greet" Logan says

Logan and Rory work the room a bit more before her boss/owner of the paper call's her over to meet someone.

"Miss Gilmore I would like to introduce you to the San Francisco Chronical new owner Mitchum Huntzburger, From what I gather you already know him," Jeffery says

"Oh, Yes Jeffery we are aware of each other. I didn't know you sold the paper... Well, Mitchum, I suppose this means I no longer have a job" Rory says

"On the contrary Rory, I would like to offer you a job closer to home. I want to offer you a promotion closer to home. I have a paper in New York that could use some fresh talent as a section editor" Mitchum says

"For the man who said "I didn't have it" why would you bother offering me a job?" Rory asks

"I know when I'm wrong and you worked your ass off to prove me wrong, and for that, I think you deserve a promotion, I'm more than willing to let you also write if you take the position," Mitchum says

"I think that is something I will have to think about. There's a lot to factor in, and honestly, I like the flexibility of my current job as situations in my life have been changing and honestly I don't think Logan wants to be so far from me as that was part of the reason we broke up in the first place" Rory says

"Logan, of course, could come back to HPG also and start from where he left off," Mitchum says

"Oh I see this a ploy to get me to return to the family business," Logan says

"That would be a bonus, but honestly I'm thinking of Rory's best interest she can get into news business and not have live pay check to pay check with roommates," Mitchum says

"Mitchum, I can guarantee you that I wouldn't be living paycheck to paycheck nor would I need to have roommates if I didn't want to but thank you for your interest. I will have to talk with Logan but please get me a formal offer is writing, and I will look it over" Rory says

"I will get the offer written up and please both of you keep your mind open to the offer," Mitchum says

"We will Mitchum, Good evening," Logan says walking away

"Rory, I think we should call it a night and head home to talk," Logan says

"I think that would be the best also," Rory says

Logan and Rory Get into the limo and head to their home in Palo Alto to discuss Mitchum's offer.


	17. Chapter 17

**July 28th, 2007 9:30 pm**

Once they got back to their house, they agreed to meet back in the living room to talk over Mitchum's proposition after they were in more comfortable clothing.

 **In the living room**

"So..." Logan says

"So..." Rory says

"What are you thinking?" Logan asks

"It's a great offer, but I couldn't just up and go to New York and what's to say he won't fire me when he finds out about the baby?" Rory asks

"Rory, it's an incredible opportunity, and honestly you have the power in the situation, you can make it on your terms. I know it's not exactly what you pictured, you won't be traveling the world reporting, but it's a better opportunity with a baby on the way" Logan says

"What about us, I can't just leave and expect you to come visit when work allows it, I know you don't want to be a part-time dad, and I can't believe that of you because of a job," Rory says

"Ace, Mitchum wants me back at the company, Me going back and you taking this position would mean that our baby would be provided for in any and every way possible. On top of that WE can use it to our advantage we can make it work for us" Logan says

"You're serious. You would leave your company to go back to HPG for the baby?" Rory asks

"I would do anything to be with you and the bean. Honestly, I was thinking about possibly talking to Calvin about me still being part owner but being brought under HPG's umbrella and hiring someone for my position in the company, and it would give us more money to expand faster" Logan says

"You thought about this?" Rory asks

"Yes, so what do you say?" Logan asks

"I say we wait for your dad to have the offer written up and we talk to Colin and get into negotiations," Rory says

"You know the gang will be happy if this happens right, they will get to see the Bean and us more often," Logan says

"Yes, I'm aware, and we will have my family and honor around also," Rory says

"Now that's the way to think, and they will be able to help us out if we need it, Your mom may even hate me less for getting you pregnant," Logan says

"That's possible, she will just be happy I'm closer for her to come visit more often, so she doesn't have to rely on Skype and pictures," Rory says

"I will have my dad send it all over here asap," Logan says

"Alright, Now we have to talk about us," Rory says

"I'm still willing to give you your time, and we can keep working on things," Logan says

"I was thinking maybe we would be dating again and see how things go from there?" Rory says

"Really? Like exclusive can be out in the world and media if it happens, calling each other girlfriend and boyfriend kind of dating?" Logan asks

"Yes, I want to be your pregnant girlfriend, and I want you to be my boyfriend," Rory says

"Yes, you are my pregnant girlfriend," Logan says

"Good now that the talk is over with I think it's bedtime," Rory says

"I agree," Logan says picking Rory up bridal style, Kissing her and taking her to his room

Once in the room, Logan sent Mitchum a text telling him to send over Rory's written job proposal and a contract for himself to look over in the event he decided to go back to HPG. Logan then turned his phone off and made love all night to Rory to officially kick off their new relationship status and possibly new career change.

 **July 29th, 2007**

Logan woke up a little after 9:00 am, Rory was still fast asleep, so he decided to make her an excellent breakfast and called Colin letting him know he wanted help looking over a job proposal and contract but didn't get into much detail. He wanted it to be somewhat a surprise that Rory and Logan may be going back to the east coast.

"Logan... where are you" Rory calls from the room

"In the kitchen Ace," Logan says

Rory stumbles into the kitchen

"Morning" Logan says

"Morning... Mmmmm something smells good" Rory says

"I made you breakfast, and I thought we could eat before we look at the proposal and contract my dad sent over first thing this morning and I called Colin and asked him for his legal advice, but I didn't say about what," Logan says

"You sure had a productive morning," Rory says

"Yes I did, Now after breakfast, i would also like to have you write what you would like regarding the position my dad is offering you, You know to make it work for us as I will be putting in some clauses for my position. That way Colin has an outline of what to put in the counter proposals with Mitchum" Logan says

"Sounds like a great idea, Do you think Mitchum would go for our conditions?' Rory asks

"If he wants you and me at HPG badly enough, Yes, he will do anything we ask for within reason and trust me he wants me back at HPG. It looks bad to the board that his heir doesn't want to be involved with the company and it looks good if he's willing to keep me and you together even more so when the baby news comes" Logan says

"How long do you think everything will take?" Rory asks

"Any hour for Colin to have the gang notified we might be going back, a few weeks tops of negotiations, 2 weeks to find a place or 2 if you want, a week tops to pack, move and unpack again, 2 months tops for the baby news," Logan says

"So we could be living in New York by September with everyone knowing about the baby and us?" Rory asks

"Ya at the very latest," Logan says

"I'm happy as long as I'm not doing the heavy lifting of stuff. Do you think we could get someone to decorate for us?" Rory asks

"I'm sure there are a few friends who will be dying to help you with that, and a black card also involved, no worries," Logan says

"Ya I suppose between honor, Steph and Juliet it would get done fast," Rory says

Once Logan and Rory ate they sat down and read what Mitchum sent over and made the list of what they wanted and what they didn't want.

Logan wanted to have the flexibility of working from home, traveling only when necessary and Rory going with him for trips that would be longer than 24 hours. No travel for 3 months before and after any heirs are produced and due. No working weekends. 48 hours notice of any travel unless emergency then must be 12 hours. No work chat on weekends among other stipulations. Rory asked for a byline a month. Flexible work hours. No working weekends. No work talk on weekends.

Mitchum asked for weekly family dinners, mandatory attendance at all society events, among other things. Rory and Logan countered with bi-weekly family dinners, HPG galas and events and the occasional society party.

Once they had all of this together, they sent it to Colin to look over and write the counter offer's to send off to Mitchum.

 **July 30th, 2007**

Rory was at home when Logan called her telling her a messenger would shortly be dropping off the negotiations that Colin overlooked and wrote his input notes on and once it was delivered to head to his office to read them together.

Around 11:30 am the messenger dropped off the package, and Rory jumped into the car and drove to Logan's office.

"Afternoon, please sit, and I will let Logan know you're here," Britney says

"Afternoon, don't bother I will just head to his office no need to announce me," Rory says

"He's in a crucial meeting you can't just walk in there," Britney says

"I know, Logan knows I'm coming," Rory says walking past brings desk

 **In Logans office**

"Ace" Logan says nodding

"Rory" Calvin says standing up to kiss her on the cheek

"Britney seems to think she can keep me from coming back here" Rory laughs

"That girl is jealous, I told her to let you back here when you got in," Calvin says

"Did I miss any fun gossip?" Rory asks

"Just that I was contacted by Mitchum about the business proposal with Logan, he wanted to make sure I was aware," Calvin says

"So Mitchum being himself," Rory says

"Yes, I shall let you two look over those offers, and if you need me I will be hidden in my office or talking to Britney about her behavior towards visitors," Calvin says

"Ok thank you," Rory says

Logan opens the envelope and hands, Rory, her portion to read while he looks over his part and of course read over Colin's suggestions of wording for the contracts. After both of them looked over their offer they switched and looked at each other and when done talked.

"So from what I'm reading here, if we choose to get engaged or married while working within HPG Mitchum holds the exclusive rights to be able to publish the news, meaning what exactly?" Rory asks

"He wants us to refrain from any non-HPG owned media or publications being notified and printing the engagement or marriage announcement/news first," Logan says

"Does this mean he approves of our relationship?" Rory asks

"I think so, did you happen to see the clause for an heir to be accepted?" Logan asks

"Yes, the child must be born into an exclusive relationship preferably marriage, and we must be married within the year," Rory says

"How do you feel about that?" Logan asks

"Honestly I don't like that he would have a say in our relationship and child, but it's not like we didn't date for almost 3 years already. We know each other and marriage is still endgame for me, and I hope you also, but first we need to be engaged, and I want to be situated in a place and job first" Rory says

"Does this mean that if we take these offers and we are settled into a place that if I were to ask again, you would say yes?" Logan asks

"It would be fair to say that yes, but it better be more romantic, " Rory says

"OK, so was there anything that you're concerned with for either of these contracts?" Logan asks

"Just the stuff Colin touched on, I suppose to get him to write it up and send it to Mitchum so we can sign some contracts and move," Rory says

Logan texts Colin and tells him to go ahead and send off the revised contracts for Mitchum to approve along with a few other stipulations.

Shortly after Logan got home from work, Mitchum had called and said the 4 of them (Logan, Rory, Mitchum, and Colin) would finalize/sign everything when Rory and Logan flew into Hartford for the DAR event next week.

"Rory I have just spoken to Mitchum. Have you by any chance been looking at many places in new york? Or should we look together?" Logan asks

" What do you mean, did he accept?" Rory asks with an excited tone

"Yes we sign everything when we go to Hartford for the DAR event," Logan says

"We better get looking then, and we should figure out our budget also," Rory says

"Anything under 5 million," Logan says

"No seriously logan," Rory says

"How about we look and see what we can find that we like without even looking at the price and we figure it out from there ok," Logan says

"Fine, but I don't want to spend too much Logan and do we have to put this place up for sale?" Rory asks

"No we will keep this as our away from society house," Logan says

"My mom and grandparents are going to be so happy when we tell them all the news," Rory says

"Honor will be so happy she would probably offer us to stay with her until we found a place," Logan says

"I'm sure if we needed a place till we had our own figured out between honor, the guys and the girls we would be more then set," Rory says laughing

"So we are doing this?" Logan asks

"It seems so," Rory says

After they had sat down on the couch with dinner, they put the laptop between then and searched for a place to live in New York and found a few places they liked.


	18. Chapter 18

**August 17th, 2007**

Rory and Logan headed to the airport straight after Logan got off work to head into Hartford. That night they were to be meeting up with Colin and Mitchum to get the contracts signed and finalized then the next day was the DAR event that both himself and Rory were summoned to attend. The signing of the contracts went very well, Shira was not so happy about aspects of them, but it was business and between the Huntzburger men and Rory.

"I hope this doesn't mean you think your good enough to be a Huntzburger wife" Shira states

"Enough Shira, you poisoned my brain with enough lies to get me to agree with you before, but now I see dear Rory is truly more like my dear Emma then I ever thought," Elias says

"Yes she is father," Mitchum says

"What do you mean Mr. Huntzburger" Rory asks

"I don't know if Logan has told you much about my departed wife, but she was much like you. She was motivated and loved the family business. I met her when she was an intern, and I was starting out to take over from my father, we became friends and began a relationship. 2 years later we ended up married, she was a reporter, and I was the CEO of the company. A year after we married along came Mitchum, and my dear Emma still worked with him on her hip. Then a year later along came Seraphina and Emma worked hard with the kids right with her, we had a Helper of course but she did mostly everything with those kids and up until Seraphina got sick she worked and was a mother at the same time. She balanced a career and motherhood like any Huntzburger wife should be able to do if she chooses" Elias says

"You mean Huntzburger wives didn't always just tend to their husbands and his social calendar?" Rory asks

"No, some of us married for love and not because we knocked up some stripper," Elias said Looking right towards Shira

"Excuse me, Mitchum said he loved me and would have married me even if I didn't get pregnant" Shira says

"Shira, I'm old but not old enough not to remember the events," Elias says

"Mitchum tell him, tell him the truth it was not like that" Shira whines

"I'm sorry I can't," Mitchum says walking away from the group

Shira walks off in a huff, and Logan, Rory, and Elias were trying not to laugh.

"Now kid's I would like to have a conversation with you privately, come to the study with me," Elias says

"Yes sir," Rory says following Elias and Logan

 **In the study**

"Now we can all let out our chuckle," Elias says

"Logan, why did you not tell me this all before?" Rory asks

"About my mom or my grandmother?" Logan asks

"Both" Rory says

"Logan did not know everything about his mother and did not know much about his grandmother's life before him, he was aware that she worked for the company but decided to become a stay at home wife, but he didn't know that she worked after the kids were born," Elias says

Mitchum walks into the study

"So I take it you all got a chuckle about finding out about the real Shira," Mitchum says

"Yes, why am I just finding out now?" Logan asks

"Now your old enough to know the truth," Mitchum says

"So please explain everything," Logan says

"Your grandfather would send me into Kansas every few weeks to check on a newspaper we owned there. Then we acquired a paper where I was to stay in Kansas for six weeks, in this time I met a stripper and befriended her right into the bedroom, three weeks later she informed me I was to become a father. She said if I didn't marry her, she would do anything she could to destroy my name and take me for all she could get" Mitchum says

"Mom was a stripper, and you knocked her up before you were married, but wait I thought you were married a year before she got pregnant with honor?" Logan says

"Yes that's true, but the baby didn't survive, Within months of that honor was conceived, she did anything to ensure she would get pregnant again fast," Mitchum says

"She seriously did that... She called me, who was born into my social standing and money, a gold dining social climber, how interesting" Rory says

"My mother must have forgotten where she came from," Logan says

"Rory, while we are talking I wanted to say I'm am sorry for my behavior at our first meeting, it seems Shira led me to believe many lies about you and your mother," Elias says

"What did she tell you grandfather, if you don't mind me asking," Logan asks

"She claimed that Rory was a child born to a wild and promiscuous 16-year-old mother. Apparently, no one knew who her father was, but she was trying to pin Christopher Hayden as the father for money and to make him marry her. She also claimed that because your dad didn't marry your mom that you were going to get pregnant as soon as you could and make Logan marry you so you could get access to his accounts" Elias says

"Oh, wow... well I can tell you 100% my dad is Christopher Hayden, and it was my mom who refused to marry him, the Hayden wouldn't acknowledge me till I was 16 because of this and then after strobe passed Francine started to get more interested in me," Rory says

"Over the years I found all of this out, Richard confronted myself, Mitchum and Shira to set us straight right before Logan graduated, and Francine confirmed what she knew," Elias says

"Rory, I wanted to say you are a fabulous woman and a great match to Logan. You make him happy and help him be a better man. You may not have grown up in society, but you sure can fit in perfectly, you can keep up with business people and throw a great event together. I'm happy you both accepted my proposals, I even admire that you both had the guts to counter offer me with the contracts and make the positions work for each other and your self's, but I do have to ask the clause on the future heir... is there something I don't know? " Mitchum says

"Nothing that should be known as of yet, just planning for the future you know," Logan says

"You mean there won't be an engagement or wedding in the next 8 months?" Elias says

"We never said that but having a child wouldn't change our timeframe on any of that anyways, things are coming together, and that's what I wanted to happen before I became Logan huntzburgers, wife or fiancée," Rory says

"Good to hear, I hope you don't wait too long to make anything official as we are both getting older," Elias says

 **August 18th, 2007**

Rory and Logan were in Logan's room at the Huntzburger estate getting ready for the DAR Gala and talking about their plans for the next week that they were in Connecticut. They knew they had a few places to look at and a few people to visit along with the LDB event but other than that the had no real plans. Once they were don't getting ready, they went downstairs to say goodnight to Elias before they left.

"Logan, son. Happy to see you both ready" Mitchum says

"Mitchum, we figured you would have left already," Logan says

"Please I don't have to be there ahead of everyone like your mother insists so I decided I needed to get some work done first." Mitchum says before looking at Rory "Now miss Gilmore I must state you are looking even more stunning than usual, almost as if you're glowing."

"Thank you, Mitchum, I give credit to the up and coming designer. She made the dress specifically for me to bring out all my assets" Rory says

"Make sure to mention her to the press on your way inside. She will love getting the kind of press only one could dream about" Mitchum says

 **5:40pm**

Logan and Rory get into the limo waiting outside with Finn, Colin, Robert, Juliet, and Stephanie. On the way, they discussed they're moving to New York and what transpired along with the fact they were exclusively dating again. The girls all squealed, and the guys were all happy for them.

 **6:00 pm DAR event**

The whole gang gets out of the limo and heads in the doors, Stephanie was escorted by Colin, of course, Juliet was escorted by Robert, Finn flew Solo (Of course), and Rory was accompanied by Logan to everyone's shock.

"Rory, Why did you not tell me you were coming with Logan," Emily asks

"I didn't think you would mind, I thought you would have figured we would come together seeing as we both in so close to each other and we did date for nearly 3 years," Rory says

"Well, I would have liked to know you were back together is all, I don't like being left out of things," Emily says

"Emily, it's new that we are back together, Lorelai hasn't even been told yet honestly no one, but my grandfather, father, and our friends know for sure," Logan says

"Oh well then it's quite alright then," Emily says

"Good to see you and Rory together Logan," Richard says smirking

Logan and Rory walk through the room and talk to the people they know before Logan is dragged off by his mother to be introduced to some ladies. Rory gets approached by a few women that Logan "dated" when he was younger and was asked about their relationship status.

"I did not say I didn't want to marry him, and I simply said I wanted to wait a little while longer to establish my career before becoming a wife or fiancée," Rory says

"I'm surprised he wants a wife who works, who would take care of his needs, his home, and the children" Fallon Bristol says

"He likes that I have ambitions and knows I can balance it all, I sure didn't have a problem balancing school, his need's and family before. Now, ladies, I must go now, I have others to chat with tonight" Rory says and leaves seeing Logan seems to be looking cornered

"Hello Logan" Rory says

"Rory, I would like to introduce you to Veronica Larsen, Veronica this is My girlfriend Rory," Logan says

"Oh, your mother didn't tell me you were seeing anyone," Veronica says

"Yes, she tends to be very forgetful over the past few years," Logan says

"It was nice to meet you both. I should get back to my family" Veronica says

Once Veronica was out of hearing area Logan, and Rory chuckled

"So Shira really must be very forgetful," Logan says smirking

"She sure seems to be as was it not just last night we saw her," Rory says snickering

Logan and Rory continue to walk around the room and talk to people until they run into Mitchum and let him know what his wife had been doing.

"So, I met that fallen girl your mom is so fond of, and i can see why your mom likes her, She's Mini Shira," Rory says

"You noticed that too," Logan says

"Yes, she questioned me about our relationship and made a comment about what happened my graduation day. I set her straight very nicely" Rory says

"Good," Logan says

Rory heard her name called from behind her and turned around.

"Hello Grandma Francine," Rory says

"Hello Rory, Who might this young man be?" Francine asks

"Grandma Francine, I would like you to meet Logan Huntzburger, Logan this is My grandmother Francine Hayden," Rory says

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hayden," Logan says

"Are you kids enjoying the event?" Francine asks

"Yes, We are. It's beautiful, lovely music and good food" Rory says

"I'm glad you think so, I know it's not something your young ones like I remember being dragged to these gala's by my family also. I used just to leave early because I was tired or would develop a headache" Francine says

"Yes, I'm getting tired myself. we were up late last night looking for a house in New York" Rory says

"Oh, are you moving back to the east coast?" Francine asks

"Yes, Mitchum gave me an amazing job offer at one of the newspapers, Logan is also going back to HPG to take over for Mitchum, and We were even able to negotiate our contracts to work for us," Rory says

"They make a hard bargain, but in the end, they got what they needed, and I got my son back where he is needed," Mitchum says

"Mitchum, its great to see you. I'm taking it you agree to their relationship now that everything was set straight" Francine asks

"Yes, they are good for each other" Mitchum says

"Yes I see that they are happy," Francine says

After they had talked with Mitchum, they decided to go and dance. The whole gang was on the dance floor including Finn with Veronica who was very close to Finn for a society event. After a few dances Colin, Robert, Logan and Finn talked the girls into a change of venue, the ended up going to a local nightclub and having fun. Finn ended up taking Veronica to a hotel for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**August 25th, 2007**

Over the last week, Logan and Rory visited Honor and Josh and of course all off Stars Hollow. They told everyone that they were moving back to the east coast and were looking for a place currently. They even looked at seven places in New York.

The 1st place they saw was a 2 level penthouse of a hotel. It had a rooftop deck with a fenced in pool and hot tub, plus green space. 4 bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, an office, a library, A large open kitchen, 3 full bathrooms and one-half bathroom, 4 car garage plus 2 outdoor gated parking spots in Manhattan.

The 2nd place was a 2 level penthouse with full rooftop deck with grass and tree's, 6 bedroom's, a study, a large open living room, a large open kitchen, 5 full bathrooms and a half bathroom, 3 car garage in Manhattan

The 3rd was a 7 bedroom, 7.5 bathrooms, large library, large wine cellar, in ground pool, huge backyard, open kitchen 4 car garage and an office in Scarsdale, NY (72 Mamaroneck Rd Scarsdale, NY 10583)

The 4th was a 7 bed 8 full bathroom, 3 half bathroom, theater room, large wine cellar, entertainment room, indoor hot tub, large deck, large yard, in ground pool, gated property with 4 car garage in Purchase, NY ( 5 Windsor Ct Purchase, NY 10577)

The 5th was a 6 bedroom, 7.5 bathrooms, theater room, in ground pool, large yard, 4 car garage, large kitchen, large dining room, large walk in master closet in Rye, NY (7 Brook View Ln Rye, NY 10580)

The 6th was a 7 bedroom, 5 full bathroom 3 half bathrooms. Lots of parking, huge yard, Tennis court, nice garden sitting area, in ground pool (ungated), large dining room, large sunroom, large master walk in closet, in Rye, NY (19 Hilltop Pl Rye, NY 10580)

The 7th was a 5 bedroom, 7 bathrooms, large yard. In ground pool, large outdoor deck, large entertainment room, large open kitchen, medium dining room, large master bedroom, large master bathroom, office/gym, large open kitchen, in Harrison NY (109 Pleasant Ridge Rd Harrison, NY 10528)

They decided to put bid's in on all of the places except for 6th property because the pool being so close to the back doors. But they were hoping for the 3rd place or the 7th place.

 **5:00pm**

"Do you know anything about this event?" Rory asks

"All I was told was ball gowns and Tuxedo's," Logan says

"That's helpful," Rory says

"I know. But you know the events aren't always so forthcoming with the plans in case something changes at the last minute, or someone says something to someone they shouldn't. I don't even know the location, I was just told to be at a location and directions would be given there, then" Logan says

"Wow, it seems more secretive than it was for my first event," Rory says

"Well your first event was organized by myself, Colin, Finn, and Robert so, of course, we know where we were going. But this is also a bigger event it's not just current members but its alumni also, you have to remember there are a few lawyer's, judge's, politician's, and other influential people as alumni" Logan says

"What's to say someone isn't followed to the event?" Rory asks

"There is high security like secret service level, and it's on private property always, now no more questions," Logan says

"You know more then you're telling me, don't you?" Rory asks

"I know a lot of things, mainly some of the tricks and things that the group has used in previous years," Logan says

"So are you or any of the boys up to something tonight?" Rory asks

"I said no questions Ace," Logan says in a teasing tone

"You just answered me, one of the stooges is doing something I know it," Rory says

"Get ready the car will be here shortly, and we have a long ride," Logan says

 **5:30pm**

"Huntz, Love, hurry your ride awaits and we must not be late to the ball" Finn shouts into the empty Huntzburger estate

"Where are Elias, your father, and mother, I would have assumed they would have prevented Finn from yelling in the house," Rory says

"My mother is at some spa in New York for the night, and my dad and Elias are already at the event. My father also doesn't care if Finn yells in the house when Shira isn't her as it's easier and safer then going from room to room to find me," Logan says

"Ahhhhhh I'm taking it you have been found in compromising positions before," Rory asks

"Once or twice since a teenager alone by a maid or nanny," Logan says smirking

"Good to know, not like you would get caught in that position anymore," Rory says

"Your right I wouldn't be caught alone, I would be caught with you, and I don't think we would want that now would we?" Logan asks

"Your right, can you put my shoes on I can't reach my feet under this dress," Rory says

"My pleasure cinderella," Logan says smirking

Logan and Rory make their way downstairs to the waiting limo of friends. On the way to their destination everybody enjoyed the ride by singing, The guys drank some scotch, and the girls drank sparkling cider in support of Rory not being able to drink.

 **6:30pm**

They all arrive at the second location where they are asked for their invitation's and names before they were given the final location's coordinates. Once they got to the building that was in the middle of a very bushed area they parked and went in to enjoy the festivities. At the front door was a table that had a sign saying "Please write an anonymous confession that nobody else knows and place it on one of the confession room walls."

"Wow, I can't think of any confessions I have that no one knows," Rory says

"I have a few confessions, but you know about them all Ace," Logan says

"I'm sure there has to be something I don't know," Rory says

"I suppose, it's not a big thing, but it is something no one other than myself knows," Logan says

After they all had written their confessions they entered the ballroom, Finn entered first, then Steph and Colin, followed by Juliet and Robert and finally Rory and Logan. When Rory and Logan go to the top of the stairs to walk down to the dance floor, all eyes were on them. Rory did look like Cinderella in her light blue ball gown with her crystal Jimmy Choo heels that gave off the glass slipper effect, her diamond necklace and earrings with the diamond encrusted headband and her hair up in a twist.

Logan and Rory hear people chattering at how beautiful she is and how Logan is a lucky man to be able to escort her when they hear Mitchum bragging that she will someday be his daughter-in-law and she will be running HPG alongside Logan soon enough.

 **At the bottom of the stairs**

"Mitchum" Rory greets him

"Father" Logan says

"Rory, Logan" Mitchum greets them with a nod

"good to see you both here tonight, together," Mitchum says

"We wouldn't come any other way," Logan says

"Rory, you look stunning tonight as usual," Mitchum says

"Thank you, sir, it's the same designer as the last two events," Rory says

"When you find a designer you love, stick with them," Mitchum says

"Father we should get going, Rory has lots of people to meet," Logan says

"Right, of course, don't go and blow her mind too fast. Wait till the wedding" Mitchum says and Rory blushes

"He didn't mean it like that ace, he meant it as in with all the people you would never expect to be here, " Logan says

Over the next few hour, Rory met judges, police chiefs, Secret Service Agents, CIA agents, FBI agents, heads of banks, CEO'S of banks, Yale faculty, among other highly influential people.

"Wow, My mind is close to being blown, who knew that all these people were LDB some of them I didn't even know graduated from Yale, initiated," Rory says

"Not all graduated from Yale or even attended Yale for very long, some were married to LDB members young and were initiated into the group, but most of us did attend Yale and graduate," Logan says

"Is there a way to tell them apart?" Rory asks

"No, not typically but some will be introduced as Affiliate LDB, LDB by marriage, and such," Logan says

"That's always good to know, So would I be LDB by marriage or affiliate?" Rory asks

"Your LDB by founding member," Logan says

"Wait what?" Rory looks at Logan questioningly

"The Gilmore name is a founding name, and Francine Hayden's father's side was also a founding name," Logan says

"I had suspicions of my grandfather being in the LDB but no idea about my paternal grandmother's side of the family, I don't even know her maiden name," Rory says

"McCrea, Yes those McCrea's and no he doesn't know, his grandfather knows because his grandfather told him of the battle of the McCrea brothers and it ended gruesome, One being disowned by the family," Logan says

"So Colin is like my cousin or something?" Rory says

"Or something yes, your distant relative," Logan says

"Oh god I have snobby in my blood," Rory says laughing

"Good thing you and Colin didn't end up together... That would be little kissing cousins" Logan says laughing

"Not funny, how did you find this out anyways," Rory asked

"I just learned from my dad and Elias, They knew more about the great McCrea brother battle and what it was over... A woman to be exact. She was arranged to marry one brother, but she and the other brother fell in love" Logan says

"Wow, Arranged marriages within my family. I thought we all married for love" Rory says

"In the long run your family did, they ran away and got married behind their parent's backs, and she was pregnant at the time of the fight. That was the last arranged marriage that was known about in the history " Logan says

"I so want to tell Colin, but I don't know how he will react," Rory says

"My dad discussed it with his grandfather, and Albert McCrea thinks that your ancestors did the right thing marrying for love despite the disowning of the family," Logan says

"So Andrew and Colin may feel the same way? Do you think Colin would flip?" Rory asks

"I think he may believe that it's cool and see why he grew a soft spot for you as like a sister. But on the other hand, he may freak out a bit at how small the social pool is. Do you remember the "Incestuous parties" he was going on at Finns Tarantino party," Logan says

"Oh god yes, but it would be funny to see his reaction," Rory says

"Well let's tell him and find out for sure, I'm sure we can get it filmed to be able to show people the reaction also," Logan says

"Yes, who do we know who's good with that?" Rory asks

"Robert would film anything if it meant a good reaction might be coming," Logan says

"Find him and get it set up then," Rory says

Logan and Rory look around for Robert to recruit him for their little surprise reaction film, they don't tell him what's it's about, but they tell him it could be very epic and talked about for a long time in the LDB.


	20. Chapter 20

Rory and Logan Walk over to the confessions wall to read some of the confessions, they see a few that are interesting.

"I'm pregnant, and I haven't told the father yet."

"I'm engaged, and she doesn't know we are getting married tonight If she's up for it."

"I'm proposing to my girlfriend in the next 24 hours."

"I got pregnant at the end of my freshman year, and I decided not to keep the baby and never told the father."

"I'm secretly married, and our friends don't know."

"I sent a man to jail for a crime I knew he didn't commit because I knew he committed a bigger crime but couldn't prove it."

"I haven't told my boyfriend I may not be able to have kids."

"I've had a sex dream about my fiancée's friend before he and I got together."

"I think I may love my friend's girl."

"Wow I wonder who may be getting married tonight, it's kind of romantic" Rory asks

"Who knows in this group, I'm curious at who's pregnant," Logan says"I have an idea, it may even be who's getting engaged," Rory says

"Oh that would be perfect, he proposes, and she says she's pregnant," Logan says

"I wonder who it was that got pregnant freshman year," Rory says

"Depending the year she was a freshman I know, but that's because of honor," Logan says

"Logan... Is there something I should know?" Rory asks

"Oh god no, I wasn't the father, but you do know her and the father," Logan says

"Oh wow," Rory says

"I'm sure we will find out more than one of these things in the next 24 Hours," Logan says

"You think so?" Rory asks

"I know so," Logan asks

Logan and Rory were then joined by Finn who was keeping an eye on confessions as they were put up to see if he could find out some people's confessions.

"I know the sex dream must have been about me, but I don't know who the Sheila was, I'm sure there are many" Finn says

"I'm so sure," Logan says

"Oh God, Logan his ego is almost as big as yours," Rory says smirking

"No one's ego will be as big as mine," Logan says with his usual smirk

With that, Rory took Logan by the hand and dragged him back onto the dance floor, and they danced and listened to the lyrics.

 _~I woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _A breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time, so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you~_

"Like I'm going to lose you by Meghan Trainor and John Legend, That's our new song, " Rory says (I know the song is new and the story was set back in 2007, but I love the song)

"I think it's one of our songs," Logan says

"Find a theme song?" Robert asks walking up to the couple

"It is, so us don't you think?" Logan says

"I think it's how every couple should live, But yes it is so you two," Robert says

They continued to dance to a few songs, Logan mouthed the words to Chasing cars by snow patrol to Rory, and she laid her head on his chest and held him close while dancing slowly. After a few songs Colin, Robert, and Logan all let the girls sit down and relax and excused themselves for a few moments.

"They are up to something aren't they," Steph says

"Aren't they always?" Rory says

"I don't even bother asking I just know. It better not be too embarrassing" Juliet says

after a few minute's a song started and they could see five shadows on the stage through smoke slowly dancing

 _~I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)_

 _Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

 _I think it's special, what's behind your back (yeah)_

 _So turn around, and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)_

 _Dirty babe_

 _You see these shackles, baby_

 _I'm your slave_

 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

 _It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

 _Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _VIP (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)_

 _You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)~_

During the song the five figures begin to dance their way onto the dance floor, they were in black tuxedos with gorilla masks, The girls knew that it was most likely Finn, Colin Logan, and Robert but didn't know who the 5th person could be. They all knew the boys would do something cute like this for a laugh and it wasn't as bad as previous stunts they did at least.

One the five people in masks grabs Rory's hand and brings her towards the 5 of them, but she realizes there are only four men now and a new song starts to play as the four dance around her until Logan comes from behind her singing and grabs both her hands looking deep into her blue eye's

 _~Meet me at the altar in your white dress_

 _We ain't getting no younger. We might as well do it_

 _Been feeling all the while girl I must confess_

 _Let's just get married_

 _Baby lets get married_

 _Said I done it all_

 _But frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness_

 _I wanna come home to you and only you_

 _'Cause making love to just anyone ain't happening_

 _I just gotta be with you_

 _Do you think about us finishing something we started so long ago?_

 _I wanna give you my all~_

"Marry me tonight, right here," Logan says

"Yes, But... my mom, I have no dress, my grandma's, grandpa and dad aren't here," Rory says

Just then the man that brought her onto the dance floor takes his mask off

"We are here, all of us," Christopher says as Lorelai, Emily, Richard, Francine and Luke all appear

"I guess we just need an officiant; Anyone want to marry us" Logan loudly asks

"I would like to perform the ceremony," Richard says

"Grandpa, are you even able to legally?" Rory asks

"As of yesterday yes," Richard says

"Yes grandpa, I would love it if you married Logan and me," Rory says

"Let's get married," Logan says before the girls pull Rory away to a different room and the guys take Logan away

 **In the girls dressing room**

"Hold on so who all knew what was going on tonight?" Rory asks

"Me, Your mother, Francine, Your father, Luke, your grandfather, Mitchum, and Elias and of course those boys," Emily says

"No one told me or even hinted that I was getting married tonight," Rory says

"Logan did. Remember the confession board" Lorelai says

"OMG, that little sneak. I even told Logan it seemed kind of romantic" Rory says

"I think saying that sealed it for him, but that boy wants to marry you and found no reason to wait," Francine says

 **In the guys dressing room**

"She had no idea, I was sure she would have had suspicions," Logan says

"You left a big hint on the confession board but have someone else write it was genius," Robert says

"I expected her to get suspicious because she knows your grand gestures, but then again she may think Mitchum and I would insist on a prenuptial agreement but we are aware she is in it for love," Elias says

 **Back in the girls dressing room**

"Girls, I have something major to confess to you, and I don't know how to tell Colin," Steph says

"What do you mean?" Rory asks

"I'm pregnant, unexpectedly. I just found out today" Steph says

"Oh, Steph that's amazing but why haven't you told him?"

"I'm not sure he's ready for kids, or even a full on major commitment like that" Steph says

"Colin should have thought about that before dipping his wick in the wax with no rubber," Juliet says

"How should I tell him?" Steph asks

"Ask him how he would feel about kids or what would happen if you got pregnant" Rory says

"Just think it could be worse, Rosemary was pregnant after freshman year and never told Robert," Juliet says

"I don't blame her for that one exactly. Then I can understand why" Rory says

"I'm hoping that Robert will be ok with the possibility of never having kids, I may not be able to after my accident, and it would kill me if that were a deal breaker for him," Juliet says

"Oh Juliet, I'm so sorry. May I ask what happened with your accident?" Rory says

"It's Ok. It's been a long time. When I was 10, my mom was drinking and driving, and we got into an accident. She hit a tree, and I was in the middle seat in the back, and a piece of glass went into my abdomen and uterus leaving a lot of scar tissue in my uterus. From that day on, they said I may not ever be able to carry a child" Juliet says

"Oh my God, and now your surrounded by two pregnant women," Steph says

"Honestly I am loving being near you both, you get all the hard work, and I get to spoil, and if it happens to me I will have two women I can go to that have experience," Juliet says giggling

"That's a positive way to think about it, maybe even if you can't carry a baby you can have a surrogate," Steph says

"My sister already said she would carry a baby for me if she can, she and her husband don't want kids of their own, but they would both do anything for me," Juliet says

 **In the guys dressing room**

"Boys, fess up on your confessions since we already know mine," Logan says

"I'm asking Juliet to marry me in the next 24 hours," Robert says

"About bloody time," Finn says

"What do you mean?" Robert asks

"Mate, you have been doing this stupid dance for 8 years on and off," Finn says

"9 years almost," Colin says

"We all knew it would happen soon, and we also knew someone else would have to get engaged first," Logan says

"Ok my confession can't leave this room because Steph would kill me," Colin says

"Out with it boy," Logan says

"Remember the last time we all went to Vegas?' Colin asks

"Vaguely, why?" Robert says

"We got drunk, got married and decided to stay married and try things out and to keep the parents off our ass's about a society wedding we didn't tell them," Colin says

"Woah, you mean I'm not the first to get married," Logan says

"Nope, but we decided after tonight's over we are going to tell everyone," Colin says

"Holy crap the girls are going to freak," Robert says

"In a good way I hope," Colin says

"Oh yes, they will be planning a big shopping trip I'm sure," Logan says

"So Finn what's your confession?" Logan asks

"Mate I don't think it is a good idea I tell mine," Finn says

"Why not?" Logan asks

"It's something no mate should ever tell his mate," Finn says

"I may already know what it is and unless it's that you slept with Rory and you think the baby is yours I won't care," Logan says

"Oh I think we all know what Finns confession was," Colin says

"Am I that predictable?" Finn asks

"Finn, You don't hide the fact you love Rory as well as you think, we all know it, and we all know if anything happened to Logan you would make sure Rory and the baby were taken care of," Robert says

"Logan, you don't hate me for feeling this way?" Finn asks

"Why would I? I know you would call me on any BS or wrongdoing on Rory and if anything happened you would be one of the first to comfort her and take care of her" Logan says

"I'm not the only one, Colin and Robert would also," Finn says

"Ah but you see Colin also has a wife already and well nothing against Robert, but his life plan doesn't make me feel the best about him taking care of Rory and my children," Logan says

"Logan has a point I may be asking Juliet to marry me, but nothing says she will say yes or even trust me not to live out my past life plan. I'm more of the older brother kind of guy for her anyways" Robert says

 _songs mentioned in this chapter:_

 _Love you like I'm going to lose you - Meghan Trainor f/ John Legend_

 _Sexy Back - Justin Timberlake_

 _Let's Get Married - Jagged Edge_


	21. Chapter 21

Rory got married in the dress she wore to the LDB event, she now knew why Logan had picked that dress for her. Instead of the usual wedding processional, each couple started to dance on the dance floor one by one. First Colin and Steph, then Robert and Juliet then Finn and Lorelai followed by Chris and Rory, Towards the end of the song Logan cut in and Christopher gave Rory's hand to him (Symbolizing giving his daughter to Logan for marriage). Once the song was over Logan and Rory walked up the stairs onto the stage where Richard was waiting for them at an archway.

 **The Vows**

"You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter." Richard says before taking a short pause

"You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of." Richard says before taking a short pause

"Will you, Logan, keep Rory as your favorite person — to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?" Richard asks

"I will," Logan says

"Will you, Rory, keep Logan as your favorite person — to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?" Richard asks

"I will," Rory says

"Will you, Rory and Logan, be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, and love each other absolutely — for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?" Richard asks

"We will." Rory and Logan say together.

After the wedding was performed and everyone celebrated for the night, Rory and Logan's close friends and family decided to go to one of the Morgan hotel restaurant's and got a private room to celebrate a bit more and make the many toasts that were coming.

Steph and Colin told everyone they are married and when it happened, and then She revealed to him he's going to be a daddy, Colin was ecstatic, He had suspicion's already but didn't want to offend her, and everyone else was happy about both sets of news too.

Christopher told everyone how he and another lawyer sent a man to prison for a crime he didn't commit because they both knew he did one much worse (Christopher being the prosecutor and the other lawyer being the man's ex's defense lawyer). He explained how the man's ex's defense lawyer was given the information on the crime he committed from the woman he was defending years before. She was killed before her lawyer was able to get copies of the photos the man had taken of the woman and children he killed and raped, So they came up with the idea to have him tried for kidnapping and child endangerment. He wasn't the person who kidnapped the twin babies and starved them, but he was dating the woman who did (The ex the lawyer was once defending). He ended up in prison for 15 years with no parole. Everyone understood why he did what he did, he killed and raped people over multiple years, and it was best he was off the streets. Colin of all people knew that sometimes you have to do things to get the bad people off the street.

Rory admitted that the day she met Colin, Finn, and Logan she had a sex dream about 2 of them but refused to say who the other guy was other than Logan, They all had a good laugh because Colin and Finn both bickered about who it was and it was very entertaining.

Robert Asked Juliet to marry him, She started crying and asked him to talk privately. She took him and told him that she couldn't answer till she told him something.

"Robert Babe, I can't answer you till I tell you something. I may not be able to have kid's after the accident" Juliet says

"Jules... I love you, and Kids aren't a deal breaker, if we decided to have any we can try other options, maybe see if there's anything we can do to make you be able to carry a baby, whatever you want" Robert says

"You would still marry me even if I can't give you kids," Juliet asked with tears running down her cheeks

"My love for you is unconditional," Robert says

"Yes... Yes..." Juliet says through her tears

"Is that a yes to being my wife?" Robert asks

"Yes to it all" Juliet says

Robert grabs her by her hand and pulls her back into the private room with everyone else with a big smile on his face.

"She said yes" Robert shouts

All their friends ran up to them and wrapped them in a hug.

"So you told him, and it's ok?" Rory asks

"Yes, His love for me is unconditional he said," Juliet says

"Wait what's going on, what do the girls know that we don't," Colin asks

Robert looks at Juliet, and she nods to say he can tell them

"Juliet wanted me to know there's a possibility she may not be able to have children due to an accident she was in as a kid, She didn't want to say yes to find out kids were a deal breaker for me," Robert says

"So you said?" Finn asks

"I stated that IF we decided to have children, we can and will check out other options and if she feels she wants to carry a baby herself we will do whatever we can to make that happen, and my love for her is unconditional," Robert says

"See, we told you he loved you and would be ok with it," Steph says

"I know, I was just worried, you know the big "bring the next heir into the world" thing society families have," Juliet says

"I was afraid she would say no because of previous life goals I had in college," Robert says

"Oh please, you were young, stupid AF and avoiding becoming an adult and committing to anything," Juliet says

"Oh woman how you know me oh so well," Robert says

"Yes, I do. Also the reason I only wanted casual in college I knew you would grow up and settle down one day and I wanted it to be with me" Juliet says

"I knew you were up to something," Robert says

"Oh everyone knew I wanted you, except that is for you," Juliet says

Once everyone was somewhat drunk or just exhausted Finn set rooms up for the people who did not live near and set cars up for those who did so everyone safely got to their destination that night/early morning. Logan and Rory got the honeymoon suite of course and were taking a little honeymoon in Hawaii for a week. Finn also decided that he wanted to throw a party to celebrate Colin and Stephanie's marriage. Over the week that Logan and Rory were on their honeymoon Finn got all his friends involved in the party planning, Colin and Steph thought the party would be for Logan and Rory, but everyone else knew the truth.

 **September 6th, 2007**

Rory and Logan got back from their honeymoon on the 1st and had spent the last week getting back into the groove with working, She is currently almost 20 weeks and still has only the faintest of baby bumps. Today they are going to see her doctor to find out the sex of the baby hopefully.

 **At the doctor's office**

"Nice to see you both here again," Dr. Brown says

"Hello Dr. Brown, it's nice to be here and hopefully finding out with this little one is," Rory says

"hopefully he or she is going to co-operate with us today, so let's get to it," Dr. Brown says

Rory rolls her pants down her hips a bit and pulls her top up for the doctor.

"This may be a bit cold, but I'm sure you remember," Dr. Brown says

"Oh yes I do, it's not too bad," Rory says

Dr. Brown begins the ultrasound and does all the measurement's but had an odd look on her face

"Is anything wrong?" Logan asks

"I will just be back in a moment," Dr. Brown says

"Sure," Rory says

a few minutes later Dr. Brown brings in another woman

"Hi I'm Louise, I'm an ultrasound tech I'm just here to verify something Dr. Brown saw," Louise says

"Oh, is everything ok?" Rory asks frightened

"Oh yes, just double checking," Louise says as she looks over the previous ultrasound results

"What are you double checking, the baby is alright, and I am too right," Rory asks

"Yes, we just wanted to check and see if there were any notes on something we found," Louse says

Dr. Brown and Louise talk and confirm their suspicions, and Louise leaves for Dr. Brown to tell them the news

"What did you see?" Logan asks

"I wasn't sure what I saw for sure, and if it has been observed in the previous ultrasounds, but it seems like we missed something, You aren't just having one baby you're having two," Dr. Brown says

"What, how... how did a baby get missed?" Logan asks

"Well that's the thing, they seem to be measuring two different gestations, One is almost at 20 weeks, and the other is about 17 weeks, it's possible that the bigger one was hiding, the smaller one and their heartbeats were in sync with each other" Dr. Brown says

"So what do you mean," Rory says

"It seems like you are having twins, but you conceived them at seperate times about three weeks apart to be exact" Dr brown days

"You mean we got pregnant after she was already pregnant?" Logan asks

"Yes essentially," Dr. Brown says

"Ok... So the next question is while that news settles in... do we know the sex or sex's?" Logan asks

"Yes, would you like to know or do you want me to write them down?" Dr brown asks

"Tell us and write them down. We may forget what ones what with all this shock" Rory says

"Ok so The big baby is a ... and the Smaller baby is a ..." Dr. Brown says

"Wow... I guess we have a lot of shopping to do and some announcements to make" Logan says looking at Rory smiling

"I would say so... Moms going to flip" Rory says

"Dad's going to be ecstatic," Logan says

"Oh I'm sure, everyone else but your mom will be too," Rory says, and Logan laughs

"You got that right, but no one cares about her," Logan says


	22. Chapter 22

**September 7th**

Logan and Rory drove into stars hollow to tell Lorelai and Luke their surprise news, they decided that they would tell only a few select people about their news and reveal to everyone at the baby's gender reveal that's planned.

"Oh mother, we are here with news" Rory shouted walking into the crap shack

"Loin fruit, it's been killing me I need to know, are we expecting a little Lorelei or a little Logan?" Lorelai shouts rushing to the living room and dragging luke with her

"Well that's the thing... this news stays between us until the baby shower for the big reveal," Logan says

"just tell me already," Lorelai says

"Lorelai calm down" Luke groans

"Well mom, this news is interesting," Rory says with a nervous look on her face

"Is anything wrong with the baby?" Lorelai asks

"No just some shocking news, it seems like your going to be grandparents double time," Logan says

"What... please tell me your not telling us Aprils pregnant," Luke says

"Not to our knowledge..." Rory says with a smile

"how could we be grandparents double time then?" Luke asks

"Oh... Rory... Really... No way that's amazing but how?" Lorelai says

"Wait im clearly missing something here," Luke says

"Yes, well here's what happened..." Logan says explaining the details of the appointment the day before

"So you're saying you got pregnant twice, I didn't know that was possible," Lorelai says

"Ya, we didn't know either but yes we are having two babies, so mom you get double the shopping to do," Rory says

"So now we have them all figured out are we getting one of each 2 little logans or 2 more Lorelai's? Oy that could be confusing having two more little Lorelai's running around" Lorelai rambles

"Well the first baby is a ... and the second baby is a ..." Logan says

"We have discussed names a bit already, of course, Lorelai Grace Huntzburger or Lorelai Emilia Huntzburger for girls names and for boys were thinking Elias Richard Huntzburger II or William Richard Huntzberger," Rory says

"Those are great strong names for both of them, I love that your including grandpa's name and of course following the Lorelai tradition," Lorelai says

"Thank Logan for wanting to continue the tradition, he said if we named our daughter Lorelai that she would have to be strong, smart and beautiful women like the women she got her name from," Rory says

"Oh Logan you are so sweet, thank you. you know the ultimate way to suck up to your mommy in law" Lorelai says

"No sucking up intended its the truth, I met Trix she was a scary and strong woman and then there's you and My ace, two of the strongest women I have met," Logan says

"Logan, did Rory tell you my father's name?" Luke asks

"I mentioned the name William and then she told me, so we had to keep it in the mix, Your like a father to Rory," Logan says

"Thank you, it's an honor," Luke says

"The honor is mine, you helped raise Rory into the woman she is today, Plus you kept her fed for all these years," Logan says

 **September 14th, 2007**

Logan and Rory get ready to head to their gender reveal party that Lorelai is throwing them. They were both happy that they had not only one surprise but 3 and they couldn't wait to be able to spill the news to everyone but they knew that there would be a few reactions that were more dramatic than most and maybe one or two who would make a scene if they ended up finding a way to get invited (Shira to be exact).

 **At The Gender Reveal**

"Hello everyone the parents to be are in the house" Rory shouted as she and Logan snuck past everyone who had been watching for them to come

"Woah, how did you sneak by everyone?" Lorelai asks

"We got here early so we went to the crap shack to have a nap and we walked here, Sorry mom," Rory says smirking

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Jess asked smirking knowing

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never be so sneaky" Rory says

"Well everyone lets get this party started," Lorelai says

After a while, it got to the time for the gender reveal/ Surprise

"Can we get everyone's attention over here we have an announcement!" Logan says

everyone looks towards them and waits patiently for them to start.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here today, Rory and I have a few surprise's for you today so please wait to celebrate till we are done," Logan says

"As you know we are all here to celebrate my and Logan's baby but this is a double celebration, Recently we got some shocking and complicated news, Now we know you're all expecting a gender reveal but we actually have two to reveal," Rory says

"Wait, two?" Mitchum says

"Yes, Turns out we had a little one hiding, Yes twin's" Rory says with a big smile

"Well doll's, get on with the gender's we all need to know," Babbette says

"Boy's or girl's?" Taylor asks

"Alright, Alright Baby A is a Boy to be named Elias Richard Huntzburger II (Eli) and baby B is a girl to be named Lorelai Emilia Huntzburger (Emilia or Emi)" Logan says

"Rory, Logan, That's amazing new's. One of each for you. Thank you for incorporating Richards name in your son's" Emily says

"He is a great man and we want our son to be strong like him," Rory says

"He will be an amazing man one day im sure" Richard says

"Logan, Rory congratulations that's great news. I can't believe you're naming them after your grandparent's Logan" Mitchum says

"We are honored to name our children after grandma and grandpa Huntzburger, They are very strong names from strong people," Logan says

 **November 19th 2007**

Today was Rory and Logans surprise baby shower for little Eli and Little Emilia. Rory and Logan thought they were going to Lunch at Honor's Hartford estate just to get together and discuss Thanksgiving plans, In reality, Honor and Lorelai got together and planned a large Baby shower with all of the society friends and non-society friends, It was the perfect mix of society and non-society (A laid back society event to be exact).

"Who all did Honor say was going to be at lunch today anyway?" Rory asks

"She said My dad, Francine, Emily, Your mom, Luke and Christopher, She had the idea of planning a Thanksgiving dinner for both families and then we can all plan the rest of the holidays, Fairly that is," Logan says

"As long as im not expected to go to 3 Christmas dinners, 2 breakfasts and lunch I'm happy," Rory says

"No, we do one meal per day. Anything more would be too stressful for you and our babies, and I refuse to have you stress out" Logan says

"Oh thank god you're in agreeance to me," Rory says

"I want time to relax a bit also," Logan says

"I hope we don't have multiple Thanksgivings this year that would be brutal" Rory says

"How about 5 Thanksgiving dinners a baby shower and a surprise wedding all in one day?" Logan says laughing

"Mean," Rory says giving Logan the evil eye

"Trust me I don't think anyone would do that to you and I don't think there will be a baby shower till after they come. I haven't heard anything, and it's getting pretty close to when they could come at any time, 8-10 more weeks, and we will Have Eli and Emilia in our arms" Logan says

"We should get the nursery done soon too, maybe have the gang help out," Rory says

"The boys are already itching to get into the nursery, I told Finn no hiding spots for scotch" Logan laughs

"No those hiding spots will be for us to hide the good stuff from the kids," Rory says smiling

"Oh wife of mine I like the way you think," Logan says

"I have heard stories about you and the boys from your teen years stealing the good stuff from your parents or at sub parties," Rory says

"No our children will not be like I was, they will be like you," Logan says

"Oh please they will be a mix of us, I think it would be good for them if they worked hard and had fun but safely, As long as he doesn't become who you used to be and she stays away from boys that were like you, we are good," Rory says

"Oh You know she won't be able to date till she's 25 between the boys and me and he will be taught how to be a gentleman by you and the girls along with us guys," Logan says

"Exactly," Rory says

 **At Honor's**

Rory and Logan pull into Honor's driveway

Logan hops out of the driver's side of the car and head to the passenger's side to help Rory out, and they walk to the door

"You ready for this crazy Ace?" Logan asks

"No time like now," Rory says

Logan knocks on the door, and the maid answers it. They give her their coats and Rory's purse

"Mr. Logan, Mrs. Rory, Please come in everyone is in the parlor," the maid says

Rory and Logan walk into the parlor to find their family sitting on couches

"Oh there you two are, Lunch is being served shortly, let's head into the backyard, it's a warm afternoon" Honor says

Honor and Josh lead everyone out back, Rory and Logan following them with the rest of the family behind them, One the doors open and they are outside everyone yells "surprise."

"OMG Logan did you know," Rory asks

"No, I had no idea," Logan says

"Honor... Mother" Rory says smiling

"Hey Lorelai and I had to make it a surprise," Honor says

"Of course because we all know we love surprises" Rory laughs

Everyone had a good time. The society bunch thought the baby shower was amazing and inventive to have a low key, relaxing event for a change. Logan and Rory had an amazing time, and they got lots of great gifts. A Bugaboo Donkey Double stroller + all accessories and 2 maxi cozy infant car seats from Mitchum. A Medela Symphony Hospital Grade Breast Pump with Rechargeable Battery from Honor. The Dairy Fairy Arden: All-In-One Nursing and Hands-Free Pumping Bra, Freemie Freedom Double Electric Hands-Free and Concealable Breast Pump From Sookie. A Joovy Room2 Twin Nursery Center from Steph, among clothing and the normal baby shower presents.

The guys all had a great time playing games like What will they look like (The computer mash up of Rory and Logan), Tinkle In The Pot, Pin The Baby On The Mommy, Blindfolded Diapering, Bottle Race (aka The Baby Shower Drinking Game), Draw A Baby, and Baby Pictionary. They even made up a few of their own games for those LDB members in attendance.

At the end of the party when it was only family and friends left they ordered food and all headed to Honor's "Theater/Screening room" for a few baby themed movies, Look who's talking, 3 men and a baby (For Finn, Colin and Robert as we all know it may happen to them one day) and baby's day out.


	23. Chapter 23

December 8th, 2007

Logan and Rory decided that they would be moving to New York to his penthouse and opening the second chapter of his Business. She was going to work freelance for one of Mitchum's papers while she finished off her pregnancy and for a while after the twins were born. They decided it would be best to be closer to the family when the babies came and with Mitchum and Logan on the mend he was willing to help Logan and Rory out anyway he could.

Tonight is the annual Gilmore Christmas party at the Gilmore mansion, 100+ members of High society are invited mainly Richards colleagues and Emily's friends from her various groups and their children that are Rory and logans age.

The party was the same as every year, the younger generation formed a sub-party in the pool house, but of course this year there was sparkling cider for Rory and any other ladies who did not wish to drink alcohol. They had a great time much like the first sub party Rory attended n the pool house, Finn was his normal flirtatious and flamboyant self.

After The baby shower, the family does discuss their holiday plans, and they made sure that Rory and Logan would not be overwhelmed by their holiday's. They would attend the Gilmore Christmas party as usual 2 weeks before Christmas. The Huntzburger family party would be held on December 14th. The Hayden Christmas party was being held on December 15th. The HPG business party would be held on the 22nd of December in New York. Rory and Logan would spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning in Star's Hollow, Spend Christmas Afternoon with the Huntzburger's, Hayden's, and Gilmores, then have the evening for their friends. New Years was to be Spent with their friends and family at a new years party they were throwing for their LDB friends and Family.

December 24th, 2007

"Logan, Did you lock the Nursery doors?" Rory asks

"Oh yeah there's a surprise in there for you, hold on let me get the keys and show you," Logan says

Logan goes into his office and grabs the door keys to the Nursery knowing it's going to drive Rory nuts not knowing what's in there he took his time.

"Logannnnnn seriously hurry up" Rory whines

"Incoming hold on," Logan says walking back up the stairs to the door of the twins nursery

"Ace, My love I really hope you like what has been done but if not we can always change it however you like, Please close your eyes and put this blindfold on," Logan says

"Seriously you're doing this again" Rory whines

Logan starts by unlocking the door after she is nicely blindfolded and leads her about 3 feet into the room.

"Ok, Open your eyes," Logan says

"OMG, Logan it's perfect," Rory says

"Turn around," Logan says

Rory turns and see's the amazing mural painted

"Logan, How, when? I didn't know you could paint like that" Rory says

"I can't paint like that, Finn can and did. He was here while we were at the HPG Christmas party" Logan says

"Wow, He's amazing. Maybe he should do the playroom" Rory says

"He plans on doing it anyway, he said I had no choice and he taking full reign on it," Logan says

"I don't mind as long as it's as amazing as this mural' Rory says

December 31st, 2007

New York

"I can't believe how well the holiday schedule worked, everyone is happy, no one fought, everyone got our attention and I didn't go into labour or stress," Rory says

"I know I was skeptical at first and was ready to whisk you away at any point anything got to be too much, but everyone behaved very well," Logan said

"Now we just have to get our party to be as successful, and we are done for the year, and we can relax a bit before these little ones make an appearance," Rory says

"Relaxing sounds great, and we get a little bit of time for ourselves to start the new year together," Logan says

"But right now I think we deserve someone on one alone time," Rory says in a husky voice

"Oh I think I agree very much, my beautiful bride," Logan says huskily

Logan lifts Rory bridal style and carried Rory into their bedroom and gently placed her on the bed kissing her deeply while they undressed each other. Logan kissed and caressed Rory's belly working his way down lower, and he puts each of her legs on his shoulder while he begins to lick and suck her making her moan loudly calling his name. Once he's made her climax she pulls him onto the bed and flips him onto his back before she kneels between his legs and licks and kisses the tip of his erection to tease him a bit before she wraps her warm wet lips around it and moves her mouth up and down along with her hand along his hard shaft making him groan out her name until he loses control and bursts into her mouth. Rory then climbs on top of Logan and rubs herself onto Logans penis causing him to become rock hard again, she then centers herself to lower herself onto him and gyrates her hips as he rubs his hands up and down her body and her hands roam all over his abdomen and chest causing her to get closer to climax and moan his name loudly, He feels her walls tightening around him and he loses control moaning her name very loudly as he releases.

"Wow, That was... WOW" Rory says

"Yes, whoever said sex at 8 months pregnant couldn't be good lied," Logan says

"Sex with us has always been great, even though the whole pregnancy. I don't see it ever changing" Rory says

"I sure hope not we have epic sex, everywhere and I'm sure its only about to get more interesting when we have two kids around," Logan says

Later that evening at the party

"Welcome everyone. I hope you all enjoy yourselves for the rest of the year. There are 2 open bars one to my left and one to my right. Please, everyone, drink responsibly, if you drove here tonight and you plan to drink, please make plans for another way to get home if not we have arranged a few drivers to get everyone to whe3re they are going safely" Logan says

Logan and Rory made their rounds during the party, and after awhile she went to lay down in the room for a half hour. Rory came out of the room and looked for Logan and immediately spotted him talking to an uninvited guest.

"Hello Shira, I didn't expect to see you here, your name wasn't on the rsvp list," Rory says

"Yes, I never received my invite so I was unable to RSVP and Logan was just telling me it may have gotten lost in the mail, But I came with a Friend and her children as her husband wasn't able to attend after all," Shira says

"Well it is great to see you, Shira, even if it wasn't expected," Rory said with her society smile plastered on her face

"I was just about to ask Logan, Do you happen to know the sex of my grandbaby?" Shira asks

"Yes mother we do know," Logan says

"Well do I get to know or is it a secret?" Shira asks

Rory and Logan looked at each other, and he nodded his head to Rory

"We are having one of each actually," Rory said smiling

"What do you mean?" Shira asked

"Turns out our daughter was so shy she was hiding behind her brother," Logan says

"Well that's great news you will have an heir right away no need to have another pregnancy" Shira stated

"We haven't decided if we are going to have more kids, but that will be our decision when the time comes," Logan says

"Well that's great new's, But wouldn't you be worried about her ruining her body? Rory, you must be careful it is so easy to ruin your body you wouldn't want to do something un-necessary" Shira says

"You know mother not everyone has children just for the purpose of creating an heir, and by the way, we already will have more than one heir," Logan said

"You realize that our children will be heirs to the company equally and if one chooses not to be the head of the company we are fine with that, we refuse to push our children into something they don't want or aren't ready for, and Mitchum agrees with us on it," Rory says

"Well that's just not how things should be done, the firstborn son has always taken over the company in every family we have known," Shira says

"Not anymore, and honestly, mother, she wouldn't be ruining her body "Un-necessary" as you call it. I will love her no matter what her body looks like and I think it was rather rude of you to assume I wouldn't or that she would Ruin her body for something un-necessary like having more children. We want children they aren't a burden to us they are family to love not just the next generation to take over the family business " Logan says

"Well, I'm sure Elias would never allow this, does he even know what you plan to do by breaking protocol?" Shira asks

"Yes, he likes the idea of the new generation's way of doing things, He doesn't think we should be stuck in the old ways like we have been for so long," Logan says

"I think we may just have a whole baseball team or so, Depending if we are blessed with that many children, And it really has nothing to do with you how many children we chose to have, Now we have other invited guests we should greet, please excuse us," Rory says smirking

"Yes of course, maybe we can catch up later," Shira says

"Maybe once things settle down a little bit," Rory says smiling, but Logan knows what she meant, in reality, they both had no intentions of catching up with her in less it was necessary

Meanwhile, across the room the whole gang notices Shira

"What are the chances she was invited?" Robert asks

"I know she wasn't invited I helped Rory with the invites," Steph says

"Then how the hell did she get through the door," Colin asks

"Oh you didn't see her show up with Charlotte Fallon and her clone children," Juliet says

"Bloody hell, she better not cause drama tonight. Maybe we should quietly escort her out" Finn says

"I believe that may be best, we don't need her causing any drama and Logan and Rory's first big party," Robert says

"I concur," Colin says

The 6 of them start making a plan on how they are going to discreetly and slowly get Shira out of the party when Logan and Rory make their way over to where the gang is.

"I noticed the uninvited guest," Juliet says

"Yes, she came with a friend apparently," Rory says

"Do you think she's up to no good?" Colin asks

"Always, she's my mother she's always up to something, she already grilled us on the sex of the twins she seems to think we wouldn't have any more after having one of each" Logan says

"Does this mean you would be ok with her quietly and discreetly being escorted out of the building?" Robert asks

"Feel free, make sure to tell the doorman she is not to be let back in for any reason," Logan says

"Good we are already making a plan, Mate," Finn says

Once Rory and Logan went to talk to other guests again their friends set their removal of Shira plan into action. They planned two people at a time to talk to her and slowly work her way to the door and then once she was out the door Finn and Colin would escort her downstairs past the doorman and inform him of Shira not being allowed back in the building and if she tried to have security remove her.

Down in the lobby

"You can't kick me out of my son's party and keep me out of the building I'm a Huntzburger," Shira says

"Yes we can kick you out and keep you out of the building, Mr. Huntzburgers orders and your no longer a Huntzburger," Colin says

"I will get back in you know that he can't just kick me out I was invited," Shira says

"Do you have an invite?" Finn asks

"Well mine got lost in the mail, I came with a friend," Shira says

"You don't have anything saying you were invited so yes we can remove you and if you try to come back in I will have a restraining order placed," Colin says

"You wouldn't, Your father would never hear of it," Shira says

"My father couldn't care less what you say, and I think he would be on Logan, Rory and Mitchum's side for this, You practically a social outcast," Colin says


	24. Chapter 24

After the boys made sure Shira would not be allowed in the building they headed back up to the party.

"Boy's how did it go?" Rory asks

"She tried to fight it saying she was a Huntzburger, and We put her in her place," Colin said

"Good, Mitchum called Charlottes husband and let him know that he was less than please that Charlotte let Shira weasel her way in on the invite and that if it were to happen again, Charlotte would no longer be invited to this kind of party," Logan said

"Oh Colin threatened her with a restraining order if she even tried to come back up, The doorman also knows under no circumstances is she allowed in the building and if she tried he may have security remove her," Finn says

"I would have loved to see her face when he told her that," Steph says

"Oh we can watch once everyone is gone we have access to the security system up here, and we can go back to when it happened," Robert says

"Hopefully you dont mind how we did things sir," Colin says

"Of course not, you did it very quietly and skillfully. I should have you teach my security staff at the office how to skillfully get people out of the building without making a fuss" Mitchum says

"Thats was mainly Roberts and Finn's tactics, Robert at least has learned something from his father's business, and Finn learned from the event security at some of the society party's he's been escorted out of," Steph says

"The Morgan's event staff was trained by my father's company," Robert says

"Well Robert may be Myself, You and Your father should have a meeting about your father's company providing me some services to teach my security staff your skills," Mitchum says

"It would be our pleasure to sit down with you for that meeting sir," Robert says shaking Mitchum's hand

 **11:45pm**

Rory decided she should quickly use the bathroom before midnight, so she didnt miss her midnight kiss with her Husband, Logan went looking for her after she has been gone for 10 minutes, he wanted to make sure he got to kiss her at midnight too.

"Ace, Hunny where are you. Are you ok" Logan calls out into the master bathroom

"Logan, no I think my water broke, I have been calling for help," Rory says wincing in pain from contractions

Logan immediately yells for help when Finn comes running in the room

"What's wrong mate," Finn asks

"Call 911 Rory's in labor," Logan says

"I think I need to push; it hurts Logan" Rory cries

"Mate check and see if you see anything," Finn says

Logan checks what he can see listening to what the operator is saying on the phone while Finn runs to get honor and let Mitchum know what's going on.

"I see ahead, OH GOD I can't do this I can't deliver a baby," Logan says in panic

Just then Honor comes into the bathroom

"Move Logan, get up and support your wife, Finn grab me a few towels and hold the phone so that I can talk to the operator, I will deliver them if I have to," Honor says

Just as midnight hits and they can hear the fireworks, Little Eli came into the world

"Ace, You did it. he's here you're doing so amazing." Logan says before he kisses Rory

"Ya, you can say that you didnt have a human exit your body and I still have to do it again" Rory growls

Finn Runs into the party and yells "WE HAVE A BOY" and runs back into the room a few minute's later the paramedics make it into the penthouse and Mitchum shows them where Rory is. Honor jumped out of the way to let the paramedic deliver little Emilia who was born 10 minutes after her brother. Logan let the other paramedic check out Elias and once Emilia was born, and Rory was cleaned up a bit she was put on a gurney, and the twins were handed back to her for a trip to the hospital to be all check out thoroughly. Once Rory made it to where the party was still semi going she got them to stop for a moment.

"Both babies are here Little Elias was born right at midnight, and Emilia was born at 12:10 am, We are heading to the hospital if you want to visit come by tomorrow."

Once Rory, Logan and the twins got to the hospital, the three were checked out and deemed healthy.

"So how are we?" Rory asks

"You're terrific, and those beautiful children of your are amazing despite how early they were," Dr. Malik says

"What do you mean despite how early they were?" Logan asks confused

"They are the healthiest children I have seen at their gestations between 33 and 37 weeks. Your children are breathing on their own. They seem to be able to suckle on their own and should be able to breastfeed if thats what you intend to do. They do have a bit of jaundice but thats to be expected, and it can happen with a lot of newborns. To top I off they are big for their gestations a good lb. each over their average of babies born at their gestations" Dr. Malik says

"Wow, we thought they were tiny because of how small Rory was and them being so early," Logan says

"Whatever you both did to make those babies grow was great. You should be able to take them home in the next few days as long as all goes well. I will have to say only close family and friends should hold them, no one who could be sick, etc. so that we can keep them healthy" Dr. Malik says

"Thats, not a problem we will be working from home for a few weeks, and very few people will be around," Logan says

 **January 1st, 2008**

 **10:00am**

"Love, Mate, Mini-mates. Are you awake?" Finn says quietly walking into the room

"Hello Finn we are awake," Logan says

Finn, Colin, and Steph walk in looking around the room

"Not that I'm not happy to see you both happy and healthy but where are my godchildren?" Finn asks

"They are my godchildren," Colin says

"Enough boy's this isn't just a visit to see them," Steph says

"Oh boy's, we haven't decided who the godparents are yet, so stop fighting," Rory says

"So where are the little new year's partier's?" Steph asks

"They are in the nursery up the hall, and they should be here shortly to see if they will attach to me to feed," Rory says

"Love where did you say the nursery was?" Finn asks

"Up the hall on the left there's a huge window with newborns sitting in it, you won't be able to miss them," Rory says laughing

"I will be back soon. I have to see them. Unlike some people I didnt see them before they were whisked off," Colin says

"I'm coming too they have to see fun uncle Finn," Finn says

"I will go with them, so they dont scare the poor babies, and they can find the right ones," Logan says

"Thank you, babe," Rory says

"Dont worry about it. We dont need to get kicked out of the hospital because of them" Logan says

"Not like they would kick Lorelai Gilmore III out of the Lorelai Gilmore maternity wing" Rory laughs

"True, but they will kick those buffoons out," Steph says

"So Rory, how are you feeling little momma?" Steph asks

"A bit Sore, tired, Happy on and Uhh Full," Rory says pointing to her chest

"Does it hurt? Should I get the nurse?" Steph asks

"Oh no, it doesn't hurt and like I said they should be here soon and if I need to I can pump a bit also," Rory says

"How's Logan doing?" Steph asks

"Amazing, He's taken to this daddy thing so well, he's been bringing them to me from their cots, and he's helped me get them positioned for tandem breastfeeding, he's even bottle fed them one since I pumped, He's even dealing with the output of them," Rory says

"Wow, that's great I was a little worried he would be freaking out because of how small they are," Steph says

"No I'm the one who was more worried about their size but I'm getting better, and they are so good," Rory says

"That's great, I hope they stay good babies for you and logans sake, my cousin had a baby, and he was so good till he started teething now he drooled and cried a lot," Steph says

"Well teething is a long time off for them and from what I was told by honor Logan was a good baby and my mom said I was too so hopefully they will be like us," Rory says

 **Outside the nursery**

"Mate, what ones are ours?" Finn asks

"Elias is the first at the top right, and Emilia is the second on the top right," Logan says

"Wow, they are so small, Like little dolls." Colin says

"They look like my sister did when she was a baby," Finn says

"Your sister was also born early Finn. so I wouldn't doubt it," Logan says

"They look just a bit smaller than all the other babies here excluding the sumo babies over here," Finn says

"Yes, the doctor said we are lucky we have twins that are much more well off than most at their gestation, and they are a good lb. over the average baby of their gestation," Logan says smiling

"That's great, I'm surprised seeing how Rory wasn't all that big for a twin pregnancy," Colin says

"She wasn't that big for someone 20 weeks with a single baby, and pregnancy looks good on her" Logan says

"Yes, indeed she is one sexy mommy, If she weren't with you Huntz I would so be her baby daddy," Finn says

"Good to know, Watch out for poison," Logan says smirking

"No, the time is up it would have been perfect if she were still pregnant then they come out knowing me as daddy," Finn says laughing

"Finn you Jerk, You see Logan this is why I should be godfather of those two perfect little angels," Colin says

"No, I would be perfect for Godfather because if anything happened to Logan, I would step in as a father figure and also make sure Rory was well taken care of," Finn says

A redhead lady walks up to Logan smiling

"Hello Mr. Huntzburger are you here to pick Elias and Emilia up for feeding, or just to show them off?" a nurse asks

"Hi Nurse Rose, We came to see them, but if it's feeding time we would be more than willing to take them to Rory," Logan says

"Why hello nurse rose, when are you off work," Finn asks

"7:00 pm but I may have to wait for my husband Dr. Blane after I'm off," Nurse Rose says snickering

"Oh, sorry to bother you," Finn says

"I'm used to it. I don't wear my ring at work. Mr. Huntzburger does he always act like this?" Nurse rose says

"Yes, he's a huge flirt and loves redhead's," Logan says

"Well then Finn I must tell you this red comes from a bottle, my natural hair is more blondish orange" Miss rose says

"Still a type of red I love," Finn says

"Ok boy's I will get Elias and Emilia, and we can take them to be breastfed," Nurse rose says


	25. Chapter 25

"Ace, we come bearing babies" Logan calls out

"Good, I hope they are hungry," Rory says

"Did you need any help getting them placed Rory?" Nurse Rose asks

"Actually, would you be able to make sure we are doing the placement and latching right please," Rory asks

"I think me and Finn should leave," Colin says

"No it's alright you can stay if you're ok with watching me do what's natural," Rory says

"Not a shy one are you?" Nurse Rose asks

"We have all seen each other naked at some point, we all went to college, and there have been many drunk nights," Rory says laughing

"I wish I had more moms like you. Breastfeeding is nothing to be shy or ashamed of" Nurse rose says.

 **January 5th, 2008**

Today was the day Rory, and Logan finally got to take Elias and Emilia home. Mitchum went to their home and picked up the car seats and the outfits he bought for Eli and Emilia in the hopes they could wear them home(Pictured below). At Rory and Logan's Penthouse Lorelai, Luke, Steph, Colin, Robert, Juliet, Rosemary, and Finn were doing the finishing touches for the little family to come home and make sure Rory was comfortable. They, of course, had lunch catered in for all of them to be able to visit and enjoy the babies since they hadn't had much time to see them at the

Shira had gotten word that Rory had the twins and was furious nobody told her, and she had found out from the hospital that Logan and Rory had taken the twins home today.

An hour after Rory and Logan got home with Eli and Emilia and everyone had eaten they all sat down to talk when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, Rory, you relax," Logan says

"Thank you, Mac," Rory says

Logan opens the door to see someone holding a huge baby gift basket.

"Hello, Please put that on the table right there," Logan says

The person places the basket on the table.

"Mother... What are you doing here?" Logan asks

"I came to see my grandchildren that nobody bothered to tell me where born and coming home today," Shira says

"For good reason, we didn't want you to assume you were welcome to just pop by like you did," Logan says

"Oh well, I'm here now where are they?" Shira asks quickly walking to the living room hearing everyone

"Shira, How the hell did you get into the building?" Mitchum asks

"I told the doorman who I was and that I was here to greet my grandchildren," Shira says

"I will be sure to have him replaced immediately," Robert says looking at Logan and Mitchum

"I have a right to see my grandchildren you know, you can't stop me," Shira says

"They are the parents, and they have every right to keep you away from the children for all we know you could harm them," Mitchum says

"I could not harm them I successfully raised two children," Shira says

"You mean your nanny's raised your two children because you couldn't even be bothered and you held Logan a total of 4 times until he was four years old. Honor only had you being a mother until my mom let you have a nanny because you were even incapable of caring for your child alone" Mitchum says

"Shira, Who exactly did you tell the door man you were?" Colin asks

"I told him in Shira Huntzburger and Logans mother," Shira says

"You realize you lied about your name, your no longer Shira Huntzburger your Shira Tinsdale, So you got into the building on false pretenses," Colin says

"What does it matter I was Huntzburger for most of my life, it's not illegal to use my ex-husband's name if it was mine for so long, And I am logans mother still," Shira says

"According to the divorce papers, you can't use the Huntzburger name to gain access to any building's, Fund's, Party's, ect. You willingly admitted you used the last name to get admittance into the building" Colin says

"It was a slip-up, I was a Huntzburger for 31 years," Shira says

"Slip up my ass Shira, you admitted you used my name to get into the building and now because you have I don't have to pay you a cent, I don't have to supply you with a lush home or anything, just what you came to me with," Mitchum says

"Mitchum you wouldn't do that to me I would be on the street," Shira says

"Damn rights I would and I can, But I will let it slide this one time on one condition. You do not come near Rory, Logan or the children again, They can approach you, but you can't approach them" Mitchum says

"Ok, I promise but can I see my grandchildren before I go please?" Shira asks

Mitchum looks at Rory and Logan, and they nod, so Mitchum reaches into an envelope and hands her a card

"You mean I can't see them other than a photo?" Shira asks

"No, they are very susceptible to germs and can get very sick fast and can only be near people who have been around since their birth and knew what precautions to take," Mitchum says

"You mean they can't even leave home? I'm sure Rory will love being cooped up at home all the time alone" Shira says snidely

"Yes they can leave home to go to some places, and she won't be cooped up at home alone, Logan will be here, and their friends will visit until they can be out in public," Mitchum says

"Well I suppose I should leave, so I don't contaminate my grandchildren," Shira says before turning on her heels and slamming the door on the way out

"I can use that information Mitchum let slip to my advantage, now I just need a plan," Shira thinks to herself

After Shira left everyone went on with what they had been doing before she showed up, Rory and Logan set Rory up to breastfeed.

"Do you need anything to help you there love?" Finn asks

"A huge glass of cold water would be great Finn," Rory says

"You're going to breastfeed out here and not hide away?" Mitchum asked with surprise in his voice

"Well I can if you feel more comfortable," Rory says

"Oh no please, if you're comfortable then I'm fine," Mitchum says

"Dad, she has breastfed them in front of everyone but you already she just put the cover on to make sure you were comfortable?" Logan says

"Thank you for thinking of me Rory. I'm just glad you don't feel the need to hide away alone to feed them when the need arises, and we all know it will arise often. I wish I were able to get Shira to breastfeed Honor out of her little cubicle at home even when it was just the three of us at home, and when Logan was born and wouldn't take bottles his nanny would breast feed him and her baby together" Mitchum says

"What dad, I never knew that You allowed it to happen?" Logan asks

"It was my idea. One night when your mother was out me and the nanny tried to get you to take a bottle but you wouldn't. I knew she was breastfeeding her baby still when she was at home, and I asked if she thought it might work, and she said she would try, and it worked, so when you were out with the nanny and her baby you got breastfed" Mitchum says

"Was that Nanny Millie?" Logan asks

"Yes it was actually, I'm surprised you remember her. Your mom fired her when you were four because she didn't like the fact that you bonded with the nanny and Marisol her daughter" Mitchum says

"Of course I do, her daughter and I were very close, now I know why we had a buffet next to each other from babyhood," Logan says

Everyone visited for a few hours until after the twins ate again and everyone but Lorelai, Luke and Mitchum left. Lorelai told Rory and Logan to have a nap, and they would take care of the twins and cleaning up.

While Rory and Logan slept the other three started talking, Mitchum admitted he had a Nursery set up at his home for the twins (Pictured below) much like he had rooms set up for honors children, Luke and Lorelai admitted they had a nursery set up in their home also.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ace, we come bearing babies" Logan calls out

"Good, I hope they are hungry," Rory says

"Did you need any help getting them placed Rory?" Nurse Rose asks

"Actually, would you be able to make sure we are doing the placement and latching right please," Rory asks

"I think me and Finn should leave," Colin says

"No it's alright you can stay if you're ok with watching me do what's natural," Rory says

"Not a shy one are you?" Nurse Rose asks

"We have all seen each other naked at some point, we all went to college, and there have been many drunk nights," Rory says laughing

"I wish I had more moms like you. Breastfeeding is nothing to be shy or ashamed of" Nurse rose says.

 **January 5th, 2008**

Today was the day Rory, and Logan finally got to take Elias and Emilia home. Mitchum went to their home and picked up the car seats and the outfits he bought for Eli and Emilia in the hopes they could wear them home(Pictured below). At Rory and Logan's Penthouse Lorelai, Luke, Steph, Colin, Robert, Juliet, Rosemary, and Finn were doing the finishing touches for the little family to come home and make sure Rory was comfortable. They, of course, had lunch catered in for all of them to be able to visit and enjoy the babies since they hadn't had much time to see them at the

Shira had gotten word that Rory had the twins and was furious nobody told her, and she had found out from the hospital that Logan and Rory had taken the twins home today.

An hour after Rory and Logan got home with Eli and Emilia and everyone had eaten they all sat down to talk when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, Rory, you relax," Logan says

"Thank you, Mac," Rory says

Logan opens the door to see someone holding a huge baby gift basket.

"Hello, Please put that on the table right there," Logan says

The person places the basket on the table.

"Mother... What are you doing here?" Logan asks

"I came to see my grandchildren that nobody bothered to tell me where born and coming home today," Shira says

"For good reason, we didn't want you to assume you were welcome to just pop by like you did," Logan says

"Oh well, I'm here now where are they?" Shira asks quickly walking to the living room hearing everyone

"Shira, How the hell did you get into the building?" Mitchum asks

"I told the doorman who I was and that I was here to greet my grandchildren," Shira says

"I will be sure to have him replaced immediately," Robert says looking at Logan and Mitchum

"I have a right to see my grandchildren you know, you can't stop me," Shira says

"They are the parents, and they have every right to keep you away from the children for all we know you could harm them," Mitchum says

"I could not harm them I successfully raised two children," Shira says

"You mean your nanny's raised your two children because you couldn't even be bothered and you held Logan a total of 4 times until he was four years old. Honor only had you being a mother until my mom let you have a nanny because you were even incapable of caring for your child alone" Mitchum says

"Shira, Who exactly did you tell the door man you were?" Colin asks

"I told him in Shira Huntzburger and Logans mother," Shira says

"You realize you lied about your name, your no longer Shira Huntzburger your Shira Tinsdale, So you got into the building on false pretenses," Colin says

"What does it matter I was Huntzburger for most of my life, it's not illegal to use my ex-husband's name if it was mine for so long, And I am logans mother still," Shira says

"According to the divorce papers, you can't use the Huntzburger name to gain access to any building's, Fund's, Party's, ect. You willingly admitted you used the last name to get admittance into the building" Colin says

"It was a slip-up, I was a Huntzburger for 31 years," Shira says

"Slip up my ass Shira, you admitted you used my name to get into the building and now because you have I don't have to pay you a cent, I don't have to supply you with a lush home or anything, just what you came to me with," Mitchum says

"Mitchum you wouldn't do that to me I would be on the street," Shira says

"Damn rights I would and I can, But I will let it slide this one time on one condition. You do not come near Rory, Logan or the children again, They can approach you, but you can't approach them" Mitchum says

"Ok, I promise but can I see my grandchildren before I go please?" Shira asks

Mitchum looks at Rory and Logan, and they nod, so Mitchum reaches into an envelope and hands her a card

"You mean I can't see them other than a photo?" Shira asks

"No, they are very susceptible to germs and can get very sick fast and can only be near people who have been around since their birth and knew what precautions to take," Mitchum says

"You mean they can't even leave home? I'm sure Rory will love being cooped up at home all the time alone" Shira says snidely

"Yes they can leave home to go to some places, and she won't be cooped up at home alone, Logan will be here, and their friends will visit until they can be out in public," Mitchum says

"Well I suppose I should leave, so I don't contaminate my grandchildren," Shira says before turning on her heels and slamming the door on the way out

"I can use that information Mitchum let slip to my advantage, now I just need a plan," Shira thinks to herself

After Shira left everyone went on with what they had been doing before she showed up, Rory and Logan set Rory up to breastfeed.

"Do you need anything to help you there love?" Finn asks

"A huge glass of cold water would be great Finn," Rory says

"You're going to breastfeed out here and not hide away?" Mitchum asked with surprise in his voice

"Well I can if you feel more comfortable," Rory says

"Oh no please, if you're comfortable then I'm fine," Mitchum says

"Dad, she has breastfed them in front of everyone but you already she just put the cover on to make sure you were comfortable?" Logan says

"Thank you for thinking of me Rory. I'm just glad you don't feel the need to hide away alone to feed them when the need arises, and we all know it will arise often. I wish I were able to get Shira to breastfeed Honor out of her little cubicle at home even when it was just the three of us at home, and when Logan was born and wouldn't take bottles his nanny would breast feed him and her baby together" Mitchum says

"What dad, I never knew that You allowed it to happen?" Logan asks

"It was my idea. One night when your mother was out me and the nanny tried to get you to take a bottle but you wouldn't. I knew she was breastfeeding her baby still when she was at home, and I asked if she thought it might work, and she said she would try, and it worked, so when you were out with the nanny and her baby you got breastfed" Mitchum says

"Was that Nanny Millie?" Logan asks

"Yes it was actually, I'm surprised you remember her. Your mom fired her when you were four because she didn't like the fact that you bonded with the nanny and Marisol her daughter" Mitchum says

"Of course I do, her daughter and I were very close, now I know why we had a buffet next to each other from babyhood," Logan says

Everyone visited for a few hours until after the twins ate again and everyone but Lorelai, Luke and Mitchum left. Lorelai told Rory and Logan to have a nap, and they would take care of the twins and cleaning up.

While Rory and Logan slept the other three started talking, Mitchum admitted he had a Nursery set up at his home for the twins (Pictured below) much like he had rooms set up for honors children, Luke and Lorelai admitted they had a nursery set up in their home also.


	27. Chapter 27

Rory woke up a few hours after she and Logan went for a nap because she was filling up with milk.

"My boobs have decided it's time to feed Eli and Emilia. Hopefully, you haven't fed them yet" Rory says

"Morning, No they haven't been fed they are still asleep, but it is almost feeding time," Lorelai says

"Good, I will get my self-ready before they wake up," Rory says

"Did you have a good nap?" Mitchum asks

"Yes, Thank you. Did you all have good conversations?" Rory asks

"Oh yes we had a wonderful one about bible boy," Lorelai says

"What about him?" Rory asks worriedly

"Oh it turns out blonde's who have Huntzburger blood in them have a thing for you," Lorelai says

"What?" Rory asks confused

"Tristan is my sister's son," Mitchum says

"Oh... Boy," Rory says

"I guess Tristan was never a subject you talked to Logan about?" Mitchum asks

"Logan just knows him as Bible boy or ET who called me Mary and drove me insane" Rory says

"Tristan used to tell us all that he was going to marry you one day and about all the things he did to try and get your attention," Mitchum says with a chuckle

"Oh I'm sure Logan will find this funny" Rory says

"I will find what funny" Logan asks walking into the room

"That Rory here is the Mary that Tristan claims he would marry one day, and I guess you beat him to it," Mitchum says

"Oh that is priceless, Maybe we should have a get together once the twins are a bit older and invite the Dugrey's," Logan says smirking

"Only way Elias will agree is if it's a society function," Mitchum says

"Oh I could go for that just to see the look and Tristan's face," Rory says

"You know, daughter of mine, If I didn't know better, I would think you're getting an evil side. Mommy is so proud of you" Lorelai says.

"I'm not developing an evil side, I'm just a little twisted have you not met my creators and my husband," Rory asks looking at her mother with a raised brow

"Touché," Lorelai says

"The evil comes out stronger when she senses I dislike someone also," Logan says

"Dislike... More like despise because he is a lot like his father" Mitchum says

"Is Mr. Dugrey that horrible?" Rory asks

"Sweet's the man was horrible back when I was in high school, he was well known at Hartford prep. You think Logan's gotten away with a lot. Nothing compared to Alexander Dugrey." Lorelai says

"Oh wow," Rory says

"He was worse than what everyone says, he got 3 women pregnant and made 2 lose their children, the 3rd child disappeared out of society along with the mother," Mitchum says

"I heard rumors but wasn't sure if it was true," Lorelai says

"Most of the rumors are tame compared to what he did," Mitchum says

"Tristan's dad is the dirtiest lawyer out there, and Judge Hayden has been trying for years to get him disbarred for making deals with criminals. When judge Hayden is presiding any cases that Dugrey is involved in he automatically gives dugrey's client the harshest punishment" Logan says

"Go grandpa strobe," Rory says

"I forgot the judge was your grandfather," Logan says

"I often forget too, and He hasn't been in my life, I met the man once when I was 16, and it didn't end well at all," Rory says

"He is a stubborn man and likes to blame others for any problems that happen," Mitchum says

"on another subject I overheard Colin say shira's last name is Tinsdale is that right?" Rory asks

"Yes that is her maiden name," Mitchum says

"Oh I know where this is going" Lorelai whispers to Logan who looks at her confused

"Any relation to a Sherry Tinsdale?" Rory asks

"Yes that would be her firstborn child that she adopted out to her parent's because she was young," Mitchum says

"WHAT... Sherry Tinsdale, Mother of Georgia ex-wife of Christopher Hayden " Rory said with her eyes wide open

"Yes that's the one, She is just like Shira gold digger in every-way," Mitchum says

"Oh god... You know Christopher Hayden is My father..." Rory says

"He's your father... So that means Georgia is your sister? I never put that together" Mitchum asks

"Yes, I call her Gigi, she left my dad with Gigi and divorced him when she found out he wasn't getting his inheritance still," Rory says

"She is a mini Shira, Shira told her years ago that she had to get pregnant to keep the guy and marry him. That's how Shira ended up married to me" Mitchum says

"You mean you married her after she was pregnant?" Rory asks

"Woah, I thought you got married a year before Honor was born," Logan says

"Yes we got married when she was 4 months pregnant, She was a cocktail waitress I met up with a few times while my father had me fixing a paper in Iowa, she told me she was pregnant, and it was mine, and we got married as soon as possible. We had told everyone we got married a year prior secretly and decided to come out with it when she was 4 months pregnant" Mitchum says

"Wow, so why hadn't you told me any of this before," Logan says

"Family secret's that I no longer care about, you were in a similar situation but you at least loved and dated the women for years before she got pregnant and you got married," Mitchum says

"I guess I am the lucky one," Logan says smiling at Rory

"I think your lucky that you didn't get someone else pregnant and end up stuck in a loveless relationship. The way you were going, I was worried you would fully follow in my footsteps, but I don't think I would have forced you into marrying someone you didn't love" Mitchum says

"Then it's a good thing I was careful with everyone, but Rory and I love Rory," Logan says

February 16th, 2008

Today is the day that the huntzburger's have set up a society event to introduce the newest huntzburger's to society Up until today not many people had met Rory using anything but her legal name Lorelai L Huntzburger.

Rory and Logan were nervous about how some people mainly Tristan would react this afternoon when everything was revealed. The twins were just over 6 weeks old now, and the doctor cleared them for any health problems that could occur from meeting many people, Rory and Logan were just given instructions on how to keep the twins healthy.

"You both ready for this afternoon?" Elias asked

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous someone may cause a scene mainly Tristan," Logan says

"I will make sure there is no scene, leave it to me I will kill any scene anyone can cause," Elias says

"Elias, thank you so much for going along with all of this, I don't know what we would have done if we had to do this in a smaller environment, I'm sure there would have been punches thrown, and nasty words said," Rory says

"Oh Darling, I would do anything for you, Logan and my great grandbabies, Even if it is against some of my family," Elias says

"Tristan is defiantly not his favorite grandchild, as we all know I am," Logan says smirking

"Watch that ego if it keeps growing it won't fit through the door," Rory says laughing

"Logan, of all people you should know I love all my grandchildren even if they are the biggest disappointment's in the family," Elias says

"Truth be told I do love honor and Logan the most," Elias says whispering to Rory who laughs

"Logan, Rory, I think you 4 should be getting ready your guests will start showing up soon and if I know our Aunt well she will be here early with Tristan" Honor says

"Thank you honor we will get ourselves, and the twins ready," Logan says

"Just wanting to make sure everything is perfect for my sister and brother and my beautiful niece and nephew," Honor says laughing

"More like you don't want the surprise ruined before everyone is here," Rory says

"Ya that too, now go, go," Honor says hurrying them upstairs

45 minutes later

Logan goes downstairs to greet their guests while Rory and Lorelai are upstairs finishing getting ready and feeding the twins to keep them happy and fed. As expected Tristan and His mother, Caroline were the first to arrive 15 minute's early to the Huntzburger mansion.

"Mitchum. How are you?" Caroline asks

"Hello Caroline, I am greatly enjoying the newest huntzburger's very much. Tristan, how are you?" Mitchum says

"I'm good Uncle Mitchum, Just looking forward to seeing Logan and meeting his wife and children. Where are they?" Tristan says

"Tristan, My Ace is finishing getting ready with her mom and the babies. They will be down once all the guests are here" Logan says

"I was hoping to meet her before everyone else, Everyone I have asked says the same things about her and I haven't gotten much information on her or even heard of her in society," Tristan says

"She wasn't raised in society, and she is very secretive about her life, but you may have even seen her around," Logan says smirking

"How does Elias feel about this? I'm guessing he said she isn't worthy of the Huntzburger name and only agreed upon the marriage because of the pregnancy" Caroline asks

"Elias loves her. He only disliked her at one point due to my mothers lies and assumptions about her" Logan says

"She is a lot like mother, Caroline. She is perfect as a Huntzburger wife and mother. She doesn't plan on being just a society wife, and she is Logan's equal in all ways" Mitchum says

"Well that's great, I hope she can keep up with him, we wouldn't want their marriage to turn out like yours, and Shira's," Caroline says snidely

"She is more than capable of keeping up with him and also calls Logan and me on our Bullshit," Mitchum says

"I know my marriage won't turn out like my parent's, I married for love not honor, and she keeps me happy every-way possible," Logan says smirking

After all the guests all arrived it was time to introduce Rory and the twins.

"Attention everyone, We would like to introduce you to Elias (Eli) Richard Huntzburger II born at midnight January 1st and Lorelai Emilia (Emi) Huntzburger born 12:10 am January first, And their mother Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore - Hayden - Huntzburger " Mitchum calls with Elias standing next to him

Logan and Rory walk over to Mitchum and Elias Holding Emi and Eli smiling

The whole crowd is in awe of the beautiful little Huntzburger's, and a few are shocked...

Tristan walks up to Logan and Rory shocked.

"Mary... You're the elusive Lorelai L.G. Hayden - Huntzburger?... But you're a Gilmore... Logan you married and had children with my Mary" Tristan says shocked and slightly angry

"Yes, I am and Gilmore but I'm also a Hayden, I'm not YOUR anything nor was I ever, You can call me by my name Rory NOT Mary and yes Logan, and I have children together," Rory says

"As Ace said, She's not your Mary, her name is Rory or Lorelai formally. You have no right to be mad or upset about whom I married, and I also didn't know she was the girl you referred to as "Your Mary" seeing as you never used her real name or last name" Logan says

"How could you not tell me her real name? You just called her your ace, never by her name" Tristan says irritated

"You knew her name. I did not know you knew her by the nickname her mother gave her" Logan says

"Logan how could you marry the girl your cousin has always loved, that is not what family does," Caroline says

"Aunt Caroline, Tristan held no claim to her, they never dated. I didn't even know they knew each other and she didn't know he was related to me" Logan says

"Caroline I may be relatively new to the Huntzburger family but honestly how can you be upset with Logan for marrying a woman he loves, You and Tristan should just be happy he didn't have an arrange marriage or even worse marry because he got someone he doesn't love pregnant. Tristan and I were not even friends and even when we had a chance to possibly be friend's you and your husband sent him off to military school. If anyone should be upset with someone else, it should be Tristan upset with you and your husband for ruining any chance he had with me, and maybe just maybe if he weren't raised to be an egotistical ass he would have had a shot a lot sooner. Unfortunately, he was just a blonde, rich, butt-faced miscreant who made my life a living hell at Chilton. Now if you can't be happy for us and celebrate your great niece and nephew please leave don't come back" Rory says

"How dare you try to kick me out of my brother's own home," Caroline says

"Caroline, she can do as she pleases. This is her home as much as it is mine and she has permission to ask anyone who cants be happy for her family to leave the party introducing her children to society so please stop trying to make a scene" Elias says


	28. Chapter 28

Tristan walked up to Colin, Finn, Robert and a few other of the LDB members he knew that were in attendance.

"Ok seriously could none of you told me that Logan's "Ace" was none other than A Gilmore girl? Seriously Finn I know I told you that my Mary's name was Rory Gilmore and you let Logan marry her knowing I love her" Tristan says with a growl

"Mate, I have no idea what you are talking about, We knew she went to Chilton but as far as we knew she started after you got shipped off. I don't remember you calling her anything but Mary so how was I to know, You need to remember I was mainly always drunk from the age of 15 till recently" Finn says

"Bullshit Finn, What about the rest of you someone had to know she was my Mary," Tristan says with a growl

"None of us knew anything, and if she was your Mary like you claim why did you not try to find her after you got out of military school? It's been what almost 5 years since you graduated" Colin asks

"I did look for her I thought she was at Harvard like she always said she was going to go," Tristan says

"What you didn't think her plan could change so you couldn't see if your mommy could find out more information in the society circle about where she could have been? Seriously, Tristan. You can't have a crush on a girl and not see her for 6 years then be upset she moved on. You never dated her, and she wasn't yours in the first place. She loves Logan and Logan loves her so just let it be no one conspired against you" Robert says

"You knew didn't you Robert, and You let him marry my girl without letting me have a chance to reconnect with her" Tristan shouted

"I had my suspicion's, but by then it was already too late she had gotten back with Logan after graduation, and there was no tearing them apart," Robert says

"You selfish bastard, why didn't you tell me her name other than any nickname you boneheads came up with to call her? There was no way I could have known anything from you all calling her Love, Reporter Girl, Ace or anything other the Rory" Tristan says

"Too bad you didn't find her in your freshman year in college because while Rory was at Yale, we were in Fiji, It wasn't until the beginning of your sophomore year Logan, and she met," Colin says

"You're kidding me, right? They have only been together just over 3 years, and they are married with two children" Tristan says

"No, they aren't kidding. Just remember your parents didn't even wait that long to get married and have their spawn" Steph says

"Young lady how dare you speak to my son like that, of all people you shouldn't talk you're a scandal child," Caroline says

"Oh please, I'm not a scandal child, My dad is a scandal he left my mom and me," Steph says

"Oh no your dad isn't the scandal he just left to get away from your mother the black widow I'm talking about your mother's what was it, 4th husband that you slept with and caused a divorce," Caroline says

"Someone has the wrong, twisted information, He molested her and then her mother found out and divorced him, Stephanie was just a child and went through a huge trauma how dare you even bring it up," Colin says

"Oh please don't defend her just because you feel you're like her due to the amount your father has married and divorced, he's on his what 8th wife now?" Caroline asks snidely

"Listen Caroline. I don't care what you think of Steph or myself because you have your information twisted but I will mention if you decide to go on I can have you charged with slander as nothing you have claimed about Stephanie is true and there is a gag order on anything about the case" Andrew McCrea says

"Caroline that is enough, you will leave immediately or be removed forcefully. This is a party for your nephew's family, and you aren't going to act like this. You leave now quietly and never spread your lies again, or you will have nothing left. Everyone knows your husband went bankrupt long ago and I will not help support you if you continue like a spoiled little brat, your mother raised you better. As for you Tristan you are more than welcome to stay if you behave and don't act like your mother" Elias says sternly

Caroline decided what was best for her and told Tristan to behave as they needed Elias to keep supporting them.

After Caroline left Tristan calmed down and came to his scenes, he realized that everyone else was right Rory was never his he just always held hope that he would find her again and they would end up falling in love and getting married. He realized he wasn't mad it was just a reaction to the surprise she was now married to his cousin, and he lost all chance at being with her.

"Tristan, I would like you to meet a friend of mine and Rory's, Lucy McDonald Meet Tristan Dugrey" Logan says

"McDonald... I know that Name is it a society name?" Tristan asks

"Yes it is, My grandparents Archibald and Bunny McDonald are from Boston, and my dad is a major at a military school in North Carolina," Lucy says

"Major Michael McDonald by any chance?" Tristan asks

"Yes or Major pain in my ass as I call him, DO you know him," Lucy says laughing

"Yes I do, I went to that military academy, I got shipped off there from Chilton where I met Rory," Tristan says

"OMG, My dad used to talk about you all the time. He told me your started as some spoiled little rich kid and turned into quite the man when you graduated, You know you were his favorite student, and he said he saw a lot of him in you" Lucy says

"Ya by my senior year him and I got close, He's the reason I decided to become a "Boot camp instructor" as he so likes to call himself," Tristan says

"Ya, my dad is quite the slave driver. From what I hear you learned everything from him and in your Junior year you became his example. Then the next year you broke a few sophomore's and helped keep them on track. He also mentioned that you had some of the highest grades and still went twice as hard as all the other cadets" Lucy says

"Yes, he said I was the most improved cadet, and he worked out a way to have my junior and senior years helping him as credit towards college," Tristan says

"You're the first and only cadet my dad ever took under his wing. I think it was because of how much of himself he saw in you. Have you found a position yet?" Lucy asks

"Actually yes, I'm heading back to the academy and working with the cadet's, I start in June," Tristan says

"That's kind of funny, and I'm surprised my dad didn't tell me. I'm moving to North Carolina in a few weeks I'm going to be working at the academy also" Lucy says

"You're kidding," Tristan asks

"Not at all, Funny thing is my dad said I would like you. Wouldn't he be shocked to find out I met you through your cousin, and Rory at a society event in Hartford" Lucy says

 **After the Party**

"Hey Tristan, since you seem to be getting along with Lucy so well and you have a lot in common how would you like to come with us all for dinner?" Rory asks smirking

"Mary are you asking me out on a date! You're a married woman..." Tristan says jokingly

"Please don't call me Mary anymore I hated that name, and I'm not a Mary anymore," Rory says gesturing to the twins

"Alright Rory, I would love to, but I don't know. Does Logan know your offering?" Tristan asks

"Yes Tristan, he said you seemed to have grown up a bit since he last saw you and maybe just maybe if you stay like this you two can get along like adult's," Rory says laughing

"Well then, Lucy would I be intruding on your time with Rory and Logan if I was to tag along?" Tristan asks

"Tristan, Please come. Help me keep my mind off all these happy couples in the damn group, It makes me sick to be an extra wheel watching them all, and I would like to get to know one of my new co-workers" Lucy says laughing

"I suppose it's a date then," Tristan says with a wink

Tristan, Lucy, Rory, Logan, Robert, Juliet, Finn, Rosemary, Colin, Steph, Paris, Doyle, Honor, Josh and all their kid's all headed to the large private dining room of a restaurant Josh owned in Hartford.

"How are we all going to get into "Honors" the wait list is months long," Tristan asks

"Oh, Tristan. The things you don't know about your own family" Rory says smirking

"Tristan, what's the name of the restaurant?" Logan asks

"Honors... why?" Tristan asks

"What's your cousin's name?" Logan asks

"Hon... Oh, Honor you own a restaurant?" Tristan asks

"Josh's company own's it. He bought it for me when the old owners retired, and we're going to close up. This was my favorite place to eat, and he couldn't let me lose it so for valentines day last year he bought it for me. We renamed the place, Remodeled, Paid everyone for the time off while remodeling, kept all the staff and tada you have the hottest and hardest place to get into in Hartford" Honor says

"Holy shit, I'm related to a compelling woman," Tristan says

"Ahem...," Rory says

"Oh yes and I'm related to my former crush and one of the biggest media/ newspaper moguls in the world," Tristan says laughing

"Oh god, if anyone had of told me 7 years ago Rory was going to be related by marriage to Tristan degree I would have told them they were insane," Paris says

"If anyone told me when I met Logan I would marry him and have his children I would have thought they were insane because he was truly a stuck up jackass playboy back then," Rory says laughing

"Hey I resent that remark Mrs. Huntzburger I wasn't that bad," Logan says snickering

"Mate, you were as Rory eloquently put it in college a and I quote, Jerk, Ass, Arrogant, Inconsiderate, Mindless frat boy, Lowlife, Butt Faced Miscreant," Finn says smirking devilishly

"You mean she called Logan a butt-faced miscreant before me?" Tristan asks

"Yes, He was like you but not as bad, and I was furious after a prank he pulled in my class when I had a future Yale student from Chilton with me," Rory says

"Oh please let me in on this" Tristan says with a sparkle in his blue eyes

"Oh.. God. Logan here thought it would be funny to have Colin here burst into professor Bell's lecture and profess his undying love for her and beg her to stay with him, and then Logan comes bursting into the room yelling at Colin that she was with Rory now and to back off. Then they got into a fistfight, and Logan threw him until I came rushing into the room in my English police officer outfit and grabbed them by their necks and said told her 'They used to have pride, they used to have dignity, they used to have balls!' I then dragged them out of the room, but before we got out the door I looked at her and said 'Dammit Gilmore, Give them back their balls' went into the hallway then came back in for a bow" Finn says laughing his ass off remembering the event

"Don't forget what she did to get even?" Colin says

"Richard Gilmore approached him later on in the week and told him he talked to professor bell about logans outburst about professing his feelings for Rory. He had said he spoke with Mitchum about the prenup's property agreements and such. Then told him they were setting up a dinner for the next week to finalize the engagement and stuff and welcomed Logan to the family" Finn says

"You should have seen the look on his face, he damn near had a heart attack," Colin says

"I still say that's not a prank you pull on a college student from our circle, and it could have gone very wrong..., but then again I did end up married to you, so I suppose no it's funnier," Logan says


	29. Chapter 29

**March 22nd, 2008**

Today was the great Huntzburger Society Easter weekend event at the Huntzburger mansion, Everyone with children and Grandchildren was invited plus many family friends that had children Logan and Honors age. Shira, of course, was invited as she was the grandmother of Honor and Logan's children.

"Shira, It's good to see you I hope you come peacefully," Elias says

"Oh course Elias, I wouldn't want to tarnish the family name or hurt my children and grandchildren" Shira smirks

"It had better stay that way and remember this is about the kids, not you," Elias says giving Shira a knowing glare

Shira worked herself towards the rest of the guests and found none other than Caroline Dugrey, They, of course, were fairly close despite Mitchum.

"Shira Darling how are you?" Caroline asks

"Wonderful, you look beautiful. How have you been" Shira asks

"Great other than the fact Logan and that girl he married broke my Tristan's heart. You know she's the girl Tristan has loved since high school" Caroline says

"Oh, No I was not aware. I don't know what they see in that girl. She's nothing but trash. She trapped my poor Logan in her spell and got pregnant when he was about to leave her for good" Shira says

"That is not good, Nothing but a gold digger I suppose seeing as her family won't give her any money, they want her to work. Too bad we couldn't put an end to her gold digging ways and help Logan find a proper woman" Caroline says

"I know a few women who would love to marry Logan, One being none other than that Fallon girl, and we both know she will do anything she told if she thinks she can have Logan for herself," Shira says smirking

"Maybe we should talk to her, see what she is willing to do and help her along," Caroline says

"I would speak to her but if Logan or Rory saw they would know right away," Shira says

"No problem I will talk to her," Caroline says

 **Across the room**

"Logan, why is it the two women who hate me most in the world are huddled up together?" Rory asks

"The mean witches tend to gather together," Logan says with a smirk

"Don't worry Rory, there isn't anything they can do to ruin today" Tristan says

"Thanks, Tristan I just don't like feeling this way," Rory says

"Don't worry love, we all have your back" Finn says

"My mom cant do anything Elias would have her head and everything else if she tried, she's under contract to not interfere, and if she breaks it she literally will be on the street with nothing" Honor says

"As for my mother, well she would be just as bad off if not worse then Shira," Tristan says

After everyone in the group assured her they had their eyes on Shira, Rory relaxed quite a bit and started to enjoy the festivities. Everyone decided to mingle before the major kid's festivities started and while Rory helped Honor with the kids for the Easter egg hunt Emily and Mitchum had some time with Eli and Elias and showed them off to anyone who was interested. During the Easter egg hunt, Logan simply watched how amazing his wife was helping honors middle child collect lots of eggs, She was really into being hands-on with children, and she was amazing even if she didn't know how amazing she was with children and he fell even deeper in love with her for this.

"Logan darling, does Elias still keep all his books in his study or are they in the library?" Caroline asked

"Some are still in his study, but most of them are in the library, Is there a specific one you're wondering about, I am sure I can help you," Logan says

"That would be great. I'm looking for his first edition of a Hemmingway book I can't remember the title but I was going to show it to Jessica Miles, She asked me if I knew of any good books and I couldn't think of the name" Caroline says

"Oh yes, The Hemmingway's are all in the library, Let me help you find them," Logan says

After Logan started heading to the library, Caroline signaled that they were going to the library to locate the book. After a few moments in the library, the Fallon girl quietly walked into the library and Caroline walked out closing the door, so there was just enough room for the girl to see if anyone was coming. Logan turned around to ask his aunt something only to find the Fallon girl sitting on a table in the library.

"Oh sorry I thought my aunt Caroline was still in here with me," Logan says

"Oh, I saw her heading down the hallway," The Fallon girl says

"Oh, I guess she didn't want the book she was looking for anymore. Is there anything I can help you with, the library is typically off limits to nonfamily members" Logan says

"Oh, I was just looking to find a sub-party or maybe even to hide out. These parties are so boring." The Fallon girl says

"Yes something the society parties can be boring, but this one I have interest in, it's only the first big family orientated party since my children were born," Logan says

"Oh, yes but I'm sure there are better things a man like yourself could be doing while the kiddies are busy," The Fallon girls says

"Yes there is I could be taking care of my children or be with my wife," Logan says

 **Meanwhile at the party**

"Has anyone seen Logan?" Rory asks

"Oh yes, I left him in the library," Caroline says

"Oh thank you Mrs. Dugrey," Rory says

"Mother, what was he doing in there?" Tristan asks

"Oh I asked him about a book, I can't remember the name of it, but it was a Hemmingway. I left to go to the bathroom, and I was going to go back, but I forgot." Caroline says

Rory started to head to the library as Tristan followed behind her to help Logan find the book his mother was looking for so Logan could get back to the party with Rory.

 **The Library**

"You really shouldn't be in here, I would like to get back to my family, but I can't let you be in here alone Elias would not like anyone being left in his private library," Logan says

"Well then if you want me to leave you will just have to make me leave," The Fallon girl says

"I'm asking you nicely to leave my grandfathers library, now please leave, or I will be forced to remove you myself," Logan says sternly

The Fallon girl saw Rory and Tristan coming, and they were still far enough not to hear anything being said.

"Then you will just have to remove me yourself," The Fallon girl says

"Alright, as you wish," Logan says moving towards her to pick her up and move her himself, but when he goes to grab her, she grabs his face, leans back and kisses him holding on tight to make sure Rory see what looks like Logan kissing another woman.

"WHAT THE HELL" Rory shouts

"Oh crap, I'm sorry I tried to say no, but he kept pushing," The Fallon girl says while Rory turns around crying running the other way

"LOGAN, How could you do this to Rory, You say you love her but can't even stay faithful," Tristan asks

"Tristan I swear I didn't do anything, she forced herself on me I was just trying to remove her from the library so I could lock it back up," Logan says

"That sure as hell isn't what it looked like Logan you were leaning over her," Tristan says

"I swear it's not what it looks like, I have to find Rory," Logan says trying to get out of the library

 **At the party**

Rory comes running and crying from the library, and the first people to see her are Finn and Honor.

"what's wrong" Finn and Honor ask

"Logan... He... was... Kissing... a... Girl" Rory says crying

"No, it's not possible he loves you... That bloody bastard. I'm going to kill him" Finn says

"No, I'm going to kill him. Finn Take Rory and the kids to a hotel, I will get some of their stuff from their house" Honor says

Honor went hunting for Logan and found him rushing to find Rory with Tristan following behind

"Logan come with me now" Honor shouts pulling him out to a patio

"Honor I have to find Rory I have to talk to her," Logan says

"I don't think so mister, how the hell could you do that to your family. You said you would be faithful" Honor says

"Hon, It's not what you think, the Fallon clone forced herself on me," Logan says

"Seriously, Rory said you were leaving her, and she was leaning back. Do you think I'm stupid? I have seen dad in that position with so many secretaries" Honor says

"Hon, I swear. I was looking for a book with Caroline, and then she disappeared. I turned around to find Caroline gone and the Fallon girl sitting on the desk and refusing to leave, I swear I was trying to remove her forcibly, and she made it look like I kissed her, I wouldn't be surprised if mom put her up to this" Logan says

"Logan, Mom hasn't been near her all night," Honor says

"Hon, please tell me you believe me" Logan begs

"I can see the Fallon skank doing this to cause drama, even if mom had nothing to do with it but I think you should just go home and lock the door's don't answer them and I WILL talk to Rory," Honor says

"Honor, I believe him, I will go to his house and stay with him in case she tries more," Tristan says

"Thank you, Tristan, Make sure he doesn't answer the door or the phone. If anyone but Rory or me calls, he isn't home, and you don't know where he is" Honor says

"Got it, Logan lets go," Tristan says

Tristan, Lucy, Colin and Logan all headed to Logan and Rory's home. Steph and Rosemary headed to Meet up with Rory at the hotel Finn had her at. Once Logan was at home Tristan, and Colin locked all the door's, closed the blinds in all the rooms before setting up a movie night in the screening room and talk about what Logan is going to do to prove his innocence to Rory if she doesn't believe him.

At the hotel Steph, Rosemary, Honor, and Finn try to get Rory to give Logan the benefit of the doubt and talk to him about his side of the story.

"Guy's, Why should I even bother I caught him red-handed leaning over a beautiful young blonde kissing her. He is known to have a thing for blondes in the past and well ever since I had the kids my body has changed. I don't look as great as I used too, Logan always loved how I looked and how tiny I was. Now I'm heavier than I ever was before the kids, my boobs leak, We are always tired, so we don't have sex as much, and well we all know his sex drive is insane" Rory whines

"Rory, He loves you, I don't think he would ever do something like this to you or the kids. He has been faithful to you, and he married you" Finn says

"Rory, you are crazy that boy is so in love with you he hasn't even noticed girls flirting with him to the point they are almost naked. He loves your body he even told my mother that no matter what he would" Honor says

"No, I'm just a fat milk factory that has babies stuck to her tits 24/7 that poop and puke everywhere," Rory says crying

"No Rory, You are a beautiful woman who is a mother and is nurturing and raising his children, and that is the most beautiful thing a woman can do for a man," Tristan says

"It's not as glamour's as you think Tris, you don't have kids you don't know," Rory says

"Rory, I have been through all the sleepless night's leaking boob's poopy diapers, puking, crying babies, lack of sex, and feeling like I look like a monster. Trust me he loves you no matter what you look like and he will want to go through having more children with you because if he is anything like Josh he loves the way you grow his children and take care of them after they are born" Honor says

"Really?" Rory asks looking up through her eyelashes

"Yes really. Once they sleep longer at night and they are awake longer during the day and didn't poop and puke as much, they are more fun trust me, and you will have more time for yourself and a sex life" Honor says


	30. Chapter 30

**March 23rd, 2008**

Honor called Logan last night to tell him Rory would be coming over to discuss what happened last night, and She warned Logan that Rory felt like he didn't love her anymore since the twins were born and she didn't feel like he was attracted anymore.

When Rory got to their house she had Finn with her and Tristan, Colin and Lucy were still there, but only Tristan and Finn were in the room when Logan and Rory talked just as moderators.

Logan had told Rory how everything happened and that he thinks that Miss Fallon aka the girl his mom wanted him to marry took it upon her self or was coursed Into doing this. All to make it look like he was cheating on Rory to try and cause a divorce, With that Rory, remembered Shira talking about "that Fallon girl" when Logan brought her home the first time to the Huntzburger Shanghai, so she gave him the benefit of the doubt with one condition.

"If there is ever even a word of his possibly being seen kissing or otherwise with another woman I will take Eli and Emi and divorce you. With that said I would like for you to tell me if there are any run-ins with any of the women from your past, that may cause any trouble" Rory says.

"I accept, you know I will do anything to prove my innocence," Logan says

"If you and Rory would like Robert can set up surveillance on this Fallon chick and see if he can find anything out. He was at the party last night he may have even seen or heard something" Colin says.

"That would be great Colin," Logan says

"No, it's ok I trust Logan that she set it to look like he was unfaithful, But I would like to ask is there any chance of anyone popping up from California?" Rory asks

"There was one girl I took home when I was drunk, but when we woke up we were both fully dressed," Logan says

"Alright, that's good to know. I will have honor bring the Eli and Emi home" Rory says.

"Thank you, I missed the three of you so much last night," Logan says

"He missed you so much he cuddled me to get any sleep," Colin says shuddering

"Oooooh same-sex cuddling," Finn says snickering

"I didn't even get many cuddles from Tristan he was on guard," Lucy said with a pout

"Awe Lucy you can have all the Tristan you want tonight I promise," Logan says

"Now Mrs. Huntzburger instead of calling honor right away can we call her in a while?" Logan asks sensually before lifting her up bridal style and Rory nods

"Boy's Girls, please feel free to watch whatever you would like in the screening room very loudly we will be back eventually," Logan says smiling carrying Rory off towards their bedroom

 **April 1st, 2008**

Today was any normal day other than Rory and Logan both knew to expect major pranks today, Finn, Colin and Robert were major prankers, and they knew the guys would get the girls involved somehow but didn't know what to expect.

 **11:30am**

"Buzz"

"Yes?" Logan says

"Mr. Huntzburger you have a visitor, and she says it's important" his secretary stated

"Please let her in," Logan says

A few minutes a woman walks into his office.

"Long time no talk Logan," the woman says

"Oh ya wow, Mindy isn't it?" Logan asks

"Missy. You would think that after you slept with me, you would remember" She snarls.

"I'm sorry, what? Your kidding when we parted ways we were both fully clothed" Logan says.

"Well I was missing my panties and was left with a nice little parting gift," Missy says

"Excuse me? What do you have an STD you need to blame on me?" Logan asks

"No, I had a baby, produced from that night, you know the night you told me your name was Huntz. It took me some time to find out who you are and now I have a baby that is almost 7 weeks old" Missy says.

"This has to be a joke," Logan says

"No, it's not I want you to take responsibility for your child, You ruined my career by getting me pregnant. I'm left with no job and a messed up body" Missy says.

"I'm sorry, but It's not my fault you kept a baby from a one night stand that there is no proof of. So I'm not going to just take your word for this, proper procedures will be taken, A DNA test. I need to get ahold of my lawyer before you can leave this building... Crap who have you told?" Logan says

"I haven't told anyone your name, I didn't need someone getting to you before I could, I didn't want you having a chance to take off," Missy says

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asks

"I know guys like you avoiding your responsibilities. But I will talk to whoever will listen unless you make this all right" Missy says.

"What do you mean by making this all right?" Logan asks

"You have to take care of our baby and me, be a family. Fix my reputation" Missy says.

"Missy what all do you know about me exactly," Logan asks

"I know you're Logan Huntzburger, Playboy Extraordinaire. Unmarried, No kid's, and the company you work at currently is Huntzburger Publishing Group,.That makes you a wealthy powerful man, and it would look bad if you were to have an illegitimate child from a girl you took off from without saying a word. So I suggest you fix everything real fast" Missy says smirking.

"Yes I am Logan Huntzburger, and most of what you said about me is true but not all of it. Now It may look bad in the press but if you haven't noticed I am the press and I did not run without saying a word, I was in California for months you could have gone to the company and found me. No hold on a second" Logan says as he picks up his phone to call Colin.

"Please come to my office. There's a situation I need to speak to you about" Logan says.

"What is that about?" Miss asks

"Like I said there are proper procedures to go through, and that is one of them," Logan says

"You cant do a DNA test right now the baby isn't here with me," Missy says

"Where is the baby exactly?" Logan asks

"In the hotel room with my sister," Missy says

"We will deal with that shortly," Logan says

About 5 minute's later Colin walks into logans office with a look of concern on his face wondering what is going on.

"Mr. McCrea, This is missy from California. She has a baby who is almost 7 weeks old, and she claims it is mine, I need you to draw up the paperwork needed before she leaves this building." Logan says

"May I use your computer for a moment to download and print those forms," Colin asks

"Yes, I'm taking it you bought the USB?" Logan asks

"Of course, situation protocol," Colin says

"I guess this has happened a lot before?" Missy asks

"No, We just like to be prepared for anything, My father started the easy access paperwork when I was a teenager in the fears we would find our self's in trouble," Colin says

"I have heard rumors you were all wild in your day's," Missy says flirting with Colin

"Wild isn't the word, and these days we have grown up and have responsibility's, and if I were you I wouldn't be flirting with a man in front of the man who your accusing of fathering your child," Colin says

"Mr. McCrea, I have to make a call and do some explaining. Please make sure missy signs all the forms correctly, and she won't be leaving until I come back" Logan says.

"Yes Huntz," Colin says

 **In Logan's Office**

"Well that's rude of him to just leave me here with you," Missy says

"You do realize he has responsibility's to the company and others," Colin says snidely

"I guess he would have to keep the company from going bankrupt so he can take care of myself and our child," Missy says smirking

"Sure," Colin says as he starts to print off the paperwork and shows here were to sign on everything.

 **Logan's conversation with Rory**

"Logan, why aren't you in your office?" Rory asks

"Ace, Please don't get mad but I need to tell you something that could be major, and I need to explain some things," Logan says looking worried

"Logan... your worrying me," Rory says

"Rory, You know how I told you about the girl I woke up next to fully clothed?" Logan asks

"Ya, why?" Rory asks

"She's currently in my office with Colin filling out some paperwork... She claims we slept together and she woke up with no panties, and she now had a baby that's almost 7 weeks old, She is claiming it's mine and wants me to take care of her and said baby" Logan says.

"Please tell me this is a sick prank?" Rory asks

"I wish I could, but to my knowledge this is legit," Logan says

"Alright, what all is Colin having her sign?" Rory asks

"Gag order, DNA testing permission, etc.," Logan says

"How possible is it that it's all true?" Rory asks

"I have never been so drunk I don't remember sex, and even if I had been, I wouldn't have been able to get my clothing back on. So I'm going to say she's trying to pin it on me for money she's already insinuated she wants money from me among other things. If the baby is mine, I will be doing some background checks to see how safe the child is with her and see if she did anything bad during the pregnancy" Logan says.

"I think that may be a good idea to get some background checks and the gag order also. When are you doing the DNA test?" Rory asks

"As soon as can get someone and the baby gets here," Logan says

"I want to meet her and talk to her and also see this baby," Rory says

" I can arrange that I just want to make sure she's signed all the form's so she doesn't decide not to sign them, seems she got some old info about me and didn't know about you, Eli or Emi," Logan says

"Let's take the kids to your dad's office for some grandpa bonding time and give Colin some more time to get the paperwork filled out then go see how it's going," Rory says

"Good idea, we don't need the possibility of a crazy woman near the kids," Logan says

Logan and Rory make their way to Mitchum's office to inform him of what's going on fully and let him spend time with his grandbabies.

"Logan, son what are you going to do if the baby is yours?" Mitchum asks

"One of a few things depending how the background checks work out and what she wants," Logan says

"Keep me informed, did you want me to get ahold of my contact at the lab and get them to send someone up immediately for sample collections?" Mitchum asks

"Yes please if you have someone who is discrete, I was just going to get a dr friend to help out," Logan says

"I will get them on the phone and let you know when to expect them and keep me up to date with everything, and this better not be a prank," Mitchum says


	31. Chapter 31

**Logan's Office**

"Everything signed correctly with ID checked and everything," Logan asks popping his head in the room

"Yes, everything is in order right here," Colin says

"Good, Now missy I have someone who wants to meet and talk to you," Logan says letting Rory in the room

"Missy, now that we are all sitting here I would like it if you would phone your sister and tell her you're sending someone to pick the baby up and she will be staying at the hotel," Colin says

"Ummm alright... Who is picking my baby up?" Missy asks

"A lawyer from my law firm, if you would feel more comfortable I can send along some papers for your sister to sign and she can come also," Colin says

"Yes please, I don't feel comfortable having someone I don't know pick up my baby from my sister," Missy says

"Alright I will do that then as you talk to your sister," Colin says emailing the lawyer he is sending to pick the baby up to print off the gag order forms and have her sister sign them, and missy calls her sister.

"Now that's all taken care of, Missy this is Rory. She wanted to talk to you" Logan says

"Umm Hi Rory, What did you want to speak to me about?" Missy asks

"Well as you claim Logan is your son or daughters child..." Rory says

"My son," Missy says

"Ok as you say you are the mother of logans son I just wanted to ask you how this happened," Rory says

"Well we were drinking heavily one night at a bar, and he took me home, I don't remember much of that night, but the next day I woke up with my underwear missing and Logan's pants undone," Missy says

"Alright, is there a reason your only notifying him now of said child?" Rory asks

"Yes, it was hard to find him. I had to ask a few people at the bar if they knew his last name and everyone said they just knew him as Huntz, they also said he worked at a little internet company. It took me a few weeks, but I found helix and was always told no one by the name Huntz worked there and then some guy who heard me ask for Huntz asked me if I meant Logan Huntzburger, I said I didn't know I just knew him by Huntz. Well, he ended up showing me the picture of Logan, and I told him that was the guy I was looking for. He then said Logan moved to New York to the company who took over helix, I then did some searching and found this company and figured I could try and see if he worked here" Missy says

"When did you start trying to find him?" Rory asks

"I asked at the bar as soon as I found out I was pregnant and then About five months ago went to helix," Missy says

"Why did it take you so long to come forward since helix?" Rory asks

"I was six months pregnant and wasn't able to fly, and then I had to wait until my son was a bit older to travel across America with him," Missy says

"Did you not think of maybe looking him up on the internet or trying to get his phone number?" Rory asks

"I didn't want him to flip and disappear on me, I lost everything, My career, my body, My life and I need our son and me to be taken care of now," Missy says

"I'm sorry but how did you lose your career and body exactly?" Rory asks confused

"I was a model. I did intimate apparel and swimsuits. After I got to be about six months pregnant, I couldn't get a job, the stretch marks aren't cute, and I can't get hired now. I'm my pre-pregnancy size because I have flab and still those stretchmark's so I cant make any more money, and I'm almost out of savings" Miss says

"I don't mean to be rude, but you are the one who chose to keep a baby from a man you didn't even know his first or last name, losing your career and body could have been avoided," Rory says

"I don't believe in abortion, and I didn't know I would lose my career over having him. Logan should be taking care of us as he cause all of this" Missy hisses

"Well I'm sure you think she should but how do you think he should take care of you correctly?" Rory asks

"He should make me an honest woman and support our son and me," Missy says

"Your kidding right?" Logan asks

"No, not at all. Your single and have no kids; It would look good in the press that you took responsibility for your actions and married the mother of your child" Missy says smirking

"Missy sweetie, He cant marry you. So that's out of the question" Rory says sweetly

"Why can't he marry me? Am I not pretty enough or because I had a baby I'm not worthy of him" Missy asks in an irritated tone

"No, He's already married and has children," Rory says

"WHAT...how long have you been married to have multiple children with someone already? This means he cheated on his wife apparently" Missy asks

"I have been married 7 1/2 months and have two children," Logan says

"Wow, so you got her pregnant then married her after the kids were born?" Missy asks

"No we got married before they were born, they are 3 months old. When I met you I didn't know she was pregnant, hell she had just found out and had to get my sisters help to be able to tell me" Logan says

"What was she another one night stand you left behind?" Missy asks

"No she was my girlfriend of 3 years who I proposed two days before I found out I was going to be a father, The only reason I was drinking at the bar that night is that I was upset she said no to being my wife," Logan says

"Wow, so she found out she was pregnant and decided to change her mind all of a sudden, that's just desperate," Missy says

"Excuse me? I was not desperate, and I said no because I was afraid. I had just graduated college, and I was scared to think about getting married so young before I even started my career" Rory says

"Oh... So you married him anyway, I guess to have kids you gave up your career also?" Missy asks

"No I changed my career, I am taking a few months to just work part-time from home, and then I will be working full-time again" Rory states

"What do you do exactly? Work as a barista or a waitress?" Missy hisses

"No, I work here, with Logan side by side." Rory says proudly

"Oh I get it, you plan on dumping your kids off on a nanny so you can have a career" Missy says

"Actually, The kids will be here with us, the nanny will only be here to watch over them and play with them while we are unable to but with us both working it makes it so I am able to also spend more time with them" Logan says

"Now that you know Logan is taken, what do you want?" Rory asks

"I don't know, I do know I need to be able to live and my son does too" Missy says

"Buzz"

"Hello," Logan says over his phone

"You have a few visitors would you like me to send them to the conference room?" Logans secretary asks

"Yes please, I will be there in a minute with everyone else," Logan says

"I guess that's my sister and our son along with the lawyer," Missy says

"I'm assuming so," Logan says

"Let's head to the conference room now," Colin says as Logan leads and Colin trials behind the women

 **Conference room**

"Mr. McCrea am I still needed?" The lawyer asks

"No, I just need the papers that you had her sign, and you can head back to your office," Colin says

"Yes sir," the lawyer says as he hands the papers to Colin and walks out of the room

"Alright, so now that we have the baby here, I would like to see him," Logan says

"Sure," Missy says handing Logan, the baby

Logan Colin and Rory all look at the baby carefully to see if there is any resemblance

"I don't see any of the Huntzburger features in him," Colin says

"The only thing I can see that even resembles a Huntzburger is the hair color," Rory says

"he just looks like me more," Missy says

"He doesn't have your nose, mouth or even eye color," Logan says

"He has my brothers nose, mouth, and eyes," Missy says

"He doesn't look much like you other than your skin tone," Colin says

"I'm sorry But boy's, who do we know that this little guy looks like?" Rory asks smirking

"No way... He does look like him, and he was with me in Cali" Logan says

"What are you talking about?" Missy hisses

"He looks like a friend of ours Robert quite a bit other than the hair color, is there any chance you may have slept with the guy I was hanging out with?" Logan asks

"No, not at all he was busy all that night," Missy says

"Knock knock" at the door

Logan walks to the door and opens it.

"Hello, Mr. Huntzburger sent me here," the woman says

"Oh yes are you his friend from the lab?" Logan asks

"Yes I am Alexis Monty," she says

"Hello Alexis I am Logan Huntzburger, this is my Wife Rory, Our lawyer Colin McCrea, Missy, the baby in question and Missy's sister," Logan says pointing to each person as he introduced them

"Alright, let's get this started as I'm sure you would like to know the results fast," Alexis says

"Yes please Alexis, can we put a rush on it?" Logan asks

"Your father has put a rush on it already," Alexis says

"Missy can you take this swab and rub it on your cheeks, then I will take your blood," Alexis says

"Ummm excuse me what is this for?" Missy asks

"This is for the DNA test of the child in question," Alexis says

"I did not agree to do the test here right now," Missy says

"Yes actually you did as you signed here, here and here," Colin says pointing to the places she signed

"What you tricked me," Missy says

"I did nothing of the sort. I told you this was the paperwork to get everything done and figured out quickly" Colin says

"I did not know what I was signing," Missy says

"You could have read it over more" Colin says

"I thought I was just signing paperwork to receive what I had coming to me," Missy says

"You did, you also signed permission for DNA test among other agreement's," Colin says

"I won't give me DNA," Missy says

"This form you signed doesn't need your DNA just the babies, and Logan's have to be compared," Colin says

Alexis walks over to Logan and get's him to so the swab and takes his blood before moving over to the baby and doing the same before putting everything together.

"Now missy this is your last chance to give your DNA also, it can help prove paternity easier if we have it," Alexis says

"Fine" Missy says

After missy gives her blood and the swab Alexis leaves the room and heads to her lab to get the results, Colin explains to her what she signed better as she didn't read through them very well.

"Missy, you signed an order that says you can not speak to anyone about why you are here visiting Logan today. You can not mention he may be your son's father or anything about what happened with Logan in California. You may not speak about Logan or his family etc. You also signed an agreement that you do not expect Logan to support you IF he is found to be your son's father and the only thing he is responsible for is your son if he is, in fact, the father. If it is found he is the father of your child's, you cannot name him as the father without his consent. Anything said or done here until the DNA results come back cannot be spoken about outside of this office or you will be breaching the contract and can be charged with doing so. Do you understand?" Colin asks

"Yes Mr. McCrea I understand," Missy says

"What about you," Colin asks looking towards missy's sister

"Is that what you made me sign also?" the sister asks

"Yes, you both can be charged if one of you breaks the contract also," Colin says

"I understand," The sister says


	32. Chapter 32

After Colin made sure Missy and her sister understood what they signed Colin and Logan let them leave the building with the baby, and shortly after that Robert called him with some background info on a Miss Melissa (Missy) Swan and Elisabeth (Lizzy) Swan.

"So Robert what do you have for me," Logan asks

"I have quite a bit On this Missy," Robert says

"Ok do tell me."

"She is quite the party girl, she made her money by dancing and modeling, She has had three abortions in the past, each man was wealthy. She was cut off from her family's money at 17 for getting pregnant, and She also Blackmailed the father into supporting her. The first man was married and didn't find out she had an abortion until he saw her dancing at a gentleman's club when she should have been about seven months along. The second man paid for her to have an abortion, The third man helped her get into modeling and paid for her abortion.

She has lived as a "Sugar baby" to help support herself up until the man found out she was pregnant and stopped supporting her. She was pulled over and charged with 3 DUI'S in the past 8 months. Her sister "Lizzy" isn't her sister but her ex-sister-in-law and is the mother of 4 children under the age of 4 that she abandoned with the fathers for money, she's been arrested for prostitution, drug's, blackmail, skipping bail, assault and theft" Robert says

"Anything else?" Logan asks

"She's adopted, was always a troubled child, she slept around a lot as a teen, was arrested multiple times for theft, you know the things teens tend to do," Robert says

"is she being followed now?' Logan asks

"Yes, we will know every move she makes inside or outside the hotel including anyone or anything that goes to her room and phone calls, even conversations in her room," Robert says

"Good, let me know if anything comes up," Logan says

 **April 2nd, 2008**

Alexis called Logan to tell him the results were in, and he asked her to email them to Colin's private email then called Colin to tell him the results were in and to call Missy to his office asap as Logan and Rory would be heading in soon. Logan and Rory dropped Eli and Emi off with Mitchum at his place that honor and her kids were also at so all the kids could play.

Once everyone was in the conference room of McCrea and associates they began.

"I already know the results of the test but no one else here does, so I have to ask you again Missy is there a possibility of it being anyone else?" Colin asks

"I don't think so, I know who I sleep with, and he was the only one around that time," Missy says

"Is everyone ready to see the results?" Colin asks looking at Rory and Logan

"Yes, hand them here," Missy says trying to grab the envelope the results are in

"I think Logan should be the one to get the first peek," Colin says handing the envelope to Logan

Logan slowly opens the envelope... "GOD DAMMIT LOGAN JUST PULL IT OUT ALREADY" Rory hisses at him

"Wow...," Logan says stunned smirking a bit

"Hmmm," Rory says

"OMG... please don't say it. I fucked up I'm so sorry. I really should have been more careful with the other guys" Missy says

"Are you are admitting he wasn't the only possibility?" Colin asks

"Yes, there are about 6 other men, and now I don't know who the father is," Missy said crying

"Well that's good to know you a complete liar," Logan says

"You pick em good when you're drunk and upset," Rory says smirking

"What do you mean I know who the father is?" Missy asks

"Logan is his father, and now you have two choices. One you give up full parental rights to your son or two you fight Logan in court, either way, you won't be able to contact Logan. I would pick option 1 with all the info he has on you. You would lose custody as you have put the child in danger multiple times just during your pregnancy" Colin says

"What do you mean, I did nothing wrong" Missy hisses

"your saying you don't have DUI'S while you were pregnant?" Logan asks

"Well... what... how did you find that out?" Lizzy asks

"You didn't think I would have a background check done on you?" Logan says

"It's illegal for that information to be given out to anyone," Missy says

"Actually no it's not when doing a background check, I can check your criminal record, with the fact I'm the father of your son I have access to his medical files and your medical files while you were pregnant among other things" Logan states

"If I sign my rights over what do I get out of it?" Missy asks

"Depends on what the medical record come up with if you're lucky $100,000, If you're not lucky then a report to child services, and nothing. So you had better hope that nothing is wrong with this baby." Logan says

"So I may walk away with nothing but a fucked up body?" Missy asks

"Yes, it's a risk you took having a baby. Oh and neither of you better think you will be able to breathe a word of this to anyone ever seeing as you signed documents that you cant speak of any of this without being charged and with your records, you should just be glad you both not in jail for blackmail" Colin says

"That was only for yesterday," Lizzy says

"No, it's actually for life, you cant write it in a journal, tell anyone or anything like that ever," Colin says

"I don't think I can sign my baby over, I love him, and I don't want to fight in court I know that with the amount of money you have you would bankrupt my family 10x over before I got custody," Missy says crying

"You only have those two choices, I'm sorry. My family deserves to move on and live happily despite what you have done to it." Logan says

"That's not fair I have to give my son up because I told you about him, Why can't I keep him and you pay me child support and pay for my housing?" Missy asks

"Well because real life doesn't work that way, You would be disrupting my family and honestly why should I have to support you because you chose to have a baby and not notify me sooner, I was in Palo Alto for months after you found out," Logan says

"I guess I will sign my rights over then," Missy says

"Alright missy, sign here, here and here, and then you no longer have rights over Brody," Colin says

"Can I ask one thing? Can I see him once a year on his birthday? Or even photo's" Missy asks

"No, that would be disrupting my family and contacting us, and he won't be living with us he will be adopted," Logan says

"What, no I won't let you do that, I signed over my rights to you, not to some stranger" Missy cries

"He won't be going to a stranger, he will be staying within the family," Logan says

"Who, can I speak to them, maybe they will allow me to see him or get pictures," Missy asks

"Sorry but you're not privy to that information, and I would prefer that you don't try to contact them either," Logan says

"Fine, give me my money, and I will go," Missy says

"You don't get a penny until WE see healthy medical records, No drugs during your pregnancy, etc." Colin says

"What, how long is that going to take?" Lizzy asks

"Depends when I decided to look at them, could be an hour, it could be months if they have problems finding them" Colin says

"So what am I supposed to do till then for money? I cant afford rent" Missy says

"I can supply you with a cheap place to stay but you have to find legitimate work both of you. Any arrests, drug's, or other trouble and you're out, you have two weeks to find a job before you expected to pay for rent and I will only supply the cheap place to stay no food, or other's" Rory says

"What are we supposed to do in New York for work? I don't have any qualifications other than modeling and dancing" Missy says

"Can you answer a phone?" Colin asks

"Well yes," Missy says

"Then apply to be a receptionist or work at a call center," Colin says

"Those jobs don't pay enough" Lizzy says

"Well then find something that your good at that's a legal job, and if you stick to it then we may help you "Fix" your body even if I don't think your body is ruined," Rory says

"You mean you would pay to have my boob's done, Lipo, tummy tuck, a but lift and a vag job?" Missy asks

"I will see what the plastic surgeon says is "ruined" and was caused by having a child, but an ass lift has nothing to do with having a baby, as for lipo, try working out to get rid of whatever fat you want to be sucked out of you," Rory says

"I need the Lipo because I gained so much weight during my pregnancy" Missy states

"I had twins, I gained weight, I got stretch marks, my breasts changed, my vagina changed, and I don't have an entirely flat tummy but guess what. I am working out to try and change all that instead of getting plastic surgery, So please don't try and tell me you need Lipo, and I was 20lbs heavier after giving birth then I was pre-pregnancy, and I have worked my ass off to lose the weight" Rory says

"Oh... well I won't have time to work out if I have to get a job and work" Missy says

"Enough with the excuses. I have twins, help run a multinational company, Plan huge event's, keep a husband satisfied and work out and still travel between here and my hometown to see my family and we hardly ever have anyone else take care of our kids and when we do it's family only" Rory says

"You have a husband who helps you with all that" Missy says

"Your right I do have a husband who helps with his children, but he also works full-time at the same multinational company and had his things to do." Rory states

"Oh..." Missy says

"Now you're free to go to your hotel until further notice. We have a car outside waiting for you to" Logan says

After Missy and Lizzy left HPG Logan and Rory headed over to Mitchum's with little Brody.

"Logan, I see you brought someone with you. Does this mean what I think?" Mitchum asks

"Yes, He is my son," Logan says

"Well, now tell me about everything. Come to the kid's playroom Honor, Betty and the nanny are in there with the kids" Mitchum says

"Dad I was wondering if Myself, Rory, You, Betty and Honor could all talk in the parlor about all of this" Logan asks

"Yes, I will get them right away and meet you there. Did you want me to take the baby and give him to the nanny?" Mitchum asks

"That will be great thank you," Rory says

 **10 minutes later**

Betty, Honor, and Mitchum walk into the parlor and sit down.

"So Logan, what did you need to talk to us all about?" Honor asks

"Well, as you can guess the baby is mine. She signed over full right's, Now I want to give him up for adoption, but I want to keep him in the family." Logan says

Mitchum and Betty look at each other and betty smiles.

"I think we can make that work, but I do have to ask Honor Logan would you be upset if you got a new sibling," Mitchum asks smirking

"Dad, are you asking what I think you're asking?" Honor asks

"Yes I think I am," Mitchum says

"Dad, that would be amazing, You would be able to do the things with a new baby that you never got to do with me and Logan" Honor says

"I think a sibling would be perfect for us," Logan says smiling

"Next question is Betty would you be ok with adopting this baby and saying he is ours?" Mitchum asks

"Mitchum, he is your blood and you know I have wanted children but was never able to have any so YES, I want to adopt him" Betty sequels

"There you have it, son, You now will have a brother finally" Mitchum chuckles

"God it only took over 20 years of begging..." Logan loudly laughs

"Yay I get another baby brother" Honor squeals

"Rory, how do you feel about this?" Mitchum asks

"I'm fine with it. I get a brother-in-law whos younger than my kid's its funny really" Rory says in a somber tone.


	33. Chapter 33

**April 6th, 2008**

Logan, Rory, and Mitchum had gotten baby Brody and Missy's medical records on Friday afternoon and decided over the weekend to sit down with Betty to read them and see if there was anything that was done in the pregnancy that could harm Brody or if Brody was born with any problem's.

"The major things I see in the record from the pregnancy is mainly the drinking, and she had blood work that also showed low levels of drugs in the first 5 months of pregnancy. In the first 3 months, she was on anti-nausea medication, she saw someone to help deal with some eating disorder, and was treated for a few STI's with antibiotics. From The little guy's medical records it seems he was born with some drugs in his system and was kept in the hospital for a few days extra, He had some breathing problems at first also. He was born at 39 weeks. He was released fully healthy. There are some notes about possible delays in development and possible FAS, Other than that he is healthy " Betty says

"That's great that so far everything she did while pregnant didn't have any adverse effects on him at birth," Logan says

"Betty, I have to ask how do you know how to read all of this stuff?' Rory asks

"I was a nurse for many years, and I was the society's version of Princess Diana. I wanted to help people, and the money didn't matter to me" Betty says

"You like a modern day Mother Teresa," Rory says

"In ways yes I am. Since I retired, I have volunteered my nursing skills a lot more. Being a nurse took me all over the world in my career. I went to war zone's, I helped care for people in 3rd world countries, I even delivered many children on airplanes, and train's, never mind in Hut's and the side of the road and many other odd places" Betty says

"That must be amazing to be able to travel so much and help people," Rory says

"It's been nice. I'm glad to have the reason to slow down now finally. I'm still going to travel with Mitchum and the baby of course but not to the more dangerous places" Betty says

"He will be one well-traveled child," Rory says snickering

"I will also possibly be doing something I haven't done for many years. I'm going to write a few articles about things I find in my travels that I think need attention" Mitchum says

"Well I hope you give our papers a chance at printing them," Logan says smirking

"I wouldn't write for anyone else," Mitchum says chuckling

"Good to know," Logan says

"We will just have to put off any air travel for another few months with the little guy," Betty says

"Did you want me to get Colin to start the paperwork for the adoption now or di you want to wait a few days and get used to the little guy, possibly change his name?" Logan asked

"Get him working on the paperwork please and I have a few names I think would suit him, Peter, Paul, Bruce, Clark, and Austin?" Mitchum says

"I think Austin Huntzburger seems like a good name, but it's not my choice seeing as your now his parent's," Logan says

"I like the name Austin also, Maybe Austin Lee Huntzburger," Betty says

"I think we have a name," Mitchum says

"I will tell Colin to fill the paperwork out for the birth certificate also," Logan says

"So now that the baby stuff is mainly figured out I have to say. Betty, I still don't understand why Mitchum didn't marry you in college" Rory says

"We planned on it but then I got sent away, and the stress of being apart so often got to us and then when we decided to make another go at it, well Shira happened," Mitchum says

"I never married because even if I hate to admit this, I waited around for them to divorce and when Honor was born Mitchum did come to me but only as just friend's. It was about a year before Logan was born that we started getting close. Mitchum was going to leave Shira. As the time got closer, it turns out Shira was doing anything and everything she could to get pregnant again. She had faked a pregnancy and miscarriage a month before she got pregnant with Logan. We had kept our relationship secret after that, he planned on divorcing Shira a few months after Logan was born, but then Shira blackmailed us for him to stay married to her " Betty says

"Dad, is this true mom blackmailed you?" Logan asks

"100% True, Your mother is a crazy woman, and she knew that if Elias found out about Betty and me being together so soon after honor was born would have killed him and the press would have had a field day," Mitchum says

"So what changed after that?" Logan asks

"I told Elias about everything and that she was blackmailing me when you were older He surprised me by telling me he had known for years. That night Elias and I made a deal. I would divorce Shira when she either messed up majorly or when she could no longer use anything against me. She filed for divorce once after that but ended it before I could sign because she found out she would get next to nothing, I filed for divorce a few times after but she refused to sign the papers, so I waited until I found something and well the rest is history" Mitchum says.

"I guess grandpa liked betty more than mom after all" Logan says

"Elias and my parents were the best of friends they used to joke around that one day Mitchum, and I would marry. They were all disappointed that Shira got pregnant, and Elias even tried to pay Shira off, but she felt she deserved much more than the money she was being offered" Betty says

"That sounds like mom alright, but I'm shocked grandpa would do something like try to pay her off to forget about Mitchum," Logan says

"Oh the only reason he tried was that it's what she asked for in the first place then she found out how much money the family was worth and changed her mind. She then said that if I didn't marry her, she would tell anyone who listened that I impregnated her and left her to marry someone else after finding out she was pregnant" Mitchum said

"Holy shit, that sounds almost the same as what Missy just tried. Thankfully we planned for the possibility before she knew I was married with children and had her sign a gag order along with all the other paperwork and she didn't even read anything just signed everything, I had Colin get her to sign everything in my office while I talked to Rory" Logan says.

"It's a good thing that Andrew had the idea of having pre-drawn up paperwork for you boys when you were growing up for all the trouble you could get in so Colin adapted it to so many situations any of you can get into now," Mitchum says

"Yes, it is a good thing that Logan has that loaded USB. Colin even said he thought I would be the last person he would think would need to use most of the paperwork regarding a possible illegitimate child produced in the past 4 years" Logan says

"He also didn't believe that you would be the first to get married and have a child," Rory asks

"Hey I seem to be doing everything before them, I got a girlfriend before them, I left the family business, and no one expected that I got engaged, married and had kids within a year," Logan says happily

"Yes, you were the first one of your friends to grow up and become a big boy," Betty says snickering

"Logan, Did you know about your dad and betty for very long before your dad finally divorced your mom?" Rory asks

"Do you want the family answer or the society answer?" Logan asks laughing

"How about both" Rory says

"To most of the family who knew the answer is: I finally put it all together when I was 13 that my dad and Betty were more than just close friends. The society answer is: My father and Betty were just close friends up until after my father left my mother. They were friends from childhood and romantically involved for a time before my father met my mother" Logan says smiling

"Logan, you didn't tell me you knew all the way back then. You didn't even mention anything until you were 20" Mitchum says

"Dad, think of it this way, Hormonal teenager sneaking around having sex every place he can, Things get overheard, other things are seen, Oh and I'm not naïve. Plus I remember the way you and Betty hugged and looked at each other" Logan says

"If it matters, I knew that daddy liked kissing Aunty betty but mommy couldn't find out when I was 5 or 6" Honor says

"I guess kids do notice things at a young age," Mitchum says

"I will go give Colin a call and let him know everything and see how long he thinks it will all take to be done. Then Myself, Rory and the kids should head home, and I will go to the office" Logan says

"That sounds like a good plan, are you willing to leave Little Austin here with his new mommy and daddy?' Mitchum asked with a gleam in his eye

"Of course, My brother needs to bond with his mom and dad," Logan says with a huge smile

Logan went into Mitchum's study to make the call to Colin to notify him of the adoption and to let him know he looked over the medical records. He also wanted him to tell missy they had looked over the forms and would like to meet with her soon. He also to call Robert and see if there was anything that came up with the surveillance.

 **In the study**

"Hey Colin, So we looked over the medical records, He was born with drugs in his system, Not enough to cause withdrawals but enough for him to be observed for a few days along with a breathing problem at birth. There was also notes about possible FAS and Development issues as he get's older. I also need you to draw up adoption paper's, Papers for the birth certificate and His new name is Austin Lee Huntzburger, My dad and Betty are adopting him so yes I have a baby brother now" Logan says

"Wow, dude I'm glad you can keep him In the family. How does Rory feel about all of this?" Colin asks

"She's good with it. I think she's just happy she won't have a 3rd newborn to take care of" Logan says

"That's good. I'm sure that would be stressful to try and bond with a newborn when you already have 2 newborns you have bonded with since birth" Colin says

"Ya, she didn't want to get too close to him, so I have a feeling she was hoping we wouldn't be raising him as our own" Logan says

"Alright, Well I'm going to get all the paperwork ready for you, Did you all want to meet me for Dinner tonight to sign everything?" Colin asks

"I will check with everyone and get back to you, but I'm sure it will be good," Logan says

"Call me when you know, and I will have it all ready for tonight," Colin says

Once Logan hung up with Colin he dialed Robert.

"Hey man, any news on the missy front," Logan asks

"Yes, she seems to think you're going to give her more than $100,000 no matter what you find and she's even claimed she never wanted the baby just money because it's your fault her sugar daddy dumped her," Robert says

"Anything else?" Logan asks

"Oh, lots of things. Her and Lizzy have been talking about going clubbing and finding them self's some other rich men to have sex with and possibly even take one home depending how many they bang at the club" Robert says

"Ya, I can tell they are winners. I'm just glad I got it under control so soon" Logan says

"Do you want me to let you know if they mention any club's? or even have guys follow them to find out where they go if they club hop?" Robert asks

"I think that would be good on top of maybe us guys get together with the girls and do a club night. I already have tomorrow booked off work, and I'm sure honor would love to watch Eli and Emi for the night" Logan says

"Sounds like a plan," Robert says

"Alright I will talk to you tonight," Logan says


	34. Chapter 34

**In the parlor**

"I can see you weren't exactly excited about possibly bringing home a 3rd newborn," Betty says

"I'm just so overwhelmed with all of this it's been 24 hours of roller coasters. Honestly, I was hoping it was all a joke or that he wasn't the father, but I was prepared for him to be the father. I just didn't know what I was going to do if he wanted me to help him raise another baby so close to the age of Eli and Emi" Rory says

"I understand. What Logan and honor don't know is at one time I was able to get pregnant. I was pregnant with twins but miscarried around the time Shira showed up. I was slightly further along than she was but I guess with all the stress of Final's, Graduation and wedding planning I lost them, We found out from a blood test we were having a girl and a boy. Mitchum and I decided not to tell Logan and Honor because we didn't want them to feel the sense of loss for siblings they never got, or to have Honor think it was her fault for being conceived by Shira. I know Honor had always wanted a little brother and a sister too and was so happy when she got Logan. I still remember Honor at 5 and Logan at 2.5 asking Shira and Mitchum for a new baby and Shira shutting it down saying she didn't need any more children and didn't have the time" Betty says

"I think that was at the time of your 3rd pregnancy wasn't it?" Mitchum asked

Rory just looked at them in shock

"Yes, It was about 3 days later we found out, and I was rushed to the ER," Betty says

"Would it be ok if you told me about the second and 3rd pregnancy's?" Rory asked

"The second pregnancy was a surprise we found out the day Shira started to blackmail me. The pregnancy lasted till about 36 weeks. It was a girl we named angel because she was stillborn." Mitchum says

"Oh," Rory said with a sad tone

"I was just sitting down one day thinking about the last time I felt the baby move and realized she hadn't moved all day, so I sat there trying to get her to move and nothing. I went to the hospital, and they had told me they couldn't find a heartbeat and I had two options, One to deliver naturally or two I could have a C-section, they suggested an emergency C-section because she could have been alive still and just have a weak heartbeat" Betty says

"She called me right away, and I got to the hospital just in time for her to be wheeled out of the operating room, I held her, and we cried for the loss of our little girl," Mitchum said

"That's so sad, do they know why it happened?" Rory asks

"The cord got wrapped around her neck and the more she moved, the tighter the cord got," Betty says

"Oh my god, that's horrible," Rory says shedding a tear

"Don't cry, sweetie. everything happens for a reason?" Betty says

"Just like this little guy here, he was born to give us our chance at having our own family," Mitchum says smiling

"I guess that's true. What happened with the 3rd pregnancy, how come you had to have surgery?" Rory asks

"The only reason we found out I was pregnant was that it was what they call a tubal pregnancy, I had to have the one fallopian tube removed and was told it would be best if I was never to fate getting pregnant again and so I asked to have my tubes tied, " Betty says

"So adoption is the only way you could have ever had children," Rory says

"Yes, and as a single person back then you couldn't adopt, so I stayed childless. I could have had a friend carry a baby for me but I only wanted a child with Mitchum, and back then they wanted the name of the man producing the other half of the baby if it was a private donation and I only wanted a child with Mitchum." Betty says

"There was a time that we had been taking a break that I had, well I'm sure you have heard the rumors, I slept with a few secretaries when Logan was a teenager. Well, one got pregnant and tried to blackmail me. She said she would go to Shira and tell her about the affairs if I didn't give her $2 Million to disappear. Her plan was foiled when I told her if I was giving her that much money I wanted the baby in return and she would have to sign the rights over and I wanted my friend to go to all of her appointments with her. She quit the next day, and I found out she wasn't even pregnant, the ultrasound and test she showed me were her sisters, and they figured they could get money out of me and live happily away from her sister's abusive boyfriend" Mitchum says

"It's a good thing you didn't just give her the money with the promise she would give the baby to you," Rory says

"I knew better. a few girls tried that with me over the years between breaks with Betty and before Shira, so I knew how it all worked. I also had a few friends who had it happen, One being Mr. McCrea himself, Colin wasn't the first child or last he made, but he is the only living child" Mitchum says with a smirk

"Your kidding, does Colin know?" Rory asks

"Yes, his father told him after his I believe 3rd marriage was ending because soon to be wife #4 was pregnant. Once they got married she forced herself to miscarry, Since then Colin's father hasn't married a woman just because she's pregnant" Betty says

"That helps explain Colin a bit more, and his distaste for stepmothers and his father," Rory says

"There is a lot more in that family that people not dare talk about that are some reason Colin has a distaste for Andrew McCrea" Mitchum says

"I think in just about any family there is a few family secret's." Rory says

"For most of my life I was ignored by the paternal side of my family, and they tried to keep it a secret that their son at 16 impregnated a girl and when the girl wouldn't marry him he decided to walk away," Rory says

"There is a lot of that in Hartford, My own grandparents did it way back In the day when my uncle got a girl pregnant, They were 17 and she was the maid's daughter. My grandparents accepted the boy but refused to acknowledge the twin sisters existence and actually paid the mother of the twins to keep herself and the daughter away at all cost's. My uncle within the year after the birth took his son and married the maid's daughter My grandparents were furious but they worked it that she was from society family out of town. My grand mother's childhood friend claimed the girl as her second cousin who was staying with them in Hartford when she got pregnant then months later went back to Boston only to find out she was with child. They covered the son being here as her parents only let my family know that there was a son born and gave him to his father because they couldn't be bothered with the child then she moved to Hartford to be with my uncle after her mother and father passed away." Betty says

"Sadly something like that happening doesn't surprise me."

Logan walked into the parlor after making some other calls about the possible clubbing night and Honor was still with the kid's

"Ace how would you feel about going out with the gang tonight. Robert got some intel on missy looking for her next target, and we thought this would be a great excuse to get out and have some fun also, If of course Honor would like to watch Eli and Emi?" Logan asked with a kiss on her cheek

"I think that is a great idea, The girls can see if they can even get some intel on Missy," Rory says smirking

"Great, I just have to talk to Honor, and then The boys will be ready for tonight, we are just waiting to hear what club they are going to then we are set. "Logan says

"Good, a weeknight out possibly YAY!" Rory says

"I talked to Colin he asked if we all wanted to sign the paperwork tonight at dinner, If so then if honor is willing to take the kids then after dinner we can head home and get ready," Logan says

"Yes, Dinner sounds like a good time to settle all of this" Betty says

"I will text him and let him know then," Logan says as he pulls his cell phone out to let Colin know

"So what were you three talking about?" Logan asks

"We were just talking about how Hartford families have all their secrets and scandals," Rory says

"Yes just about every family does sadly, Including the Huntzburger family," Logan says with a knowing smirk

"They told me one of the Huntzburger family secrets already, Mitchum and the scamming secretary, Oh and of course Mr. McCrea and divorcing one wife because he got the mistress pregnant and wanted to marry her for the sake of the baby," Rory says

"Don't ever let Colin know that you know. He had a rough time dealing with that. He was looking forward to having a sibling surprisingly" Logan says

"Oh, the way he acts made me think he was happy to be the only child," Rory says

"Exactly act's. He is happy now because he doesn't want to go through all of that again" Logan says

"Why don't you tell Betty about your dad's family's attempted secret?" Logan asks

"Oh she knows, but I will tell her a story starting with Paris and it involved you and the subject of my dad," Rory says smirking

"Oh goodie, I'm an idiot in this story by the way," Logan says

"Ok so up until I was 16 no one knew who my father was, It was assumed I was the product of my mom and the pool boy or the gardener's son. When I started Chilton, a few people found out who my dad was but kept it quiet because they put 2 and 2 together and figured out I was the elusive rumor child of Christopher Hayden. Years later at Yale, a few people saw me with my father around the grounds, and a few society kids heard me call him dad and so more people then figured it out, but I never heard anything about it. I never hid who my dad was I just didn't openly tell everyone, Logan even met my father and didn't realize he was the Christopher Hayden of Boston, son of Judge Strobe Hayden and Francine Hayden." Rory says

"Oh, I knew about part of that. My mom used to ask Francine how her grandchild was, knowing that the rumor was true and just guessed they paid the mother off to leave. Mitchum, of course, would come right out and ask strobe who his son got pregnant and asked where his grandchild was" Betty says laughing

"So people knew my dad got someone pregnant but had no clue? They didn't think anything of the big Gilmore - Hayden standoff?" Rory asks

"Everyone assumed it was because Lorelai and Christopher had been close and had been dating each other around that time, So they thought The Gilmore's were mad at the Hayden's for allowing their son to sleep around behind their daughters back. The rumors of him getting someone pregnant started months before anyone knew your mom was pregnant, so no one connected the dot's together seriously, They just joked about it. Then there was Francine and strobe insisting their son had never had sex. Then it came out your mom was pregnant about 3 months after that. It didn't help that Lorelai's pregnancy wasn't hidden for very long and it was well known that the Hayden's didn't believe in having children out of wedlock, so of course, people thought that was part of the reason for the fude. Christopher getting someone pregnant disappeared and was out of everyone mind's for a bit before that" Mitchum said

"There were, of course, the different theory's on what happened to the illusive Hayden baby and who the father of the baby Gilmore was. Most were that the Hayden's paid the girl to abort or paid her family to leave Chris out of everything because of their beliefs and of course the one where the girl was sent away to boarding school for a year or so or to stay with family. Then with your paternity, it was the pool boy, a random guy from the mall, the Gardener's son or one of the hired help's various children. The one everyone joked about the most was what if the Gilmore baby is the Hayden baby but they all wrote it off as the timing was wrong" Mitchum says

"I knew I was a scandal child but I didn't know all of those detail's" Rory says

"A lot of kids were scandal children, Including honor, people knew the dates didn't add up for the wedding and her birth, People knew Logan was just Shiras way of keeping me from leaving her," Mitchum says


	35. Chapter 35

**April 2nd 5:30 pm**

Logan, Rory, Colin, Mitchum, and Betty met at the restaurant shortly before everyone else was due to be able to get all the documents signed in privacy and Finalize the adoption.

"Mitchum, Betty. Good evening, I'm glad we were all able to meet before dinner to get this all dealt with " Colin says

"Thank you for having all the paperwork ready so soon, Betty and I just really wanted it to be finalized as quickly as possible. We are just happy being able to be parent's together" Mitchum says

"With that said let's get this started. I searched for a birth certificate for this little guy, and it was never filed, so I contacted the doctor who delivered Austin a Dr. Gregory Willis. He notified me he knew you both and was willing to redo the information that missy was just a surrogate. This means you will both be listed as the parents of Austin and there is no previous birth certificate. This way you won't have to sign adoption papers, but you and Logan would need to sign some paperwork stating he won't in the future change his mind about the baby and you will not in return make the child the heir to HPG, etc. If you agree to that, I need you both till fill with your full names, sign and date here and here" Colin states pointing to the spots.

Once Betty and Mitchum had filled out the information on Austin birth certificate forms, they moved onto the next forms.

"Logan you need to sign here, here and here then Mitchum you need to sign here, here and here," Colin says point to each spot for the respective signatures.

Once all the paperwork was signed the three men shook hands and began to talk about the evening plans.

"Now that it's all dealt with, What is everyone's plans for the rest of the night," Betty asks

"Honor is taking Eli and Emi for the night and part of tomorrow so the gang can get some more intel on Missy," Logan says

"I'm taking it you're going to get everything you can on her, so you're not forced to give her anything?" Mitchum asks smirking

"Damn straight, why should I fund her sexcapades until she finds her next sugar daddy or meal ticket," Logan says

"You're a smart man. You have been taught well" Mitchum says

"I did learn from one of the best," Logan says with a smirk

"What are you three planning for the evening?' Colin asks

"We are going to spend a nice quiet night at home bonding with our son of course," Betty says

 **6:00pm**

Lucy, Steph, Juliet, Tristan, Rosemary, Robert, Finn, Seth, Honor, and Josh all made it to the restaurant for dinner with all the kids. Once everyone ordered and got them self's situated in the dining room they began to talk about the gang's plans for the night.

"Dad, Betty what are you doing tonight?" Honor asks

"We are just planning on a quiet night home with Austin," Mitchum says

"Oh that's sweet, all the kids and I with Josh are going to attempt a sleepover themed movie night," Honor says

"The rest of us I believe are going to the club Paint then following to the next club when needed and of course blowing off some stem on a rare weekday clubbing night," Robert says

"Hey I'm just going to have fun while you all do whatever is up your sleeve's, I'm happy as long as there isn't a surprise wedding," Tristan says

"I'm going just to go clubbing. I have had a rough few weeks with all the art shows" Lucy says

"Lucy. Are you an artist or do you work at a gallery?" Betty asks

"I'm an artist, but I also own an art gallery and work there when I'm not doing my art," Lucy says

"Would it be ok if to see your art? I have an apartment to decorate, and I was looking for some more modern pieces. Depending what the studio has I may even buy some things from there if that's ok with you," Betty says

"You are more than welcome to come by anytime just call me, and I will arrange it," Lucy says handing her a business card.

"Mitchum, I see you and Betty have a little mate between you tonight, are you watching the little mate for the evening?" Finn asks

"I guess you could say that but it's a more permanent thing, He is Logan and Honor's brother, Austin. He's almost 7 weeks old" Mitchum says smiling

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were expecting," Finn says in shock

"It a new thing for us," Mitchum said being vague

"The truth is when Rory turned down my proposal Robert, and I were at a club in California. it seems I got so blackout drunk I don't remember having sex with a woman, and I assumed since I was fully clothed the next morning that we hadn't," Logan says while he filled everyone in the room on what was going on

"If anyone asks we are just telling them It was something we kept quiet due to the divorce and the fact that we decided to do this around the time Logan found out he was going to be a father. The reason it has been kept quiet since his birth was the surrogate who also donated her egg decided she was going to try to run away with him and blackmail Mitchum and me" Betty says

"Either way congratulation's, I hope Mitchum can be a better father to the little guy this time around," Finn says

"I won't take offense to that, but I do hope I'm able to do more with Austin then I was able to do with Honor and Logan," Mitchum says

"Well I'm happy to see that Betty finally get's her happily ever after and a true Huntzburger son of her own" Steph says knowing that Betty was Mitchum's one true love

"The reason for this impromptu club night involves the birth mother. It seems she is looking for her next meal ticket. It turns out she hasn't worked all that hard in her life and lives off the men she's slept with using blackmail, pregnancies and even being a sugar baby" Robert says

"Hartford society is so much like California society," Lucy says

"They are almost the same, but in Hartford, there isn't as much Barbie body type mindset," Logan says

"The Barbie mindset is all over LA, and most surrounding area's not just in society, its just beach Barbie mindset and that's a primary reason my mother wanted to get me out of California it's not a good place to recover from an eating disorder," Lucy says laughing

"I would suppose not. I'm happy your mom knew not to keep you in California while battling your eating disorder and you decided to go to Yale, or we may have never met" Rory says sweetly

"I am too Rory, If I hadn't of met you I wouldn't have met Tristan I don't think, and we would not be where we are now," Lucy says smiling and looking over to Tristan

"I have to agree with Rory. I'm glad you decided to go to Yale and meet her, so we had the chance to meet" Tristan says

"Woah I'm worried, Tristan said something nice about me without sarcasm, as a joke or a thinly layered insult involved. I think he's a pod person..." Rory says laughing

"Oh Hush woman, I can be genuinely nice to you when you deserve it," Tristan says with a laugh

After dinner and all the conversations, Mitchum Betty and Austin went home to spend time bonding. Honor Josh and all the kids packed up and headed home for their sleepover themed movie night and the rest of the gang headed to Logan and Rory's to get ready for their clubbing night. The girls and guys had each brought their clubbing outfit's and left them in their respective vehicles during dinner.

"Girl's we can get ready in my dressing room, Boy's you get the bedroom I suppose, but please do not get busy with each other's in there it's strictly forbidden for anyone but Logan and myself to do anything like that in there," Rory says

"No promises I will be able to keep my hands off Logan love," Finn says

"You better be able to, or I will kick your ass for tainting my bedroom," Rory says

"YES MOTHER" The rest of the boys replied

 **The girls**

"How in the hell can you keep all those boys in line when they get together?" Lucy asks

"It's taken years of training, Tristan and Seth do it out of fear because well they have heard my threats tend to be deadly serious," Rory says

"I have only mastered Finn, Logan, and Colin. Seth is just respectful to women" Steph says

"I don't have any of them mastered, but they try to comply in the hopes they will get to take me home one night, well not the ones who are taken of course," Juliet says

"Is there any advice you can give me to keep Tristan in line?" Lucy asks

"If you're sleeping with him and he pisses you off withhold sex and stick to it till he sucks up majorly. If you haven't gotten to the sex point yet, just give him the cold shoulder until he apologizes for what he did and he has to say what he did. If he does a general "I'm sorry" he may not have a clue what he did. You could also use threats not to put out or whatever you know he cares about a lot" Steph says

"I will have to keep that all in mind the next time he decides to take a guys night when he has been neglecting my needs," Lucy says

"Oh no he didn't... That is a major offense, and he deserves his ass kicked for not keeping his girl happy" Steph says

 **The boy's**

"So Tristan, How are you and Lucy doing. You seem close" Logan asks

"We are close. We essentially live together. Things are progressing well also" Tristan says

"Mate, What is she like in bed," Finn asks

"Ummm... Well to tell you the truth we haven't had sex, just fooled around and done some other stuff" Tristan says

"You haven't shagged that beauty? What is the bloody hell wrong with you? And what do you mean " Finn asks

"You know sex is not everything. Nothing is wrong with me I am just taking my time with her, when she is ready we will have sex, but right now we are good with oral and playing around" Tristan says

"I will give you credit for waiting till she is ready, but that is so not like you to wait so patiently. Tristan, do you think she is the Rory to your Logan?" Robert asks

"I don't know, but she makes me feel like no other woman has, and it scares me but in a good way," Tristan says

"Uh oh, Ya hear that Logan. You have started an epidemic... It sounds like poor Tristan is so smitten with Lucy that he's falling for her hard and fast like you did for Rory" Colin says

"Woah, Woah boy's I don't love her, and I'm not falling in love with her, but yes I will admit I like her a lot," Tristan says

"Guy's was I this much in denial too?" Logan asks

"Yes," Colin, Robert, and Finn say simultaneously

"No guy's I'm serious... I felt more for Rory faster than with Lucy, we are just comfortable, and we fit" Tristan says

"Tristan there's a significant difference. Rory was the first girl you ever fell for, and you were a teenager, Lucy is the first girl you have fallen for as an adult. Falling as an adult is different than falling as a teenager" Robert says

The guys all look at Robert is shock never hearing him say anything like this before

"What, I have been in love before, I have also been deeply hurt every time. You guys don't know everything about me" Robert says

After everyone was ready to go they jumped into the limo on the way to the club, Robert made sure to show everyone Missy and Lizzy's pictures and told them to see if they could get any intel to let him know and not to mention they know Colin, Rory or Logan.


	36. Chapter 36

**4 1/2 months later**

 **August 23rd, 2008**

Over the past few months a few things happened, Tristan not only admitted he loves Lucy, but he also asked her move in with him. Lucy and Tristan bought a penthouse apartment in the upper east side of New York together. Betty bought about 15 pieces of art of Lucy's alone and her friends all loved it so much they all bought artwork from Lucy's gallery. All the new attention was making her gallery and art very popular and in demand. Lucy ended up being able to focus more time on her art by hiring a few more employees with the money she was now making, and She didn't have much of choice seeing as more and more people wanted her pieces and she could hardly keep up with demand. After living with Tristen for 2 weeks the night before their housewarming party Lucy and Tristan Finally moved their relationship into the more intimate area and finally made love.

Betty and Mitchum were enjoying having little Austin around. They were very devoted parents to him, and Mitchum was a completely different man from who he was when Logan was a child. He was soft and caring, His family came first, and everything else had to fit into his life instead of the other way around. Betty and Mitchum were visiting a foster care/ Adopted children's support playgroup to see what they could use donations towards. They met a little girl named Penelope. Who was 2 and lost her mother a few months ago and was placed in foster care. She wasn't adjusting well and was not willing to get close to anyone, but when she saw Betty, her eyes were glued to her the whole time. As soon as the little girl got brave enough, she walked up to Betty and grabbed her hand and said hi, from that moment she never left Betty and Mitchum's side, and she loved little Austin. Betty and Mitchum had talked to her foster mom about her, and she divulged that she hadn't seen Penelope initiate contact with anyone and she was in utter shock to see this sad little girl acting so comfortable with anyone. After they left the playgroup Mitchum and Betty even discussed adopting Penelope. Mitchum and Betty fell in love with her in the hours they had spent with her and thought it seemed like she had felt very comfortable with them and Austin. They had decided to talk to Honor and Logan before they made anything final.

Missy had been confronted with everything that was dug up on her and her sister and backed down from fighting logan for anything. Both Missy and her sister were arrested within weeks for attempted blackmail and extortion on a criminal lawyer. Said lawyer happened to be an LDB alum. He was able to use some of the information Robert had collected on them to have them sentenced to a long time in prison due to their prior history and some of the tapes of them talking in the hotel room about looking for someone new to get money from. Missy tried to tell anyone who would listen about who she was and what Logan had done, but no one would take her seriously and took it like she was a crazy woman trying to get attention on herself.

Colin decided he wanted to make a move to settle down finally and admitted his love for Steph by proposing to "Court her properly" and she accepted, with many rules of course.

Robert and Rosemary decided to become an exclusively committed couple working towards marriage.

Seth and Juliet eloped one night in Vegas and are currently expecting a baby, Their families are not too happy about the elopement but are ecstatic about the baby that was conceived that night that caused them to decide to stick out the marriage, They were good friends already and knew everything about each other.

Finn continued to date. He slowed down with some women he slept with and dated not just bedding in the hopes to find "His Rory."

Tonight is the night of Rory and Logan's Anniversary party. Mitchum hired a few nanny's along with honor's nanny to keep all the kids at his house during the party to ensure everyone had a good childfree celebration and broke. After the party Logan and Rory were headed on an 8-day surprise destination trip, day 5-8 Mitchum and Betty would be bringing Austin, Emi and Eli spend the last few days on a family vacation together.

"Please Logan, just give me a hint where we are going?" Rory begs

"That would ruin the surprise, and then there's no surprise to look forward too anymore," Logan says

"Your impossible" Rory says pouting

"Thank you," Logan says snickering

"You know it's going to be so hard to be away from the kids for 8 days," Rory says

"I know, I'm going to miss them too. Just think of this we can practice giving them another sibling" Logan says smirking

"Logan, Emi, and Eli are only just under 8 months old. Are you sure they need a sibling already?" Rory asks

"Ace, Remember In Omnia Paratus. how about we just leave it to when it happens it happens" Logan says smirking

"In Omnia Paratus, Just remember we will have 3+ kids under 2, what would you do if it was twins again? Just think of toddlers and newborns at the same time" Rory asks

"We can do it, even if we had a baseball team of kids we could handle it, it's not like we cant afford to hire help," Logan says

"Logan... We are not having that many kids, Maximum of 5-6 kids that's it and I know we can afford help, but I don't want other people raising our kids." Rory says

"Rory, they wouldn't be raising our kids. We would be raising our kids with the help from them. The chances are that we will have one baby next time you get pregnant and we can ease into the 5-6 kids over time. It's not like we are going to go from 2 kids all the way to 5 or 6 overnight" Logan says

"Fine, we will just let happen what happens. " Rory says

"Good, now can we see what we can make happen now?" Logan asks smirking

"Logan, we are the guests of honor at this party we cant be late," Rory says

"They won't start without us so we won't miss anything," Logan says

"Logan, we have all the time in the world to see what happens for us, Tonight we have a few hours with family and friends to celebrate us being faithful and happily married," Rory says smirking

"As soon as we leave the party your all mine starting from the second the car door closes," Logan says

"You got it. Now let's get to our party and have some fun " Rory says smiling.

 **At the party**

As soon as Logan and Rory's car was spotted everyone couldn't wait to greet them and get the party started. As soon as they walked into Mitchum's Mansion, the maid took their coats and bags, and they walked to the party room where they immediately heard Mitchum's voice.

"The guest's of honor have arrived, We may now get this party started!" Mitchum shouted jokingly to the crowd

"You heard him barkeep give me my scotch" Finn shouts as he quickly scoots across the room to the bar and everyone laughs

"Well thank you all for waiting for us, I had a bit of a clothing emergency," Logan says

"Logan, not wanting to keep clothing on is not an emergency," Lorelai says snickering

"Really Lorelai you cant keep your remarks to yourself," Emily says

"Truth be told the suit he was going to wear was a tad loose on his waist and a tad tight in the chest, It seems his extra gym time has been paying off," Rory says

"No wonder your so madly in love with him and keep your hands off him he just gets hunkier as time passes," Steph says laughing

"Watch it, He's mine, and I will not share," Rory says smirking

"You look amazing tonight Love, Your simply glowing," Finn says

"Thank you, and I think it has to do with the man who keeps me young" Rory says smiling towards Logan

"Well, love thank you for the compliment. I know I keep you on your toes" Finn says jokingly

"Finn, I think she was referring to my son and their children," Mitchum says

"Oh yes, yes, of course, them," Finn says laughing

Close to the end of the party Rory and Logan gave each other their gift's in front of everyone.

Rory opened the blue square jewelry box only to open her eyes wide

"Logan, it's beautiful, where did you get it from" Rory asks

"It's a family heirloom, My great grandfather gave it to his wife on their first anniversary, and Elias gave it to my grandmother on theirs, Now I give it to you on our's," Logan says

"Wait shouldn't it have gone to your mother then?" Rory asks confused

"Rory, Darling. Elias refused to allow Shira near it, Elias would never allow family heirlooms to anyone he didn't love or approve of" Mitchum says

"Shouldn't it go to Betty then?" Rory asks

"Myself, Elias and Betty think it should go to you as you as you and Logan have fought through so much to be together," Mitchum says

"Thank you, and I really do love it. It's quite beautiful. I just don't know were I could wear it" Rory says

"I'm sure we can find an occasion," Logan says smirking

"I'm sure you will make sure of that" Rory says with a raised brow and smile

Rory handed Logan a smaller square velvet box, He opened it and Smiled

"True love Ace, they are perfect," Logan says smiling at Rory

"Rocket cufflinks and a tie bar?" Mitchum asks with a questioning tone

"Yes, it's kind of an inside thing between us, Rockets are like our symbol of love," Logan says

"You will have to tell me that story sometime son," Mitchum says

"One day, I sure know it will be a story to tell the kids, and grandkids about," Rory says

"I'm sure the story of our love will be a story to live on for generation's," Logan says smiling

"It's already what some people aspire to," Tristan says looking at Lucy

"Don't try too hard. They are hard to live up to. It's a scarce thing is society" Elias says

"Hopeful in you generation we can start to change that, Marry for love, not just power, wealth or obligations," Mitchum says

"Oh shoot look at the time. Thank you, everyone for coming to celebrate us, but we should say goodnight to Eli and Emi and head to the airstrip to leave for our trip." Logan says

"Oh yes, you cant be late for that private jet. It may leave without you, and all" Lorelai says laughing

"Oh hush mom, I want to know where it is I'm being taken for 8 days when I'm going to miss my babies so much" Rory pout's

"Sorry not telling," Lorelai says sticking her tongue out

"Mean mommy," Rory says still pouting

After Logan and Rory said goodnight to the kids and made it to the private jet they where taking to the mystery location, they changed and slept on the plane until they were close to landing, after their 9-hour flight the attendant wakes them up.

"Logan where are we?" Rory asks coyly

"Nice try ace, You will see when we land," Logan says

"Fine, but your going to pay for making me wait to know," Rory says smirking

"You know I don't mind paying my dues," Logan says

 **Getting off the plane**

"Logan... Are we in" Rory says being cut off

"Paris, yes we are. I figured we need some time in the most romantic place in the world just the two of us and you can shop till you drop" Logan says

"Logan, 8 days in Paris before running out of things to do but have sex," Rory says

"You see there is something I need to confess, we are only alone for 4 days, more people are joining us for the last 4 days, and no, I won't tell you who," Logan says smirking

"Evil, But thank you I love you, Now let's get headed to the hotel so we can shower and have lunch," Rory says


	37. Chapter 37

**August 25th**

Rory woke up early in the morning getting sick and figured she probably had the flu as she had gotten sick when she landed in Paris, and a few times after she had eaten over the last few days, She's also been feeling nauseous.

Rory wrote a not to Logan and left it on her pillow on the bed

 _"Logan honey, I'm going to go see if I can find something to ease my tummy._

 _I will be back soon, and we can have breakfast together in bed_

 _Your loving wife, Rory_

 _P.S. Happy Anniversary babe."_

Logan woke up and found the letter on Rory's pillow, He knew she had been feeling a bit under the weather, and they figured it was due to the traveling, Being away from the kids for so long for the first time and the change of food in Paris. When Rory got back to the room, she noticed Logan was no longer in bed

"Honey. I'm back, and hungry" Rory says

"What do you feel like having, I know you haven't been feeling that great. Did you find anything to ease your stomach" Logan asked

"I feel like baby carrot's baby Red potatoes, baby corn and baby back rib's. Do you think you can make that happen and I saw the Dr. He gave me something to help my stomach" Rory says

"All that sounds like dinner, I know I can make it happen for tonight, As for right now what do you think you can handle? I'm glad to hear you have something to feel better" Logan asks

"Fine how about Pain Au Chocolat, Pain Suisse, and Brioche? Oh and Tea " Rory asks smiling

"All that you know I can do, No coffee today?" Logan asks

"No the Dr. told me to cut back on coffee, its hard on the stomach and French coffee is a bit different than American" Rory says

Logan and Rory curled up on the couch, and he ordered their breakfast. While waiting, they surfed tv channels just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked

"Surprisingly well, what the doctor gave me is helping a lot," Rory says

"Since your feeling so well would you like to do today?" Logan asks

"Well, I think before we decide I should give you something, Stay there I will be right back," Rory says smiling walking towards her purse that was in the room

"Oh and what could it be that you want to give me," Logan asks

"It's a surprise, and I think your going to like it," Rory says

"Well I got you something too," Logan says

"Oh, and what did you get me?" Rory ask's

Logan hands Rory a rectangle box smiling. And Rory opens it

"Logan... I love it, How did you find it?" Rory asks with a tear running down her cheek

"It just so happens I have been looking for this book since before we got married and I recently got a call that one was found and I knew today was the best day to give it to you as Paper is the traditional first-anniversary gift," Logan says

"I guess it was fate it was found," Rory says smiling

"So what did you get me," Logan asks smirking

"Open the box and find out," Rory says handing Logan a small square box

"Rory, what's this?" Logan asks confused

"It's a pacifier," Rory says smirking

"Are you saying I'm a baby?" Logan asks with a raised eyebrow

"Pick it up and see what's under it," Rory says

"Why is there a piece of paper with 2 pink lines? Are you going with the paper theme also?" Logan asks confused

"Ok now read the lid," Rory says smiling from ear to ear

Logan looks on the lid and opens his eyes wide, looks up at Rory and has a smile from ear to ear

"Really? When did you find out?" Logan asks

"Today, before the Dr would prescribe anything he made me do a test and well Surprise, I guess it was meant to be," Rory says

"Ace, this is amazing another baby. We have to celebrate. We have to tell everyone" Logan says

"Woah, Woah, Slow down. I need to see a doctor and find out how far along we are, and We can celebrate privately until then. As for telling everyone I think we should wait until everyone is together for the labor day BBQ" Rory says

"I agree, now you need to see a doctor asap and find out how far along we are," Logan says happily

Logan gets on the phone to make some calls to get an appointment

"Ace, do you think you can be ready in 20 minutes," Logan asks

"Yes, why where are we going?" Rory asks

"We have an appointment to see out baby," Logan says

"This fast?" Rory asks in shock

"Hey even in Paris the last name can make things happen," Logan says

"Oh yes I forgot I married an international celebrity," Rory says

"I wouldn't say celebrity per say; The name just high profile. We also don't have to worry about anyone finding out before we tell them, the clinic is used to high profile couples coming in, and I happen to know the owner of the clinic. She happened to go to Yale with us" Logan says

"Who?" Rory asks

"Remember the girl everyone called Bitty?" Logan asks

"Yes I do," Rory says

"Well her real name is Bunny, Bitty is short for the nickname she got as a child rabbit because she hopped around a lot. I know ironic" Logan says

"I haven't seen her in years. I wondered what happened to her" Rory says

"She graduated the same year as me, she came to Paris as her last summer before she started working and she met a guy, they fell in love and quickly got married. It just so happens he is a fertility doctor here, so they have a full pregnancy clinic of their own" Logan says

"Wow, I suppose we should get going, We have so much celebrating to get on with," Rory says

"Let's go," Logan says

"Uhhhh Logan, I think you should at the very least put a shirt on. I love the view, but I'm not sure it's appropriate for public" Rory says

"Ya I guess I should change, Sweatpants that are almost falling off my hips and nothing else isn't very appropriate to be seen in," Logan says laughing

Logan very quickly puts on a pair of worn denim jean's, a tight-fitting cotton shirt with a button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black belt and black leather dress boots.

 **After the appointment**

"We are going to have 3 kids 16 months and under," Rory says

"Yes, we are. Is that ok, are you ok?" Logan asks

"Yes, I'm more ready then I thought I would be," Rory says

"That's good because there is no undo button on this" Logan says smiling

"I wouldn't use it if there were, We are here for a reason, we have gone through everything for this" Rory says with the look of utter love and happiness in her eyes

"Now that we know when to expect baby H, how do you want to celebrate?" Logan asks

"How about a bit of light shopping followed by lunch and then the afternoon and night in our suite," Rory says

"I think that sounds great, Where should we start," Logan says

"Well you know we have to get gifts for Emi and Eli, we also can't forget the boys, or they will feel left out and think we don't love them as much since Eli and Emi were born," Rory says

"Oh yes. we know Finn would be so sad since you were their mother first and all" Logan says dramatically

"What about some stuff for Baby H? It's not too soon is it?" Logan asks

"It's not too soon, we have two others at home, and I'm sure more to come after," Rory says

During the rest of their morning, they went to every baby store and kids store they could find. They ended up buying a lot of things mainly for Emi and Emi but a few things that are gender neutral for Baby H. Once they got hungry they went to a little café for lunch then headed back to their hotel to relax for the rest of the night.

 **August 28th**

Rory and Logan woke up early today knowing that Rory's surprise was coming and Logan knew she wanted to pick whoever was coming up from the airport.

"Logan, let's go I won't want to be late" Rory whined

"Ace, they don't land for over an hour, we won't be late even if we hit traffic," Logan says

"Logan... Please I can't wait it's killing me" Rory pouts

"Alright, Let's go I cant have my wife and mother of my children die on me from waiting too long. You know I think you spend to much time around Finn his dramatics are wearing off on you" Logan says dramatically

"Oh hush you, that's not true. I haven't gotten annoyed by him yet, and until I do I haven't spent to much time with him" Rory says

"I will agree only if you admit his dramatics are wearing off on you," Logan says smirking

"I will admit I have been a bit dramatic, but I swear its all from my mother and the hormones within me since you put your seed into me again," Rory says

"I give," Logan says smiling walking out the door hand in hand with Rory

 **At the airport**

"So now that it's almost time are you going to tell me who is coming?" Rory asks

"Nope, you have to wait, they will be here soon," Logan says

"Fine, but I need tea while we wait," Rory says pouting

"That's fine with me, maybe also a little treat" Logan says

After waiting for about 30 minute's and Rory trying to guess who was coming. Logan stood up and grabbed her hand and took her to arrivals where they waited for the planes to unload.

"is that April?" Rory asked confused

"Yes it is," Logan says smiling

Rory run's up to April squealing as April dropped her bags to hug Rory.

"Ok please explain how Logan was able to get your mom to let you fly to Paris alone," Rory asks April

"Well... She didn't let me. Dad let come with 1 stipulation; I had to have an escort" April says

"Umm who?" Rory asked concerned

"Love, you greet April with loving arms but ignore me, I feel so unloved," Finn says

"Finn, Wow, I'm impressed. Logan, I knew you could sweet talk a blind man into buying silent movies but to get Luke to agree to send his teenage daughter to Paris being escorted by Finn. No offense Finn" Rory says

"Finn is the one who talked to my dad, and Logan only comforted my father's worries in sending me with this strange specimen of a person," April says

"Lukes only worry was that he didn't know Finn and that April didn't know him, but I made sure to let him know that despite stories he has heard of Finn he can be responsible when needed," Logan says

"Luke does trust you and believes not to judge a book by his cover," Rory says

"My dad said it wasn't just them alone, but she used her what he called doe eyes and said he could trust Finn with me like he trusts Logan with you," April says

"Ya those eye's get him every time," Rory says

"It's a Gilmore girl trait I swear," Logan says

"Rory, please teach me these doe eyes so I can work my dad over, I will use the powers for only good and not evil," April says smiling

"If you promise I will try to teach you the way of the doe eyes," Rory says

"Oh bloody hell, If she succeeds there will be another woman in America with those eyes," Finn says

"Ignore Finn, he loves my doe eyes," Rory says

"I just spent 15 hours with Finn. I have been ignoring him most of the time already" April says

"Hey, your father trusted me with your life, You had to listen to me my big little guy depends on it" Finn states while Rory and Logan laugh at his statement

"You have a son?" April asks

"Oh umm no," Finn says looking awkwardly

"OMG Finn looking awkward and blushing, there's a first," Rory says

"I'm not blushing" Finn states in a huff

"Oh, my little guy you mean... Your penis" April says calmly as Finn spits out the sip of coffee he had in his mouth

"Wha... Your to young to know about a boys bit's" Finn says

"Dude, I'm 14 and a girl I probably know more about the male anatomy then you do," April says

"No Your to young" Finn looks at Rory in shock

"Finn I hate to tell you this, but she's right, You may have the parts, but she is a science genius and knew the human anatomy by the time she was 12, Just don't let Luke know," Rory says

"Maybe she can teach me more about the female anatomy then," Finn says


	38. Chapter 38

"Finn I sure hope you're not insinuating what it sounds like," Mitchum says as Rory spins around in shock

"Mitchum, What... Why are you in Paris?" Rory asks

"No Mitchum, it's not like it sounded, She just says she knows the human anatomy very well as she is a science genius," Finn says nervously

"Logan here knew neither of you could be so far away from Eli and Emi so long, so we planned on spending the last few days with you in Paris," Mitchum says

"Logan thought right, Now where are my babies?" Oh and Hello Mitchum" Rory says

"Betty and the nanny are just changing their diapers," Mitchum says

"Hello Mr. Huntzburger," April says

"Hello April please call me Mitchum," Mitchum says

"Who is this little guy?" April asks looking at Austin

"This would be my son Austin," Mitchum says

"Your... Son. Wow" April says

"Yes, It's a long story, but myself and Betty wanted a child of our own, so here he is," Mitchum says

"Well congratulation's Mitchum he is adorable," April says

"Hello everyone," Betty says

"Hello Betty," Rory says grabbing Eli from her arms and starts talking to him

Logan see's the Nanny carrying Emi and grab's Emi from her arms to see her then Rory and Logan switch babies and head to the car.

"I can see you both missed Eli and Emi very much," Mitchum says

"Oh you have no idea, we even spent our anniversary shopping for them," Rory says

"Now who's idea was shopping? I know your not exactly a big shopper" Betty asks

"I wanted to shop around for clothing for our self's, and we happened to find every baby boutique in Paris I swear," Rory says

"I guess Honors shopping habits have started to rub off on you. I feel bad for the credit cards and the bank balance. I Know mine is still recovering from Honor" Mitchum joked

"The credit cards are still quite sad that they haven't been used more yet and my bank balance isn't harmed at all," Logan says

"Are you all that rich that you can go on impromptu shopping trips in Paris when you feel like it?" April asks

"Yes I suppose we are that well off, Our family had worked very hard to be able to afford such luxury's," Mitch says snickering

"I wish I were able to shop anytime I felt like it," April says shyly

"I think that can be arranged over the next few days. What do you say to a shopping spree on me" Mitchum says

"That would be nice, but I don't deserve it," April says

"April, You are a straight-A student, You work hard to keep up your grades in the hopes to be able to get into an Ivy league college and be able to do what you love. You deserve to be spoiled, and if you don't let Mitchum do it how about I spoil you, just like a big sister should do for her younger sister" Rory says smiling

"It would be cool to shop in Paris, but my mom always says if I don't work for the money to get what I want then I shouldn't get it," April says

"Little Love, Let me bold and say Screw your Mum, Let us spoil you as every girl deserves. Like Rory said you might not have a job, but you should get something out of working so hard at school" Finn says

"You know your mom only says things like that yo get you to work for what you want and to feel guilty if someone was to give you something. School is a full time non paying job" Logan says

"I guess We could do a little bit of shopping," April says smiling a little

"You know April you're lucky to be shopping in Paris with Finn here. He has a talent for shopping for women. He is amazing finding things that will look good on women, and he knows their size just from looking at them" Rory says

"Your joking right, that's not possible to know a woman size just by looking at her" April says

"April spin for me please," Finn says

April spins slowly

"Size 8 dress, 34D, medium knickers, Medium shirt, Size 6 shoe," Finn says

"What... How the hell" April says

"It's a talent, Logan is good at it also," Rory says

 **Huntzburger Estate Paris**

Once everyone got into the house, Mitchum instructed the maid to show everyone to their room's. Logan and Rory had the family room that was connected to another room via a jack and Jill bathroom, Finn was in the green room as it was called, April was in the Blue room, Mitchum and Betty Got the master bedroom, and of course, Austin got the attached children's room.

Finn, Logan, and Mitchum took the girls bag's along with their own to their rooms before meeting back in the parlour.

"Now that we all have our room's figured out, We have 2 options we can either unpack our bags then eat, or we can eat and do some shopping, and the maids can unpack our things," Betty says

"Unpack? We aren't here for very long" April says

"It's better than living out of a suitcase, and then you're close stay neater," Rory says

"I'm starved, Finn's idea of snacks involved vegemite, Dairy Vegemite, and more vegemite... Oh and some odd, gross looking French food I'm not into trying till I know what's in it" April says with a disgusted look on her face

"Wha lil love, it's good," Finn says

"It's pure salt. Its gross" April says Rory and Logan laugh at their bickering

"Hey if I didn't know better I would think your both teenage siblings," Mitchum says

"I think eating and shopping sounds good. I know how you wouldn't want to eat food without knowing what's in it" Logan says

"I will call Epicure from the car, Get dressed for a nice lunch and then shopping," Betty says

"I don't know if I have any fancy clothing," April says

"Oh that can be handled," Mitchum says

"How I cant borrow anything from Rory all her stuff would be too small for me. shes so tiny" April says

"Oh little love, The Huntzburger, and Morgan names do wonders in Paris, We can have something straight from the model delivered within 30 minutes or from the rack if needed," Finn says

"Rory one day you will have to tell me all these things they can do," April says laughing

"They are the new day superheroes, and even I don't know all they can do," Rory says

"15 minute's and your dress, shoes, and accessories will be here," Logan says

"What, Don't I have to try it on?" April asks

"Little Love, they are sending a few different dresses, a few pairs of shoes and such for you to try on. We will be ready to leave within 30 minutes" Finn states

"We will go do our hair and makeup awaiting the arrival of clothing," Rory says as she pulls April to the bathroom

 **In the bathroom**

"I'm not allowed to wear makeup," April says

"Do you want to wear makeup?" Rory asks

"Kind of yes, I want to feel grown up," April says

"Well, When in Paris you should always feel grown up," Rory says

"I have a feeling I'm going to be feeling like a grown up a lot here," April says

"You may have a glass of wine at any meal in Paris, That is left up to your digression," Rory says

"Do you think if I did Finn would flip?" April asks

"April he may encourage it with my blessing, and I don't think Luke would mind as long as your supervised, and it's a small glass, Just don't tell your mom," Rory says

 **10 minute's later**

"Love's, The clothing is here," Finn says knocking on the bathroom door

"Coming Finny," Rory says

Rory and April walk out of the bathroom and Finn see's April

"Woah, April you look more grown up," Finn says

"Thank you," April says blushing

"Hey, Horn dog eyes of the minor" Logan says

"I didn't mean it like that. We may have to chase the boys away" Finn says

"April, I see a few things you may like here," Rory says

April walks up to the rack of clothing in shock

"Holy crow, this is a lot of clothing to pick from," April says

"Do you see anything you like yet?" Rory asks smiling

"I like this dress it's so pretty, and these shoes are adorable," April says looking at a pink satin dress with orange flower and black velvet shoes

"I think it's the perfect lunch outfit," Logan says sending April and Rory to change into their clothing

The girls helped each other get dressed and accessorized

"How do I look?" April asks everyone

"Like a proper lady of society," Mitchum says

"I guess we are ready for that lunch," April says

"Ladies," Mitchum says nodding his head

Finn put his arm out for April to take and Logan did the same and followed Betty and Mitchum out of the house.

 **At the Restaurant**

Once everyone sat down, they ordered their drinks and food and talked about all the shops they were going to take April too after lunch.

"Sir. The wine you requested" The waiter says to Finn

"Thank you," Finn says

Finn started to pour wine into Aprils glass and smirk as April looked shocked

"Finn, I'm a minor," April says

"One glass while in Paris with lunch won't get you drunk, You will be well supervised," Finn says

"I told you April, We are in Paris the rules are much different here," Rory says

"Children as soon as they are in school drink a small amount of wine at meals," Mitchum says

After Lunch Mitchum and Betty took the babies so Logan, April, Finn, and Rory could do some heavy shopping in the name of back to school for April. After about 6 hours April and Rory's feet were sore and tired, so they headed back to the house with all their bag's. The 4 of them did some major damage to Logan and Finn's black cards. Of course, neither of the guys would allow April to know the totals or that Finn was the one buying all her stuff, He of course insisted and didn't want April to know till a later date. What April didn't know was Finn had a sister who would have been April's age that passed away a few years ago, April reminded him of his sister who was also very smart.

"How did the shopping go for April?" Mitchum asks

"some smoke was produced and a bit of crying for the card's," Rory says laughing

"Hey, It wasn't that bad and what do you mean cards? Did you use more than one card, Logan?" April asks

"Well..." Logan says getting cut off by Finn

"Little love, I have to confess, I purchased your stuff," Finn says

"Finn No, I insist you take it all back," April says

"Annabella?" Mitchum asks Finn giving him a knowing look

"Ya, it felt good. I miss her and today helped me miss her less" Finn says

"Whos Annabella?" April asks

"Annabella was his sister. She would have been about your age now" Logan says

"What do you mean would have been?" April asks

"She passed away on her 10th birthday, She was born with a heart condition, and because of that from an early age, she took to learning more about the human body. She was a lot like you. She loved science, and She hated spending money on things she didn't feel she earned" Finn says

"Oh," April says

"Don't be sad little love. Today made me so happy to go shopping again, every year I used to be the one who would volunteer to go shopping with her before school started up for the year?" Finn says

"I guess if it made you happy I could keep everything," April says

"Thank you. I did love doing this today" Finn says

"If you would like you can be like my honorary big brother, Rory is my step sister and shes married to logan, and you're like their brother," April says

"I would love that" Finn says smiling


	39. Chapter 39

Very early Morning of August 31st every woke up and put all their things into the awaiting limo that would be taking them to the airstrip in Paris bringing them to New York.

 **Arriving In New York**

"I hope to see you all tonight," Logan says

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it, now would we Mitchum," Betty asks

"We will be there. I love celebrating with my family and their friends" Mitchum says

"Good, See you tonight," Rory says

After they landed in New York Logan, Finn, Rory, April and the kids took a limo back to Logan and Rory's home while Mitchum and Betty went to their house to change and unpack for tonight. No one so far suspected anything was going on, they assumed Rory's glow was just due to being newly married.

Once the six got to Logan and Rory's house, they all started to get ready for the party evening, While Logan and Finn showered the girls picked out their outfits for the night. April decided on a white with red hearts short jumper and a pair of black Jimmy Choo flats, Rory chose to wear a white with black detailing summer dress with a deep V neck with a pair of black strappy Dolce Gabbana heels. Logan Wore a pair of blue faded jeans, A polo with black shoes, Finn chose something a little more funky with a pair of floral printed skinny jean's, a knit patch packet blazer and a pair of crystal-studded loafers.

After they had all gotten dressed they began to set up the chairs and tables for the party before the caterers got there to drop off the food. Logan and Finn decided they would cook the meat on the outdoor grill and supply all the alcohol but the caterers would be preparing everything else before the party.

 **Caterer's Arrive**

 _*Doorbell ring's*_

"Hello," Rory says answering the door

"Hello is this the Huntzburger home?" A woman asks

"Yes I am Rory Huntzburger," Rory says

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Huntzburger, I am Amanda from Star Catering services," Amanda says

"Yes, Amanda, Please call me Rory, Come in, and I will show you where you can set everything up," Rory says

"That will be great," Amanda says

Rory and Amanda walk into the kitchen area

"So Amanda, everything can be set up on these tables, and everything can be prepared here in the kitchen," Rory says

"Alright thank you, I will get everyone ion here and start setting it all up, Thank you for choosing Star catering," Amanda says

Amanda and her crew brought all of the food they needed to prepare into the kitchen and began to display it on trays.

"Hello, everyone welcome to my home. I am Logan Huntzburger and If you need anything, feel free to let myself or my wife Rory know" Logan says

"Thank you, Mr. Huntzburger. I am Amanda" Amanda says

"Please call me Logan. I'm not as formal as my father" Logan says

"Alright, Logan. I can understand that." Amanda says

Finn and April walk into the kitchen

"Hey mate when is everyone expected I'm hungry," Finn says

"Be patient Finn geez!" April says rolling her eyes

"Amanda, The loud Australian would be My best friend Finn and the little one would be my sister in law April," Logan says

"Finn everyone will be starting to arrive within the half hour but I'm sure if you ask Amanda nicely here will let you do some taste testing," Logan says

"Nice to meet you both" Amanda says as Logan walks away

"Hello kitten, How nice do I have to be to be your taste tester," Finn asks

"Just tell me the truth if you think it is good or not," Amanda says

"I'm sure everything will be amazing, but I can do that" Finn says

"Thank you. I'm worried that none of it will be good enough or fancy enough for the society people. This is a huge gig for me to land and could make my business huge if it goes well" Amanda says

"Oh kitten, Honestly this is a very laid back party, No major snobs I swear but I know how one party from an upper crust even can make or break a company," Finn says

"This is still the biggest and most high profile party I have ever done. It's a huge thing" Amanda says

"Understandable, I know how it can be I'm into luxury hotels, and restaurant's and the restaurant part can be killed instantly with one bad review," Finn says

"Oh I do think you will be the best tester then seeing as you understand," Amanda says

 **4:30 pm**

All the guests have arrived at Rory and Logan's house, They were all mingling with each other with a drink in their hand and snacking on the many appetizers that were on the tables.

"Welcome Everyone, Thank you for coming to our labour day weekend party. Finn and I will be cooking steak, Hotdog's and burgers for everyone who would like them and there is a ton of food in the house to be eaten in the meantime, Please feel free to help yourselves. If you would like anything you can't find, please feel free to ask me, Finn or Rory, and we will do our best to get it for you." Logan says to the crowd

"Please Drink, Eat and be merry and enjoy your evening," Rory says after Logan finishes

After everyone had their steak's, Burgers and Hotdogs Logan and Rory once again got everyone's attention.

"As most of you know Me and Logan just celebrated our 1 year anniversary recently," Rory says

"What you all don't know is the gift she gave me on our actual anniversary in Paris," Logan says leaving a pause for effect

"This wasn't planned but is a very welcome surprise, Emilia and Elias are expecting a new sibling in early may. Rory is Currently five weeks" Logan says

"Wow you two reproduce like bunnies," Finn says

"Finn..." Rory gasps

"What love, That makes 3 children within 2 years of graduation," Finn says

"We are well aware, and this may just possibly the last one at least for quite some time. I'm afraid she won't even want to look at me after this one is born" Logan says with a snicker, and Rory smacks his on the arm

"Logan, Congratulations. since you have everyone's attention would it be ok if I announce something since we are all here anyway?" Mitchum asks

"Sure dad," Logan says

"While we have all your attention I wanted to announce that the Huntzburger family isn't only expecting by one but two, Betty and I have decided to adopt a little 2-year-old girl Named Penelope from Washington. Penelope lost her mother a few months ago and wouldn't talk or interact with anyone, at least until myself, Betty and Austin came. She came up to Betty and held her hand and was in complete awe of Austin. We talked to her foster mother and child services about adoption and asked her if she wanted us to be her new parents and Austin to be her little brother, and she said yes. So we have another daughter who within the next few weeks will be fully and legally ours" Mitchum says

Everyone congratulated betty and Mitchum on their new little girl and of course Rory and logan on their new addition also.

 **After the party**

Rory and their close friends all hung out and relaxed talking about the changes that were coming and about Logan and Rory's Paris trip.

"So what happened while we were away?" Rory asks

"Oh you know the usual, Everyone missed Finn at the pub, and Kalvin(Pub owner) said it was his lowest earning days ever," Colin says

"Oy, I don't drink that much," Finn says

"Finn, Before Paris you drank like a fish often," Logan says

"Alright, Maybe I'm growing up finally. I don't need booze to have fun" Finn says

"So Finn, What did you get up to in Paris if you went drinking?" Colin asks

"I spent a lot of time showing the lovely Miss April around Paris and went back to school shopping with her," Finn says almost whispering the last part

"Finn...," Colin says in a knowing tone

"She simply needed to be spoiled a little. Logan, Rory, and Mitchum egged me on, You know how I am with shopping" Finn says pouting

"Finn, you haven't back to school shopped with any girls since..." Steph says

"I know, This felt just like taking my sister shopping. It was amazing, and I loved spoiling her so much, and she reminds me so much of Annabella" Finn says smiling

"Oh..." Finn says

"I am even her honorary brother now," Finn says happily

"She took quite the liking to Finn. She said he was fun and his happiness was infectious" Rory says

"I hadn't seen him have so much fun with anyone since Annabella died," Logan says

"Finn... Is this true?" Colin asks

"Yes, it's like having a part of me back and the memory of my sister in April," Finn says

"I'm happy that you are happy just remember that she is not Annabella," Steph says

"I know she isn't. She is April stepsister to the lovely Rory Huntzburger, Daughter of the scary Luke Danes, Her mother, is an insufferable shrew who makes her think she's undeserving of anything she didn't work her ass off for" Finn says

"Finn that's not nice to say about a woman you don't know," Colin says

"No, She isn't a nice woman, She hid April from my stepdad till April found him, and she's done a lot to make April and Luke miserable just to get her way. She's had April believing if she doesn't work for something she doesn't get more then necessities. It took us quite a bit to get her to accept the shopping spree, and she had no clue it was Finn who paid for all her stuff till after we got back to the Huntzburger estate in Paris. Even then she wanted to take it back, and he said no because he thinks her schooling and keeping her grades is her "job" until she is done collage" Rory says

"Really, why didn't she tell Luke he was going to be a father?" Colin asks

"Her excuse was that he didn't seem like a "Kid kind of guy" and that she didn't want to get hurt from him walking away. She didn't even tell April who her dad was. April was the one who found Luke and two other men from her mother's diary's and did a DNA test for her science fair. Then after luke wanted to have something to do with April she tried to tell him he had no right to waltz in her life and screw it up. Then a few months later decided she was going to move to New Mexico to take care of her mom while she was sick and tried to keep April from Luke " Rory says

"Wow, that's crazy, I sure hope Luke didn't give up the fight easy. It's illegal to try what she did. A father has rights and even if he wasn't the kid kind of guy he had a right to know. Hell if I got someone pregnant I sure as hell would want to know and no matter what I would be a father to the child I wouldn't care if I'm ready or even like kids it's my flesh and blood" Colin says

"He got shared custody. Half of the summer and alternating holidays and breaks. He's going to talk to April about the possibility of her staying with him during the school year, Her mom is refusing to move back to Connecticut since her mom died and she had promised she would when it all started and April is miserable there" Rory says

"What do you think will happen?" Steph, Finn, and Colin ask

"I think she will be living in stars hollow and going to Chilton this year... It just so happens I have some connections there, and her grades got her instantly accepted already," Rory says

"What does her dad say about this?" Finn asks

"He tried to say he couldn't afford it. I told him he doesn't need to because I'm paying for it" Rory says

"why are you paying for it?" Steph asks

"She is a brilliant girl, she's a science genius, and she deserves the best education, and I don't see public school doing much for her" Rory says

"You are a great sister," Colin says

"Well, you never know she could be the girl who cures cancer or another major illness. I think a mind like her's needs to be challenged to keep her momentum and brain active" Rory says


	40. Chapter 40

**4 years later**

 **May 19th, 2012**

 **Chilton Preparatory Graduation Ceremony**

"Luke can you believe it we are here in the same place 8 years later watching your baby graduate" Lorelai squeal's

"It's hard to believe my daughter is graduating. It seems like just yesterday she was a strange 12-year-old plucking a hair from my head to find out if I was her dad" Luke says

"I know," Lorelai says

"Shh you two, I'm trying to listen to the valedictorian," Rory says

"Oh boo, if you want to hear her speech I'm sure she will recite it again later tonight at her party," Lorelai says

"I want to hear it now!"Rory says growling at her mother

"Lorelai, Ace. This is April's day so hush" Logan says

Logan, Rory, Luke and Lorelai all look at April who is giving her commencement speech and wait for the graduation ceremony to finish so they can head to the big surprise party that Finn insisted on giving her.

 **After The Ceremony**

"Did I see you two bickering during my speech?" April asks

"No, of course not we were simply just saying it was a great speech," Lorelai says

"Rory was telling her to hush up so she could hear," Luke says

"That sounds more like it. So did you miss anything?" April asks

"No, It was amazing I'm so happy you wanted me and Logan here to see you graduate," Rory says tearing up

"Well why wouldn't I want my big sister and brother here, I'm sad Finn wasn't able to make it," April says is a sad tone

"Little love I made it, don't worry I saw it all and got it filmed. I wouldn't miss my honorary sister graduating valedictorian" Finn says happily

"Oh Finn, you made it," April says jumping into his arms

"Yes, I did now what was this you told me over the phone that I had to meet someone because they don't believe I exist?" Finn asks cheekily

"See her over there? Her name is Maddison Blanc she is a total... well you know and she thinks I made my rich Finny up" April says

"Well little love, let's show her how real I am," Finn says

"Maddison, come here" April shouts

Maddison walks over to her looking a little snotty

"Yes April, what did you want?" Maddison asks

"I wanted you to meet someone, Maddison Blanc meet Finn Morgan," April says smiling

"You mean you know Finn Morgan... Thee Finn Morgan..." Maddison says

"That's me the one and only. Oh April while a remember I got you a little gift" Finn says pulling out a large square box

"Finny, you didn't have to you have given me so much already," April says

"Oh little love just open it," Finn says

April opens the box to find a charm bracelet with a cap and tassel, a heart and a "lil sis" charm.

"Oh Finn its beautiful" April says

"Platinum and Diamond's only the best for my little love," Finn says

"Thank you," April says

"Now I hate to do this but Maddison we have to get going. Oh and Maddison I just wanted to let you know jealousy does not suit you at all, Maybe smiling and being happy for someone will suit you better in the future, Tah-tah " Finn says laughing.

Finn and April walked away laughing at the look on Maddison's face when Finn called her out on her nasty behaviour; She just stood there with her mouth wide open and her jaw to the floor.

"So little love I hope that wasn't out of line of me to say," Finn says

"Are you kidding me that was fantastic!" April says

"Now I do believe we have some celebrating to do brigade style," Finn says

"Sure whatever that is, as long as I'm safe and Rory thinks its ok to do," April says

"Oh little love, Rory is partaking in most of tonight," Finn says smirking

"You that smirk scares me, why does my dad trust you with me again," April asks

"Because he knows I would never put you in harm's way, plus Mother will be watching to make sure," Finn says

"She Mother still?" April asks

"Yes, She is still the most responsible one and takes care of us when we have gone too far, but we aren't that bad anymore," Finn says

"Oh, yeas I have heard the story's, from what I hear you all are tame now," April says

"Not tame just less wild," Finn says

Finn had arranged just as he said a Brigade style blow out bash to celebrate April graduating. He invited a lot of other Life and Death Brigadier's who had siblings that had graduated and future Life and Death Brigadiers. He even Including a few first and second year Yalies they knew, One being Finn's cousin Dax. April wore a little gold cocktail dress picked out by Rory to bring out April's more daring side it was shorter then April would wear, and it showed off more cleavage. Finn knew she was going to get a lot of attention and made it his mission to keep her away from the guys who would just use her and chuck her for the next gullible girl.

 **At The Party**

"Little love, Come with me. I have someone for you to meet" Finn says

"Oh sure, who is it?" April asks

"Him. Dax get your ass over here" Finn shouts pointing to A tall blonde tan boy

"Coming, Coz," Dax says

"Dax I would like you to meet April or as I call her Little love, April this is my cousin Dax," Finn says

"Nice to meet you, Kitten," Dax says

"Nice to meet you too Dax," April says

"Dax Here is going to be a soft more next year at Yale, Dax April is the girl I was telling you about. She's going to be a freshman at Yale" Finn says

"If you need anything, please feel free to contact me," Dax says

"I will. I promise" April says smirking

"April, Please do take him on his offer, I trust he will make sure no one bothers you and to keep you out of any trouble that some of the others can cause," Finn says

"Yes Finny," April says batting her eyelashes

"Now Dax, Listen carefully I am given you the honour to make sure April is safe and finds everything she need's. I'm trusting you to help her stay out of any trouble she may accidentally get into" Finn says

"It's my honour to help out such a beautiful woman and to have you trust me to keep her safe Finn," Dax says

"Ya, just remember she is Logan's sister-in-law, and His wife has entrusted me to find someone on campus to help her out, and if you screw up it's my balls then yours," Finn says giving him a serious look

"Is he joking, I cant tell? Is she more protective of and crazy then Huntz?" Dax asks

"Oh he is 100% serious, I think he's more scared of Rory then Logan, and that's saying something," April says laughing

"I don't fear her, well only when it comes to my balls, my parents would like me to carry on the bloodline and family. Now I will leave you two to talk and mingle, April go meet some other Yalies and please Dax keep her away from the playboys please" Finn says

April and Dax continued to talk about Yale and their major's, Their family's, and their interest's. It turned out they both had a step-sibling, They both had overprotective mother's, they both chose Yale to be close to family but away from their mother's. They both loved to read and Loved all types of music.

"Kitten, Can I have this dance?" Dax asks

"Yes, but I do have to warn you I'm not much of a dancer, Well not the fancy stuff. I'm new to all this society stuff I'm only society by marriage" April says

"Don't worry kitten, I'm not much for that fancy crap, but I can lead you, I'm a strong lead and good teacher!" Dax says smirking

Over the next few hours of the party, Dax introduced April to his friends and people that would be good for April to know and point out those to her that may cause drama or cause major problems. Dax made sure he was a perfect gentleman and was very attentive towards April, Rory, Logan, and Finn all saw this and thought it was sweet of Dax but hoped it wasn't an act. Finn watched them and knew instantly they liked each other but didn't tell Logan or Rory his thoughts but knew that he was going to have to have a conversation with Dax to make sure he knew about how she should treat April.

"So what do you think of my friends?" Dax asked

"They are nice. I hope they like me and not just because you were there" April asks

"They like you and have accepted you into the group so quick partly because I introduced you, but the main part was all you. If you didn't notice we aren't like most society kids. We accept people for who they are not they're worth" Dax said

"You mean they don't know that I'm Logan's sister-in-law?" April asks

"No they just think you know some people here," Dax says

"As long as I don't get special treatment because they fear Logan, Rory or Finn," April says

"My friends don't give special treatment, plus they don't fear them, they respect them, " Dax says

 **After The Party**

After the party finished Dax escorted April to her, Finn, Logan and Rory and His suite. Once April was in her room and getting to bed, Finn took Dax aside and talked to him.

"So Coz, You like April don't you?" Finn asks

"Kind of yes, She's smart and Pretty," Dax says

"I just want you to know that IF you are to pursue her, it had better be serious. She may not seem innocent, but she's more innocent then she acts. Take things slow, be a gentleman at all times, If you're with her your only with her, you will not be sneaking into her room anytime soon. You hear me? If Huntz and Love found out about your interest they may not be too nice about it all" Finn says

"I have the best of intention's, She isn't like anyone else, and I plan on keeping her happy and if all she wants is a friend I am fine with that," Dax says

"What about not sneaking into her room?" Finn asks

"That won't be happening, and even if I were to be in her room, nothing would happen. You may not know this, but I have only been with two girls, and I dated the first four months before we had sex and the other was a summer fling last year" Dax says

"I didn't want to accuse you of anything, But I am glad you respect women. I wish I had been more like that when I was your age, but as you know I had my dark times" Finn says

Over the next few days, April stayed with Rory and the gang, and they came up with a vacation idea for them all. They chose to go to Hawaii and decided to ask Luke if he would be alright if April went with them for a little graduation trip once he approved they asked April.

"Hey April" Rory calls

"Ya, Ror?' April says

"Does Hawaii sound like a good vacation spot?" Rory asks

"Ya, I wish I could vacation in Hawaii," April says

"Oh but April you are," Logan says

"Don't tease me. My mom would never agree to a vacation in Hawaii?" April asks

"Oh but you see your dad did, A whole 6 weeks of Hawaii before you go off to Yale. He agreed after 13 years of school you deserve a nice tropical vacation to rest before you start the next 4 years of school" Logan says

"So I'm going to Hawaii to bake in the sun for 6 weeks with who exactly? Is Dax coming?" April asks

"Myself, Rory, The kid's, Finn, Colin and Steph and whomever else wants to come," Logan says

"Did I hear someone say April, Hawaii and 6 weeks?" Dax asked

"Yes Dax, April is coming to Hawaii with the gang for 6 weeks. Why?" Finn asks

"Oh well it just so happens I was thinking about taking a summer vacation before school starts. Am I invited by any chance?" Dax asks with a big smirk

"I'm sure your more than welcome to come, as long as you adhere to my rules," Finn says

"of course I would adhere to your rules," Dax says

"then you may come," Finn says

"Dax, what are those rules Finn speaks of?" April asks

"Oh just that I respect everyone and such" Dax says

"Oh," April says looking slightly upset hooping it was about her

"Whats wrong?" Dax asks

"Oh nothing, I just thought it would be more interesting or juicy," April says


	41. Chapter 41

**June 2nd, 2012**

"April are you ready. You got all your bags and anything you will ever need in the next 6 weeks?" Logan asks

"Ya, I think so. If not I can always ask Rory" April says with a smile.

"You realize you have four big suitcases of stuff for a 6-week trip you will spend most of the time on the beach right?" Logan asks

"Hey, I was told never know what to expect, so I packed for all kinds of warm weather," April says

"You pack way too much like Rory," Logan says shaking his head.

"Hey you married her," April says laughing.

"Ya I know, I'm a glutton for punishment. Let's go" Logan says laughing.

"Ace, you ready, got everything?" Logan asks

"Uhhhh hold on. Kid's in truck check, bag's check, kids food check. Ya let's go Finn and Dax are waiting for us" Rory says

"I'm sure they are," Logan says knowing that at least one of them will be still packing or sleeping.

Once they Arrived at Finn's place to make sure he was ready he found that Logan was right, Finn was fighting waking up, but he was already packed, and of course, Dax and Amanda were packed, fed and trying to get Finn's lazy arse out of bed.

"Hey Finn if you don't get out of bed I'm going to Hawaii without you, just think I may not come back for you, maybe I will be with Robert," Amanda says tauntingly.

"Ughhhh. let me know when it's 8:10 I will get up, I'm already packed" Finn whines

"It's 8:30, Everyone is here waiting for you," Dax says

"What, shit get out I will be ready in 5," Finn says about to jump up naked.

Once Finn was ready they packed Colin, Steph, Dax, Amanda, His and Roberts stuff into His Denali to head to the private airstrip.

"Mates, Are we going to be able to fit all of us and all this stuff onto the airplane or do we have to commision a second just for the girl's luggage?" Finn asks

"Shut it Finn, and we don't have that much stuff," Steph says

"They didn't pack as much as my mother packs, so they are packed light to me," Amanda says

"Finn is it alright if I go in Rory and Logan's truck, I'm sure April could use some company," Dax asks.

"Sure, and behave," Finn says

"Always, I'm just going to let her know about all the things we can do in Hawaii and tell her about where we are staying," Dax says

"I'm sure that's all you will be doing," Finn says winking.

"Finn, I wouldn't try anything with Rory and Logan there never mind the babies, so hush," Dax says low enough that only Finn and Amanda can hear, and Finn rolled his eyes.

"You're a smart boy, but make sure not to come on strong either" Amanda says

 **20 min later - At The Airstrip**

Steph, Rory, Amanda, and April start walking up the plane stairs before April stops and turns around.

"Are you coming, Dax?" April asks

"I'm just going to help the guys unpack the truck's and I will be right there, save a seat next to you for me?" Dax asks

"Of course, you still have a lot to tell me about Hawaii," April says

Over the 11 hour flight from New York to Hawaii Dax told April about all the things they could do in Hawaii and the many people they could run into along with where they were staying, He neglected to mention a few things that may or may not be a huge deal. Once they got off the private jet at Honolulu airport, they drove to Kailua to the place they are going to be staying.

"Do we have plans for anything after we get settled into our rooms?" April asks

"Nothing till dinner at 6:30, Your free to do whatever you want till then," Rory says

"How about I show you around the beach, Maybe go for a swim," Dax says

"Sounds great, it is hot out, so I think maybe a dip in the water will be perfect," April says

Arriving at Oahu Lani (The place they are staying)

"Wow, this place is beautiful, how many other people are staying here with us?" April asks

"What do you mean we have the whole place," Finn says

"I wasn't even expecting to have the whole place to ourself's. I guess it just means it doesn't matter how drunk and loud we get," Amanda says laughing looking straight at Finn.

"We do have neighbours, but they are currently not around so now we don't have many worries," Finn says smirking.

"Uhhhh I thought we were staying at a hotel not at a house. Dax said it was a place Finn owned and I assumed it was a hotel as his family is in the hotel business" April says

"My family is in the hotel business, and this is a resort, a private resort for people who don't wish to stay in a hotel or for larger groups who want to be able to socialize with each other but not too many others. It made the most sense seeing as there are t10 bedrooms and 10.5 bathrooms and so many of us, We will also have more privacy, and the nanny can stay in the same room as the kids." Finn says

"Well that explains a lot, but Dax still made it seem like it was a hotel with a spa, a gym, a pool and hot tub, beach access, and such," April says

"We also have a maid, a chef, and a concierge, they are all at your use by the push of a button," Dax says

"I'm also a really good cook if you don't want to call the chef or you just want a snack, and I'm around," Amanda says

"Kitten, No one expects you to cook. You're on vacation" Finn says

"It really wouldn't be a problem I love cooking and baking," Amanda says

" So April I will show you to your room to let all of this soak in April," Steph says smiling.

"Thank you, Steph. This is a lot to take all of a sudden" April says with a look of shock still on her face.

 **In April's Room**

"Alright, I have to ask. You and Dax?' Steph asks.

"What do you mean? April asks

"Is there anything between you two? Do you like him?" Steph asks

"No we are just friends, but I do think I kind of like him, but he doesn't see me as anything but a friend," April says with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie that boy likes you, he's constantly flirting with you. He sat next to you on the plane, in the car to and from the airports, when he told you about all the things to do here. The look in his eyes was pure like for you" Steph says

"No, he's just doing what he was asked by Finn to do and take care of me, keep me out of trouble, and such" April says

"If you think so, but I see differently, and I think Finn does too, I think that's why he's given Dax rules all of a sudden" Steph says

"What do you mean rules all of a sudden?" April asks

"When Dax asked if he could ride with you was the first time I have heard Finn say anything about rules. Finn normally doesn't care what the kid does as long as Finn is his first call to bail him out" Steph says

"Oh... Maybe its because Finn is so protective of me and he figured me and Dax would be hanging out most of the time since we are the same age" April says

"Oh maybe, but I don't think so," Steph says

"Fine, alright maybe Finn thinks Dax likes me, but I don't see it. I'm so plain Jane, and He's Joe suave. I'm poor, and He's rich. He's from society, and I'm not. he could never be interested in me I'm boring he's amazing, and he could have any girl he wants," April says

"Ok, Ok. I give. Now show me what you have for beach wear" Steph says

"What do you mean I only own one bikini," April says searching through her bags

"Oh, well then... Let's see" Steph says

"Oh shit... I cant find it. I think I forgot it. I cant go swimming without one, and it's too hot to wear shorts and a t-shirt to the beach" April says

"Oh don't worry about it, I have a few dozen you can pick from, they are all new, and you can have a few," Steph says

"A few dozen? Would they even fit me?" April asks

"Oh ya they have ties, so they adjust, we are about the same size anyways," Steph says

"Thank you so much, Steph can we go take a look," April says

"Ya let's go," Steph says pulling April to her room where Robert just put the last of her bags.

 **In Steph's room**

"Holy crow. When you said you had a few dozen you were over exaggerating" April says

"Nope I never joke or exaggerate when it comes to clothing," Steph says

"Good to know," April says

"You should see my closet's. They are packed full. Colin says I need to go through them but I just haven't had a reason to and I don't want just to throw them out" April says

"Hey if you want to pad my wardrobe for Yale feel free, I have no problem with hammy downs," April says jokingly.

"Oh girl you're on, you will have so much clothing you won't know what to do with it all" Steph says

"I was only joking you don't need to do that" April says

"Oh no getting out of it now. If Colin knew I had a chance to give you clothing and you backed out, he would make sure you got it anyways. at least if I will give you a choice in what you want, Colin would just take anything your size and make you take it" Steph says

"Fine, Rory and Logan have to agree to it though," April says

"Oh, of course, I don't see Logan and Rory having an issue with it. Free designer clothing for you and Free space for me to add more clothing" Steph says laughing.

"Oh, hey can I have this swimsuit?" April asks

"Oh Noooo, that is my threat one to make Colin do what I tell him too. Hmm I think these, I'm sure these 4 will look good" Steph says

"I cant wear those they are so... Tiny and I don't think Finn would let me wear it" April says

"Oh those are 4 of the ones Finn would be more approving of, most of mine are thongs," Steph says

"Oh those are 4 of the ones Finn would be more approving of, most of mine are thongs," Steph says

"I guess I will try them on then," April says

"Good, I'm sure you look hot in them all. Do you want me to call Finn up for approval?" Steph asks

"Yes please," April says

Steph calls Finn up, and they wait in the room until April comes out.

"So, what do you think? April asks

"Little love, you look hot in that one, I approve," Finn says

"See I told you he would approve. Now next" Steph says

"Ok what about this one, I find the strings to be small, but that may just be me," April says

"Looks amazing, I'm sure Dax will approve too, and those strings will hold well, they aren't too small," Finn says

"I don't care what Dax approves of," April says trying to sound like she doesn't care.

"Uh huh... Next" Steph says

"Ok what do you think of this one, Do you think my boobs will fall out?" April asks

"Oh, I love Batman," Finn says

"Your boobs won't fall out don't worry. Now go try on the next one" Steph says

"Ok, I have no complaints about this one," April says

"Oh my mermaid, Little love that looks amazing," Finn says.

"I think all 4 are amazing and I think Finn approved them all so now you cant say no," Steph says

"Ok alright, but what one should I wear today?" April asks

"Animal print," Finn says.

"Fine, Finn you're dismissed. Tell Dax I'm almost ready" April says

"Will do little love!" Finn says walking out of Steph's room.


	42. Chapter 42

**Downstairs' in the Living Area**

"Why did the girls need you?" Dax asks

"I had to approve of some bikinis for Little love, Turns out she forgot to pack one so she got 4 from Steph and she didn't think I would approve of them to be worn in public," Finn says

"Why did you have to approve them? Isn't Rory her sister?" Amanda asks

"Yes Rory is her sister, but she looks at me like a big brother, and I encourage her to get out of her comfort zone more then Rory would. If it weren't for us guys, Rory would essentially be in an ugly once piece cover as much skin as possible swimsuit" Finn says

"Hey it was a normal swimsuit, and I'm sure I would have graduated to at least a 2 piece by now" Rory states.

"Maybe a tankini with short bottoms," Colin says laughing.

"Ugh, I don't even think Logan would allow one of those in the house, he would make sure I got some sexy swimsuit like one of the many I have already," Rory says

"Exactly, you would try to wear one," Steph says

"Anyways did you approve them? What do they look like?" Dax asks

"I approved them all and trust me she looks amazing in all 4, A bit cheeky if I say so myself," Finn says winking, and Amanda looks slightly jealous.

"Oh, am I going to have to worry about leaving her alone for any amount of time?" Dax asks

"I'm sure you will keep her close," Finn says

"Dax she looks amazing, Now all you have to do is tell her how you feel," Steph says

"What do you mean, we are only friends, and that's all she wants," Dax says

"Oh boy, you both are so the same. Just talk to her Dax you may find out otherwise, just remember gentle boy" Steph says

"What do you mean by that?" Dax asks

"You are both in denial, and things aren't what they seem, so ask her on a damn date the worst she will say is as friends but I highly doubt that," Steph says

Dax, Steph, Finn, Robert, Logan, Amanda and Rory all looked to the top of the stairs to see April Walking down in a Leopard print bikini and black lace sarong. April was welcomed by wolf whistles and Dax with his jaw on the ground drooling, She noticed Dax' expression almost immediately and smirked. Amanda was worried that Finn was a little closer to April then anyone else knew.

"So what do you think? Not too much for the public is it?" April asks

"Oh uh no, Just perfect," Dax says finally being able to speak.

Logan and Rory look at each other than Dax and April with eyes wide open realizing April and Dax like each other.

"I guess we should get going, so we are back for dinner, see you all later," Dax says

"Bye" Everyone says at once

 **After April and Dax leave**

"Finn, would you happen to know if Dax likes April or vice versa? He gave her a look, and she seems to have liked it" Logan asks.

"Yes they like each other, but they are both in denial about the other liking them as more than a friend," Finn says

"Oh no, Finn. This cant happen. She's my sister-in-law. We can have him just bed and dump her" Logan says

"Already ahead of you on that mate, We had the talk weeks ago, at the graduation night party. He is seriously interested in her and not just for a quick lay. I already set out rules" Finn says

"What are these rules?" Rory asked

"He cants sneak into her room, and if she was to sneak into his room, he must escort her out or take her to a common area. He must be a gentleman and wait for when she is ready for anything and MUST ask permission to kiss her, etc., He will not do any fooling around until and if they are in a committed relationship, etc.," Finn says

"So you gave him the general daddy spiel? What did you tell him would happen if the rules are broken?" Rory asks

"That he would have to deal with you two and crazy papa Luke, and he knows to fear the wrath of big sister," Finn says pointing back and forth between Rory and April.

"Good, Now how serious is he?" Logan asks

"He's willing just to be friends if that's all she wants and he's going to cater to her every need while they are at Yale together, and beyond, He is the one who came up with the rule of her sneaking in his room," Finn says

"Holy crap, the boys in love... He's the Logan to her Rory. I knew he was in deep" Steph says

"WHAT?" Logan asks shaking his head

"Really... Logan, you were so lovesick for Rory that you would have done anything just to be with her for as long as he would take you" Colin says

"I was not... Ok so I liked her a lot and knew she was special" Logan says, and Rory raised her eyebrow to look at him.

"Dude, You "Claimed" her in front of all of Prof, Bells class, You loved her and just wouldn't admit it," Colin says

"Fine, I admit I started to fall for her when we jumped, but I just didn't know it, I thought it was infatuation," Logan says

"Well this is the first I'm hearing of any of this, I thought it was the thrill of the chase then you fell in love with me from spending time with me," Rory says snickering.

"Oh Hunny, you put a spell on that boy among other's," Robert says

"Robert, what do you mean?" Rory asks

"There were more guys then just Logan who liked you. Marty was in love with you but too stupid to make a move. Also, I liked your for real not just to piss Logan off. Finn I know would have jumped at the opportunity to be with you if Logan hadn't and don't forget both of those ex-boyfriends you had and a Mr. Dugrey who were all in love with you" Robert says

"I don't think Marty or Tristan loved me and I know you only love me as like a sister now Finn I know loves me like a sister, so I don't see your point," Rory says

"Oh but love, at the time Robert and I could have fallen very hard for you much like our dear mate did, If you had even looked our way that is," Finn says

"Ok fine way back then yes you could have fallen in love with me, but I have no spell I'm just me," Rory says

"It may not be a spell, but you are for sure a very rare type of girl that any man would love to have," Colin says.

"Oh god please tell me you didn't like her too," Logan says signing.

"No, remember I hated her for calling me out my crap, But as time went on I did start to love her like a sister, she became one of us, and even if you two were not married she would still be one of us," Colin says

"I have a feeling that April could be a lot more like you then we all thought," Robert says

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Logan asks with a growl

"Woah there, tiger. I'm just saying she is a lot like Rory, Looks and acts innocent. She isn't about the money or name of someone, and She's smart and talented. Loves to read. Hates to be spoiled but will accept it if you give her no choice and I think she has our little Dax falling hard" Robert says

"Oh god, I don't know if I can take a little playboy being interested in April. I was lucky that my playboy could change his stripes and I know it is a rare case" Rory says

"Don't tell him I told you any of this but he isn't as big of a playboy as many would think. He has never had a one night stand. He's only been with 2 girls one of which was a long-term gf the other was a summer fling last year" Finn says

"Wait. He's not a playboy in training he's an imposter?" Robert asks

"Yes and he seems to be good at playing the playboy act. He's always taken the girls he's seen leaving the pub with to their dorms. He's never gone further than making out with them, and he doesn't think of girls as just a piece of meat or a toy to play with," Finn says

"Wow, well I suppose if he follows the rules I can give him a chance at wooing April. That's if he's any good at it and she isn't as blind as me with a guy's actions" Rory says

"Oh she is, I had to tell her he looks at her as more than a friend but doesn't want to push her into anything," Steph says

"He's a smart boy I don't see him pushing anyone for anything. She may be the one who pushes something" Amanda says

"What do you mean she may be the one to push something?" Logan asks furrowing his brow

"I don't see the innocent girl you all see. She seems to look way too comfortable in that bikini for a girl who wouldn't normally wear something like that" Amanda says

"So are you saying she's acting as if she's innocent to take advantage of him?" Rory asks

"No not promiscuous, Just not as innocent as she seems. I think she knows Dax likes her and she's using it to advantage" Amanda says

"I can guarantee she is as innocent as she seems, She tells me everything. she's also a science major, so Yes she may know a lot about the human body but its not from experience" Rory says

"Oh..." Amanda says

"Maybe next time you should make accusations towards a 17-year-old because you're jealous that Finn makes flirty comments about and too her. If you haven't noticed he does that with all of us girls" Steph says

"I'm not jealous. I just think adult men shouldn't give teenagers attention like that" Amanda says

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how the attention I give her could be a big deal, I give her confidence. I'm like a brother to her and nothing more" Finn says

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to nonrelated brother figures giving girls compliments like that, my mom raised me super sheltered and made me think a compliment from a man meant they just wanted to have sex with you" Amanda says

"kitten I'm not like that, and you should know that. I forgive you but please don't ever be jealous of any other female, my eyes are for you and you only"' Finn says

"Thank you, and I am sorry everyone, my upbringing sometimes comes up to bite me in the butt, and I do or say stupid things," Amanda says

"Oh don't worry Finn is the worst offender of doing and saying stupid thing's, Colin sometimes says insensitive things, Steph and April are blunt, Heck even Logan and I are culprits of doing and saying stupid things. Everyone does it, just try not to do it too often" Rory says

"Thank you, I feel horrible," Amanda says

"It sometimes takes a bit to get used to Finn and the dynamic of our whole group, and this is the first time you have seen how we are all together," Logan says

 **April and Dax on the beach**

Dax and April walked along the shore and eventually took a dip in the water and had a good time before they walked the beach some more and talked

"Was there any activities or places that you wanted to do or see?' Dax asks

"Cliff jumping sounds like a blast, and I also would love to swim with stingrays, even a whale if I can. I have always wanted to see a shark up close and swim with dolphins and sea turtles. I want to try a few more extreme things like surfing, parasailing, and stuff. I also want to go see if we can find food trucks and stuff, of course, do a bit of window shopping" April says

"What about camping under the stars, fireworks, watching surfing competitions, chill at cockroach cove, zip lining, visit the mermaid cove?" Dax asks

"It all seems like so much fun. there's so much to do but only a short time to do it all and a few things I would love but would never be able to do at least without supervision" April says

"You don't have to do it all, and I'm sure the things you think wouldn't be ok without supervision could be done as a group," Dax says

"That is true," April says

after a few minutes of silence, Dax broke the silence suddenly

"I was wondering if maybe one night you may, I don't know want to go to dinner with me?" Dax asks

"You mean, like just us? A date?" April asks smirking

"If that's what you would like, I would love it to be a date or if not just friends is ok," Dax says shyly

April steps in front of Dax and stops him to grab his face and kiss him smack dab on the lips

"It's a date," April says smiling

"What was that for, kitten?" Dax asks

"I just wanted to know what it felt like," April says smirking walking back towards the estate

"Where are you going now?" Dax asks

"We should head back to the estate before we are late for dinner, that wouldn't look good if you plan on taking me for a date soon," April says

"Your right, I get you back late for dinner and Finn will never let me take you on a date," Dax says

"Exactly, so hurry up," April says grabbing his hand in hers and walking

Dax looks down at their hands intertwined together and smiled


	43. Chapter 43

**6:25 pm Oahu Lani**

"Oh there you two are, I was starting to think you may be late" Steph says smirking

"Hey give us more credit than that, we so know how to tell time Steph," Dax says

"I give you that, but it doesn't always mean your in the position to tell the time," Steph says

"Just because your always late and often in a position to not be able to tell the time doesn't mean I'm like that" Dax says giving an evil grin to Steph

As Dax and April walk into the estate the people they pass look down and notice they are holding hands. Steph smiles at Rory and nods towards Finn and Finn smirks at Rory and Logan.

"Hey ror, can you help me find something that's ok to wear to dinner?" April asks

"Yes, I will be right up," Rory says

"I'm coming up too. I may have something you can have," Steph says

"Thanks, Steph," April says

"No problem girl," Steph says following April and Rory up the stairs

 **Aprils room**

"Spill it, I know you didn't want me to help you pick out something to wear to dinner you know a tank top and skirt over your bikini is fine," Rory says

"I even saw through that excuse to get Rory up here. So how was the walk and dip in the water" Steph asks

"It was great, we walked till we got fairly hot then went for a little swim, and Dax asked me if I would go to dinner with him one night soon," April says smiling

"As in escorting you to a group dinner or as in alone just you two?" Rory asks

"A date," April says

"Well, what did you say?" Steph asks

"I said yes, but I guess I'm asking permission," April says shyly

"April your practically an adult, and if Finn says he's a good guy then I trust him so I think it would be nice," Rory says

"Did anything else happen?" Steph asks knowing

"Yes... I kissed him, just a peck on the lips nothing big" April says

"You kissed him, or he kissed you and why?" Steph asks

"I stopped him from walking, put a hand on his face and quickly kissed him, I just wanted to know how it would feel," April says

"Oh god you are so much like Rory," Steph asks

"What, no I'm not," April says

"April, you kind of are a lot like me in many ways, and you know it," Rory says

"Well ya we are both bookworms and smart and that kind of stuff, but that doesn't apply to this," April says

"Do you know the story of how Rory and Logan started?" Steph asks

"Yes, they did the jump, and they started to fall for each other" April says

"Yes that was the very beginning, but the big first move was later on. I have to tell you the story, and I think you will laugh" Rory says

"Oh, ok go ahead," April says

"At my grandparent's vow renewal where I was the best man and in a suit. well, I asked Logan when he was going to ask me out, and he said I was special and if we started anything it would be something right away and that he couldn't be something with me right now and he couldn't treat me like that. Then I decided to be spontaneous, I grabbed a bottle of champagne and asked him if he was coming, Well he followed me to my grandmother's dressing room where I decided I would take him any way I could have him, thus our no-strings relationship. Well anyways we drank the whole bottle of champagne, and I walked up to him and just kissed him, He asked what that was for and guess what I said?" Rory asks

"That you just had to know what it felt like," April says guessing

"Bingo! We ended up making out, and we started going a little further then we should in that setting. well if it wasn't for me not locking the door and My mom, My dad and Luke walking in we would have gone a lot further and possibly would have been caught doing much more in much less." Rory says

"OMG, I remember saying something about My dad and your mom breaking up for a while due to something that happened there, was that what happened?" April asks

"No my dad did a jackass move and told your dad he was meant to marry my mom, and everyone else knew it. My grandmother trying to make my mom be with my dad and sabotaging Luke and my mom" Rory says

"Oh, Ok so what happened with you and Logan? How long after did you end up together seriously" April asks

"He did what my mom said and took off quickly, and then we did the no strings thing for a few months until I told him I couldn't do that anymore. I didn't want to not be with him, but I couldn't be stingless with him. He then said he wanted to be my boyfriend, and yes he made a few mistakes, and we had our issues and stuff, but we are here now. The moral of the story I guess if I had the same reason to kiss Logan and said the same thing to him you said to Dax. Also, don't forget to lock doors when your making out and possibly about to go further, and I hope that the second part won't apply to you until your in a committed relationship" Rory says

"Good to know and I can tell you this much if I haven't given it up yet I won't give it up easy anytime soon," April says

"I said the same thing before dean," Rory says

"I thought you didn't lose your virginity till the last bit of your first year at Yale, wasn't dean your boyfriend when you were 16 before jess in your senior year of Chilton?" April asks

"Yes, but I also did a stupid thing and slept with dean the night of my mom's inn pre-opening. He was married at the time but used my venerability to his advantage and lied saying their marriage was over and such. It took me a few days to realize that he wasn't exactly truthful and I went to Europe with grandma Emily that summer. I came home to find out His wife had found a letter I sent him and she kicked him out and we ended up dating for a bit, then the night of the Male Yale party he broke up with me in front of everyone, This was actually after the Jump at the LDB event but before the vow renewal " Rory says

"At least you know better now, Dean was always a moron and always will be. Logan even with his faults is a good man for you" April; says

"Yes I agree he is a great man" Rory's says

"I think we should get downstairs before they suspect anything, April here put this on over your Bikini," Steph says throwing a cute little white sundress at April

"Thanks, Let's go," April says

 **Downstairs**

Finn, Logan, Robert, and Amanda were all in the kitchen finishing getting dinner ready.

"So Dax, How was the walk on the beach?" Finn asks

"It was good, we had a good talk, we went for a dip when we got too hot then we talked more and came back here," Dax says

"Ok, Anything else?" Logan asks

"I may have asked her if she wanted to go to dinner with me," Dax says

"Oh, as in a date?" Robert asks

"Well kind of, that is if You and Logan approve of it," Dax says

"It depends on how you answer the next question," Logan says

"Ok, what did you need to know?" Dax asks

"Did anything else happen and would you care to discuss the hand holding?" Logan asks

"Yes, she Um kissed me. She said she just had to know what it felt like. I don't exactly know what she meant, but I guess she needed to know before she said yes to a date. As for the hand holding she grabbed my hand and pulled me back here, and she just never let go, and I was being a gentleman and not being rude by letting go" Dax says

"Oh, that's rich, Mate. I have heard that statement before" Finn says laughing

"So it was her who initiated, and you just went along with her actions? Finn..." Logan says

"What is it bad?" Dax asks suddenly worried

"Oh no, it's a good thing. She just wanted to kiss you and to say she needed to know. It was a cute excuse to do so. Rory said the same thing to me for our first kiss" Logan says

"Now this kiss was it just a pack or was there more involved," Finn asks sternly

"She put her hands on either side of my face and Kissed me on the lip's nothing more just a peck," Dax says

"Alright, with that all figured out, You can take her on a date if Logan agrees," Finn says

"Be good to her, and you will be fine," Logan says

"I couldn't be bad to her if I tried I like her," Dax says

"Hello boy's, So you like her a lot huh Dax?" Rory asks cheekily

"Yes I do, please don't hurt me," Dax says

"Finn what did you tell the poor boy about me? Don't worry Dax I won't hurt you for liking April, and I will hurt you if you hurt her though" Rory says with a big smile

"So you approve?" Dax asks

"Your Finn's cousin and I trust his opinion so if he trusts you then I trust you, If you screw up I will have both your balls though so don't screw up," Rory says laughing

"RORY, you don't need to threaten him," April says after overhearing what Rory says

"Don't worry kitten I wouldn't expect anything else from an older sibling," Dax says smiling while he pulls her into him and kisses her on the cheek and whisper's to her "You look lovely in that Kitten."

"So is dinner ready all that walking and swimming has worked up my appetite, and I'm starving," April says

"Yes, dinner is served. I hope you like Ham with a pineapple sauce. Honey roasted sweet potato with coconut flakes, Macaroni salad, fruit salad (Pineapple, papaya, honeydew, kiwi, and oranges) and for dessert we have the options of Pineapple bars or swirl pineapple upside down cake," Amanda says

"It all sounds so wonderful. Thank you for cooking Amanda" Rory says

"I sure hope you like it, I know that everyone has their tastes and I was hoping if I have options I could satisfy everyone," Amanda says

"Rory is the only one you would have to worry about, but since she's been with Logan she eats more of what her mother would call "Green stuff" aka healthy foods," April says laughing

"Your mother is a one of a kind woman isn't she?" Amanda asks

"Oh yea she's crazy, like me times 5 and refuses even to try veggies, even if Luke her main food provider sneaks them into her food and has been forever," Rory says laughing

"Does he love?" Finn asks

"Yup, I have seen him make "special" food for her that anyone whos cooking knows just for her and she cant know its special food, I even gave him many ideas like cauliflower in mashed potatoes, Carob in the chocolate goodies," April says

"Is that what makes them so good?" Rory asks

"Yes, see even you couldn't tell, he's also given her coffee that was half chickory, and she didn't notice," April says

"You guys are genius, I always have issues getting veggies in food for the parents that request it for parties," Amanda says

"If you are lucky my dad may even give you some of his secret's," April says

"That would be great," Amanda says

 **After dinner and Dessert**

Everyone decided to get in their swim suit's and go to their private pool and hot tub to relax for the night. April and Dax cuddled up on a floating chair. Finn and Amanda were making out in the hot tub. Robert went and hung out on the beach to try to find a companion for the night. Steph and Colin were curled up on a lounge chair next to Rory and Logan, and Logan and Rory curled up on a lounge chair and watched Dax and April smiling and talking about their date that they had decided to set for the next night.

"Those two do look cute together and happy," Logan says

"They look like another couple we know when they first got together," Finn says

"Who?" Rory asks

"The very much still madly in love married couple who also happen to have three pieces of proof they cant keep their hands off themselves," Finn says smirking

"We did not look like that" Logan says

"Oh yes you did, now your, even more, sickeningly in love," Finn says

"Ok then Mr. happy and committed," Logan says with raised browns towards Finn

"Hey don't bring us into this" Finn retorts

"Point made," Rory says


	44. Chapter 44

**June 3rd, 2012**

"What do you have planned for your date tonight?" Finn asks

"I was thinking Dinner at Teddy's then Watch the Sunset on the beach with desert," Dax says

"Sounds like something she will love," Finn says

"We may even possibly come back here and watch a movie in the yard, that is if a certain cousin of mine would set the screen and projector up while we are out," Dax says

"Yes, only if it can be a group movie night and Rory will request Gilmore style," Finn says

"We couldn't do it any other way, Gilmore style in Hawaii of course. Thank you" Dax says

While Dax and April went to dinner and dessert Finn and Robert set the screen and projector up while Rory, Logan, Steph, and Colin went to the store to get all the movie night supplies. Logan pulled some strings and got an unreleased movie for them all to watch that he knew Rory and April wanted to see as soon as it was out (Pitch perfect) and a second more romantic movie (The Vow).

 **Dax and April's date**

"Dinner was amazing. I can't believe you found a place like this so close to us" April says

"Me and Finn's grandfather used to bring us here when we came to Hawaii, I knew you would love it, so I just had to bring you too," Dax says

"That's so sweet that you shared a bit of your life with me," April says

"Your welcome. Now shall we head to the beach to watch the sunset and have dessert" Dax says

"Yes we shall, what's for dessert?" April asks

"Mochi ice cream and Haupia pie," Dax says

"Sounds Japanese and Hawaiian" April giggles

"Very," Dax says smiling

After they finished dessert, Dax had a big question to ask April.

"April," Dax says

"Ya?" April says smiling"Will you be my Girlfriend?" Dax asks

"Yes, I will," April says nodding before kissing Dax

 **April and Dax return from their date**

"Dax, do you know what's going on here?" April asks

"Why yes I do, it's all set up for a movie or two," Dax says

"By any chance did you get Rory's help with this?" April asks

"Finn's, but it will be up to Gilmore standards as I was told," Dax says

"You are so amazing you know that right?" April asks

"I didn't, but I love hearing it," Dax says smiling

"We should get our spot before all the good ones are taken by the other's," Dax says

"What are we watching?" April asks

"That I left up to Finn, he said his and Rory's movie style is very similar. I just said they had to be movies you would love" Dax says

Dax and April found their seat's and saw they had a menu to pick their movie snacks from.

"Wow they have a lot to choose from," April says

"When Finn does something he goes all out, sometimes beyond belief, I wouldn't be surprised if he had this stuff sent here before we left New York knowing in the 6 weeks we would have more then one night," Dax says

"Ya, I have heard Finn goes big with everything he does. So honestly this doesn't surprise me that he got all this stuff here" April says

Once April and Dax figured out their snacks, Dax went to get up and was told there would be someone coming to ask their order and their snacks would be brought to them. Once the man did so they finally asked what movie there were going to watch, but Logan stayed tight-lipped and told them to wait, but the girls would love the first pick. When the movie started April squealed, and Rory looked around in shock.

"OMG, how? This isn't even released in theatres" April says

"Who did this and should I have to worry about bail?" Rory asks as Finn snicker

"Nope, No bail. I very legally got a copy of the movie I swear. I happen to know a guy" Logan says smirking

"Wow, you really can do anything, but once again legally or illegally obtained?" Rory asks furrowing her brow

"Legally, the person who sent it to me has the rights to do so, and I told him, in return I would have a few reviews printed in a few HPG publications," Logan says

"Anything to get what you want I see" Amanda snarls

"No need to get snarky dear, we all have our ways and people, Remember money talks," Finn says

Everyone curled up to watch the movie other than Robert who was of course at a local pub trying to pick up a girl for the night. They all noticed How April had her head on Dax's chest, Holding hands while he played with her hair with his other hand, It was sweet, and they knew they must have made things official that night.

Over the next 5 weeks, everything was going great, Finn and Amanda had hit a bump or two with her attitude towards things, Finn had let most of them fly by thinking it was just how she was raised and she didn't know differently. Robert met a Hawaiian girl who was infatuated with him and thought his whole life goal was a huge funny joke; She didn't realize that society life and money could make someone think that way. Steph and Colin had spent most of their vacation together other than the odd guys or girls trips here and there. April and Dax were falling head over heels in love even if neither had said it everyone else could tell. They spent most of their time doing stuff together like Swimming with sharks, scuba diving, swimming with dolphins, Stingrays, Sea turtles. They visited the various restaurant's on the island, and they did paddleboard yoga, He taught her how to surf, they boogie boarded. Everyone visited the mermaid caves, zip lined at kualoa ranch, spent a day at cockroach cove, got sprayed by Halona blowhole. They visited the dole plant, snuck into the Hilton pool to watch Friday night fireworks every Friday, watched a few surf competitions. They went paragliding, and parasailing, they camped at Makua beach, ate at a bunch of the food trucks they found, took a helicopter tour of the island. They Cliff jumped, every Tuesday they went to moose's for $1 drinks. A lot of the activities they did as a group but a few they did alone, Everyone trusted they would stay safe and not do anything crazy or to intimate.

The last week in Hawaii was a bit different, more relaxed and calming for most. Robert had to break it to his Hawaiian fling that she was just that and he wasn't going to be staying as she had expected, He tried to tell her in the beginning that he doesn't do commitment but she figured he would change his mind over the 6 weeks he was there. While Robert was breaking everything to the girl everyone sat back and watched from afar how everything unfolded, she left in a huff cursing the day she met him saying he would pay for this and such, Robert didn't think anything of it, but Finn and Dax had a feeling that she was serious. Over the week girls would randomly walk up to Robert and slap him, A few men even punched him, and he got into at least one fistfight.

Dax and April started to make plans for the rest of the summer and Yale. Rory and Logan were enjoying family time with the kids visiting various family-friendly attractions. Colin and Steph decided to have a few nights away for a romantic getaway. Finn spent the last week showing Amanda all the places she wanted to see around the island.

 **July 12th, 2012**

Tonight is the second to last night before they head back to Connecticut they decided to have a video night camp out. They watched Ted, That's my boy and dark shadows. After all the movies were over, they all laid down in their spots on their lush foam outdoor beds and stared at stars until they fell asleep. Dax pointed out constellations they could see and told her about them.

"Dax, I didn't know you knew about stars," April says

"Astrology is a hobby of mine, I would have majored in it, but I wouldn't use it as much as a business degree, so I chose to go that way," Dax says smirking

"You surprise me all the time," April says

"Kitten, that is the point, a little bit of surprise and mystery in a relationship keeps the sparks flying," Dax says smirking

"God you two are mushy, knock it off before my cavities act up. I already have to deal with the sickly sweet of Reporter girl, and Huntz" Robert say bitterly

"Oh Robert you could have been just as happy as them if you hadn't of broken it off so soon with miss Hawaii or even better tried to commit to someone ever," Rory says

"Commitment, Oh please find another woman like you for me, and I'm all game, but until then it's not happening" Robert scoffs

 **July 13th, 2012 Last day in Hawaii**

On their last night in Hawaii, they decided to go to a big traditional luau, Those who had not already tried various Hawaiian dish's had the chance to try, Poi, Poke, Lomilomi Salmon, Kalua Pig, Kulolo, Laulau, and various tropical fruits. They wore lei's, the guy's board shorts and the girl's bikini's. They danced, Brank, socialized and had a lot of fun meeting people, Finn even met some staff from one of the family's other property's and got an inside view of how things could be run differently as they didn't know who he was they were very honest.

Amanda over the past few days had been making some not so subtitle hints at how she would love to be able to get married and travel to various locations as a job. Finn didn't pick them up, or if he did he didn't take them seriously but Dax saw right through it, she was hoping Finn would marry her, and she would be able not to work and just travel the world. Dax was going to make sure she knew that was not an option. He knew he needed to protect Finn from a gold digger, Finn needed someone like April and Rory.

April and Dax decided today would be a good time to run something by Rory, Logan, and Finn for their opinion's.

"We wanted to run some things past you about Yale to find out what you think," April says

"Alright, go ahead," Logan says

"We were wondering if you may think it's a better idea for April to be in off-campus housing with Security seeing as she is family of the Gilmore's, Hayden's and Huntzburgers. We know Rory didn't have those sort of worries as not many people knew she was a Hayden and she was only dating a Huntzburger's" Dax says

"I have mentioned that to Logan and Rory as she is also involved with us also," Finn says

"Ok, well what do you all think?" April asks

"We all agreed it might be a good idea for her to be in a secured building, We also don't think she should live alone," Logan says

"We think it may be good if she was to have a roommate who would protect her," Finn says

"Who are you thinking?" Dax asks

"We don't know how you two would feel about it seeing as you are dating but not intimate, But we were thinking about getting a 3 bedroom apartment for you to share, of course, you would be in separate rooms," Rory says smirking knowing they may just end up staying in one room

"Do you think my dad would be ok with it?" April asks

"I'm sure he would be, That is because you would have a 3rd person living there also. Colin has a stepsister who has been told she's no longer allowed to live in the dorms, Colin's father thinks they aren't safe for a young woman like herself." Rory says

"Oh No, you cant make us live with her... She's horrible" Dax says

"That's the thing. She would only be there maybe 3 times a week. Its more for her having an address and being able to say she doesn't live with her boyfriend. It also plays into benefit for the two of you, and You can say you have a 3rd roommate" Rory says

"You would all do this for us to be able to live in an off-campus house together?" Dax asks

"No we would all do this to make sure April is safe and secure, and who else other then her very own boyfriend would keep her safe and sound," Finn says

"So I guess April, and I will be getting a place off campus," Dax says

"We already have the place," Logan says


	45. Chapter 45

**July 15th**

 **Breakfast In The Hollow**

"Morning all, Nice tan's," Lorelai says

"Morning Lorelai," the boys and April say

"Morning mommy," Rory says smiling

"So you all look happy, rested and very tan. Anything I need to know?" Lorelai asks

"Well now that you mention it, Other than the fact April and Dax are seeing each other, that well you already knew may happen. Logan and I Were thinking ti may be in her best interest to have her living in off-campus housing with security and a doorman" Rory says

"Why would she need that?" Luke asks

"Well as Finn and a few others pointed out she is the Sibling of a Gilmore - Hayden and sister-in-law of a Huntzburger and also associated with a Morgan, Those are 4 very wealthy, Powerful and important families and she could be at risk," Logan says

"Are you sure she would need something like that? Rory loved in the dooms at one point, All of you did. Wouldn't it be bad to live on her own?" Luke asks

"That's why she wouldn't be living alone. She would have two roommates, Colin's step-sister, and Dax. All in separate rooms." Rory says

"No, Absolutely not, they will not live in the same house," Luke says

"Dad, don't you trust me?" April asks

"Yes, I trust you but Dax I don't know yet," Luke says

"Dad, If you can trust me and you trust Finn who trusts Dax why cant you agree, if you feel anything funny is going on then we will work other arrangements out," April says

"That is true, and other arrangements can be made if you feel anything is going on that shouldn't and I will pay for those arrangements," Finn says

Luke looks over to Lorelai for her input

"I think it may be a good idea, Dax does care for her deeply you can tell by the way he acts with her As Logan acts with Rory. I think if anyone is going to make sure she is taken care of that it will be him" Lorelai says

"Rory, What's your opinion?" Luke asks

"I trust Dax and April to be responsible. Dax, April, Myself, Logan, and Finn all sat down and discussed what happens if either mess up and step past some boundaries" Rory says

"I fear for my boy's and life when it comes to hurting April. I know Rory is scary and I have been told you are much scarier when it comes to April" Dax says

"He's crazy when it comes to his family in general. I'm just as crazy when it comes to them also" Lorelai says

"I have been told not to cross either of you, and I don't plan on doing so, I like April, and I would never hurt her intentionally," Dax says

"I suppose we can try this, as a trial for a few months and see how things go, But rest assured I will drop in at any time and check up as will Lorelai, and I'm sure Jess will also," Luke says

"Thank you, daddy. I promise nothing will go wrong" April says running up to Luke to hug and kiss him

"Thank you, Mr. Danes. You won't regret this" Dax says

"I better not boy or you will regret it more," Luke says

As breakfast went on Logan, Rory and Finn told Lorelai and Luke about the apartment's they already owned in the area, and they could choose from, one was a two bedroom w/den, a private library. Rooftop access and access to a pool and work out rooms. The other was a three bedroom w/viewing room, a library, small gym, Office and access to the pool and roof. Everyone Agreed the three bedroom was better, and they had various locations to study if needed and Lorelai liked the fact there was a viewing room for movie nights. They also all agreed that they should move in 2 weeks before school started to get settled before classes started up. Until then April would stay with Rory part-time and in stars hollow the other part since she had no intention to visit her mother this summer as she would just try to change Aprils mind and meddle into her life like she always did try to control every step April made.

Luke didn't realize how close April and Dax had grown on their 6 weeks in Hawaii and had no idea that they already knew they loved each other. Otherwise, he would have never agreed to them sharing an apartment off campus. Over the next few weeks, April and Rory spent some time shopping for April's bedroom at the apartment. Finn and Logan took Dax and April to get the big furniture like beds couches etc.. But Rory was the one to go to about decorating, Dax had one request of nothing too girly for common areas. Apparently, Dax didn't realize Rory decorated her and Logans whole house, and the only room in the house that was girlie was their daughter's room, and that was logans doing.

Over the next few week's April's mother tried getting ahold of April with no success. She was livid that April had decided not to come to New Mexico for the rest of summer before school started, She was even more Livid when she found out April decided to go to Yale and not one in New Mexico as Anna had planned for April. Anna decided she was going to get ahold of Luke and find out if he knew what was happening, She wasn't pleased.

 _*Ring ring*_

"Gilmore Danes residence," Lorelai says

"Hi Lorelai I was wondering if Luke was around," Anna asks

"Yes he is, can I let him know what's it regards," Lorelai asks

"Our daughter of course" Anna snarls

"Yes, of course, hold on I will get him," Lorelai says and goes to give luke the phone

"Hello Anna," Luke says

"Luke, do you know what is going on with our daughter? She's refusing to return my calls, and she didn't show up here" Anna says

"Anna, She called you and told you she wasn't coming, she has a lot to do before school starts," Luke says

"I'm sure. Speaking of School what one did she choose?" Anna asks

"She told you that also, she's going to Yale," Luke says

"I cant afford the tuition for their, and I know you probably can't either, and she's not taking out student loans," Anna says

"Your right she's not taking out student loans, and it is none of your business what I can afford to pay for just be assured it's paid for," Luke says

"Who's paying Luke, she better not be getting a free ride from one of those over-privileged party boys Lorelai's daughter is always hanging out with," Anna says

"Did you ever think that maybe just maybe our daughter got a scholarship and those so-called "Overprivileged Party boys" aren't as you think they don't party anymore. Logan and Rory are married, Finn is a good friend of there's, and no they aren't paying her way. " Luke says

"I'm sure your wife's family found a way for it to be handed to her," Anna says

"No she got two scholarships 1 for women in STEM and the second because of her grades," Luke says

"Well, no matter what you should tell her she has to visit me the rest of summer. You will have her all year, and all I want is to see my daughter for a few weeks you had her during the school year last year, so I hardly got to see her" Anna says

"April has told you she doesn't want to come. I'm not making her go that's the end of it, and as she told you and I am telling you now, she is busy over the next few weeks getting ready for school. she needs to be settled into the apartment before school starts," Luke says

"I didn't think the dorms opened more than a few days before classes started how she can be busy with that? Hold on did you say apartment, why would she live in an apartment I know the dorms aren't apartments " Anna asks

"She won't be in dorms they are too dangerous so she will be in an apartment with a doorman and security," Luke says

"everyone else stays in dorms so why is it so dangerous for her and whos paying for this apartment?" Anna asks

"April is associated with four rather Predominate, powerful and wealthy family's and that makes her a target, She won't be living alone she will have roommates. Logan and Finn own the apartment they will be living in" Luke says

"What families is she associated to exactly? And maybe she should be going to school here if she's in such a danger there" Anna says

"Rory is a Gilmore and Hayden by birth and a Huntzburger by marriage, and then the 4th family is the Morgan family, " Luke says

"How is she associated with the Morgan family exactly?" Anna asks

"She's gating one," Luke says

"Oh so now she dates, you allow her to date" Anna snarls

"She's not 12 she can date, and it's not like she's having sex with random men or any at all" Luke snarls back

"Who are these roommates?" Anna asks

"One is one of Rory's friend's stepsister, and the other is Dax," Luke says

"Dax is a boy?" Anna asks

"Yes, Dax is also a black belt in karate, he knows Krav Maga, and he will keep April safe," Luke says

"You're letting my daughter live with a guy, That's just telling her to have sex," Anna says

"Anna, she is my daughter also, and she is an adult. She won't have sex with him just because they live together and they will be in separate rooms anyways. It's what's best for her safety or else I wouldn't allow it" Luke says

"So how well do you know this Dax boy exactly and how do you know him?" Anna asks

"Dax is Finn's cousin. I have met Dax a few times, but Finn assures me he is a good guy. April has known him since her graduation" Luke says

"How well do they know each other?" Anna asks

"Well they have seen each other everyday since, They went on a few dates in Hawaii and since then so I'm going to have to say they know each other well enough" Luke says

"Hawaii? She's dated this boy, how does her supposed boyfriend feel about this?" Anna asks

"Yes she spent 6 week in Hawaii as a graduation present from Rory and Logan and she is seeing Dax and only Dax" Luke says

"You let her go to Hawaii for 6 week alone with a boy whos she's dating? Ya that doesn't just scream sex vacation, The deal was she spent 6 weeks with Y0U not in Hawaii and the remainder with me" Anna says

"She wasn't sent alone, Rory, Logan, Finn, and their friends also went. They stayed at one of Finn's family's places, There was no sex vacation. Yes, the original deal the courts made was she spend 6 weeks with me in the summer and the rest with you, but it's also changed she's lived with me since the last 6 weeks of last summer. she's not in high school anymore, ashes an adult about to go to college and no court will make her visit you when you want her too" Luke says

Anna huffs before she slams her phone down hanging up on Luke.

"Apparently Anna thinks I can and want to control April," Luke says looking at Lorelai

"Well, Anna is delusional, just because she is like that she assumes everyone else is. I'm so happy you're not like her when it comes to the kids" Lorelai says

"You and me both babe you and me both. I'm also happy your not controlling like that" Luke says


	46. Chapter 46

As soon as Anna was on the phone with Luke, she got online and booked a ticket to as close to stars hollow as possible.

 **July 16th, 2012**

April, Rory, and Dax all went to the New Haven apartment to do all the last minute details and set up everything that wasn't already done. Dax would be living there immediately, and April would be moving shortly also, As soon as Collins Step-sister Constance AKA "Connie" was able to make an appearance to appease Luke. They also agreed to have a housewarming party this coming Friday for their friends.

After everything was set to the way they liked and wanted it to be, they started to decorate for the party along with figure out what they needed for the party and how they were going to arrange things. Dax mentioned they would need the regular supply of Whiskey x4 and all the regular wet bar alcohol x2 for the party, They agreed on what food to have and that it would be parent free.

 _*Knock knock*_

"I wonder who that is. No one knows we are even here. I will get the door" Dax says

"I'm sure it's someone for the wrong address or one of Finn's old harem," April says snickering

Dax opens the door and see's a brunette woman

"Hello, How can I help you?" Dax asks

"What are you the freaking butler. You can let me in that's what you can do" The woman says as she pushes past him

"Excuse me, ma'am, You cant just barge into my place," Dax says

"I can when it involves my daughter now where is she?" Anna says

"Who are you and who are you looking for I'm sure you have the wrong address," Dax says

"I'm Anna Nardini. I'm looking for my daughter April who seems to think I'm going to allow her to live here with some boy" Anna says

"Excuse me ma'am, but you still have no right to burst into this apartment even if April does live here," Dax says

"She doesn't live here, and she won't be so you can get that idea out of your head. You must be the boy who thinks he can defile my daughter on my watch" Anna snarls

"I am Dax, Aprils boyfriend, yes, but I do not plan on defiling your daughter anytime soon, and if I was she is a grown woman," Dax says

"APRIL WHERE ARE YOU, GET OVER HERE NOW" Anna Yells past Dax who won't let her go further than the foyay

"What the hell mother how did you get this address, or even get up here?" April asks

"Simple, Your father told me you were getting an apartment off campus, So I looked up any property's owned by a Huntzburger, Gilmore, Hayden or Morgan, and I found this building that had two suites owned by two of those names. As for getting up here I told the doorman, I was your mother and if he didn't let me up here, I would call the police because you are still a minor." Anna says

"Mother I turn 18 in a few days, and I have permission to be here from my legal guardian. What the hell do you want anyway, I told you I was busy getting ready for school so I couldn't visit" April says

"I came to talk to you. This is crazy. There is a legal contract that you have to spend 6 weeks a summer with me and every other holiday, and I haven't seen you in months" Anna says

"The legal contract expired last year when dad got legal custody of me because I wanted to live with him and Lorelai and have a parent around for me and not be ignored for some guy," April says

"That's bull, and you know it now pack your bags, and let's go we have a flight to catch," Anna says

"excuse me, I'm not going anywhere with you," April says

"Yes you are, I am your mother. You will withdrawal from Yale and apply at a school in New Mexico" Anna stated

"Wow mom, you're even more, nuts then I thought before, I'm not going to New Mexico, and I'm staying at Yale. You cant change my mind or make me go anywhere" April says

"Oh, really and who's going to stop me exactly? Your little boyfriend?" Anna asks

"Anna Long time no see. I will be the one stopping you as you have no right to take April anywhere seeing as you don't have custody of here and Luke doesn't need to be here for yo0u to be stopped as Luke has given me written guardianship of her until the day after her 18th birthday and its legal" Rory says

"No, he cant do that" Anna says

"Yes actually he can, You see there was even a lawyer involved," Rory says

"I want to see these papers," Anna says

"Sure, here you go," Rory says handing them over

Anna immediately tears the papers up "Ha, now they don't exist. April lets go now, or I will have the police assist me" Anna says

"Anna, do you think I'm stupid enough to not have more than one copy of those papers, along with my lawyer having a copy and Luke also?" Rory says smirking

"I will be back and don't think about disappearing she will be coming with me," Anna says

"Sure, Make sure to tell the police to come to the McCrea home," Rory says

"I will, April had better be there," Anna says

"Oh trust me we all will be. It will be a great Time" Dax says

I'm going to call Colin and give him the heads up on what's happening, and then I will call Logan and Finn to tell them, You two get ready to head out.

"Good afternoon McCrea and associates" The receptionist answers

"Hello, Can I speak to Colin McCrea please," Rory asks

"He is in a meeting, can I take a message?" The receptionist asks

"Please just tell Him it's Rory," Rory says

"Yes Ma'am," The receptionists says

 **A minute later**

"Rory, what's going on is everything ok?" Colin asks

Rory tell Colin what happened

"I will call Steph and let her know to expect the three of you, and I will head out as soon as this meeting is done" Colin say

"Thank you, Colin, I'm calling the boys now to tell them, we will see you when you get to your place," Rory says and hangs up

"April, Dax lets go we have to head to Colin's. Steph will be expecting us soon" Rory says

After the three of them got into Rory's SUV to head to the McCrea home, Rory did a conference call with both Finn and Logan to tell them everything

"Love, Dax, Little love I'm on my way right now, I will see you shortly," Finn says

"I will finish up what I'm in the middle of, and I will be there shortly also," Logan says

"Thank you, guy's for all your help and dropping everything," April says

"Don't mention it, We would do anything for you" Logan says

"Little love, Your practically my little cousin now, but before then you were like a sister, of course, I would drop everything for you," Finn says

Within 15 minute's of Rory, Dax and April arriving at Steph and Collins house Finn and Logan also arrived. Steph, of course, made sure to have the drink cart fully stocked for the guys and enough snacks for everyone. Within an hour of everyone Arriving Colin walked through the door followed by Robert.

"We have a half hour, Gameplan time," Colin says

"What do you mean we have a half hour?" April says

"Your mother and the police will be here in a half hour, so sit down and let's get the game plan sorted," Colin says

Rory and Dax situated April on the couch between them and tell her to listen to the boy's and answer quickly when asked a question.

Within 15 minutes Colin, Logan, Robert and Finn all had the game plan set, April and Dax also agreed on this all was the best options possible and April was happy that this could be done so fast, Anna had no idea what was about to hit her. They took the last bit of time to relax before the storm hit.

"So I have to ask how did you know how long we had till they get here?" April asks

"The officer's who are coming gave me a heads up and I told them to go along with what she waited till they got to the house and I would start out whatever the plan was," Colin says

"How the hell are you able to get a heads up and get the cops to agree?" April asks

"I'm the grandson of a supreme court judge, the son of a respected lawyer and I have helped many officers with legal advice," Colin says

"Oh, well I guess I do have friends in high places now," April says smirking

"Yes you do," Robert says as they hear the doorbell ring

"Ding dong the witch is here, I will let them in," Steph says as everyone laughs at her comment

A moment later 2 police officers and Anna Nardini come into the living room.

"Hello, mother what would you like?" April asks

"I'm here to take you with me, and they are going to help" Anna states

"No so fast Miss Nardini. I have here a legal document that Mrs. Huntzburger showed you earlier today. It states the Father Lukas William Danes who has Full legal custody of one April Louise Nardini - Danes has given One Lorelai "Rory" Huntzburger Temporary guardianship of April Until July 21st the day after April turns 18 and is no longer a minor" Colin says as he hands the paperwork to one of the officers

"I'm sorry Miss Nardini this is a legal document we can not help you take April out of the care of Mrs. Huntzburger. As long and Lucas Danes has full custody and has given temporary guardianship to Mrs. Huntzburger it's out of our hand's, You will have to go through court" The officers said

"So you're just going to let them keep my daughter, they have brainwashed her and are keeping her against her will," Anna says

"Seriously mother just because I didn't want to visit you or go to school near you instead of Yale you trying to say I'm brainwashed. Kind of like when you tried to brain wash me into staying away from my father that you lied to me about for 12 years" April asks

"Officer's I would like you to give this to Miss Nardini," Colin says handing over some paperwork

The officer handed Anna the paperwork "Miss Nardini. You have been served."

"What... what the hell is this?" Anna asked

"read it, then ask questions," Colin says before she opens and reads the paper's

"A restraining order... you're kidding me... Does Luke know about this?" April asks

"Yes, because I asked him. he said anything to keep me safe and from your kidnapping me" April says

"I have to keep 500 feet away from you and your family and friends excluding Luke and Lorelai, and I can only be near them to talk to them about you... I cant write, message or call you directly or indirectly, and I cant go to your school, home, workplace ect. If I must contact you for anything, I have to contact your lawyer... Oh please I highly doubt you will have to work with them paying your way in life, I knew this would happen if I let you spend time with Rory when you were at your dad's house" Anna says

"Miss Nardini Here is my card. You may contact me to notify April of anything you think she may need to know" Colin says handing her his business card

"Seriously now she's given a hoity-toity expensive lawyer," Anna says

"No, she was not given an expensive lawyer. I chose to represent her for free as she is family. Officer's she is no longer needed here and the order start now " Colin says before the officer's escort Anna back to her car and make sure she leaves before heading back to speak to Colin

"She is gone, Was there anything else you needed today?" an officer asked

"No, thank you, boys. We will call if she shows up or anything" Colin says

"We owed you for all the advice you give us," one of the officers says


	47. Chapter 47

In the last few days before the party, Dax made sure the apartment stayed decorated and clean knowing Luke and Lorelai said they planned on popping by anytime before Friday afternoon to check the apartment out. They wanted it to be a semi-surprise visit, To make sure nothing was being hidden from them. They had been advised most of Connie's things wouldn't arrive until Aprils birthday. Luke and Lorelai knew it would be pointless to check and see if Connie was moving in if she wasn't scheduled to have her stuff there till the 19th, so they didn't come until the Friday morning to check out the apartment and meet Connie.

 **July 20th, 2012**

Luke and Lorelai started their morning by driving into New Haven to meet with Rory, Logan and April before heading over to the apartment to meet with Dax, Connie, Colin and Finn.

 **At The Apartment**

"I hope you like the place, its amazing" April says

"I'm sure it is, Just remember this is not some love shack for you and your boyfriend," Luke says

"Dad, I know it's not, Trust me that's the last thing I think of the apartment as. It's just a safe home for me while I'm going to Yale. Don't forget Colin, Logan, Rory and Finn all have keys and can pop by at any time of the day or night to make sure we are behaving, Plus I'm sure they have other people watching out for us also." April says

"Is this true Rory, Logan?" Lorelai asks

"Yes, we also have a few other like Robert and the girls who are willing to do pop in when they have the time," Logan says

"Good, Now show us this fancy apartment of yours," Lorelai says happily

April unlocks the door, and everyone walks into the beautiful foyay that has a few benches for people to sit and take their shoes off.

"Wow kid, this looks great so far," Lorelai says

"It gets better mom," Rory says smirking as Finn and Dax come to greet them

"Sorry we didn't hear the door," Finn says

"It's alright, you didn't need to meet us here," Lorelai says

"The young Mr. Morgan wanted to make a good impression on yourself and Mr. Danes," Finn says as Dax blushes

"Call us Luke and Lorelai first of all and Second of all I already have a good impression you just need to keep it by being forward and truthful when it comes to your intentions and my daughter," Luke says

"I understand Luke" Dax says shaking Lukes hand

Past the Foyay is a small hall that takes you past the kitchen to the seating/living area that had Large windows almost from wall to wall. Off the sitting area was a good size balcony with sliding glass doors onto it and in the corner was a set of stairs that took you up to the rooftop. At the top of the stairs was a fair sized room with a "Powder room," with tables and chairs and of course wall to wall sliding glass window/doors that you could open during the summer for a party. The roof had a hot tub, pool a small garden and a large area to entertain including a built-in BBQ. Back downstairs on the opposite side of the stairs was a large hall with 4 doors. The first door was Dax's room that had a small bathroom with a shower. Next door was the main bathroom. The 3rd door was Connie's room that had a full bathroom connected to it, Followed By the master bedroom that was Aprils that had the huge mast bathroom suite attached to it with a shower and bathtub.

"Wow, Kid this place is great. I didn't think it would be this big" Luke says

"I guess we didn't describe it very well," Rory says

"You did, but when I think off-campus housing I think small" Luke says

"True, but this isn't what most college students would live in," Logan says

"So, Ape's I have to ask how did you get the Master suite?" Lorelai asks

"Simple, Dax doesn't have a large amount of stuff, so he was fine with one of the smaller room's, Connie Isn't much on bath's and well as we all know I LOVE bath's so I got given the only bedroom with a private tub," April says

"Lucky girl," Lorelai says

After the tour of the apartment, everyone but Connie went out to lunch to talk about the rules of the apartment and to have Luke finalize being ok with April living there. Luke, of course, being a big suck agreed that April could live there and said he would want to visit and check up once in awhile and April agreed.

Later that night after Luke and Lorelai left, Dax and April had their housewarming party. The party went amazingly well, Finn got naked as usual near the end, the boy's (Logan, Colin, Finn, Dax and Robert) planned their "Welcome to the family" skit for April. The girls, of course, made sure to keep April from hearing what the boys were up to by getting her to drink and dance with them. After the night ended April and Dax were happy to be living together so much.

 **July 21st, 2012**

"Morning April" Rory says walking past April to the coffee pot

"Morning Ror," April says

"So, it's official. You're officially out on your own as a college student. 18 and no chaperones in your apartment" Rory says

"Oh please I know that people will be popping in often to make sure I'm not sleeping in the same room as Dax" April says

"April to tell you the truth we don't care if you sleep in the same bed, BUT we care if your doing anything but sleeping in that bed," Logan says

"Wait what?" April asked

"As long as My mom and your dad don't know you can sleep in the same bed, just please before anything other then sleeping happens come talk to me, and we will get you all set up and protected," Rory says

"What? I thought there was a no sex rule" Dax says

"It's more of a respect April and make damn sure she's ready, and it's special. A girls first time should always be special, and I hope with someone she loves, and he loves her back. I honestly don't even want to think of little love and you bonking like bunnies" Finn says

"Geez Finn, When and IF we do get to that stage, it would be more then just sex, and I would make bloody sure it was special for both of us mainly her," Dax says

"Good to know. If you need tips on how to make it ultra special, then Logan and I are here to help" Finn says

"I will remember that," Dax says

"So what are your plans for your first day living together?" Finn asks

"I'm using this weekend to show her around campus, taking her to the pub now that's she's 18, and if we can fit it in I plan on showing her around New Haven," Dax says

"Remember to watch out for her at the pub she's not much of a drinker," Finn says

"I know, I don't plan on drinking much myself and if anything we may have 2-3 drinks only," Dax says

"Good, Don't forget to show her around all the good food places and of course the good coffee cart's" Rory says

"I will, I know if she's anything like you and Lorelai when it comes to coffee and food that she will need that information to stay alive," Dax says

"Hey, I can cook a bit, and I don't drink as much coffee anymore" Rory pouts

"Alright so you improved since college" Dax says

"You knew Rory in college?" April asks Dax

"We met once VIA webcam and Finn told me a lot about her when I asked him who she was," Dax says

"Oh cool," April says

"Dax here thought she was one of my girl's, but I had to shock him and tell him she was the woman who broke Logan and got him to commit," Finn says

"Bloody well shocked me to death. Never thought it would happen everyone expected him to be miserable in an arranged marriage" Dax says

"Does that happen a lot?" April asks

"It happens way too often, My dad was arranged to marry a woman, but he got my mother fell pregnant weeks before the engagement was to be announced so he married my mother Shira the gold digger," Logan says

"So.. Does that mean... You and Finn...?" April asks

"No... Luckily our family doesn't think arranged marriage is the way to go," Finn says interrupting April

"They are two of the lucky ones. My mother was starting to talk to a family about arranging a relationship and future marriage between their daughter and me when Rory and I broke up for that short time" Logan says

"What did your dad think?" April asks

"My dad knew me, and Rory would get back together, and if we hadn't by the time I was 35 it would have been a different story," Logan says

"Wow...," April says

"The only reason Colin's dad doesn't care if Colin ever marries is that Colin's dad himself has been married many, many times, That and he knows Colin will make an Heir for the law practice eventually," Finn says

"Sometimes it's even worse for the girls as their families sometimes pick a few suitable men for them to chose from to marry or even worse from birth they are set to marry a specific man as a business agreement," Logan says

"Yikes. Sometimes I'm glad I didn't come from society at birth" April says

"I have it very lucky, both sides of my family are happy to let me do what I want and hire people to take care of Hayden law and Gilmore insurance," Rory says

"I didn't know you inherited both companies," April says

"Ya, I'm a double heiress, it's part of the reason we need to keep you safe. As my step-sister, you're a target for kidnapping among other things because people may want money or a court case to go their way among other things." Rory says

"I thought it was manly who I associate with and who I'm related too," April says

"That's a big portion of it yes. We don't think anything would happen, but it's better to be safe just in case" Logan says

"That's why there may be times that you may have one of my men or women escorting you around if Dax cant," Robert says

"Oh...," April says

"Alright everyone enough getting the girl worried I think it's time we non-college students clear out and let the lovebirds get on with their weekend," Rory says

"Your right. Little love don't worry Dax has you safe and between Dax's friends and us you will be safer then the first daughter" Finn says

After everyone left April and Dax got ready to head out to start their weekend, Dax was able to show April the best coffee cart's, the best library if she needed it, and a bunch of historical places around Yale. At the end of their long day around Yale, they went home to order some Chinese and watch a movie just to fall asleep curled up on the couch holding hands.

 **August 27th, 2012**

Over the last few weeks, April and Dax were getting ready to start their school year and settling into living together. Luke had done a few pop by visits in the first few weeks but now just stopped by once a week to go out to lunch with April and sometimes Dax. Finn's mother and Father came to New York on a surprise visit and Met Amanda, and They did not like her at all. The Morgan's weren't like most society families. They didn't look down on people with less than them, and they got along with almost everyone they ever met but with Amanda... Well, they found her very judgmental and anti-society and money but liked talking to people she met through Finn about her catering business. Finn's parents couldn't help but feel like something was off and they told Finn how they felt but respected his relationship enough not to press matter's, They also Knew his friends thought Amanda had ulterior motives. Rory, Logan and their kids have been doing great having lots of family time this year and having weekends away. All the guys had felt like they needed a little bit of a pick me up and adventure. Their life's had come mundane since graduation, and they wanted to spark some fun into their life's that didn't involve family or work life. Rory said as long as they didn't do a stupid death-defying stunk like Costa Rica she was fine with it (AKA no cliff jumping with a Parashoot near a ton of nasty rocks).

The for guys planned to go paragliding in California and all the girls would be coming with them, but they would be doing some girl bonding.


	48. Chapter 48

**August 21st, 2012**

The whole group landed in California and checked into their rooms and suites in one of the Morgan family hotel's to get settled in before dinner. The next day would be the day the guys decided to do paragliding while the girls did their bonding and then the rest of the weekend they would all do their group activities.

 **August 22nd, 2012**

The morning started out great, Finn was the one who was not so patiently waiting for everyone else to wake up and get ready and have their early morning man breakfast as he called it. Their breakfast was oat's, some fruit and fruit juice. The girls were lucky they got to stay in bed a bit later, it may have only been by an hour but it was nice, The girls and kids all went down to the restaurant for breakfast before they set their day out to make their bonding trip.

The guys were on the way up tot heir jump point when Logan complains of a headache but says once they are done he will lay down in the hotel for a bit and take aspirin, at the top of the hill Logan began to vomit a lot and then all of a sudden he lost consciousness. Finn called 911 while Colin called Rory to have her meet them at the hospital.

Once at the hospital Logan is rushed for a CT scan to find out what is wrong where they find out he had an aneurysm that ruptured and needed emergency surgery to try to repair the vessel and stop the bleeding, they are successful. About 18 hours after Logan's surgery ended he woke up and insisted on talking to Finn and Colin. He asked Finn to take care of Rory and the kids if anything happened to him and he had Colin redo his will to leave Rory with everything, including having Rory run HPG until the kids were old enough to decide if they wanted to take over HPG. just in case anything happened to him soon.

27 hours after his surgery Logan has another bleed and dies on the operating table.

 **August 26th, 2012**

Finn got a phone call from Amanda asking to meet him, so they met at a café close to Rory's house. He left Rory alone with Steph and Honor for some girls time and took the kids with him for Rory to have some time without them.

"Hey, Finn. I didn't think you would be bringing them" Amanda says disgustingly

"Rory could use some time to grieve away from the children, and she did just lose her husband and their father" Finn states

"I'm sure she could use some time to grieve on her own you know without anyone else around. You seem to be spending all your time with her and her kids" Amanda says

"Yes, as I mentioned she just lost her husband and is grieving. She also isn't functioning at a normal rate and needs all the help she can get" Finn says

"Well it would be nice if you could spend some time with me you know, You haven't spent any time with me other then the flight home, and even then everyone was helping Rory cope," Amanda says

"What are you saying?" Finn asks

"Finn you need to spend time with me or I may start thinking you move in on a dead man's wife fast if you know what I mean," Amanda says

"Excuse me? You're insinuating that I'm bedding my dead best mates wife days after he's passed away?" Finn asks in shock

"Well for all I know you are, you hardly take calls from me and when you do you cut them sort because she needs you and you haven't spent any time with me since we got back," Amanda says

"If that's how you feel then I suppose I won't be spending any more time with you at all, Goodbye Amanda, don't call my friends or me and don't be surprised if once word gets around if you have a few cancellations. Jealousy is truly ugly on you" Finn says getting up and walking away with the kids

Finn's words were true within 48 hours 95% of events that were booked through people Finn knew were cancelled. It turns out nobody felt obligated to help support her business now she was no longer with Finn, and the few that didn't cancel by then had cancelled when they found out that she was jealous of a woman who was mourning her husband. Finn never told anyone why they broke up other then she was upset that he wasn't spending as much time with her as she liked.

 **February 2013**

Finn never leaves Rory's side over the next 6 months while everyone grieves, The day Rory tells Finn she wants his help to go through all of logans things to be able to go forward with her life like Logan would have wanted, Finn helps her while Steph and Honor watch the kids. About 3 months after Rory went through logans things Colin comes to her house with a letter that Logan asked him to write in the hospital that he signed.

 _To my dearest Ace,_

 _If your reading this I must be gone, most of my personal items must be removed from the house, and you are slowly coming to terms with my death. I loved with all of my heart and soul, and my love grew for you every day until I passed away, But please remember I want you to be happy so please move on, Fall in love don't be lonely because I'm gone, Make sure those kids of ours have a great father. I don't know if you have realized it yet, but I hand picked A man for you to love who loves you and the kids dearly, hopefully by now your starting to realize you love him as much as he loves you and the kids. If you don't know who ask Colin, Steph or hell anyone else who has seen him around you, they all know. All I ask is you never forget me, and you tell the kids all about their daddy but let them know I want them to call your future husband Dad and for you to have children with him if possible._

 _With all my love_

 _Logan, Master And Commander, Love of your life_

Rory looks at confused and Colin and chuckles

"You don't know, do you?" Colin asks

"No, who could he hand pick?" Rory asks

"Rory think about it, he's been with you every day, he's mourned with you and the kids, He sends you to spa days and weekends away with your mom, he's loved you since the minute he laid eyes on you, and he loves those kids," Colin says

"What... No... Not Finn. He thinks of me as a little sister." Rory says shocked

"No, he loves you, and the kids like Logan loves you all, Logan knew how he felt that why he asked Finn to help you grieve in a way to get you to notice he's your next great love," Colin says

"Colin, why do you now give me this letter?" Rory asks

"You love Finn even if you don't know it or think that you cant because Logan's gone, Logan wanted to you to be with him to be happy and have more kids," Colin says

"Does Finn know this?" Rory asks

"Not a clue, he thinks Logan just wanted to make sure you were taken care of by someone who loved you," Colin says"

How did you know...that I may be developing feelings for Finn and... and that I feel like it's too soon after Logan?" Rory asks

" Logan knows you. He knew you would feel this way for a long time, and he doesn't want you to waste anytime missing out on love. Your mom wasted so many years waiting to get over your dad before she fully moved on. You are so much like your mother in many ways it's insane, and Logan didn't want you to be like her in this way." Colin says

After Rory and Colin had their chat, Rory called Finn to talk and figure something out.

"Love, are you alright?" Finn asks

"Of course, I'm great, and the kids are too. I just wanted to show you something that Colin gave me today, see what you think about it" Rory says

"Oh ok, right into the dirty I see," Finn says smirking

"Ya I suppose," Rory says handing Finn the letter from Logan

Finn sits there in front of Rory and reads it not once but twice, smirking as he read's it.

"Well, what do you think Finn?" Rory asks worriedly

"I agree with what Logan says. You should move on and love again" Finn says smiling

"Oh, and who do you think he hand-picked?" Rory says with a raised brow

"I know who he picked, but the question is do you know or have any idea?" Finn asks

"I think I know, but I don't know for sure how that person feels about being hand picked by my deceased husband," Rory says

"Well I figure you know who it is and that's why you brought this to me immediately after meeting with Colin," Finn says looking at Rory deeply in the eyes

"I guess I do know, Colin had to point it out to me, and well I do have the feelings Logan wanted me to feel towards this man," Rory says blushing

Finn looks at Rory lovingly and puts his hand on her cheek to kiss her, and she immediately responds back and puts her hand behind his head to deepen the kiss.

"Should I even bother asking how you feel about me kissing you?" Finn asks

"Hmmmm..." Rory pretends to think before she leaps to kiss him again

"I will take that as you liked it very much," Finn says

"You are correct," Rory says smirking at him

"So what now?" Finn asks

"Well, the kid's love you already and you practically have lived with us since we got back from California. I think the next step may be making us official and telling the gang" Rory says sheepishly

"I think I like that idea, Rory will you officially be my girlfriend," Finn asks while on one knee

"Oh Finn, Yes I will be your girlfriend," Rory says in her best southern belle voice giggling

"Now enough of formalities, what do you say we set up a night of childless fun? Maybe see if Lorelai would like to spend the night with her loin fruit's Babies" Finn asks

"I think that would be a good idea, but you may have to tell her why" Rory says

"How about we ask her than when we take them to her we tell her why in person?" Finn asks

"That would be best. I can see her expression. I'm sure she saw it coming" Rory says

"She knew Logan's hand-picked me, None of us knew if it would work out, but she hoped," Finn says

"Really, how did she know?" Rory asks

"She asked why I insisted on being there for you and the kids. I told her Logan asked me to make sure you and the kids were taken care of because he knew I how I feel for you. She asked if I loved you and if Logan had felt he needed to give his blessing seeing as the best mate doesn't normally feel this way for his mate's wife" Finn says

"So you liked me even when he was alive?" Rory asks

"I liked you from the minute I laid my eyes on you. I fell in love when you when I heard you put Logan in his place first and knew you were special. Then when you put us all in our places, I was madly in love, but Logan had already put dibs on you. I know I know your not a girl who someone can put dib's on but it was a thing us guys did so we didn't fight over ladies" Finn says

"Wow. I don't need to lecture you on dib's I already lectured Logan many times, and now you see the error of your ways" Rory says laughing


	49. Chapter 49

**February 13th, 2013**

The night Rory and Finn made their relationship official they spent the night just the 5 of them watching movies, hanging out and making phone calls to arrange the night out with the gang. Rory was right Lorelai wanted to know why Finn and Rory were wondering if she would like the kids over for a sleepover and Rory said if she agreed they would come and tell her everything, Lorelai, of course, told Rory she was able to have the 3 kids over on a Friday night. They then called their friends to make sure they could make it, and of course, Finn got all their names on a list for an 18+ club, so April and Dax were able to be there also.

 **February 15th**

Rory and Finn told everyone to meet them at a restaurant near the club for dinner before they went and they made sure they were the first to be there. Within 15 minute's of them sitting down at their table people started to show up, First Dax and April followed by Colin, Steph, Rosemary and Robert.

"I have to be blunt here and ask, Why did you call us here for this night of fun?" Steph asks

"Getting right to it aren't we," Robert says

"Yes, it's not like we have had her call us up to have dinner and go to a club since..." Steph says

"Ever think she's ready to get out and have fun Steph. Not everyone has a hidden agenda" Robert says

"I'm just happy to see Finn again, I've missed him," Rosemary says flirtatiously.

"Seriously Rosemary you sound desperate for Finn these day's," Colin says

"I have heard he's been hiding away since him and Amanda ended, I thought he might need some love. We all know he's not getting any if he's always with Rory... In less, he gets his freak on at work, and if that's true I feel bad for the ears of everyone in the office" Rosemary says

"Don't feel bad for anyone in the office, I don't do naughty things at work" Finn states.

"Wait, Finn... Have you been with anyone in the last 6 months?" Robert asks

"Bloody hell, I don't think that is any of your worry or business," Finn says

"Testy... He's not getting any" Steph says

"Enough about my personal life please, let's just have dinner followed by a lot of dancing, and some drinking," Finn says

 **At the Club**

"Finn, how did you get us on the list of a club that had a waiting list of months for anyone under 21 to get into?" Dax asks

"I may have told them I was thinking of bringing some high profile people with me and their club was the only one I could assure them of the total privacy they would have from paparazzi inside," Finn says smirking.

"Finn the highest profile person here right now is Rory," Steph says

"Point being? I didn't say for sure I was bringing anyone in particular and, Everyone would want to get photos of us all out on the town for the night together" Finn says

"That's true, Well I suppose we should get some drink's and have fun," Robert says

"Rory, May I have this dance?" Colin asks

"Ya sure. Finn order me a long island please" Rory says

"Will do Love?" Finn says

"Order my usual please," Colin says as he and Rory walk towards the dance floor.

 **On The Dance Floor**

"You two look happy. Care to tell me why?" Colin asks

"Why Colin, Yes I am happy and what may you be insinuating," Rory asks coyly smiling

"I'm insinuation you have talked to Finn about that letter, and he has made his feelings clear, and that's why your both happy" Colin says

"That could be the reason, but I think you will have to wait and find out for sure," Rory says smirking.

"I'm taking that non-denial as confirmation," Colin says

"You can take it any way you please, but I think our talk is about to be over," Rory says seeing Robert coming.

"May I cut in Colin?" Robert asks

"Yes, you may," Colin says

Colin walked back to the table to talk to Finn, and so Rory and Robert could dance a bit.

"Rory, Darling. You seem happy tonight" Robert says

"Yes, I am. I still miss Logan every day, but I know he wanted me to live on and be happy" Rory says

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy again and living life. We all miss Logan, and it's normal for you to miss him, he was your husband" Robert says

"Me too, The kids need me to be happy again," Rory says

"How are things with you and Finn?" Robert asks

"What do you mean?" Rory asks

"Well I know you have become closer since Logan passed away, I just didn't know if he was going to keep staying with you or if he was going to go back to his place," Robert asks.

"Honestly we haven't talked about it, I think it would be bizarre not to have another adult in the house anymore," Rory says

"That's understandable it's been a long time since you lived alone and now you have three kids," Robert says

"Ya, a lot of things have changed over the years haven't they," Rory says

"Yes, they have. But I know one thing that hasn't changed is that you are very loved by everyone, well other than rosemary but she's just green" Robert says

"I know, she doesn't bother me. She's just bitter that she got caught cheating and then he divorced her and left her with nothing" Rory says

"With that said, Let's get back to the table and drink like its 2007," Robert says

 **At The Table**

"I'm not sure I should get that drunk, someone has to take care of the kids and Finn," Rory says leading Robert to the table.

"I think those kids you speak of can take care of themselves if not I will do it, I owe you from all the times you wrangled the boys so I could drink," Steph says

"Are you sure Steph, that's not fair to you. She's my sister, and all" Rory says

"I'm sure. I cant drink anyways" Steph says

"Is there something you want to share with the group?" Rory asks her giving her a curious look

"I'm taking some medication that doesn't go well with drinking," Steph says

"Oh, well at least your being responsible" Rory says

The whole gang sat and chatted for a bit before Finn started to get antsy.

"Love, Would you like to dance," Finn asked

"Of course Finny," Rory says smirking following Finn to the dance floor.

 **On The Dance Floor**

"So what did they grill you about love," Finn asks.

"Colin asked if I went to you with the letter and we made our feelings clear seeing as we both seem so happy, and Robert just wanted to see how I was doing and wondered if you were still going to be staying with me or going back to your place," Rory says

"Bloody bugger Robert is. It's non of his business where I live" Finn says

"I told him if you were to go it would be odd being the only adult, I don't want to be the only adult," Rory says

"Does this mean what I think it mean's?" Finn asks slightly excited

"Well it does if you want it too," Rory says shyly.

"I think it means you would like me to live with you on a more permanent basis," Finn says

"I think your right" Rory says

"You want to give them all a show and out us to them at the same time love?" Finn asks with a brow raised ready to cause some mischief

"Yes, I think that would be good seeing as I just asked you to live with me and the kids full time," Rory says

Finn went over to the DJ in charge of the music and requested the next song and slipped him a bill to make it quick before going back to dancing with Rory. After a few minute's a new song started. Finn and Rory began to do a sexy but sweet tango.

 _~Right from the start_

 _You were a thief, you stole my heart._

 _And I your willing victim._

 _I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty._

 _And with every touch, you fixed them._

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep oh, oh._

 _Things you never say to me oh, oh._

 _Tell me that you've had enough._

 _Of our love, our love_

 _Just give me a reason just a little bits enough._

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again._

 _It's in the stars, it's been written in the scar of our hearts._

 _We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again~_

At the end of the tango when Finn dipped her and brought her back they kissed sweetly.

 **At The Table**

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Steph asks"If you saw them kiss then I think you saw right," April says

"It must just have been the romantic song, its bound to get people to kiss during a tango," Rosemary says

"I don't think that was it, Rosemary, I think they may be together or in the process of it," Robert says smiling.

"No she isn't his type, he likes red hot redheads, not mousie boring brunettes," Rosemary says

"Your right she's not his normal type of fling. She's a relationship kind of girl. It would make sense on why he hasn't even looked your way all night" Robert says snickering.

 **Finn and Rory walk back to the Table.**

"Hey guy's" Rory says

"Hey yourself, that was some dance and Umm kiss," April says

"Yes it was something wasn't it," Finn says

"So that song and then that kiss, what was it?" Colin asked with a raised eyebrow

"What could you ever mean?" Rory asks

"Oh you want blunt, Colin let me handle this. Rory, Finn are you two fucking or together?" Steph asks

Rory looks at Steph stunned.

"Steph you of all people should know I couldn't fuck Rory..." Finn says

"See I told you she's not his type," Rosemary says interrupting Finn.

"Rosemary... Let me finish before you interrupt and say something you have no clue about. As I was saying I couldn't fuck her, I love her, and I respect her too much. We are dating " Finn says

"Wow Rory you husband just died, and you have been humping Finn already... How classy" Rosemary says

"Rosemary shut the hell up. you surely don't know Rory very much" Colin says

"Rosemary if you're going to be such a jealous, judgmental bitch maybe you should look in the mirror and see the Cheating, Conniving, Gold digging hypocrite on the way out the damn door because no one even wants you here if you're going to be so bitter and mean," Steph says

"I thought you are supposed to be my friend, Rory was only ever brought into this group because she was sleeping with Logan. I have always been apart of it" Rosemary says

"I am your friend, and I'm also Rory's friend and what you have said about her is not called for, or even true," Steph says

"Whatever" Rosemary grunts

"As Colin knows Logan left him a letter to give me telling me to move on, be happy and he wanted me to love again. He also hand-picked who he would want me to be with and it just so happens the person is Finn, I have started to fall for him, and we decided to start to seriously date" Rory says

"That's amazing, it's about freaking time you two got together, the man has been pining for years," Dax says

"I resent that comment, but it's true I was pining for my love," Finn says

"Oh you are such a sap," Robert says

"Shut your gob, if you got the attention of the girl you so desperately wanted to notice you, then I know you would be the same Robert," Finn says

"What would you think about him living with me on a more permanent basis?" Rory asks

"You already live together you just don't share a room. Honestly, the kids probably wouldn't even care if Finn suddenly started sleeping in the same room as you" Colin says

"You know Colin's right about that. They may ask questions on why Finn is in your room now" Steph says

"The what do I say to them, Hey your dads gone now, so Finns filling his spot in my bed," Rory says sarcastically

"No, you just tell them that mommy and Finn love each other like mommy and daddy do, but daddy is gone to heaven, and daddy wanted Finn to make mommy and them happy again," Robert says

"Wow, Robert what's a good way to explain it... I'm shocked" Rory says

"What can I say, I wish My dad said something like that to me when his second wife moved in. I got the I like her, she's moving in if you don't like it to bad" Robert says

"Does this mean Finn will be moving in for real now?" April asks smirking

"Yes, it does. I asked him to move in while we were dancing" Rory says


	50. Chapter 50

**February 16th, 2013**

Finn and Rory woke up early today to discuss the plan of living together. They decided he would move all his clothing, his daily needed items and some other personal things into the room he had been staying in and they would tell the kids Finn was moving in full time, They also discussed the possibility of moving in the future.

"Finn what would you say if I said I wanted to move, possibly out of new york, into a bigger place that has more room to uh expand..." Rory asked shyly

"Are you asking what I think your asking?" Finn asks

"Well, I guess yes. I would love to have more kids if we were to get married in the future but also right now Emi and Adie are already sharing and I don't thin kit would be fair to put a baby with them or even with Eli by the time we would possibly have a baby" Rory says

"I understand, Honestly I think it would be good for the kids to have the option of having separate rooms in the future. I also agree it wouldn't be fair to put a baby in either room as Emi and Eli are already 5 and Adie is 4, There would be a larger age gap of course" Finn says

"I know it would be hard to find a 5+ bedroom that's suitable for kids in New York," Rory says

"Love, We will find a place anywhere you chose but wouldn't we have to stick close to HPG for you to be able to have a short commute. I can work from anywhere" Finn says

"I also thought I might just not go back to work... Maybe hire people to take care of HPG, and I just pop in time to time" Rory says

"That could work, I would love to have you with me more often," Finn says

After Finn and Rory figured out the plan, they waited for the kids to wake up so they could talk to them about the plan and get Finn's stuff packed up.

Over the next week Finn, Rory and the kids go to Finn's place to help pack up his clothing and things he will need for a day to day basis and pack other things to be put into storage until they find a new home. They decided to keep Finn's place as more of a guest suite. All the Furniture, decorations and anything anyone would need to stay at the apartment was being left, but anything personal was being boxed up.

 **February 23rd, 2013**

"Morning Mommy and Finny" Emi, Eli and Adie say in unison

"Morning my babies," Rory says

"Morning Kids," Finn says

"What's for breakfast today?" The kids ask

"Waffles, whip cream and sausage," Finn says

"YAYYYYYYY" The kid's cheer

"Mommy, me and Adie talked, and she wants her own room," Emi says

"Is that right Adie?" Rory asks

"Yup momma, I want own room like Eli," Adie says

"I'm sorry girls, but we just don't have enough room's for you to have your own room," Rory says

"Why doesn't Finny just move into your room mommy? Daddy left enough room for Finny, and we know he loves you like daddy did" Emi says

Rory and Finn look at each other them to the kids in shock

"What do you mean Emi?" Rory asks

"Mommy, Finny looks at you the way daddy used to look at you, and you look at him the way you used to look at daddy. Finny Also loves us as daddy did and we love him too" Eli and Emi say

"How are you so smart at your age?" Rory asks with a tear running down her cheek

"We are Half you and half daddy, so we are super smart," Eli and Emi say in unison

"Ya what day said Momma," Aldi says

"You three are right, Mommy does love finny like she loved daddy and Finny loves me like daddy did," Rory says

"I do love you very much too. I'm not trying to take your daddy's place with you or your mommy, and you know that right?" Finn says

"We know Finny, you were daddy's best mate But we kids talked, and we like it when you and mommy are together, She is happy like she was before daddy went to heaven and we like her happy, and we want you to be our new daddy. We know you won't ever let us forget him" Eli says

"Kid's as much as I would love to be your new daddy I think we should wait and see how things go first and see if mommy will let me into her room first," Finn says

"Mommy, please let finny in your room" Emi, Adie and Eli ask sitting on chairs with Finn between them all giving her their cutest pouts and doe eyes

"Yes, OK. I Curse your grandma for teaching you all the pout and doe eyes combo." Rory says

"Yayyy" the four cheer

"After breakfast can we start moving Finn into your room and then start planning how to decorate Adie's new room?" Emi asks

"Ya mommy can we please?" Eli asks sitting next to a smiling Finn

"Yes we can, and Finn don't give me that look I was going to agree anyway," Rory says

For the first half of that day, the 5 of them moved all of Finn's things to Rory's room. The kids got to carry the smaller things like his shoes in box's while Finn and Rory got the clothing and put into logans side of the HUGE walk-in closet. The kids put all the boxes of shoes into a neat little pile so Finn could put them away once all his clothing was in the closet. After everything of Finn's was in Rory's room and closet the 5 set out to have a picnic at the park to play and talk about the design of Adie's bedroom, Today was an abnormally nice and warm day for the end of February.

 **At The Park**

"Mummy can we talk about my new room now please," Adie asks

"Yes sweetie," Rory says

"I want pink walls and a big girl bed," Adie says

"We can do that, and you were going to get a big girl bed anyways. Did you want anything else?" Rory says

"Yah a desk," Adie says

"Adie Love, Can I surprise you with your room?" Finn asks

"Yes Finny, but make sure it's not a baby room like before," Adie says

"No problem, I will let you pick the shade of pink how about that?" Finn asks

"YAYYY Finny. Can I go play with Eli and Emi now mummy" Adie cheers

"Yes sweetie," Rory says smiling as Adie run's off to play with her older siblings

"You know Finn. I was thinking maybe if we are redoing the room for Adie we can surprise Emi and Eli with big kid room's also" Rory says

"I think that would be a great idea, I think the last time they were done was about 2 years ago," Finn says

"Ya that was the weekend that Logan took us to the vineyard and you surprised us by painting Eli, and Emi's room's for their 3rd birthday," Rory says remembering

"Ya that was a fun weekend, and the look on your face was amazing when you saw the room's and the little Area I did for Adie in your room too," Finn says

"The area is still like that, just full of storage now," Rory says

"Well I supposed you needed to hide that spot after Adie vacated and the loss," Finn says

"Ya, I decided that if I were ever to get pregnant again, we would wait till I was only 8 weeks off from my due date to open the room up and move everything. We were going to start leaving things up to fait when we got back from California" Rory says

"Oh.. So you're ready for a baby now?" Finn asks

"Yes I was, but I think we should wait and maybe see how things go before we even think about talking more kids," Rory says

"That may just be the best idea, I was a little stunned not sure if you were hinting you wanted to start now," Finn says

"Oh god no, you are so not ready for your own newborn yet," Rory says

"I love baby's," Finn says

"Yes you love them, but that's when your not the one being woken up to change diapers and feed them every 2-4 hours," Rory says

"I suppose your right, Nappies do suck, but I did change them often with Emi, Eli and Adie" Finn states

"Yes that is true, but I think we should end the baby conversation right now before the kids hear and start begging for a new baby," Rory says

"That's a good idea we don't need pressure from 3 little ones. I still have to talk to Mitchum, Luke and Christopher," Finn says

"Why do you need to talk to them?" Rory asks

"I'm fairly old-fashioned... I want to make sure it's ok with Mitchum that I take Logan's place in your family without taking over logans position as their father altogether, and I want to ask Luke and Christopher for their acceptance in dating their daughter and of course Lorelai also" Finn says

"Finn, you don't need to ask my parents or anyone else for the matter, but it is adorable. My mom, Luke and Dad, already accept that we are together" Rory says

"But do they know we are going to be sharing a room? As for Mitchum it's just polite society to speak to the family of the decided spouse before thing become public in society, I am going to see him Monday actually" Finn says

"what about my family when are you meeting them?" Rory asks

"I have a teleconference with them tomorrow. Also, I wasn't going to tell you until tomorrow, but I figured if I held it from you that you wouldn't be too happy about it" Finn says

"Your right. I still see why you have to ask, and it's not like your asking to marry me" Rory says

"No your right I'm not yet, but it is my intent in the future to make you my wife and mother of my children and accept yours as my own" Finn says

"Ok so on that aspect I understand, but really you don't need their permission, I'm a grown woman with kids. It's not like you asking to take my virginity" Rory says

"In a way, it actually is your virginity, your widow virginity," Finn says

"Ugh, I hate the word," Rory says

"I know love, but that's what everyone considers you," Finn says

 **After The Park**

After they left they left the park, Rory called Mitchum to see if he wanted some time with his grandkids this week and he agreed to take the kids for a few days since his kids went to the same school as his grandchildren the drop off wasn't a problem. While Rory was on the phone with Mitchum Finn made the calls to get al the supply's they needed for the three kids rooms, he even planned on surprising Rory with a paint job in their room while she was out shipping for the new things in the kid's rooms.

Steph and April were given the task of buying the master bedroom linens and decorations and were told to keep it similar to the already existing items.

 **February 24th, 2013**

Rory, Finn and the kids woke up, had breakfast and got the kids ready to have a sleepover party with Mitchum and their aunt and uncle. Eli, Emi and Adie loved to take any chance they had to hang out with their little aunt and uncle, they loved seeing Honor and her kids also but had more fun at Mitchum's because they loved being so close in age to Penny and Austin.

"PAPA!" The kids squealed in unison when their grandfather opened the door

"Hello my Grandbabies," Mitchum says cheerily

"We aren't baby's anymore Papa," Eli says

"I know you aren't, How about I call you my Grandchildren," Mitchum says

"That sounds great Papa," Emi says smiling

"Rory, Finn. Good to see you both" Mitchum says

"Good to see you two Mitchum," Rory says

"I was wondering if while Rory gets the kids settled, we could have that conversation we set for tomorrow," Finn asks

"Yes son of course," Mitchum says

Finn followed Mitchum to his study while Rory took the kids upstairs to their rooms to unpack where Betty and the kids were waiting for them.

 **In The Study**

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Mitchum asks

"I wanted to talk to you Rory," Finn says

"Alright then, what about Rory?" Mitchum asks

"I know Logan has only been gone for 6 months, but as you know, he wanted Rory to move on and be happy again and not live in sadness. I was wondering if you would be ok with me dating your son's widow, I know we already live in the same house, and we already decided to make it more permanent but we would like to share a room also" Finn says


	51. Chapter 51

**A recap of Chapter 49**

 **"I know Logan has only been gone for 6 months, but as you know, he wanted Rory to move on and be happy again and not live in sadness. I was wondering if you would be ok with me dating your son's widow, I know we already live in the same house, and we already decided to make it more permanent but we would like to share a room also" Finn says**

"It's about freaking time you pulled your head out of your ass and made a move. I thought this would have happened weeks ago, Colin told me about the letter months ago and that he chose you personally for Rory. I knew he was going to give the letter to her when she felt she should remove his things from the house" Mitchum says

"What.. But... So what does this mean?" Finn asks

"It means yes, you have my blessing, Make damn sure her and those kids are happy, or you will have me to deal with, and you better marry her fast, I would like more grandchildren," Mitchum says

"Thank you. I honestly wasn't expecting this at all. I expected you to be a bit hesitant due to the timing" Finn says

"Oh god no, you love her and those children just as much as Logan and you have been amazing with the 4 of them, You are Her rock, and I know you will never let them forget Logan. You were his best friend, and I know you will tell them all the story's of his youth" Mitchum says

"You know I will. Those kids had an amazing father, and he was an even greater husband to Rory, I just hope I'm a 1/4 of the man, Father and Husband he was" Finn says

"He was an amazing father an husband despite what he saw growing up. You will be just as great of a father and husband to them Finn, I know it. Now go get that girl and take her home and have fun" Mitchum says

With Mitchum's words, Finn left the study and found Rory then said goodbye to the kids

 **In The Car**

"So what did Mitchum say?" Rory asks

"He shocked me, to begin with, but he gave his blessing, threatened me and said he knew this is what Logan wanted," Finn says

"How did he shock you?" Rory asks

"He told me it was about time..." Finn says telling her about the conversation

"Wow, I'm shocked. I believe the threat of course but the acceptant and that he said it took us long enough, now that is hilarious " Rory says

After Leaving Mitchum's house Rory and Finn headed to pick up the paint and supply's for the kid's rooms then headed to the house where Colin and Robert were laying down the plastic on the floor and taping off the wall's sealing and other small details that would be remaining white.

 **At The House**

"Boy's Finn could use your help carrying the supply's inside please" Rory calls happily

"Mother must we help our new father," Robert asks

"No, you must help Finny, he's not your new father he could never be replaced," Rory says smiling

"Your right he could never be replaced," Colin says before he and Robert went to help Finn

Over the next few Hours, the boy's painted Adie's room, moved thing out of Emi's room to prepare to paint her room while they let Adie's paint dry before Finn did his secret final touches. While they did all that Rory went shopping for all the new furniture for her room and the linens for Emi and Eli's rooms after she saw the exact paint colour scheme.

Adie's room was going to be a medium-dark pink with dark pink/purplish and white accents, Eli's Room was going to have blue walls with yellow and orange accents, and a solar system painted on the roof, and Emi's room was going to be a pale pink with white accents. Finn didn't do much in the master suite but change the colour from a light brown to a light blue. The master bedroom he did the next day when he had sent Rory off to the spa with the girls.

 **February 27th**

Today Rory and Finn were picking the kids up from school, and Adie was so excited to see what her big girl room looked like, and Finn was looking forward to the look on all three kids faces when they saw their new rooms.

Finn unlocked the door and let everyone in, Adie being the first in the door after she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her new room knowing he worked hard on her room and wanted to see if she liked it.

"Finny can we see my room now please?" Adie asks

"Of course little love, Open the door and tell me what you think of your new room," Finn says

"OH finny, I love it" Adie squeals after she opens the door

"I'm glad you like it," Finn says

"It's amazing it's got horse's and unicorn's and butterflies and a fairy. How did you know I wanted all that" Adie says

"I just hoped you would like it, but I also know you love all of that stuff so I did what I could to put it all into your room," Finn says

"Thank you Finny, I love my big girl room," Addie says hugging Finn and kissing him on the cheek

"Finn, why did mommy say we cant go to our rooms yet?" Eli asks

"You will see, Follow me," Finn says as Eli and Emi follow him down the hall

"Ok Eli open your door," Finn says

"My room, It's so cool. I love space, but I thought only Adie was getting a new room" Eli says

"Well it's not fair if Adie got her room done, you all had to have a big kids room," Finn says

"Thank you, Mommy and Finn," Eli says

"Hey what about my room I want to see it," Emi asks

"Well I don't know maybe we should make you wait till later to see your room," Rory says smirking

"No mommy, please let me see it now I'm begging," Emi says doing her best doe eyes

"Rory, those eyes I can't say no," Finn says laughing

"Oh, I suppose you can show her," Rory says laughing as Finn is dragged to Emi's room by Emi.

"Can I open the door now please?" Emi asks

"Yes, open up," Finn says

"I got a really big girls room, Thank you Finny it's so grown up," Emi says

"It is very grown up, so hopefully we won't have to redo it in a year or two," Finn says

 **April 1st, 2013**

After Finn took the kids to school, he came home to Rory with a serious and worried look on her face.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Well, I have been thinking. This was the place me, and Logan picked out to live while we were working in New York and now that I don't work at the head office I don't need to be in New York. Honestly, there isn't even much room for growing kids to grow up" Rory says

"That's true, but a lot of kids are raised in New York," Finn says

"I know, but we also don't have anyone, but Mitchum living close enough to us to just drop in unplanned" Rory says

"That's true, most of our families are all closer to Hartford. What are you thinking?" Finn says

"I think it's maybe time to look for our own house, maybe one with more room's and an actual yard," Rory says shyly

"I have to ask as today is April fools day, but you are serious right?" Finn asks

"as serious as a heart attack," Rory says looking him dead in the eyes

"So then I think we should start looking but what about the kids and school?" Finn asks

"I was hoping we could find a place fast and move once they are out of school," Rory says

"I think that should be enough time, we can always pay more to get in faster," Finn says

"Good, I think we may have to pay if we plan on getting the perfect place in time and having the remodelling done," Rory says

"I will call my agent now; she can work wonders. She got me my place for me on with 10% above asking for them to close immediately. I was living there within two weeks" Finn says

"Wow, yes get her, please. The faster, the better and if it's a place that won't need changes even better" Rory says

"You know I can see Mitchum and Betty coming back to Hartford now that we plan on moving," Finn says

 **May 20th, 2013**

Finn and Rory found their perfect home in Hartford, Close to both Honor and Mitchum's Hartford estates.

The house was perfect for them. The house was a 12,111 sqft estate on 3 1/2 acres, 3 floors with an elevator (thanks to Paris' 5 story walk up experience). A one of a kind wine cellar with a capacity of 10,000 bottles and the adjoining tasting room. 7 bedroom's Master bedroom and 2 others on the second floor and 4 on the 3rd floor. The master bedroom had a walk-in closet on the 3rd floor connected to their room via spiral stairs. The house also had a large playroom, a billiard/Entertainment room, a sleeping porch off the master bedroom, 3 half and 7 full bathroom's, a library, a study/office and 2 fireplaces (one in the master bedroom). Outside there was a pool, Tennis court/basketball court and a kids playground, a big beautiful garden and a 4 car garage with a 2 bedroom suite above.

 **June 1st, 2013**

Today is the day that Finn, Rory and the kids officially move into their new house. The rooms had been painted, the closets were being filled, and all their stuff was being put away by the movers, and with the help of their friends, Emi, Eli and Adie were of course at Mitchum's house. Finn was right when he said he thought Mitchum would follow them back to Hartford but honestly Finn and Rory didn't mind as they had liked having the five kids together, the kids were almost inseparable from a young age and not having them all together would have been difficult if it had happened.

The kids loved their new bedroom's, Finn and Rory had decided to give them "big kid rooms" that they could grow into over the next 5 or so years. Addie got a white and baby pink poodle themed room, Eli's room was a sport themed room, Emi's room was a blue and white "tranquil feeling" room. Rory and Finn's master bedroom was a light brown with grey, pink, red, gold accent colours and their walk-up closet was light flooring and light wood cupboards and drawers and an island for jewelry and accessories.

Finn and Rory were currently also working with Steph who is an interior designer to design a fun room next to the billiards room for when the kids had friends over for them to all sleep. The room they chose was the largest of the 4 on the third floor, so the possibilities were endless, They ended up deciding on having 8 sets of log bunk beds with little-walking bridges between them and a small little fort up between some of the top bunks. They also had their guest rooms on the second floor designed, and of course, the suite above the garage was done by Steph, Colin and Robert as it would be their place to stay whenever they pleased.

Stephanie then hired her best people to build the kids sleep over room and paid them extra to be able to do it right away and within the week be done. Steph sent them the room measurements and the blueprints for the room and told them the idea for the beds and the fort with walkways so they could draw up a few ideas of where to build everything. The next day the two-man crew came with supplies.

 _~Ding dong~_ the doorbell rings

"Hello Steve," Steph says

"Hello Stephanie, we are here and ready to run the options by the owners," Steve says

"Yes, come in they are in the living room waiting for us, Follow me," Steph says leading them to the living room where Honor, Rory and Finn are.

Walking into the Living room Rory, Finn and Honor look up at Steph and the two men walking in.

"Hello Rory, what are you reduced to being a nanny now," The second man says snidely


	52. Chapter 52

Rory just sat there looking shocked. She hadn't seen this man since right after she graduated from Yale.

"Mr. I don't know who you are, but you cant talk to my mommy like that" Eli says

"Kid's how about you all go play in the playroom for a bit while we have this meeting," Finn says, and the kids get up and run off to their playroom

"Oh so Logan left you with a kid, how sweet of him," Dean says

" I don't know who you are but please do not talk to my girlfriend like that" Finn says

"What are you doing here dean?" Rory asks mad

"I was hired to do a job here," Dean says

"How do you two know each other?" Steph asks worriedly

"OH BLOODY HELL... I know you, you're the asshole who dumped Rory in front over a dozen people at her grandparent's party" Finn says

"Dean I don't know why you're so mad at me. Still, it's not like what happened was just my fault, it takes two to tango" Rory says

"Just so that you know, Logan didn't want to leave her and their three kids. He passed away" Steph says

"I'm sorry Rory, I guess I just wanted to blame you for everything. If you want to fire me I understand but please don't fire Steve" Dean says

"It's up to Finn as it is his house also, but I don't see a problem as long as the only talking between you and me is professional" Rory says looking towards Finn

"I want to say something before Finn says anything. IF he lets you do the job if I find out you said one bad word to Rory or about her and I will never use your company again, nor will any of my contacts" Steph says

"You can do the job, but you will be dealing with me, you bad mouth my girlfriend and you're both fired," Finn says

"Agreed, Thank you. I need this job my ex-wife took me to the cleaners with the divorce settlement." Dean says

"That may just explain your bitterness towards Rory, Even if she wasn't the only person at fault for your divorce," Finn says

Once the talk of Dean and Rory's past was over they all sat at the table and looked at the drawn up plans for the sleepover room; they picked the best looking option then Steve and Dean got to work bringing in supplies and starting to build everything. It took them about 3 days to get the main framework of the 8 bunk beds done. They built an area in front of the windows to put dressers and a few change rooms separated by a wall from where the beds were that took 2 days and then another 3 days to do the log finishing, woodworking and painting that needed to be done. By June 10th the room was cleaned up and ready to be used for sleepovers.

Rory, Finn, Honor and the kids had been amazed by the room, Eli, Emi and Adie couldn't wait to have Penny and Austin over for the night. Finn and Rory decided to have a sleepover the night after their housewarming party in 4 days.

 **June 14th, 2013**

Finn and Rory were just doing the finishing touches for the party when Colin, Steph and Robert knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey, where are my nieces and nephew, Uncle Robert brought them presents," Robert says

"They are in the playroom making sure its perfect for when Penny Austin and their other friend's get over," Rory says

"I take it they are happy to be able to show off the new house?" Colin asks

"Oh very happy. They love it here. You would think they are on a sugar high 24/7" Finn says

"Who all has dropped by for a sneak peak so far anyway," Colin asks

"a few have tried like my mom and Emily, but we were smart when we got those hidden security cameras and just didn't answer the door," Rory says laughing

"Did you install any in the garage suite?" Steph asks

"Yes of course and you have access to all video feeds from there also, We couldn't have you opening the door when you're trying to avoid certain people," Rory says

"Oh mother, you are an amazing woman," Robert says

"Yes I have heard that I'm amazing," Rory says smirking looking at Finn

"Oh eww TMI," Robert says

"Oh ya, Speaking of the apartment, there are house rules. #1 no hook-up sorry, #2 no loud parties, #3 guests should not be left alone, We got a gated house for the safety of the kids and our privacy" Rory says

 **6:00pm**

All the guests started showing up over the next half hour, and many were wanting a tour of the house, Rory took small groups and showed them each room. First for the tour was Lorelai, Luke, Betty, Mitchum, Emily and Richard. Rory and Finn were curious about what Mitchum, Betty, Emily and Richard would think of the sleepover room, Mitchum Betty and Richard loved it, Emily thought it was a crazy idea of a room. Mitchum and Betty asked who they hired to design the sleepover room because they thought maybe they could hire them to do the kids playroom and a sleepover room at their house for Austin and Penny. Francine, Christopher, April, Gigi and Finn's family were absolutely in love with the house, April and Gigi wanted to sleep over in the room sometime, so Rory invited them for the sleepover the next night.

 **7:00 pm the doorbell rung.**

"Hello, We are here for the housewarming party," A woman says

"Come in, let me take your coat's," The maid says

The two women walk into the living room where the party is being held. Colin walked up to the women.

"What are you two doing here this is a private party," Colin asks

"All my friends were invited tonight. I guess everyone forgot to let me know about this little shindig" Rosemary says

"Well I'm sorry, I was told my son's widow and his best friend were throwing a party that all of my family was invited to I'm assuming my invite was misplaced" Shira exclaimed loudly

"I hate to tell you both this well. Well really, I don't hate to tell you this, but neither of you were invited now, please leave before you make a scene" Colin says

"Excuse me, but you cant kick us out, I have every right to be here it was bought with Huntzburger money," Shira says

"Why was I not invited? Finn and Rory are my friends also" Rosemary says

"Shira you have no right to be here, You were not invited, you are no longer a Huntzburger, and this house was bought with Finn and Rory's money. Rory does have money that wasn't left to her by Logan when he passed away. You know the fact that she is the Gilmore and Hayden double heiress. She and Logan also agreed they wanted you to have nothing to do with their kids long ago, That hasn't changed and Rosemary, you aren't Rory's friend you were bad mouthing her to Finn and trying to get with him, he doesn't even want anything to do with you" Colin says

While Colin was talking to rosemary Shira quickly slipped past Colin before he could grab her. Shira spotted Rory alone and decided to head straight to her.

"Hello Rory, what a beautiful home," Shira says smiling

"Thank you, but I have to ask you what you're doing here as we both know you were not invited," Rory says smiling

"Oh I was asked by a friend if she was going to See me at My daughter-in-law and Mr. Morgan's House warming party with my family, I assumed my Invitation was misplaced seeing as I am the grandmother to your and logans children, " Shira asked

"No, you weren't invited and you know you wouldn't be now please leave," Rory says

"Oh but darling I just wanted to talk to you, You know its funny how my son died not even a year ago, and you have already moved on and bought a house with his best friend who just happens also to be a very wealthy man. It almost seems like money motivates your relationships" Shira says

"Are you insinuating something?" Rory asks

"Oh no insinuation, I'm just stating that it's clear your nothing but a gold digging whore," Shira says

"Oh Shira we both know I'm worth more than the Huntzburger family and the Morgan family on my own without any money from the Huntzburger name so how could I be a gold digger? Now if you think about it you are the gold digging whore. I know within days of Mitchum filing for divorce you were with a wealthy man and since then you have gone from one wealthy man to another when the previous has figured out your gold digging ways" Rory says just then Mitchum spot's Shira and walks over

"Shira, leave and don't come back. You know damn well your not welcome anywhere near here" Mitchum says

"No, I will not leave until she admits what she did to this family, it is her fault Logan married her, and our marriage ended. She shouldn't have been the one who got Logan's money when he passed. It should have stayed in the Huntzburger family " Shira says

"Shira you have got to be kidding me your delusional, Finn was helping her cope with her husband who just died unexpectedly. He was a friend strictly for quite some time. So they fell in love in the past 8 months, and she moved on with him. He did the proper thing and asked me for my blessing on dating her, and as for the money did stay in the Huntzburger family. Rory is a Huntzburger, and their 3 children are Huntzburger's, and if you didn't already know every cent, Logan left her went into an account for their children, and that was her own choice as she didn't want to feel like she profited from the tragedy of losing her husband." Mitchum says as he grabs her arm and pulls her out of the house and has security escort her off the property.

Once Shira made it out of the gate in her car the police were waiting for her and pulled her over.

"I'm sorry officer may I ask why you pulled me over," Shira asks sickly sweet

"Ms. Tinsdale you know very well that you were trespassing on Huntzburger property," The officer says

"I wasn't aware it was Huntzburger property I was told it was owned by the Morgan family" Shira states

"Even if you believed that you know that one Lorelai "Rory" Huntzburger lives here and there is a restraining order, you broke that order and are now going to be arrested for breaking that order," the officer says while handcuffing her

 **Inside the party**

Finn, Steph and Rory both walked over to where they saw Colin and rosemary talking.

"Rosemary, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Steph asks

"I figured all my friends are here so I should also be," Rosemary says

"Well none of us are your friend anymore. You showed your true feelings and motives towards Rory and Finn" Steph says

"I don't see why you would all disown me over some small town gold digger," Rosemary says

"Enough of that rosemary, you don't need to attack Rory for not getting what you want," Colin says

"Oh please Finn should be with me and stop playing house with the gold digger, she's just using him for his money," Rosemary says

"Rose... You're an idiot. She's worth more than my family so how would she be a gold digger exactly?" Finn asks

"Oh please the money is all from Logan's family," Rosemary says

"No, it's not, She has Gilmore and Hayden money," Finn says

"She probably screwed Mrs. Hayden's son and blackmailed them," Rose says

"That is disgusting, Christopher Hayden is her father as in birth father, not stepfather," Colin says

"Oh...," Rosemary says

"Yes, just think she has access to your family's files," Steph says

"Ms. Foster, Nice to see you but you really shouldn't be bad mouthing my daughter with your finances you cant afford a slander lawsuit. So please go somewhere else and try to find yourself a rich husband that doesn't know about your family to fix your family finances" Christopher says, and Rosemary's eyes open wide in shock

"I... I... I'm so sorry Rory," Rosemary says

"Hmm ya, I don't accept it seeing as you called me exactly what you are... I'm taking it your broke and trying to get to Finn for his family's money. Surprise you don't have a shot We are together as in really together." Rory says

Rosemary looked at Finn and Rory shocked, gave them a furious look then shrieked and ran from where she was hitting anything and everything she could on her way out the door


	53. Chapter 53

**August 27th, 2013**

Today is the first day at Chilton Academy (In my story they are in the same building but separated by Elementary grade K-8 and High school 9-12), so the two age groups never mix in the halls, and Penny, Austin, Emi, Eli and Adie were excited to meet new people. Penelope was put into grade 3 across the hall from the grade 1 classroom. Emi, Eli and Austin were all put into the same grade 1 class, and Adie was put into her kindergarten class that was next to the grade 1 class. All five kids were happy to have their classrooms so close to each other.

At the end of the day when Finn and Rory picked Eli, Emi and Adie they wanted to introduce them to their new friends, they noticed that there were only two other parents picking up their kindergarten and grade 1 children the rest were nannies or the family drivers.

"Mitchum did you notice there are only maybe 5 parents in total picking up their kids. The rest are drivers and nannies" Rory says

"Unfortunately in Hartford that is very common. I hate to say it, but when Logan and Honor were kids, their nanny picked them up and dropped them off until they were 12. Then it was them meeting the driver in the pickup area until they could drive or in logans case until he was in boarding school at 13" Mitchum said with a little snicker

"I feel bad for some of these kid's," Rory says

"I do too sometimes. Some of them have both parents that work so really it's like it would be for a middle class or lower class family they just happen to have a nanny. It's the kids that have a mother that's to busy planning parties and being on a lot of committees and would rather have the nanny raise the kids then bother to spend time with them. Yes, betty pans parties and is on committees, but she also would rather spend time with the kids and makes sure no matter how busy we are that we have quality time with the kids. I hoped that your generation changed that, but I don't see much of it so far but maybe its just mainly the young kids or some of the other kids meet their parents at the pickup area." Mitchum says

"I hope it's one of those 2 and not just parents who think of their children as a necessity to hand down the family fortunes..." Rory says

"Maybe we can be the leaders in changing our generation or the next generation, Love," Finn says

"I hope so," Rory says

"Mommy, Finn our teachers want to meet you" Eli, Emi and Adie run up to Finn and Rory and say

"Oh, did anything happen today?" Rory asks

"No, they just told us a minute ago they wanted to meet and talk to our mom and dad," Eli says

"Daddy, she wants to meet you and mommy too," Austin says

"Same with my teacher," Penny says

"Oh, goodie... I hope it's not the name thing again" Mitchum says

"Do you think it could be that?" Rory asks

"Yes, or it could very well be that there are 5 kids so close in age with the last name, and 3 of them are born within 2 months of each other, but only 2 are brother and sister. Last year, when they were in preschool one of the assistants, accused me of having an affair thinking that all 3 were my children. It happened to be the day after Logan picked the three of them up and Austin told the assistant that Logan was her brother, so she assumed all 3 kids were his siblings" Mitchum says

"Oh, is that why Anne suddenly was gone?" Rory asks

"Yes, that's the one. When I mentioned it to the school's headmaster, she fired Anne for insinuating that and for even talking about something like that even if it were true, it's not proper to say" Mitchum says

"I think she deserved to be fired, to assume you had an affair with me right before Betty got pregnant" Rory says

"Oh no she thought I had an affair with Betty and I was married to you," Mitchum says

"WOW, that's something I couldn't see you doing... being married to a woman who's younger than your first born children and having an affair with a woman your age. Hell I couldn't even see you having an affair while married to Betty period" Rory says

Mitchum, Betty, Finn and Rory walked towards the kindergarten classroom with the kids.

 **In the classroom**

"Hello, We are the family of Penny, Eli, Emi, Austin and Adie. They told us we wanted to speak with us" Mitchum says

"Oh yes, Please Mr. Huntzburger, Mrs. Huntzburger and Uh spouses," The Kindergarten teacher says

The kids all went off to the play area to play while the adult talk.

"I'm Rory Huntzburger the mother of Eli, Emi and Adie. This is Betty Huntzburger the mother of Penny and Austin, This is Mitchum Huntzburger, their father and this here is Finn Morgan my spouse" Rory introduced herself, Mitchum betty and Finn

"It's great how you all get along so well as a big happy family. We asked them to have you come to talk to us to sort out a delicate situation. All 5 children have the same last name, and we wanted to figure this out as how they are all related." The teacher says

"Are you asking if they are all sibling's?" Rory asks

"Well yes in a way, we wanted to know whose kids where whos mainly but now we know," The grade 1 teacher said looking at Mitchum with disgust

"I just want to make things clear and put it on the record that Mitchum is not the father of my 3 children he is their grandfather. His son was my husband and Eli, Emi and Adie's father" Rory says in a slightly aggravated tone

"Oh well thank you for clearing that up. I'm sure you know how rumours can sometimes spread and now we can end them if we hear them" The grade 3 teacher says

"I'm amazed that you are such a close family still," the grade 3 teacher says

"Of course we are why wouldn't we be?" Mitchum asks

"Well after a divorce the parents of the other parent aren't normally so friendly," the grade 3 teacher says

"Excuse me... Why would you think they divorced? There was no divorce my son passed away tragically. How dare you assume they divorced" Mitchum says abruptly

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Huntzburger. It's just what we see more often then not" The grade 1 teacher says trying to cover

"It's not me you should be apologizing too. It's my daughter in law" Mitchum says

"I'm sorry Mrs. Huntzburger, I didn't mean to imply anything," the grade 3 teacher says

"I'm so sure," Rory says before she get's up and calls the kids to go

After the meeting with the teachers, Mitchum and Rory went to the Vice headmaster's office to talk to him/her about what the three teachers had said and insinuated, while Betty and Finn had taken the kid's to the car's. Rory, Mitchum and Betty didn't want teachers who gossiped or even talked like that about their family.

 **At the office**

"Hi, we were wondering if we could talk to the headmaster or even the vice headmaster about an incident today," Rory says

"Can I tell him who would like to see him?" The secretary asks

"Yes tell him the Huntzburger's," Mitchum says sternly

"Yes sir," the secretary says suddenly

A moment later she came out and said they could go into his office. When Rory entered the headmaster's office, she was shocked.

"Mitchum, Good to see you and Miss Gilmore or should I say Mrs. Huntzburger?" Headmaster Charleston says

"It's Mrs. Huntzburger Yes," Rory says

"Good to see you Hanlen, Despite the issue at hand. I see you know my daughter-in-law" Mitchum says

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of shock I wasn't expecting to see you on this side of the school," Rory says

"Yes, Rory was our Valedictorian. It just so happens that Mr. Jensen and I were talking about a program for the high school students to earn extra credit by tutoring some of the younger students on this side of the school" Hanlen says

"Mr. Jensen nice to meet you, I'm Emi, Eli and Adie Huntzburger's mom, Rory and former Chilton student," Rory says

"I am Mitchum Huntzburger, Father of Penelope and Austin Huntzburger's father," Mitchum says shaking Mr. Jensen's hand

"Ah yes, I heard about your children joining us this year, Thank you for your valuable donation's," Mr. Jensen says

"So Mitchum, Rory. What did you want to see us about?" Hanlen asks

"We just talked with the kid's teacher's, The kindergarten, grade 1 and grade 3 teacher's it seems they like to gossip and assume thing's about people," Mitchum says

"You mean Ms. Carlyle, Mrs. Medina and Mrs. Jefferson?" Mr. Jensen asks

"Yes those very ones, It seems they thought it was their business if they were all siblings, Assumed there might have been an affair after we cleared that all up they then assumed my son and Rory divorced, and they didn't he passed away not to long ago. Now we pay a lot of money for our children to attend the best school in Hartford I would assume you would employ teachers that were the best also and didn't feel the need to know about every detail in their students family lives" Mitchum says

"Of course, we will talk to them right away. We do not tolerate that behaviour from our staff. I hope this does not affect any future donations to the school you may contribute." Mr. Jensen says

"Mitchum, it will be dealt with properly. Your family like all the others deserves their right to privacy and their family not being questioned" Hanlen says

"Good, Because if it's not dealt with properly, I won't be making any more donations. I will be forced to talk to the board about Mr. Jensen's performance as the vice Headmaster at this school," Mitchum says and look's right at Mr. Jensen who's eyes got wide knowing that Mitchum was meaning.

 **On the walk to the car's**

"Now that my daughter-in-law is how I get things dealt with fast" Mitchum says smirking

"Mitchum, did you see his eyes bug out? Did you threaten his job if the teachers weren't dealt with?" Rory asks laughing

"Oh no, I in a way told him I would ruin his career if he didn't have the teachers replaced immediately," Mitchum says

"Oh that would be why the eyes bugged out so bad," Rory says

"Yes, that's it. Rory, I have to ask, Your mother was involved with a max medina was she not?" Mitchum asks

"Yes they almost got married, She called it off a few days before the wedding, why do you ask?" Rory asks

"I'm going to have to look into the teacher's, but I think Mrs. Medina might be his wife," Mitchum says

"Oh god, if she is she couldn't think we wanted them fired because she married him could she?" Rory asked

"Honestly I don't think she would know anything, You go by your married name. It's also a legitimate reason. I did most of the talking and if she tried to sue it would be thrown out, and if she goes after the school or Hanlen I will go to bat for Hanlen," Mitchum says

Once Finn and Rory got home with the kid's, they asked them if they wanted to have a dinner to celebrate their first day of school and of course, the kids all agreed and wanted to go to chuck e cheese for dinner and playtime. After many pizzas and a few hours of Finn running around with the kids playing games just as excited as the kids, they got home in time for bath's, reading hour and bed. The kids were so tired they fell asleep with their books in hand within 20 minutes.


	54. Chapter 54

**A recap of chapter 53**

"Love are you awake?" Finn asks

"Hmm, yes I am just really relaxed," Rory says

"We are almost there, about another minute," Finn says

 _"Really, when can I take the blindfold off?" Rory asks_

 _"Soon, I will tell you when" Finn says smiling_

The car stopped, and Frank came around to Finn's side of the car and opened the door.

"Love, we are here, I will help you out," Finn says holding both of Rory's hands to help her out of the car

"So am I going blind for now?" Rory asks

"Yes love, like I said I would let you know when it can come off," Finn says

"Fine, you had better keep me from getting hurt," Rory says laughing

"You know I always will," Finn says kissing Rory on the lips before leading her to the spot

"I smell coffee," Rory says

Finn shakes his head snickering "I knew I couldn't get that past you, You can take it off now" Finn says

Rory takes her blindfold off and looks around "Finn, it's Yale and a coffee cart, Did you bring me here for coffee?" Rory asks confused

"Love, look at me," Finn says grabbing both her hands

"Finn are you ok you look sick," Rory says

"I'm just a little cold, maybe coffee will help," Finn says

"Alright, I will go get us coffees," Rory says

After Rory turns around to order the coffee's Finn gets in place behind her, She turns around and squeaks not expecting to see Finn right behind her

"Finn you scared me I wasn't expecting you there," Rory says

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you," Finn says

"It's ok, what's up?" Rory asks

Finn grabs both of the hot drinks from Rory's hand and places them back on the coffee cart and grabs her hand's

"Rory, You know I love you, and this is the very spot I saw you the first time and knew just from how you called us on our BS that you were different and from that day I have fallen more in love with you. You're my heart, My soul, My everything. I knew that day you were the woman that I would change for if I ever got the shot, and here we are, I got my shot against all the odd's after all the good and bad times. You make me so happy, and I can see forever with us, I would be the happiest man in the world if you would marry me..." Finn says and then gets down on one knee "Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore - Hayden will you marry me?" Finn asks

"Finn... Yes, I will marry you" Rory squeals through tears

"Oh thank god, I was worried you would say no because it's so soon after Logan," Finn says

"Finn I would never say no. From everything that happened with Logan I learnt something, To never take anything for granted" Rory says

"I'm so happy you said yes. You know everyone's going to be ecstatic including the kids" Finn says

"Oh I know, I'm sure the mom's and grandmothers are already planning the wedding without even knowing I was going to say yes," Rory says

"I'm sure they are, I asked your mom, dad and Luke for permission and my mum, father and grandmum gave me the family ring, so I'm sure they all got on the phone to start planning," Finn says

"Oh dear lord, I better call my mom and let her know right away," Rory says

"Oh sweet's I already know," Lorelai says coming from around the corner where she saw and heard everything

"What... How did you... Finn, did you tell her?" Rory asks

"No, I didn't tell her where I just said where we met the first time," Finn says

"Mom, how did you know?" Rory asks

"I called Stephanie and asked where you met Finn the first time, and she asked Colin. So once I figured out the right coffee cart, I figured it out and apparently I wasn't the only person who figured it out" Lorelai says pointing towards Richard, Emily, Francine, Christopher, Colin and Stephanie

"How did you all figure out I was going to propose for sure today?" Finn asks

"Your grandmother called and said you had gotten the family ring from the vault yesterday," Emily says

"Your father told me Finn asked for his blessing and then Finn's mother phoned to tell me he got the ring from the vault. Then Lorelai called your father and told him about Finn taking you out today to surprise you and that she thought it was going to happen here, so we came" Francine says

"Your mom accidentally tipped us off that it was possibly happening today when she asked Steph where you first met, I knew about Finn getting the ring for a long time ago. His family adores you, and his mom and grandma talked to Finn and said they wanted to give him the ring to give to you" Colin says

"Did any of you tell anyone else? I kind of wanted to tell the family and our friends together after we told mom and the kids of course" Rory says

"Mitchum knows I was going to ask but didn't have a time frame. He asked my intentions when I asked for his permission to date you" Finn says

"Everyone else just knew it was going to happen by the way you look at each other and the way you act together and how he acts with the kids, So at least you can tell them it happened, and they won't already know," Luke says

"So I guess we should plan a family dinner soon so we can tell everyone?" Rory says

"'love, We have your birthday party your grandparents are having on Friday, we can do it there," Finn says

"I think that may be a good thing, and we can tell the kids tonight and tell them not to tell anyone," Rory says

"Kiddo I would skip telling the kid's till you want people to know. At their age kids tend to be a little loose-lipped" Christopher says

"I agree with your dad," Lorelai says

"Ok, so what tell them at my party?" Rory asks

"Well, I was thinking about giving them each something from me to mark the occasion, so maybe before the party, we can tell them, and I can give them their gifts and then at the party we can announce it and tell the kids it's a secret for the party," Finn says

"I think they may notice the ring tonight," Rory says

"That's the thing, Mitchum asked if he could take them from after school till Friday at the party," Finn says

"So we are 3 days with no kid's, and we can work from home?" Rory asks with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, Love we are completely alone other than the staff Unless we give them time off," Finn says smirking cheekily

"Don't be looking at each other like that in front of Christopher and Luke, They are very protective and would like to think Rory won't do naughty things again till she's married" Lorelai says snickering

"Mother I don't know what you are talking about, we are not looking at each other like that" Rory says feigning shock

"Kiddo I don't even buy that, Sorry you are your parent's child and have three kids of your own" Christopher says

"Rory, you have a smart father. Even he knows I'm just too sexy to keep your hands off" Finn says chuckling

"Hey, Just because I know doesn't mean I want to hear about it or think about it," Christopher says

"Mr. Hayden just be happy he grew out of his naked faze and thought he was the sexist Aussie in Connecticut," Colin says

"What do you mean naked faze?" Christopher asks, and Lorelai just shakes her head already knowing

"For many years, From the time he got into his father's liquor cabinet, he decided when he was drunk he wanted to be naked most of the time. From senior year of high school till Up until Emi and Eli were born" Steph says

"Rory, I hate to ask but when was the first time you saw him naked?" Christopher says

"Oh um I would have to say the spring I met them," Rory says shyly

"Oh yes the Tarantino birthday party, about four weeks after the vow renewal," Colin says

"Hey, I was a 21 year old in my birthday suit, young and dumb" Finn defends

"No judgment here, We all did things when we were young." Christopher chuckles

"With that all aired. How would everyone like to go to lunch with me and Rory" Finn asks

"Finn, we couldn't impose on your time with Rory, I just wanted to be here to see it happen" Lorelai says

"Your not imposing, our next stop was going to be stars hollow so Rory could tell you, but now we have less of a trip. How about for old times sake we go to the pub" Finn says

After lunch was Finished, everyone wished Rory a happy birthday and congratulated them both on their engagement. When Finn went to pay, he found out that Christopher had already taken care of the bill.

"So where to next?" Rory asks

"Anywhere you want," Finn says

"Hmm, Well how about shopping, I know you had planned on it because it seems to be one thing you always do to spoil me," Rory says

"I know the perfect place," Finn says smirking

"I'm sure you do," Rory says

Finn helped Rory into the car and walked away to make a call and then talk to Frank. After Finn told Finn where to go, he got into the back seat of the car.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Rory asks

"Not to far love," Finn says smiling

"Finn, please just tell me so I can start looking online and maybe have the things I like ready to try on," Rory says

"Nice try to love. We will have someone waiting for us once we get there, you point at anything, and they will pull your size, and I plan on picking out a few things for you to try on also" Finn says

"Fine, I thought I would try to get it out of you," Rory says

After 10 minute's of driving Frank stopped the car at a large open area.

"Finn, what are we doing here?" Rory asks

"You will see any moment, but you will need to put this over your head," Finn says smirking handing her a scarf

"Why would I need to do that?" Rory asks as she hears it

"That's why" Finn says pointing to the incoming helicopter

"Finn, why do we need a helicopter to go shopping?" Rory asks

"Faster this way, less time travelling more time having fun on your birthday," Finn says

"Are we going to New York to shop?" Rory asks

"No and it's still a surprise, just get comfy and relax, " Finn says

On their flight Rory does just as Finn said, she lays her head on his shoulder holding his hand and just relaxes. Once they get closer to their landing spot, Rory notices her surrounding's

"We are in Boston..., why are we in Boston?" Rory asks

"To shop why else, Plus it just so happens there are some significant people here," Finn says

"Finn who is here?" Rory asks

"My Mum and dad," Finn says

"I suppose they want to see how the ring looks on my hand?" Rory asks smirking

"They had no idea I was asking today, and they just know it's your birthday and where here for business," Finn says

Once they had landed, they headed to their awaiting car and headed to all the shops he knew Rory would probably never think of going in Boston. Finn took Rory to Hermes where he got her a new wallet, a new clutch, and himself a few things. He took her to Riccardi where she had never been before and got some clothing. They also visited Chanel, Barneys and Neman Marcus and bought stuff for the kids and themselves.

"Finn this has been an amazing day. When do I get to see your parents?" Rory asked

"We will see them for dinner and then we can either stay at a hotel tonight or take the helicopter back to Hartford," Finn says

"We will figure out where we sleep later tonight," Rory says


	55. Chapter 55

**At The Restaurant**

"Finn is it bad I'm sort of freaking out here. We are going to dinner with your parents, and they are going to know we are engaged and what if the moms and grandmothers take over our wedding" Rory says

"Oh love, Don't worry my mother of all people understands family members taking over wedding's, You should have seen my grand mum's after my dad proposed. There's a reason mum and dad eloped, so she will make sure no one takes over our wedding" Finn says

"I didn't know they eloped. I could have sworn I saw a few wedding pictures and it looked like a society wedding" Rory says

"Oh they had one of those to just to appease my grandmum's, but they had their wedding aka eloped then the grandmum's had their wedding for them," Finn says

"That's a good idea. Would you be up for just taking off with the kids and eloping if my grandmothers were to try to do that to us?" Rory asks

"If you wanted I would marry you tonight," Finn says

"Good to know, but for now that's just our back up plan," Rory says with a laugh

"Come on love I see my parents," Finn says placing his hand on her lower back to guide her to the table

"Hello Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Morgan," Rory says with a kiss on each of their cheeks

"Please call us Mum and Dad, You about to be our daughter-in-law I see," Mrs. Morgan says

"Yes, She is. I asked her today at the exact place we met at Yale" Finn says

"Oh that sounds so sweet," Mrs. Morgan says

"It was," Rory says

"I see it didn't take you long to notice the ring mum," Finn says

"Oh you know your mother she's like a hawk plus she was looking for it as soon as you walked in," Mr. Morgan says

"I should have known she would have known the ring would burn a hole in my pocket as soon as it was taken out of the vault… Hold on how did you know I took it out of the vault anyway?" Finn asks

"I visited the vault shortly after you had been, and I saw on the bank's logbook your name, only two things were missing, The ring's." Mrs. Morgan says

"Ring's?" Rory says looking at Finn

"Yes, Ring's engagement and wedding," Finn says

"Mum why did you need to go to the vault," Finn asks

"I check it every time we are here, and I also grabbed something else," Mrs. Morgan says

"Mum….." Finn says looking at her suspiciously

"Rory, I wanted to give you this, It has been passed down from generation to generation. Finn's great-grandfather Morgan bought it for his wife Eloise who then passed it down to Finn's grandmum, who passed it on to me, and now I am passing it on to you" Mrs. Morgan says

"Mum, but we aren't even married yet," Rory says

"But you will be, and I'm sure you and Finn's first child will be a boy," Mrs. Morgan says

"Dad…." Finn looks at questioningly

"It's your mother's to do with what she pleases. Rory is going to be your wife, and even if you don't have children together then Rory can give it to whomever she chooses" Mr. Morgan says

During dinner, The Morgan's told Rory all kinds of stories about Finn growing up, Including that his naked faze actually started as soon as he was able to get his diaper off. Finn's mom also said she was able to contain it to being just inside the house or in his room when he was alone until he was 14 and started to go to parties. Dinner ended so early that Rory and Finn decided to take the helicopter back to Hartford where Frank would be waiting to pick them up.

 **October 11th, 2013**

"Love are you ready?" Finn asks walking into heir bedroom

"No, can you zip me please," Rory says

"Yes darling," Finn says smirking

"I mean zip up not down so that you know," Rory says knowingly

"No fun," Finn says pouting

"Maybe tonight you can have Fun," Rory says

"I like that idea. I will have to be on my best behaviour tonight" Finn says

 **At The Gilmore Mansion**

"Rory, Finn you both look stunning tonight," Emily says

"Thank you, Grandma, you look great as usual also," Rory says

"Mrs. Gilmore thank you. you look stunning tonight as usual" Finn says kissing Emily on her cheek

"We should get in there. The family is all waiting" Emily says leading them to the sitting room

"MOMMY, FINN! We missed you both" Emi, Eli and Adie squeal

"Hello my babies," Rory says kneeling down to the kids

"Hello, we missed you too," Finn says kneeling down next to Rory to hug the kids

"Finn, Rory. I hope you enjoyed your time alone" Mitchum says

"Oh, we did. Thank you for taking the kids" Rory says smiling

"It was a pleasure. I'm happy you could celebrate" Mitchum says knowingly

"What were you two celebrating?" Francine asks

"Just my birthday, you know it's my last year of my 20's," Rory says

Rory and Finn had taken the kids upstairs to finish getting them ready for the party as Mitchum had only put them in play clothing.

"Emi, Adie, Eli, please come here and sit down with me," Rory says

"Yes mom, is there anything wrong?" Eli asks

"No, but Finn and I wanted to talk to you," Rory says

"About what?" Emi asks

"I wanted to ask you how you would feel about your mum and me getting married?" Finn says

"Finn that would make us and Mommy so happy. We love you and want to keep you forever" Adie says as the three kids hug Finn and Rory

"Does this mean mommy said yes to marrying you?" Eli asks

"Yes it does, but we wanted to make sure you three would be alright with it first before we made it official," Finn says

"Did you know Finn was going to ask mommy to marry him, Eli?" Rory asks

"Mommy we all knew, I asked Finn if he wanted to marry you and he said yes, Plus we heard Grandpa Mitchum and Grandma Betty talking about you finally being ready to marry Finn, and he was ready to ask," Eli says

"You're all so smart for your ages. I hope you know it's not nice to listen to peoples private conversations like you did" Finn says

"We know Finn, and we are sorry we were just so happy to hear you and mommy may be getting married soon," Emi says

"Alright, don't do it again. I have something for each of you" Finn says

"Really what is it?" Adie asks

"Here," Finn says handing each kid a little box

"These are from Tiffanys," Emi says

"Yes sweetie they are now open up," Finn says

The kids open their gift's, and their jaws drop.

"They are so pretty, can we wear them tonight?" Emi asks

"Yes you may," Rory says

"It's a harmonica, how did you know I wanted one?" Eli asks

"Let's just say no little boys life is complete without one, I can even teach you to play," Finn says

"Thank you, Finn," The kids say in unison giving him hugs

"I think we should get downstairs and make it official by announcing it so remember kids don't say anything until after we tell everyone ok," Rory says

"Ok mommy," Adie says

 **Shortly after all the guests Arrived**

~Clink, clink~ "Can I get everyone attention please?" Finn asks as everyone looks at him

"Tonight we are all gathered here to celebrate the beautiful Rory Gilmore - Huntzburger," Finn says

"I am so grateful you could all come here to celebrate me," Rory says

"We have something else to celebrate other than this beautiful woman's 29th birthday, I asked Rory to marry me," Finn says

"And I said yes, We are engaged," Rory says happily showing off the ring Finn just put back on her finger, and you can hear the kids happily exclaim they are happy to be keeping Finn

Everyone laughs at the kids and cheers for Rory and Finn and say congratulations to the happy couple. Finn and Rory make their rounds and talk to the guests. Most were genuinely happy for them, but a few were well let's say not so happy.

"You two sure are moving fast. Logan hasn't even been dead a year you would think you would have waited to even come out as dating for at least a year" Harper Monroe says

"Harper, darling, Of all people you shouldn't judge. It wasn't what 15 minutes after your divorce were you married to your second husband and within hours of him passing away you were in the bed of Mason and married him after a year. Then within nine weeks of the wedding he found you in bed with the pool boy and figured out that baby of yours may not be his after all" Finn says

Harper looked at Finn in shock that he knew the last bit of information as she had only gotten married 3 months before and was just caught with the pool boy a week before.

"Just remember not to look for Colin to be your lawyer, He's representing Mason," Rory says

"Ignore all the hater's they are just jealous of you and Finn," Dax says

"OMG Dax, you made it. Where is April" Rory squeal's

"She's saying hi to your mum and her dad," Dax says

"I'm so happy you made it. I thought you both had to do some major studying and wouldn't be able to make it" Rory says

"We can sacrifice a night of studying to be here, we just wanted to surprise you, but apparently you surprised us with a double celebration," Dax says

"Hey I knew he was going to ask but I didn't think he would this fast" April says walking up to give Rory a hug

"Oh I knew the ring wouldn't be in his pocket longer than a day before he asked, it would have been burning a hole in his pocket," Dax says

"You both are funny," Finn says

"So how's school going? Its been a while" Rory asks

"It's crazy and Amazing but so hectic," April says

"I'm trying to make sure she has fun during the hectic times, I make her take a bit of a break from studying as much as I can," Dax says

"That's a good man," Finn says

"Every girl needs a man who can help her have a good time and not stress or burn out," Rory says smirking at Finn

"After the party, you should come over and blow off some more steam, Have a few drinks and spend the night," Finn says

"That sounds really good, a nice fun but relaxing night," April says

 **After the Party At Rory and Finn's Place**

"How have you two been at Yale?" Colin asks

"Busy, but I make sure April gets at least a night out to de-stress," Dax says

"I get out more than once a week. I just don't party like Dax does" April says

"You don't need to party just have fun. I used to agree to go out with the boys at least once a week and have at least one date night a week" Rory says

"Really, you went to these kinds of party's?" April asks

"If what you mean by that is the elaborate and crazy party's then yes, just ask Robert about our one and only date," Rory says laughing

"Oh that was a wonderful night wasn't it, you looked amazing," Robert says

"Yes she did look amazing ion that short skirt, She still has it you know," Finn says smirking

"I see I know why you proposed now," Robert says laughing

"Oh shush you two. What do you have a school girl fetish or something?" Rory asks jokingly

"Please explain this to us, Rory," Dax asks

"When Rory and Logan were casually dating I asked Rory to Finn's tarnation themed birthday party, Rory was dressed as GoGo Youbari, Schoolgirl uniform and all. As for the schoolgirl fetish, I sure did when I was in high school and the early few years of Yale" Robert says

"Ok so get me straight Rory wore her schoolgirl uniform out of school…. Wow" April says

"Yes, my mom had even altered it before my first day of Yale and had packed it as a joke, so it was really short. It was an easy costume and hardly any work for me" Rory says

"Lorelai encouraged it didn't she?" Steph asks

"Oh ya, she wanted me to wear more revealing clothing. Apparently, I was to covered up for a college girl," Rory says laughing


	56. Chapter 56

"You mean your mom in her own way said you didn't dress slutty enough?" Dax asks

"Ya, that's basically it. My mom wears clothing that showed more cleavage then I did" Rory says laughing

"You do have a hot mom, no disrespect to you ladies," Robert says

"I take it as a compliment seeing as I look a lot like my mother," Rory says

"I said it before at the cop shop, and I will say it now You do have good genetics," Finn says flirtingly

"Hey you two enough with the flirty stuff, you had 3 days alone with no kids to bump like bunnies," Robert says

"Oh yes because you know that's all we did for those 3 days. We didn't see my mum and dad or anyone else the whole time" Finn says sarcastically

"Oh please, you probably humped every chance you got anywhere you could," Steph says laughing

" We only christened the house, No secret rendezvous in closets or bathrooms," Finn says

"No just in the back of the car and the helicopter," Colin says

"How would we hump in the helicopter?" Rory asks

"Ok so you didn't hump, but I'm sure something was going on," Colin says

"A lot of teasing, that's about it," Finn says smirking

"Ah so when you got in the car you humped like bunnies," Robert says

"We did not hump like bunnies," Rory says

"She's right we didn't hump like bunnies, we made love," Finn says smiling

"Finn….." Rory says embarrassed smacking him on the arm

"That a boy Finn, taking every chance you can to love your beautiful fiancée," Dax says snickering

"You probably do the same with the lovely April," Colin says

"Yes I do take every chance to be close to my beautiful girlfriend," Dax says

"Isn't that sweet, He loves her so much" Robert says

"Speaking of taking every chance, April anything new?" Steph asks

"Not that I know of, Dax is there anything new that I don't know about?" April asks

"Hmmm, Well there is the fact that we live together and share a room, but I'm sure everyone knew that long ago," Dax says

"You dog. When did this happen" Robert asks

"About 9 months ago one night she was having bad dreams about her mom kidnapping her, and she asked to stay in my bed. Then every night she had a problem sleeping she would come curl up with me in bed then about 4 months ago she started not to be able to fall asleep, so she came into my room and we just ended up spending every night in the same bed" Dax says

"Oh, so now you get all the fun times and then get to cuddle," Robert says

"If by fun times you mean sex, No that's not what happens, but yes we do get lots of cuddle time, and it's gotten hard to sleep without her in bed with me," Dax says

"Awe you so cute Dax," Rory says

"I can tell just by that you love April dearly. I feel the same way about Rory." Finn says

"Anyways off the topic of where I sleep. Rory, would you happen to have a pair of PJ's I can borrow for the night?" April asks

"Of course follow me," Rory says as April and Steph get up yo go to the bedroom

 **Rory and Finn's bedroom**

"This room is so beautiful, and I love the walk up closet here," April says

"The reason Finn loved this house was for the closet alone, and He has a lot of clothing for a man," Rory says laughing walking towards the drawers that contained her Pj's.

"You have so many amazing dresses," April says

"A lot of them are just from Finn's little shopping sprees, and I haven't worn them. Are you ok with PJ shorts and a tank or do you want pants and a t-shirt set?" Rory asks

"Shorts and tank are good. You keep the house warm, so it's good. Finn goes on shopping sprees?" April asks

"Yes, he has a big shopping problem, more when he is board. Here's a set of Pj's, You can keep them for you next surprise sleepover" Rory says

"Thank you, Rory," April says

"Now Steph I'm sure you wanted to either get comfy also or to do some girl talk," Rory says

"How about both?" Steph asks

"Ok, your Pj's are in the same spot as last time," Rory says as her and April head to different spots to change

"So April, You and Dax are you, well you know ever?" Rory asks

"We do fool around, and I have tried to go further, but he just redirects, I'm ready I'm so freaking ready to have sex with him, but I don't think he's interested in sex with me," April says

"You cant be subtle I hope you know that and if he redirects he may just not realize that you're trying to go further, you may just have to look at him before you get in the heat of the moment and simply tell him you want him to make love to you," Rory says

"Really, wouldn't that just make it seem like I'm begging?" April asks

"No, it will make it clear what you want, and then he will know your serious and are ready not just getting carried away," Steph says

"Really wow," April says

"So when you say you have done stuff what do you mean?" Steph asks

"Well, Oral, Hand play, sensual tickling, some toy's externally of course. He's showed me some things he's into, and I think I kind of like what he showed me, but I feel like a bit of a freak for it" April says

"What do you mean, what kind of things?" Rory asks

"Well I like being spanked a bit and being tied up that kind of stuff," April says

"Oh, are whips, chain's and pain included in this?" Rory asks

"No god no, He is not into the hardcore stuff," April says

"Sounds like you two could have some amazing sex," Steph says

"I know how being spanked and tied up can make sex, it wasn't until Finn, and I got intimate that I discovered how it could heat up your sex life," Rory says

"Woah, Hold up…. You and Finn…. WOW I didn't think you had it in you girl" Steph says

"Anyways, April your not a freak it's perfectly normal to explore your sexuality and learn what you like and don't like," Rory says

"that's good to know," April says

"Alright the boys are probably missing us," Rory says

 **Downstairs in the living room**

"I guess that was code for girl talk time," Dax asks

"With how long they have been it means they are getting comfy and talking yes," Finn says

"So spill it. Still, no sex, come on dude" Robert says

"No still no penetration. She hasn't said she's ready yet, and I'm waiting till she's ready, but we do other things" Dax says

"Oh like, what may I ask?" Colin asks

"Hand play, Mouth play that kind of stuff," Dax says

"How have you not had sex yet, she act's like she could be ready," Finn says

"We almost have in the heat of the moment, but I redirected the situation because I don't want her to regret it because it happened in the heat of the moment," Dax says

"Could she be maybe trying to let it go further in a way to tell you?" Robert asks

"I don't know, she's so innocent she may not even know what she does to me," Dax says

"Talk to her about it, tell her your concerns," Colin says

"That may be a good idea. Maybe tonight we can talk. I do want to make it really special for her you know" Dax says

"It can still be special without being planned, sometimes its special just because of who you're with," Colin says

"Finn your such a freaking sap," Robert says

"A sap in love," Finn says

The girls come downstairs to the living room

"Why hello boys, what are you talking about?" Steph asks

"About me being a sap," Finn says

"Well we all knew that already," Rory says laughing

"I'm sure you talked about more than Finn being a sap, so what was it scotch and drinking?" Steph asks

"yes, we were talking about the next gathering," Dax says

"What did you girls talk about upstairs?" Robert asks

"We were just saying how we should do a girls shopping trip. I am in need of new undergarment's" Rory says

"Sounds like Finn's a lucky man," Colin says

"Oh you know I'm getting something too so shut it," Steph says

"What about the lovely April, Will Dax be a lucky boy too?" Robert asks

"That's none of your business Robert so bugger off," Dax says

"Someone's touchy," Robert says

"No somethings just aren't your business, We wouldn't want you to picture her indecently," Steph says with a raised brow

"I would never…" Robert says feigning shock

"Oh you so would, Or you would at least see if you can get a spy to find out what we buy and for whom," Steph says

"I resent that comment I would never do that either," Robert says

"Robert, you have done it before remember, and Steph knows about it as she was the spy for you," Colin says

"I forgot about that. I wouldn't do that with April she is Dax's girlfriend, and that's just wrong" Robert says

"Ya, I thought so. I sure as hell hope you wouldn't do that to April, The only reason I spied for you before was that you had suspicions that your GF was cheating on you and buying things with your credit card to wear for other men" Steph says

"Oh god, was she cheating?" April asked

"Yes, but that's not the point," Steph says

"Yes the point is Robert is a sneaky fucker that needs to stop asking my girlfriend things that aren't his business," Dax says

 **October 12th, 2013**

"You girls are ready to go shopping?" Finn asks

"Yes we are, we shouldn't be long. What do you all have planned for the kids?" Rory asks

"I was thinking of going to the park and seeing if I can find myself a girl," Robert says

"Uncle Robert, you cant use us as chick bait anymore we can tell them the truth about you," Eli says laughing

"Ohhh Robert you've been blocked. That's my baby boy" Rory laughs laughing loudly

"We may take the kids to the park, or maybe we will go for a swim," Finn says

"Swimming sounds Fun Finny," Adie says

"Then that's what we will do baby girl," Finn says

"Yay" Adie squeal's

"Kid's be good for your uncles and Finn please," Rory says

"We always are mommy. We just tease them a little" Emi says

 **At The Lingerie Store**

"Ok first off we have to find you something that screams take me for April," Steph says

"What, I thought you were just going to help me get some more sexy stuff to get my point across easier," April says

"Yes well every woman needs that one thing that says come get me," Rory says

"So you both have something like that?" April asks

"I have a few dozen things like that, Mainly a bustier and sexy panties and for the rare occasion I want to tease him before an event I add a garter belt, and stalking's," Rory says

"What about you Steph?" April asks

"I have some stuff like what Rory mentioned, but I have more stuff like lace and silk nighties, a few teddies, some sexy pantie and bra set's," Steph says

"Oh well then I guess we had better get me some of that all" April says

"Did you and Dax end up talking about it last night?" Rory asks

"We touched upon it a bit. He said he wanted my first time to be special, but honestly, it would be special because it's with him and we love each other" April says

"Awe that's so sweet, so he didn't say he wanted to yet?" Steph asks

"He said he wants to make sure it's the right moment, so I decided I will make the moment right and I will surprise him with something sexy and hope he can't resist me," April says smirking.

"Oh I have the perfect way for that" Steph says giving her the details.

"Oh that could work, I know normally if he gets worked up and has to pull back but if I don't let him he may just lose it," April says evilly.

 **Back at the house**

"Finn, I need advice, can we talk I the other room?" Dax says

"Yes, let's go to the study, Mate's can you watch the kids for a few?" Finn asks

"No problem," Colin says

 **In the study**

"What did you need to talk about?" Finn asks

"April and I talked about it last night, and she said she's close to being ready, do you think that's why the girls went shopping without the kids?" Dax asks

"I know Rory and Steph were shopping for stuff, so it's a possibility, but she may just get some new lighter Pj's," Finn says

"What do I do if she does get something and I cant exercise my restraint," Dax asks.

"If she does something like that to surprise you then she's ready, just be gentle and go as far as she wants, make sure she knows she can stop at any time," Finn says

"Thank you Finn, but please don't tell the guys about this. I don't think I have been this nervous about sex since it was my first time" Dax says

"I won't don't worry. I will tell you a secret, I was the same way with Rory, and it was far from her first time, she is also the one who instigated it. If you think about it this way, It's like your first time all over because it's your first time with the person you love who has never done it before" Finn says

"You know that feels about right," Dax says

"There you go, don't be so nervous," Finn says

"Thank you," Dax says


	57. Chapter 57

**Late night October 12th**

Dax and April got back to their apartment, April feeling a little playful tonight decided that she would tease Dax while they were out with their friends. April had danced very seductively with him and had been running him through his pants through the evening, and he was so turned on that he cut their night out short just to take her home. Dax and April didn't even make it out the elevator before they started heavily making out.

Once they got into their apartment, the door was hardly closed before Dax had her up against the wall deepening their kissing and slowly making their way to the room. Once they made it to their room, she started to pull off his clothing while he pushed off her coat, and unwrapped her scarf from around her neck. Before he knew it he was standing in nothing but his boxers, and he was unzipping her dress, and she slowly shimmied it down her body revealing her strapless lace bustier and G-string.

"Oh god, You have no idea how sexy that is," Dax says

"Why don't you tell me then," April says smirking leaning in to kiss him

"It's …. So… hard….. to not…. just grab….. You….. and take….. you right here…." Dax says between kisses

"Then why don't you?... I'm ready….. I need you….. all of you" April says seductively through kisses

"Oh good god you're a goddess" Dax quickly says mumbling while kissing down her neck and collarbone and undoing the bustier

"Mmmmm That feels great," April says as Dax makes his ways down her chest after the bustier drops to the floor and he pulls his boxers down before grabbing April and laying her on the bed

"Somebody's excited tonight," April says smirking while Dax stands above her buck naked

"You have no idea yet," Dax says

Once Dax has the ties he moves his way back down to the end of the bed where April is laying still, picks her up over his shoulder so he can sit on the bed and lays her over his lap pulling her panties down and spanking her

"you are so naughty for wearing that all night and teasing me when we could have just stayed home," Dax says

"Oh I'm so naughty I need to be spanked" April moans as he spanks her more

When Dax wasn't able to contain himself hearing her moans, he flipped her back onto the bed and began kissing up her body till he made it all the way up and then rubbing himself between Aprils folds making her moan even harder.

"We can stop at any time if you want," Dax says

"No, please keep going," April says

Dax lowers his head down April's body until he finds her folds and licks, sucks and nibbles her mound until he can feel her tighten around his two fingers her carefully inserted into her and she screams out in ecstasy. Kissing his way back up her body as he rips open a condom packet and places it on himself.

"Are you sure?" Dax asks again

"100%," April says

"This will hurt a little at first but then it will be better I will be as gentle as I can," Dax says

"Mmmmhmmmmm" April signs

Dax rubs his tip all around Aprils opening making sure she is sure before he pushes himself into her carefully

"Ahhh" April groans

"I'm so sorry baby, I promise it will feel better," Dax says staying still inside of her and holding her close to him for a few minutes

"You ready to keep going or do you want to stop?" Dax asks

"It doesn't hurt so much now, keep going please," April says, and Dax slowly pumps in and out of her.

Dax slowly speeds up building up his and Aprils climax until he hears her moan "Mmmmm faster, harder, please" and he does as he was asked until they climax together letting out very loud moan's and a grunt to end it

"How are you feeling baby?" Dax asks

"I'm a bit sore, but it felt like the earth-shattering when I climaxed," April says shyly

"I'm happy it was so good for you. It was amazing for me too" Dax says

"We should do it again to see if it is just as good," April says smirking

"We can, but I need a few minute's to recover," Dax says kissing April starting out sweetly working it into a deeper kiss while his penis once again erects

"Mmmmm ok," April says between kisses

After a few minute's of simply kissing Dax was fully erect and harder, then he had ever been in his life

"Well it seems someone quickly recovered and some" Dax says

"What do you mean?' April asks

"Well (he looks down between them) umm I'm harder then I have ever been, it seems like he likes being inside of you," Dax says snickering

"Well then I think we should let him be where he likes," April says with an evil smirk

That night they hardly got any sleep, between making love many times and talking they didn't get to bed till 5 am but were up by 11 to study.

"Good morning Mr," April says kissing Dax

"Good morning Baby," Dax says

"I see someone else is awake too," April says laughing

"Yes, you would think he would be tired after last night, but apparently he has a problem," Dax says

"Well maybe we can fix that problem and put him to bed so we can study," April says with a brow raised climbing on top of Dax

"Hmmm I like that idea," Dax says letting April take the lead

 **October 18th**

The following weekend Lorelai and Luke took the kids for the weekend as Rory and Finn had an event to attend' Luke and Lorelai didn't get to spend to much time with the kids without Rory and Finn around, so they jumped on the opportunity to have their grandkids for the weekend. Finn made sure to have the penthouse family suite and the other 2 suite's held for everyone this weekend, the family suite had 4 bedrooms(2 king beds and 2 queens), and the other 2 suites were 2 rooms each with king size beds.

"Alright everyone I got room assignments right here," Finn says calling to all his friends on the top floor

"April, Dax, Steph and Colin, Robert your in me and Finn's suite, Honor, Josh, Seth and your guest are in this suite right here," RORY SAYS

"What about the 3rd suite, who is in there?" Honor asks

"No one, if you want your own suite here's the key. We just wanted to ensure we had total privacy this weekend" Rory smirks knowing what's going on

"Yes please, I tend to not be exactly quiet at night," Honor says laughing

"I did not need to know that," Robert says

"Why do we need so much privacy?" April asks

"We tend to be a fairly loud and crazy group when we all get together

"It's not like it cost's me anything really, it's my hotel, I class something like this as business," Finn says

"So what's planned for tonight anyway?" April asks

"We are having a Halloween party," Dax says

"What, I don't have a costume," April says

"Don't worry it's been taken care of, Rory and Steph will be helping you?" Dax says

"What's my costume anyway?" April asks

"You will see," Dax says

Everyone took their bags to their rooms and got settled. After April and Dax got their room settled April started looking for her costume

"If your looking for the costumes you won't find them until your ready to get dressed," Dax says

"Your just as bad as Finn for not letting up aren't you," April asks

"Yes, we are from the same family, so we learnt from the master," Dax says

"Meanie, I just want to know what I'm going to be," April says

"You will know soon enough," Dax says

"Any hint's?" April asks

"Yes sure, it's a couples costume," Dax says

"Seriously that's not even a real clue," April says

"I didn't say it was going to be a good clue," Dax says laughing

"Evil man, Does Rory know?" April asks

"Yes and don't bother asking she's enjoying not being the one in the dark for once," Dax says

"Humph," April says

April was sitting in the living area of the suite when Rory came out of her and Finn's room smirking

"Girls it's time to start getting even more fabulous than usual" Rory shouts

"I'm coming," April says

"I'm bringing all my stuff with me" Steph shouts

Once all three girls are in the room, the guys decided they were going to have a few drinks downstairs until they had to head back up to get into their costumes and start getting ready.

 **The Girls**

"I guess there's no way anyone will give any hints towards my costume?" April asks

"Think ball gown's," Steph says

"Hmm so I know it's a couple's costume and ball gowns may be involved… The only thing I can think of is a southern belle" April says

"No," Rory says

"You know it's driving me insane not knowing," April says

"Yes I do, just think how many times they all did it to me, I don't see Dax doing this to you too often for this group," Rory says

"You will get a better idea of the costume with how your hairs going to get done," Steph says

"Good to know, so let's do my hair," April says smirking

"Not yet, makeup first, then hair then dress," Steph says

About an hour before the girls were done getting ready the boys made it up to the room and started to get themselves ready.

 **The Boys**

"I sure Hope April likes her costume," Dax says

"She will love it, you picked it out for her, and it's not like you got the slutty version, you got something she could wear without showing all her goodies that are reserved for you only," Finn says

"The slutty version of all the girl's costumes would have been fun though, Seeing Rory blush would have made my night," Robert says

"Listen, Robert. You would never get to see Rory in a slutty costume ever, and She would never make it out of the room long enough for me to not devour her" Finn says

"I wouldn't doubt it. You two hardly ever stop having sex every chance you get" Colin says laughing.

"Shut up. It's not my fault we can't resist each other" Finn says

"You just don't have any self-control," Robert says

"Bloody hell, like you would have any if you were with love," Finn says

"Your right there, I guess I can't deny it really isn't your fault you have no self-control. She just looks at you, and it all melts away" Robert says

 **The Girls**

"I can't really tell what my costume will be by the hair" April; says

"Ugh hold on I'm not 100% done yet," Steph says placing a rose in Aprils curled half ponytail

"Briar rose?" April asks

"Umm no, put the blindfold on while I get your dress," April says

"Ugh fine," April says putting the blindfold on

Steph, Honor and Rory set up Aprils dress and get it on her and make it look perfect

"April, You may take the blindfold off," Rory says

"OH, MY GOD. It's beautiful, So I am Belle, does that mean Dax is beast?" April asks

"He's the human form of the beast yes," Steph says

"I'm Snow white and Finn, of course, is THE prince…. His choice in costumes of course" Rory says

"I'm Anna and Colin is Kristoff," Steph says

"I'm of course Cinderella and Josh is prince charming because well apparently I'm the biggest princess they all know," Honor says laughing

"I'm here stag, so I'm just red riding hood, of course, all my goodies in my basket," Juliet says pointing to her large chest

"So what is everyone else?" April asks

"You will see don't worry," Steph says

"Are we all ready now?" Honor asks

"Yes, we are, I think it's time to meet the guys," Rory says

"Let's go," Steph says


	58. Chapter 58

**The Lobby**

April see's the guy's and run's up to Dax to hug him

"Omg this is amazing I love it" April squeals

"I'm glad my kitten," Dax says laughing

"Oh I even added my own little touch," April says pulling a little book out of a hidden pocket

"She is a true bookworm," Finn says

"I didn't know there was a pocket," Dax says

"Well it just so happened Rory noticed it when she was fixing the top of the dress to line up on my bust properly, so I just added the smallest book I could find that wouldn't ruin the image," April says laughing

"So Robert you must be…. Hmm Crazy hair, crazy hat…. The mad hatter?" April asks

"The one and only, even if Finn tried to take it from me and wanted Rory to be Alice," Robert says

"Hey, I'm madder than you. it would have only fit Rory and me perfectly, He's crazy, and she's a book lover" Finn says

"I will admit those would have been amazing costumes for us, but I quite like ours as is," Rory says

"Seth you must be Aladdin looking for his jasmine tonight maybe?" April says

"You got it right, my previous jasmine was truly just a thief pretending to be a princess, and all" Seth says

"Shall we all head to the ball?" Finn asks

"Oh we shall, you know the party cant start till we arrive," Steph says

"So is there a theme to the party ?" April asks

"Yes, Disney" Dax says

"Oh this should be fun to see all the little princess' here," April says with a raised eyebrow

"People had to sign up to be specific characters, and there's only a limited amount of each that are allowed so that everyone doesn't show up as the same" Colin says

The night of the party went well, April had the time of her life and was in awe of all the people she met, she had no idea much like Rory didn't at her first big LDB alumni party about all the powerful and wealthy people that were members.

Over the next few weeks, Francine Hayden and Emily Gilmore were on the phone non-stop calling Rory and Finn for approval of things for the engagement party that was set for November 16th. Of course, Lorelai tried to help, but the grandmothers had gone wild and wouldn't listen to her.

 **November 16th, 2013**

"Do we really have to go?" Rory whines

"Yes love, it is a party all about us after all," Finn says

"It doesn't mean I want to go," Rory says grumpily

"I know love but we are celebrating our engagement and if we don't show your grandmothers will never let us hear the end of it," Finn says

"Fine… I guess we can go, just make sure I have a full drink in my hand at all times, and they don't parade me around too much" Rory says

"It's a deal as long as you keep me from being paraded around myself and save me from any boring conversations with the elders," Finn says

"Deal, I will make sure to steal you away as often as I can," Rory says

"Love we should get ready, or we will be very late, Your mom's getting the kids in their Emily approved clothing," Finn says

"Oh god, she better not get mad at the girls if they twirl, I will lose it on her myself," Rory says

"I'm sure your mother would beat you to it first love," Finn says

"True, mom had to live through the no twirling rule and hated it," Rory says smirking

"Exactly that is why she doesn't try to tell us how to raise the kid the Hartford way, she hated the Hartford way so much herself and knew that in Hartford kids aren't kids they are accessories," Finn says

"Someone sounds a bit bitter for someone who wasn't raised in Hartford," Rory says

"Yes sorry love, I just hate how Emily tries to turn the kids into little mini Hartford housewife's," Finn says

"Trust me I will have a word with Emily about that, it's not her position to corner you to try and talk me into putting the kids into etiquette classes and telling me how to raise the kids," Rory says

"She should realize the kids don't need any of that stuff, they know how to be kids and also know their manners and how to act at a formal party or dinner," Finn says

Once Finn and Rory were ready, they headed to find Lorelai and the kids to make sure everyone was ready before they had to leave.

"Mom, hurry up you're going to make us late," Rory says

"Oh boo, it's not like they can start the party without you, it is yours after all" Lorelai says

"Seriously I don't want to hear about being late from your mother, now hurry up we leave in 5 min with or without you, and you WILL make it to the party or else," Rory says

"I'm going as fast as I can, you can't rush beauty," Lorelai says

"You should have been ready to get in your dress before the kids were ready," Rory says with a look towards her mom

"Sorry," Lorelai says

 **Engagement Party**

Finn and Rory walk into the hall to look around after Lorelai and Luke took Emi, Eli and Addie in and immediately are approached by her Gilmore grandparents.

"Finn, Rory. Don't you both look lovely tonight" Emily says

"Thank you. You look lovely as well Emily" Finn says kissing her hand

"Thank your grandma, You're looking well today," Rory says

"Thank you, darling. The planning for this party had been taking a small toll on me" Emily says

"Finn, Rory," Richard says with a handshake with Finn and a kiss on the cheek with Rory

"Richard," Finn says with a nod

"Grandpa you're looking very dapper tonight," Rory says smiling

"Of course, it's the engagement party of my only granddaughter," Richard says smiling

"Please excuse us Grandma and Grampa. We should go say hello to Grandma Francine and Dad" Rory says

After Finn and Rory Talked to Francine and Christopher, they greeted more guests and their close friend's and family.

"Love I will be right back I see my next possible love of my life," Finn says grinning

"Ya ok, have fun Finny," Rory says as he walks across the hall

"Hello little loves, I was looking for a dance partner, but no one seems to want to dance with little old me, maybe I can convince you both" Finn says

"Yes finny, we will dance with you," Emi and Adie say happily

"Alright little loves hold on," Finn says leaning down and putting his arms out to lift both the girls

 ** _~Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_**

 ** _Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around_**

 ** _Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays_**

 ** _I'll send them howling_**

 ** _I don't care, I got ways_**

 ** _No one's gonna hurt you,_**

 ** _No one's gonna dare_**

 ** _Others can desert you,_**

 _ **Not to worry, whistle, I'll be** **there!~**_

 ** _(Not while I'm around - Sweeny Todd)_**

Everyone who was paying attention to Finn and the girls were in awe of him dancing with his soon to be step-daughters and the love the three had for each other that you could just see through the look in their eyes and the way he sang the song to them as they danced.

Rory was even dancing with Eli and lip-syncing the song to him and at close to the end of the song the 5 of them all joined together to do a "Family Dance." Many of the guests thought it was so sweet how they looked like a loving family already even before the wedding to join them. They also noticed that the love between Rory and Finn was much like the love that Rory and Logan had. Many people had even approached them.

"Congratulations. You all look like a charming family on the dance floor, and it was a lovely song to dance to as a family. If I didn't know they were Logan and your children I would think Finn was their father" Mrs. Canmore says

"Yes, they do love him very much, and he does love them like they were his own children," Rory says

A short while later April and Steph are walking around talking while the guys are outside having a cigar and a drink.

"Oh crap," Steph says

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" April asks

"I'm working this event, Well the last portion of it that is," Amanda says

"Emily and Francine didn't hire your company for this party, so once again why are you here?" Steph asks

"My company is no longer open, I'm working for a few others part time till I'm on my feet again," Amanda says

"Oh, Well I'm sorry to hear," Steph says

"I'm taking it this is a friend of yours whos party this is?" Amanda asks

"You could say that But I don't think you should be working this particular event given the people here," April says

"Why, who is it?" Amanda asks

"Rory and Finn," Steph says

"Excuse me. I thought they were just friends. I knew it he was sleeping with her before he left me" Amanda says loudly

"No he wasn't they were just friend until a few months ago," Steph says

"Just please for your boss' sake just do your job and nothing more, I wouldn't want them to lose their business also," April says

"Whatever" Amanda says walking away

After the eating portion of the Party, there were many toasts from family and friends. Two of the most touching toasts came from none other then Mitchum talking about How Finn came to him for his blessing in dating Rory and then for his blessing to marry Rory and be the father figure to her and Logan's children. The other a joint toast from the best men Robert and Colin talking about how they all met in college. How Finn liked Rory from the moment, he saw her but stepped back for Logan and how happy they are that Finn's getting his chance at being with Rory. The fact that Logan had always said if anything ever happened to him that he would wish Finn to be the next love of Rory's life. After the tables had been cleared of any food, there were a few uninvited guests noticed by Finn and Rory. The uninvited guests decided to come crash the party.

"Love, did you see our party crashers?" Finn asks

"Yes I did, how the hell did they get in…," Rory says

"Amanda seems to be in a catering uniform and Shira who knows," Finn says

"Let's just get them out of here now before they make a big scene. I know neither grandma hired her to cater or invited Shira" Rory says

Finn walks over to Amanda and Rory walks over to Mitchum and pulls him over to Shira.

 **Amanda and Finn**

"Amanda, May I ask why you are here?" Finn asks

"I'm working if you didn't notice. I lost my company after you blacklisted me" Amanda says

"I did not blackball you. What the bloody hell are you doing working at my engagement party?" Finn asks

"I have to make money somehow so hey I got a job serving snobby people food," Amanda says

"I don't think you should be at my party. I will talk to your boss and pay you your nights wages to leave" Finn says

"Excuse me, your kicking me out….. You cheated on me with that whore and lied about it, or else you wouldn't be getting married to her, What did she get knocked up to trap you too, all the money she has wasn't enough for her" Amanda sneers

"I never cheated on you, me and Rory didn't even get together until the day before valentines, and even then we didn't knock boots for quite some ti9me, and NO she is not pregnant, I'm marrying her out of love, " Finn says not noticing they have an audience

"Oh please you cant fall in love that fast, you have only been together 9 months," Amanda says

"I have loved her since I first met her, so I suppose your right if we had only known each other for 9 months maybe it would be too soon to be getting married but we have known each other for 9 years, and I quietly loved her for just as long," Finn says

"Excuse me miss, is there a reason you are causing a scene with Finn here at my granddaughter and his engagement party?" Francine Hayden asks

"Yes, he cheated on me to be with her," Amanda says

"Well frankly I don't care what you think he did to you, I know it's not true. now leave before I have you escorted out" Francine says

"I cant leave I'm working," Amanda says

"I don't care leave, I will speak to your boss," Francine says

 **Mitchum, Rory and Shira**

"What the hell are you doing here Shira, I told you time and time again you are not to show at any of this family's event's again," Mitchum says

"I came with my friend Gerard. I had no idea till those speeches that this was a party for that whore and the boy" Shira says

"Shira, she is not a whore. She is an amazing woman and was our dear son's wife and is the mother of his children. You will not call her names" Mitchum says

"Shira just leave already, no one wants you here, and Gerard whomever he is should have never brought you here," Rory says

"Listen, you little tart, I will not ever listen to you, your nothing but a gold digging whore I don't care what anyone else says, your husband has only been dead 15 months and your already going to marry his friend" Shira screams

"I know damn well when my husband died, I love him, and I'm only doing as he wanted, He wanted me to move on and be happy and to not live in mourning of him for the rest of my life" Rory yells

"Oh please, you should talk. You didn't even wait for the ink on the divorce papers to dry before you were in bed with another man with a lot of money" Mitchum says

"You cant even prove that it's just a rumour. You know how people make things up in society" Shira says

"Shira, you were with him when we were still married, I have met him, and we even sat down to a nice lunch so we could discuss what type of woman you are and where I had actually found you. Now Shira leave you have made a big enough scene, and I'm sure you wouldn't want Gerard to see you being arrested " Mitchum says

"What are you talking about?" Shira asks

"The police are just outside of this room, you can either leave on your own or we can have them come in here and arrest you" Mitchum says

"Oh well. I will just collect my things and Gerard and leave" Shira says

"No, you leave now, and we will let him know to grab your things and tell him you had to leave quickly and to meet you outside," Rory says


	59. Chapter 59

**January 18th, 2014**

Today was the wedding day Of Finn and Rory. Everything went amazingly well. Mitchum made sure Shira was under lockdown while the wedding and reception were going on.

Finn and Rory's first dance as a married couple was a surprise for both of them as they allowed Colin and Robert to pick the song for them. The song was a sweet song that reflected a lot of their feelings towards each other.

 ** _~ The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

 ** _Is a space that now you hold_**

 ** _Show me how to fight for now_**

 ** _And I'll tell you, baby. It was easy_**

 ** _Coming back into you once I figured it out_**

 ** _You were right here all along_**

 ** _It's like you're my mirror_**

 ** _My mirror staring back at me_**

 ** _I couldn't get any bigger_**

 ** _With anyone else_** **beside _of me_**

 ** _And now it's clear as this promise_**

 ** _That we're making two reflections into one_**

 ** _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_**

 ** _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_**

 ** _Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_**

 ** _And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_**

 ** _Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_**

 ** _And if I could, I would look at us all the time~_**

 ** _Mirrors - Justin Timberlake_**

Finn sang the song as they dance to it and everyone saw the pure love they had for each other, Finn even had a father-daughter dance with Emi and Adie when Rory had her father-daughter dances with Luke and Christopher.

The night of the wedding Rory and Finn stayed the night in the honeymoon suite of one of the family Hotels. They were leaving the next day for a week in London. Emi, Eli and Adie stayed with Mitchum and Betty for a week, and they gave Finn specific instructions to Finn to make sure mommy got a baby in her belly soon but not to tell her they said that, Finn laughed knowing that the kids just wanted more sibling's and they loved babies.

During their week in London, they had a few Family obligations to meet. One was a ball that her distant Cousin Harold was having for his birthday, the other being to visit her great aunt, Hope.

 **January 19th, 2014**

 **The ball**

After Finn and Rory got to the hall where the ball was their overcoats were taken then their names and Invitations were checked. At the top of a grand staircase, a man stood with a microphone to announce peoples arrival. A moment after they walked off the stairs a man approached them.

"Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Morgan, Harold would like to speak to you privately this way," The man says

"Alright, lead the way," Rory says following the man holding Finn's arm

"Sir, Lorelai Leigh is here with her Husband Mr. Finnigan Morgan," The man says

"Thank you, Archibald, you are excused," Harold says

Rory stood there in shock of who she was facing with eyes open wide Finn and Harold let out a little shock at her expression

"It's nice to meet you, Rory, Finn finally. I'm taking it Aunt Emily, and Uncle Richard didn't tell you who I was" Harold asks

"Oh, Um no, Your Highness. They just said I was to go to a ball that my distant cousin Harold was having" Rory says

"Please call me Harry and not your highness, I am family after all," Harry says

"Yes, Of course, Harry," Rory says

"Now, from what I was told you are here on your honeymoon. I was told to make sure you both have a wonderful time here by Richard and to make sure you leave our room once or twice by your mum" Harry says

Finn shakes his head and chuckles "Yes that's something The lovely Lorelai would say" Finn says

"I'm taking it your mum is a rather one of a kind woman," Harry asks

"Oh you have no idea, but I am quite similar to her at least in the quirks we share," Rory says

"I get that. I'm much like my mum was also. Does it get confusing growing up with the same name as your mother" Harry asks

"It can be for legal reasons and even hospital reasons but other than that she's always been called Lorelai and I have always been called Rory or in London society as per Richards request Lorelai Leigh," Rory says

"Wonderful, I Will call you Lorelai tonight but Rory outside of this ball. I will also let Will and Kate know" Harry says

"Will they be here tonight?" Rory asks

"Yes, they are in their private area and will be announced shortly before myself," Harry says

"I look forward to meeting them also. I had no idea that I would ever meet you never mind that we are related" Rory says

"I think I understand why your mother told us to say hello to William and Harry for her" Finn laughs

"I wonder if she knew about the relation or that it was Harry's ball," Rory says

"I don't think she does. I didn't talk to her directly. When I was talking to Richard I hear her shout in the background about making sure you got out of your room a few times and Richard had called me Harrold" Harry says

"Is there any way we can get pictures sometime tonight so I can show my mom?" Rory asks

"I will have the photographer take photos tonight, and I will have copies sent to you," Harry says

"Thank you, Harry. I can't wait to tell my kids that they are related to royalty, The girls will love it and say they are a real princess'" Rory says snickering

"Every little girl's dream and their reality," Harry says

"Yes, it is. We should let you go and get back to the party so you can finish preparing for your entrance" Finn says

Rory and Finn enjoyed the ball, They danced, They drank, and they got a lot of photos taken with many celebrities and important people of the world.

"Finn, did you have any ideas about my family being related to the royals?" Rory asks

"I knew that the Gilmores had come from here and had royal roots I just didn't realize how close those roots were or that there was any contact to those roots," Finn says

"I'm surprised my grandparents didn't tell me a long time ago, it would have been funny if she through that in Shira's face when I was out of Yale," Rory says

"I could just see how it would have happened, she would have damn near forced you and Logan down the aisle within the hour and had you sign some asinine prenup's that you got nothing of the Huntzburger's, but they got access to the royal invites if there was a divorce," Finn says

"Oh god, I don't think that would have gone well… Shira having access to any royal anything….. Hell, I don't even think prom royalty would be good to get her near" Rory says laughing.

Over the rest of the week in London Harry had taken them to various locations he liked to party, He sent them to Bob Bob Ricard to push the "call for Champaign" button, the Dans le Noir to dine in the dark, and made reservations at a few romantic restaurants for them. They even did some karaoke, they went to The Castle Climbing Center to rock climb, Went for a speedboat ride where Finn decided he wanted one of his own. Finn took Rory to visit Highgate Cemetery, where English novelist George Eliot was buried. They toured Buckingham palace with Harry as their guide, Finn and Rory shopped at various places, his favourite place being Coco De Mer where he picked out many things for Rory to buy and wear for the rest of their honeymoon.

 **January 26th, 2014**

Rory and Finn got Home from London late last night and made plans to meet with everyone for Lunch today as they had missed them and Rory wanted to show them the pictures from the ball.

The lunch consisted of Rory, Finn, Dax, April, Steph, Colin, Robert, Honor and Josh.

"Now that you are all here April and I have some news," Dax says

"Oooooh intrigue, Could it be that you're having sex because if so we already got that note," Steph says smirking

"No that's OLD news," Dax says

"So do tell, could it be what I think it is little cousin?" Finn asks

"Why I think it may be big cousin," Dax says

"Ok get on with it enough with the dramatics boy's," Steph says

"Dax asked me a rather large question," April says smiling looking at Dax

"I asked her if she would do me an honour," Dax says

"Uh ok," Robert says

"I wanted to have the honour of being a husband to her" Dax says

"I said it would be MY honour to be his wife… I said YES" April says

"We're engaged," They say together

A round of congratulations is said, and a few rounds of drinks are ordered to celebrate the news.

"We have decided that we are going to tell the elder's at the big family dinner this weekend, so we would like everyone not to tell them before we can," Dax says

"What do you mean big family dinner?" Finn asks

"Gran, Mum, Dad, Your mum and dad, Aprils Dad, Lorelai, Emily and Richard. Did you not get the message about being requested at dinner Friday night?" Dax asks

"No we haven't, I will have to call Mum today and ask her about it," Finn says

"I suppose it would be a great time to show them all the pictures from London and find out how much my mother knew about Harold," Rory says

"What do you mean Harold? Isn't he like a very distant cousin or something like that?" April asks

"Oh he's a distant cousin, but he's not just that He happens to be royalty and has a brother named William," Rory says smirking

"WHAT NO WAY!" Steph, April, Juliet and Honor squeal

"Yes way, We were invited to the birthday ball of One Prince Harry Aka Harold," Rory says laughing

"You have to be kidding me…. You're related to royalty?" Steph asks

"Yup, apparently so, She is every little girl's dream," Finn says

"What do you mean Finn?" April asks

"If you think about it in a way Rory may as well be a princess, She is of royal blood," Finn says

"So you mean Emi and Adie will say they are princess' not just Your princess'" Dax says

"Yes, that is what I'm guessing. I can imagine if Lorelai doesn't know what she will say" Finn says

"Oh, I have ideas… She may want Dad to treat her like a queen in waiting" April says laughing

"Oh that's more then likely what will happen if she didn't already know," Rory says

"I'm sure she is clueless, or she would have mentioned it," April says

"I'm not sure, every time I went to London she always said hi to William and Harry for me," Rory says

"Maybe," April says

"Enough about me and my mom. Tell me about the proposal…." Rory says

"It was so romantic. We went to dinner, and everything went all good then all of a sudden the waiter almost dropped my dessert, Dax, of course, jumped up to grab it. Next thing I know he was there on one knee with a ring box in his hand asking me to give him the biggest honour in the world and allow him to be the husband of April Winnifred - Elizabeth Danes" April says

"Oh that's so sweet," Steph says

"Very cute way of asking also to have the honour to be her husband," Honor says

"Yes I think so also," April says and goes on about more of what he planned for after the proposal.

 **January 31st, 2014**

The family gathered at the Gilmore estate for dinner tonight at the request of Emily and Richard.

When everyone was all gathered in the sitting room, they started to talk more about London.

"Rory, Finn how was your trip to London and the ball?" Emily asks

"It was great Grandma. Hope is doing well, We also I got a surprise at the ball. Harold was a shock" Rory says smirking

"Why was Harold a shock, we he younger then you expected?" Lorelai asks

"Oh yes but more then anything who he is was more of a shock," Rory says

"What is he some old money tycoon?" Lorelai asks

"Grandpa, Grandma does she not know?" Rory asks laughing

"No dear, I don't think she does. Why don't you tell her" Richard says

"First I would like to say I'm a princess you know," Rory says

"Yes, sweets I know you're my princess forever," Lorelai says

"Mom…. You know how you always tell me to say Hi to Harry and William?" Rory asks

"Yes, what did Harold introduce you or something?" Lorelai asks

"You could say that in a way," Finn says laughing

"Mom…. Harold has a brother named William" Rory says smirking

"Rory…. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lorelai asks shocked

"Oh ya, I'm the cousin of Prince William and Harry. I guess you would be too" Rory says

"Mom, Dad how could you not tell me this sooner? Or even shove it in "Peoples" face we are related to royals…" Lorelai asks

"You always knew you had distant cousin's named Harold and William. I would have thought you of all people would have put the fact that Lorelai the first's mother was from London and we always said you had the bluest of blue blood that you would have figured we had some relation to the royals" Emily says

"I expected like maybe we were like 500th in line but not close enough to be able to meet them and be called family… Wait, Rory, please tell me you got pictures" Lorelai says

"You bet I got pictures, I wouldn't let that opportunity pass, you will be amazed at who we met at the ball. We even got to get the full tour of the palace the tour no one could even pay to get" Rory says

"I'm closer to like 15th in line then 500th," Richard says

"You do know the Morgan's have royal ties also, by marriage other then to Rory," Emily says

"Well aren't we just a royal couple," Finn says

Rory grabs the photos out of her bag and hands them to Finn so everyone can hand them around and look at them.

"These are fantastic photo's I would love some copies if possible" Lorelai says

"Of course, anyone can have copies of whatever ones they want," Finn says


	60. Chapter 60

Over the past few weeks since Finn and Rory got home from their honeymoon Rory has been feeling extremely tired and even more hungry than usual, She's taken a few pregnancy tests but she hasn't missed a period yet, and all the tests are coming out negative.

"Love, Maybe its just that you're finally relaxing after the wedding and honeymoon do your body is getting the sleep it missed and your hungry because your body needs to fuel for whatever energy you need," Finn says

"That's true, I guess I should just relax and getting pregnant will happen in its own time, it did with Emi, Eli and Adie," Rory says

"I'm sure it doesn't help that the kids are asking when their promotion will be and keep asking if your pregnant daily" Finn says

"I'm to the point of telling them we aren't ready yet because we want to spend time with them just the 5 of us getting used to being a new family," Rory says

"You do as you need, we can even tell anyone else who asks the same" Finn says

"That's what we will do then," Rory says

"With that settled let's get you to bed so you can rest and I will take care of the kids," Finn says

"Thank you so much, You have been so amazingly great to me and the kids," Rory says snickering

"I do it because I love you all, Now get some sleep," Finn says tucking Rory in and kissing her on the forehead

After Finn tucked Rory into bed, he went to find the kids to make sure they were behaving.

"You kids behaving? Mommy is laying down so keep quiet alright" Finn says

"Pop, Why is mommy so tired all the time?" Eli asks

"Ya, is she having a baby?" Emi asks

"She's just tired from the wedding and honeymoon, she's finally able to relax and not worry about anything happening, so she's catching up on sleep, I have to talk to you three alright?" Finn asks

"Ok Pop we are listening," Adie says

"Can you three stop asking mommy and me if she is having a baby? We decided we aren't ready to add to the family yet, we want it just to be us 5 for a little bit before we give you a little sibling, plus we have a new routine to settle into first alright." Finn says

"Alright pop, we will lay off we just really want a baby in the house" Eli, Emi and Adie sigh

"I know kids. It will happen soon enough ok. When mommy and I find out we are having a baby, we will let you know alright?" Finn asks

"Alright pop" They sigh together

"Are you three all done your class work?" Finn asks

"Eli and I are," Emi says

"What about you miss Adie?" Finn asks

"I just have to draw a family picture, but it's not due yet," Adie says

"What do you think about maybe going to meet my aunt Eve, She has her daughters baby living with her" Finn says

"Really, would we be able to hold the baby and touch it?" Emi asks happily

"I'm sure we could arrange that, My Aunt Eve has wanted to meet you, and I thought you three would love to see the baby," Finn says

"Well why aren't we going already gee, your slow pop" Emi and Adie squeal quietly

"I have to leave your mom a note saying where we are going give me a moment alright," Finn says laughing

Finn went to the little table that the phone sat on and wrote a little letter for Rory and placed it on her bedside table for her when she wakes up.

"You three ready yet?" Finn asks standing at the garage door

"We have been since you said the word baby the first time gee," Eli said rolling his eyes and Finn smirked

The kids quickly buckled into their car seats, and they made the short trip to visit his aunt Eve and her grandbaby.

Once the 4 of them got to Finn's Aunt Eve's house, the kids were very polite and quiet trying to show Finn they knew they had to be quiet near a baby trying to prove they were ready for a new baby at home.

"Can we call you Aunt Eve?" Emi asked politely

"Sure you can, I would love that" Eve says

"Aunt Eve, where are the baby's parent's, he seems so young to be away from them already," Eli said

"Yes, he is very young to be away from his parents, but you see like your daddy His mommy and daddy are in heaven," Eve said

"You see kids, His daddy passed away right after my cousin, and him found out she was having a baby. He was a soldier, and he died in Iraq" Finn says

"What about his mommy, how did she die?" Adie asks

"She was very sick for the last month of pregnancy, After this little guy was born, she was finally able to get treatment but because she waited till he was born it was too late, and she passed away while getting treatment," Eve says

"Oh, did she bleed a lot?" Emi asks Eve looked shocked that a little girl so young would know something like that or even ask

"No sweetie, She had breast cancer. She had to have them removed right away and have chemotherapy, but she was too weak already after having a baby and having surgery that her body couldn't handle the chemotherapy" Finn says

"Oh, so why didn't Aunt Eve just say she had cancer," Emi asks

Finn laughs a little "I don't think she knew that you would understand or have any medical knowledge Emi" Finn says

"Oh, Well that's alright," Emi says

"Eve don't be so shocked they are very bright children like their mother and father. Emi just happens to like learning about medical things. She wants to be a doctor when she is older. Eli like his mom and dad loves to write and read himself and wants to take over the Huntzburger family company and Adie well she is good at arguing and says she will be a lawyer like Colin, She can even out argue Colin sometimes already" Finn says smiling

"That is great; it's a good thing you both have enough money to put them through college and more, they may even soar through school very fast as Lina did, " Eve says

"Pop, who is Lina?" Adie asks

"Lina was my cousin, the baby's mom. She was a smart woman. She graduated high school at 15, done Yale by 18, started her own recording company by 19 and had three recording studios across the world by 21" Finn says smiling

"Wow," Adie says

"Yes very wow, She was a very serious girl, she wanted to prove to her dad that she was capable of making her own money and being something other than a housewife," Eve said

"Why did her daddy think she could only be a housewife?" Eli asks

"Where we come from it's just expected that the wives stay home and take care of their husbands and the house, Its part of the reason that her dad and I never worked out. I worked as a teacher when we met, then when she was born until she started school I stayed home, When she went to school I started working again, and he didn't like that, He and I decided that we didn't work as a married couple, so he moved out. I was a teacher until this past school year" Eve said

"Well that was very sexist of him, Did he come from where our grandpa Mitchum is from?" Emi says

"Yes, He is from Hartford, and yes it was very sexist of my uncle to think that," Finn says

"So was he proud of her?" Adie asks

"Yes he was very proud of her, he never said it because he's a stubborn old man and hates to admit he is wrong, but he was," Eve says

He was much like your grandpa Mitchum, but I'm sure we all know grandpa can at least admit when he was wrong" Eve says

"Oh yes, Daddy used to tell us how grandpa used to think that mommy should have been what he called a "Trophy wife" Like that mean lady daddy called the ice queen," Eli says

"Ice queen?" Eve looked at Finn questioningly

"Shira," Finn says

"Ahh yes, they don't know?" Eve asks

"Nope, they know if she approaches not to talk to her and to try to get away as fast as they can. They have never liked her, and even as babies all screamed bloody murder when they were even within 15 feet of her they didn't even have to see her to know" Finn says

"Can we hold the baby please now that he's awake?" Eli asked

"Of course, do you think you could give him a bottle at the same time?" Eve asked

"Yes," Eli says happily

Finn got Eli to sit in a comfy chair and put pillows under one of Eli's arms to prop the baby up and showed him how to hold the baby and the bottle, and halfway he helped Eli and Emi switch while Eve burped the baby. When the baby was done his bottle Finn had the kids help him change the baby's diaper and then Adie got to hold the baby till he fell asleep in her arms

"Adie you are so good at soothing him to sleep, you're going to be a great big sister, When will that be Finn, my dear?" Eve asked

"We have decided to hold off on trying for a time just to get into a new routine as a married couple with three kids. Rory will be working from home and be going into the office once or twice a month, and I will be working from home also part-time Like I told the kids today we will let you know when we are expecting" Finn says

"Alright, I hope you do decide to have a baby close in age to this little guy, so he has a family member play with," Eve said

"He can always play with us, and I could use another boy around to play with," Eli says

Eve smiles and laughs a bit. "I'm sure you could having two sisters and a mom and the only male in the house other then you being Finn."

Closer to dinner time Finn and the kids decided to head home, they picked dinner up on the way knowing Rory would probably love Chinese.

Back at the house, Rory was just waking up as Finn, and the kids got in. She could hear them coming in, so she headed down the stairs.

"Why hello my little family, did you all have fun tonight?" Rory asks

"Yes, mommy. the baby is so cute, Eli and I got to feed him and hold him" Emi says

"I got to hold him, and we also helped change his stinky bum," Adie says

"Well that's good, what did you think of him?" Rory asks

"They liked him so much they want him to come over to play, they also loved Aunt Eve," Finn says

"That's good, and I see you brought home dinner," Rory says

"Yes, General Woo's special order," Finn says smiling

"You're kidding me, they will hardly ever make it, how did you convince them?" Rory asked with wide eyes

"Let's just say we can request it anytime and it will be done without question, and it will be done fresh delivered," Finn says smiling

"Pop signed some paperwork and wrote a check," Adie says smiling

"Adie what did I say?" Finn asks

"Sorry, I thought you meant I couldn't say how much the check was for," Adie says

"Finn, you didn't…. DID YOU?" Rory asks

"Depends what you mean, by I didn't," Finn says sheepishly

"Did you write a big check and bribe them to make it whenever we wanted?" Rory asked

"No, I didn't…. I may have bought it" Finn says sheepishly offering Rory her special order and cowering to her

"YOU BOUGHT GENERAL WOO'S….. HOW MUCH?" Rory asks

"Actually they sold it to me very cheap, $150,000 and it is pending inspections of the book's, Building, and everything else. He was selling to put his kids into a private school to help get into Yale, He is willing to stay on as the manager and head chef" Finn says

"Your lucky Mr. Morgan… If anything and I mean anything looks even a little bit off, I veto the deal got it" Rory says

"Yes Mrs. Morgan, Love of my life, Mother to the children who are housed here," Finn says

"Don't try to suck up, Mr. Morgan I'm still upset with you, but at the same time I'm thrilled at the possibility to get my special order whenever I feel like it with no hassle" Rory says

"I know you would be. I swear I was going to tell you once it was official" Finn says

"I know you would because if you didn't, I would have your boys in a jar on my nightstand," Rory says

"Mommy, what does that mean? I don't know if Uncle Robert and Uncle Colin would fit in jars on your nightstand" Adie says

"Oh sweetie it doesn't mean that it's just an inside message between Finn and me," Rory says

"Oh ok, well Pop you better be a good boy, or mommy will have your boys in a jar," Adie says smiling and walking away

"Your ganging up on me now, I'm hurt," Finn says

"Get used to it; I have three girls ganging up on me all the time, it's about time some of the heat went onto you," Eli says


	61. Chapter 61

**April 1st, 2013**

Rory woke up a few times in the night feeling extremely sick and had some cramping Because she was up most of the night she was exhausted when morning came, so Finn decided to take the kids for a few hours to let Rory get more rest and hopefully feel better. Rory got out of bed around 10:30 am to find April sitting in the living room with her elbows on her knees and her hands holding her head.

"April what's up?" Rory asks

"Rory I think we fucked up…. Dad is going to flip and kill Dax" April mutters quietly

"April calm down to tell me what's going on, why is dad going to kill Dax did he hurt you," Rory says

"No, No nothing like that…. I just… Well Dax doesn't know yet, but I'm a little bit late" April says

"What are you late for?" Rory says looking at April whos looking at her very sheepishly

"April are you….." Rory asks

"I don't know, I was due yesterday, and I am NEVER this late but I thought there's always a first time but I'm now freaking out bad and I'm scared to find out alone," April says

"Hey I understand, I've been there remember. I have some tests upstairs let's take them, and we can find out together" Rory says

"If I do it will you too?" April asks sheepishly

"Yes, I know I'm not but if it makes you feel better then I will for sure," Rory says

"Ok let's go then," April says standing up, and Rory leads her to the master bathroom

Rory pulls out the box she keeps all her testing supply's in and hands April a paper cup to pee into and sends April to pee then gets herself a cup and waits for April to come out so she can pee also.

"On the count of 3 dip the stick for 5 seconds," Rory says

"Ok, here we go," April says "…. 1…2….dip," Rory says

"Now what?"

"Ok now place your test next to your cup, and we will set the timer," Rory says

"Dax is going to freak out if I'm pregnant, we aren't even married yet. Dad will kill him if he got me pregnant already" April says

"Calm down April. Dax will be ecstatic you know that. He won't freak in a bad way. Dax may be a bit scared at first much like you are now but it will be ok if you are and as for your dad don't worry it will be ok. Think of it this way he didn't kill Logan when I got pregnant, and we weren't together, but you and Dax are already so close to being married, Plus he wasn't married to your mom when she got pregnant" Rory says

"I guess your right, but still I don't know if I'm ready for a baby, they are so small and I may break it," April says

"April you held all 3 of my kids when they were born, and they didn't break, you will do just fine whenever it is you have a baby of your own" Rory says

"Are you sure?" April asks

*Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* the timer goes off

"I'm sure, Now let's look and find out if you are about to be a mom in 9 months," Rory says

"You first, I'm too scared to look," April says

"Fine" Rory says grabbing her test and looking at in shock and looking at the counter where she got the test from

"Ummm….. Uhhhhh…. Well April I think I'm going to take another test" Rory says

"Rory wait why?" April asks

"Just to check something, But first look at your test," Rory says

"Can you look at it for me first please?" April asks

"Oh um sure….." Rory says grabbing Aprils test

"So?" April asks

"Nothing to worry about….." Rory says being cut off by April

"Oh...im not pregnant," April says sounding a little sad

"April…. I wasn't finished, But why are you sad?" Rory asks

"Well, I guess maybe I was maybe liking the idea of having a baby with Dax right now, Wait what do you mean you weren't done?" April says

"April I'm glad you liked the idea because it's not just an idea it's happening, I'm going to be an aunt," Rory says

"What, I'm… I'm actually pregnant?" April says with happy tears

"Yes you are, you're going to be a mommy," Rory says smiling

"Oh my god, Dax is going to be so thrilled but so scared also…. Next topic though. Why do you need to take another test?" April asks with a brow raised

"Well this test says I'm pregnant, but it cant be I just tested, and it was negative yesterday," Rory says

"Could it be a possible false positive?" April asks

"Ya it could be, but its highly unlikely," Rory says as she dips her second test

"Wouldn't it be a good thing if its positive, I know Finn would love a baby and the kids would also" April says

"It would be amazing, Oh god if I am, please don't let it leave this room, Finn has to be the next to know, and then I have to see a dr and so will you, OMG APRIL we could be pregnant together and having babies together," Rory says happily

"Well look at the damn test I want to know if I'm going to be an aunt again," April says

"Well April it looks like your getting a 4th niece or nephew and Finn's spreading his DNA," Rory says laughing

"That sounds so gross but I know what you mean, It seems the Morgan men have strong swimmers," April says smirking

"Oh god could you just see them with their kid's spearfishing and swimming like a fish, make them literal little swimmers," Rory says and laughs hard

"Could you imagine Finn and Dax with son's out hunting and gathering for their girls" April says

"you know I can see that and them also cooking what they bring home for their girls "Rory laughs even harder

"So, how are you going to tell Finn, I need ideas badly," April says

"I think I may ask Betty if she would like the kids for a sleepover and just say I have an early appointment then surprise Finn with a romantic evening and telling him' Rory says

"Got any ideas for me, sis?" April asks

"Tell him the next generation of LDB is on its way and see if he gets it, or maybe hand him a tiny baby umbrella with "In Omnia Paratus" written on it," Rory says

"Maybe, I'm sure I will figure it out, I have all day to figure it out, he's in new york and won't be home till dinner," April says

"I should get on figuring out how I'm going to tell Finn too," Rory says

April left shortly after finding out she was indeed pregnant and started to plan how she was going to tell Dax he was going to be a father.

As soon as April left Rory picked up her cell and called betty right away asking if she would be ok with taking the kids for the night and then taking them to school the next day. When Betty asked why she told Betty that she had a last minute meeting in New York with an HPG employee.

Around 12:00 pm Finn and the kids got back from Aunt Eve's house, and Rory told the kids they were going to spend the night with their Grandpa Mitchum and Betty and would be picked up by her the next day from school.

"Mummy, Why are we going to grandpa's tonight? Not that I don't want to go" Adie asked

"I will be going to a last minute meeting early in the morning," Rory says

"Oh, Ok. We will go pack" Emi says as the three children run to their rooms to pack their bags

"Love, what meeting do you have in the morning," Finn says

"Oh nothing major just an HPG thing, We will talk about it after the kids are gone," Rory says brushing it off

"Ok, did you want me to take them to Mitchum's I have something I wanted to talk to him about anyways," Finn says

"That would be great, I will stay here and get some work done, and you can take the kids and talk to Mitchum," Rory says

"I will make lunch for us all, and I will take them around three if that's ok," Finn says

"Sounds good," Rory says

After lunch the kids went to their playroom to burn off some energy before they went to Mitchum's, Finn was making some business calls, and Rory was sending emails back to different editors at various papers that had checked in on multiple things.

"Love, I'm taking the kids now," Finn says

"Thank you Finny, I should be done with emails by the time you get back, and I will have dinner ready just let me know when you're on your way home," Rory says

"I will, Any ideas on dinner?" Finn asks

"Yes, but you will have to wait and see," Rory says smiling

"Ooooh a surprise," Finn says excitedly

"Hey, we are married now I have to keep you surprised still," Rory says laughing

"See you soon Love," Finn says giving Rory a kiss

"Bye my babies, I will see you tomorrow after school," Rory says kissing each kid on their forehead

After Finn had taken the kids to Mitchum's for the night she quickly started getting her plan all set up, Dinner started, changed into an outfit she knew Finn would LOVE and made sure to hide all the reveal stuff for dessert.

 **At Mitchum's House**

"Finn you're looking well, Marriage looks good on you," Mitchum says

"Thank you, Mitchum, and Marriage is doing me very well. I was wondering if we could have a chat" Finn says

"Yes, of course, Let's go into my study," Mitchum says leading the way to the study

 **In the Study**

"Now son, what did you want to talk about?" Mitchum asks

"I wanted to tell you what I told the kids about Rory and I having a baby. We decided to tell everyone we are happy with just the 5 of us right now and we want to get settled into our new life and schedule as a new family. I know if I tried to tell you this you would see right through it, but I was hoping you could maybe tell people that if they ask if Rory and I are expecting. Rory is getting upset every time she takes a test and its negative, and we want just to let it happen on its own, but the stress isn't helping it happen" Finn says

"Your right I would have seen through that, but I am more then ok with spreading the word if anyone asks. I know how it can be when people are constantly asking if you're expecting yet right after you get married. I'm glad to hear you're just letting things happen on your own, I know how hard it can be to be trying hard and not getting the results you want" Mitchum says

"Thank you, I hope you are alright with us hoping to have more children," Finn says

"I am more then alright, I'm ecstatic that the kids will get more siblings and they will hopefully be able to call me grandpa also, that is if you and Rory are alright with it of course," Mitchum says

"You know we have no problem with that. Kids need all the love they can get, and they don't need to feel any different than their older siblings just because they have a different father" Finn says

"Your right, I feel the same way about Austin and Penny. Just because they aren't exactly my biological children doesn't mean they should be treated differently then my other children." Mitchum says

"I'm happy to hear that," Finn says

"Just please do let me know when you are expecting I would love to be able to celebrate," Mitchum says

"We will do that, Of course, our family will all be first to know when it happens," Finn says


	62. Chapter 62

**April 1st, 2014 - Evening**

"Love, I'm home" Finn calls from the inside garage door

"I'm in the kitchen just finishing dinner" Rory calls back, and Finn heads to the kitchen

 **In the kitchen**

"Love you made my favourite Gourmet mac n cheese, and your all dressed up in something sexy. What have I don't to deserve this?" Finn asks

"You have just been the best husband and stepfather to me and the kids," Rory says smiling

"Is that why you wanted to have me take the kids to Mitchum before dinner?" Finn asks

"Yes, Partly. I honestly was looking forward to a night alone with my husband to dress in something I know he loves me in and to spoil him" Rory says smirking

"Are you also my dessert because if so I want dessert first then dinner then dessert again?" Finn says

"No, but I may be able to include myself in dessert if you're a good boy, but dinner first Mr," Rory says with a sparkle in her eye

"Why do I feel like your trying to seduce me?" Finn asks smirking

"Seduce, Spoil it's the same thing when it comes to us," Rory says cheekily. Now go sit at the table, and I will serve dinner" Rory says

"Yes ma'am," Finn says and salutes Rory and laughs

After Finn and Rory finish their dinner, Rory tells Finn to get comfy on the couch for dessert and get a fire started.

While Finn started the fire, Rory got together the supply's she needs for the surprise.

Rory got together her special bowl and Spoon and got Finn his bowl and special spoon and filled them with their favourite flavour of ice-creams making sure her wording is facing herself and not Finn when she takes them out to the living room.

"Thank you, love," Finn says

"No problem, Eat up before it melts. I see you made us a little bed in front of the fire" Rory says

"I did indeed. I figured a night alone was a good celebration" Finn says

"Yes, it is a celebration," Rory says smiling

Finn spoons some ice cream into his mouth using his upper lip to clear off the spoon.

"Love is my spoon engraved or something?" Finn asks

"I don't know, why don't you check," Rory says smirking, and he does so

"Rory..." Finn says after reading the spoon

"Yes Finny," Rory says holding up her spoon that was engraved with "We're Expecting" and showing the other side of her bowl

"No your not this is an April fools joke, Don't do this to me, " Finn says

"Finn, It's not a joke, I took a test today well 2 tests to be exact" Rory says

"We're really having a baby!" Finn lightly squeals

"Yes it appears we are," Rory says smiling

"My boy's work after all. I am so happy I was worried they didn't, and we would never have a baby" Finn says

"Oh baby no, we would have found a way to have a baby even if we had to have some medical help you were going to get your baby," Rory says

"Thank you, love. This is the best gift you could ever give me" Finn says with tears running down his cheek's

"Oh, well then I guess you don't want the rest of my surprise," Rory says smirking

"Well love, I will accept any surprise's you have for me," Finn says smirking and wiggling his eyebrows

"Don't get ahead of yourself, finish your dessert first!" Rory says

Finn and Rory finished their desert and Finn took the bowls and spoons and put them in the sink to come back and Find Rory holding the stereo remote and smiling.

"Can I have this dance?" Rory asks pressing play on the stereo

 ** _ **~ Birds flying high**_**

 ** _ **You know how I feel**_**

 ** _ **Sun in the sky**_**

 ** _ **You know how I feel**_**

 ** _ **Breeze driftin' on by**_**

 ** _ **You know how I feel ~**_**

Finn grabs her firmly and dances slowly holding Rory as close to his body as possible without them being one.

"Mmm love, this is the perfect song," Finn says as he kisses Rory's jaw working his way down to her collarbone aiming to land between her breasts.

"Uh-uh, Mr." Rory says slowly pulling his chin back up "Pace yourself" she smiles

 ** _ **~ Dragonfly out in the sun**_**

 ** _ **You know what I mean,**_**

 ** _ **Don't you know?**_**

 ** _ **Butterflies all havin' fun**_**

 ** _ **You know what I mean**_**

 ** _ **Sleep in peace when day is done**_**

 ** _ **That's what I mean**_**

 ** _ **And this old world**_**

 ** _ **Is a new world**_**

 ** _ **And a bold world**_**

 ** _ **For me**_**

 ** _ **For me ~**_**

Rory pushes Finn down into a chair and starts giving him a little lap dance slowly untying her red velvet wrap dress before she turns around and reveals she's wearing matching red lacy corset with matching panties and red stockings. Finn is in awe of his wife. She knows he loves corsets, garters and thigh high stockings.

"Love, Are you trying to kill me here,?" Finn says

Shhh she motions as she throws her red dress off her shoulders and goes back to giving him a lap dance, not letting him touch her but straddling his lap making sure to rub herself on his member causing him to harden at a rapid pace

"Love, I'm going to explode if I get any bigger, Please let me touch or kiss" Finn whines in a husky voice

Rory grabs his hands and places them on her ass while she wiggles around on his lap a bit more and kisses him while undoing his button-up shirt working her kisses down his chest making him groan loudly before she breaks her torcher and allows him to touch more of her. She unbuttons his pants and lets them fall to rub him through his boxers while he works on her corset.

Once her corset top is off, she kneels on the ground in front of him and runs her tongue along Finns very erect penis making him groan out the last words of the song as it ends.

 ** _ **~ I'm feeling good**_**

 ** _ **I feel so good**_**

 ** _ **I feel so good ~**_**

"Mmmmm love, If you don't stop I won't be able to stop myself" Finn groans as she places him in her mouth and tightens her lips looking up at him through her long lashes and he cant hold it in much longer. Finn lets himself go with a big groan before falling back on the chair he was on.

"That was amazing. I didn't think you had it in you" Finn says smirking

"What can I say I'm full of surprises, and when I'm happy I like making you even happier," Rory says

"Not that I'm complaining but why didn't you stop?" Finn says

"I just was feeling it, if you know what I mean," Rory says

"Oh yes I do know what you mean, Now come here," Finn says standing up and smirking while he grabs Rory and lays her down in their little nest of love in front of the Fireplace

Once Finn laid Rory down he hovered above her kissing her from her jaw and working his way to between her breasts and going further down her body making sure to give her belly a few extra kisses and smirks while doing so. Finn worked his way between Rory's legs where her red lacy panties were still and kisses over them occasionally licking her panties over her folds working her into a bit of a frenzy until she moans. He slowly pulls her panties off kissing down her legs and back up again until he reaches her core and begins to lick and kiss making her groan. He places one finger in slowly at first working his way up to two, and her climax slowly builds, and he can feel her starting to tighten around his fingers, Once she starts tightening she speeds up his finger and mouth work until she loudly moans

"Oh god Finny, don't stop, Mmmmm I'm so close, Oh good harder."

After Rory climaxed she seemed like she wanted Finn even more then he had during her dance, She had that look of "I'm going to hump you till I pass out."

"Love, whats with that look," Finn asks

"What look Finny, I just love my husband and want you to feel loved and appreciated," Rory says smiling

"Oh, and does that mean you're going to make love to me until we cant possibly make love anymore. You know that could be a very long time, and it wouldn't leave you to well slept for your meeting at it may mean you will miss your meeting because I'm keeping you in bed" Finn says smirking

"Mmmmm no... Meeting... Tomorrow... Just... Us.. Alone... and... Naked... All... day... till... afternoon" Rory says between kisses trying to work Finn up to making love

"I think I like that idea," Finn says slipping Rory back onto her back and hovering above getting ready to push himself into her.

From the very second Finn started to slip into her Rory let out moans she was trying to hold in, Neither of them knew if it was because of the pregnancy hormones or if it was due to the news they both got that day. Honestly, they didn't care why the sex was so amazing tonight they just cared it was with each other, and they were going to be welcoming a new family member soon.

"I guess we will have to see a doctor soon and get checked out," Finn says

"Yes, I will. I will worry about that tomorrow, for now, it's just you and me with our little secret nugget" Rory says smiling

"Our nugget, I'm so happy we made a nugget," Finn says

 ** **April and Dax's house****

"Baby I'm home" Dax announces

"Hello my love," April says walking up to him to greet him with a kiss

"You are in a good mood today," Dax says

"Yes, your home and I have a present for you. I just hope you like it" April says

"I'm sure I will love it, Don't be nervous I will love anything you give me," Dax says

"I hope, so I can't exactly take it back," April says sheepishly

"Do I get to know what it is yet?" Dax asks

"I think I will give it to you after dinner," April says

"Ok then, what's for dinner?" Dax asks

"Homemade meat pie and then for dessert Pavlova," April says

"Going all Aussie wife on me?" Dax asks jokingly

"No, Just felt like trying out your mother's recipe's I know those are your favourites," April says

"Aren't you just spoiling me tonight!" Dax says

"Of course, You spoil me too, plus I missed you while you were away and you are the love of my life," April says

"I missed you too, and you seem nervous now," Dax says

"I am a bit but let's just finish eating, and you can have your present," April says

"OK, let's eat," Dax says

After Dax and April finished eating, they washed their dishes and went into the living room to relax and watch TV. Once he sat down, he saw April reach over the side of the couch and grab a black box wrapped with a red bow. He could tell she was nervous.

"Is that my present?" Dax asks

"Yes, April said sheepishly handing it to him slowly

"It's ok to open it now?" Dax asks

"Yes, just please don't freak out," April says

"is everything alright?" Dax asks

"Yes, it will be alright, Just open it please this is killing me," April says

Dax takes the lid off the box and opens a card that says "Congratulations You are going to be a great DILF," and he looks at April confused and she gestures for him to keep going. Next, he finds a mug that says "Hi Daddy XOXO, MAMA'S BELLY" and he looks at her with a bit wider eyes and goes to open the next thing reading it "SURPRISE! You're going to be a father," and Dax looks at April with wide eyes in shock

"April babe is this a joke because it's not funny," Dax says

"What, what's do you mean it's not funny. You think I don't freaking know that!" April shouts with tears in her eyes and runs to their bedroom slamming the door

"April... don't" Dax says being cut off by April running away, so he follows her to the bedroom

"April... please don't cry... I'm not upset I'm just processing" Dax says

"Fine but do you really think I would be crazy enough to joke about that of all things, having a baby is no joke," April says

"I know, I'm sorry babe. It's just I don't understand how we have always been careful" Dax says

"I know, but there was that time the condom broke, and birth control isn't 100% effective, I guess we are that tiny percent of people," April says

"OMG your dad, he's going to kill me. He said if I got you pregnant before we got married he would kill me" Dax says freaking out a little bit

"Dax relax, I thought about it today, We could wait to tell him till after we are married," April says

"what do you mean, You will probably be showing by then," Dax says

"Ya, well in less we get married sooner than planned," April says sheepishly

"How soon are you thinking," Dax asks

"Well we would have to have time to arrange everything," April says

"You know if we wanted we could elope tonight or if we enlist Rory and Finn we can have a family and close friends wedding by Saturday if you wanted, and if we want we could keep the big one for everyone else," Dax says

"Really, you would marry me tonight if I said so?" April asks me

"I would have married you the moment I asked you if you would have asked," Dax says

"I think I would want to at least to have Lorelai, my dad and our families at our little wedding. We should have it ASAP, I don't want to wait to be your wife, and if I had of know you were willing to marry me so soon I would have married you as soon as we could get all our close friends and family together" April says

"Alright, I will text Finn tomorrow and tell him to start planning asap. But tonight I want to celebrate" Dax says snuggling his face into April's neck and lightly feathering kisses

"Mmmmmmmmm I like that idea" April groans and starts to undress Dax


	63. Chapter 63

_**To: Finn**_

 _ **From: Dax**_

 _ **Call me tomorrow we need you and Rory's help, DO NOT call or message tonight we are celebrating. ;)**_

"Love I just got an odd text from Dax. Apparently, they will need our help, but he said not to call or message him tonight as they are celebrating. I wonder if they eloped today or something" Finn says

"No they didn't elope today he was in New York till this evening," Rory says

"Wait, how do you know?" Finn asks shocked

"Oh April came here, and when I woke up, I found her freaking out on the couch. She came to find out if she was late for a reason and when I said she should do a test she insisted I do one also. That would be how I ended up doing 2 tests to confirm. They probably just want to ask us or me about dr.'s and baby stuff" Rory says

"You mean... Is she pregnant also? My cousin and I are going to become fathers together" Finn says smiling widely

"Yes, she is, and that would probably be why they are celebrating, But please don't say anything in case she hasn't told him yet. I hope it's the reason they are celebrating as she didn't tell me anything else they would be celebrating" Rory says

"I understand, I would have hated to find out from someone else about our nugget so I wouldn't risk doing that to him. This is amazing we are going to go through all the steps of fatherhood close together, Imagine if you had the babies on the same day" Finn says laughing

"That would be convenient for the family to go back and forth but I don't think it will happen, It would be crazy everyone wouldn't know what room to be in," Rory says

"That is true. It would get hectic. When are we going to tell the kids? Oh and Mitchum wanted to know also" Finn says

"How about we wait till we are 12 weeks, and then we can tell family, as for Dax and April as they are family and she knows alright it can be the four of our little secret," Rory says

"I like that idea, So tomorrow we make calls before the kids get home," Finn says

"Yes, now make love to me like there is no tomorrow because honestly, I can't get enough of you," Rory says

"You know if we keep making love we are going to need to fuel up soon," Finn says

"Yes, well we can always call General Woos and get our special order and have them leave it at the door," Rory says

"I like the way your thinking" Finn says

 **April 2nd**

After Finn and Rory woke up this morning and rolled out of bed, they had breakfast and then called Dax's cell and put it on speaker phone.

"What took so long cous" Dax answers his cell

"Sorry Cous we had a long night of celebrating ourself's and some this morning also," Finn says

"Oh, and what may you be celebrating?" Dax asks

"Just that my boys work. Wha about you and April" Finn says

"We celebrated how against all barriers that my boys also swim," Dax says

"Yes well it looks like we are going to be going through all the steps of having a pregnant lady and fatherhood to be together," Finn says

"Yes, it should be a fun journey to go through together. Now to the reason me and April are requesting you and your lovely wife's assistance." Dax says

"We are listening," Finn and Rory says

"We want to get a close family and friends gathering together," Dax says

"Alright, what's the occasion?" Finn asks

"A wedding," Dax says

"Who's wedding, yours?" Rory asks

"Yes, we decided that we want to have a small intimate wedding now and keep the other one for a more society wedding. We also decided to tell my dad after we are married that I'm pregnant and we also need you to help us make dad think we already decided this before I found out I'm pregnant" April says sheepishly

"What's the timeline for when you're saying you decided to get married right away?" Rory asks

"Days if not weeks, Make everything think we just needed the location down before we told anyone," Dax says

"We can probably have everything set for Friday night including the location, and we will get the invites done in a rush and get them handed out by tomorrow morning," Finn says

"Perfect, What location are you thinking?" Dax asks

"Our New York Hotel just got a cancellation for Friday night, Now you're it's your wedding. I will just have to Bump who booked it" Finn says coyly

"Sounds great. Now my next question is for Rory, Who would you recommend for an OBGYN around here" April asks

"I can get you in with mine I have VIP status so we can get appointments right away, Possibly even today," Rory says

"Your kidding, isn't it normally at least a weeks wait?" April asks

"Yes but you see with the last name Morgan you are a VIP, and they have special rules for VIP'S. Did you want me to call and see if we can get in today?" Rory asks

"Yes, I'm curious to find out my due date and have pictures to show dad when we tell him," April says

"Ok I will use my phone and call them," Rory says

A few minutes later Rory came back to where Finn was sitting still chatting on the phone to April and Dax.

"Can you be there at 1:00?" Rory asks

"Yes, of course, we can," April says

"We will see you then. We have a 1:30 appointment" Rory says

"See ya then sis," April says laughing

"See ya Cous," Finn says

 **1:00 pm Hartford Women's centre**

"WOW, December 8th, we are going to be parents for Christmas," April says

"Yes, The best Christmas present ever," Dax says

"Really, you think so?" April asks sheepishly

"Yes I do, So when should we start telling everyone?" Dax asks

"The doctor said that people usually wait till the first trimester is over to tell people so maybe then," April says

"Sounds good, maybe we should have a little get together for a BBQ and baby reveal," Dax says

"That sounds great maybe Finn and Rory can do their pregnancy reveal at the same time," April says

"Maybe," Dax says as they walk into the waiting room where they see Rory and Finn

"Hey Rory, Finn" April says Happily

"Hello back. So what did you find out?" Rory asks

"Have you had lunch yet, we can talk over lunch if you want?" April says

"Sure, we just have to finish our appointment, and we can meet up, did you want to wait or meet somewhere?" Rory asks

"We can wait," Dax says

When Finn and Rory came out of their appointment to Join April and Dax they had a shocked but happy expression on their faces.

"What's with the look, you look like your shocked at something. What did he do? a double shot that made an extra copy" Dax asks laughing

"Oh, no... We aren't saying anything till you spill at lunch" Rory says laughing.

 **At Lunch**

"Ok so spill it, when should I expect to meet my niece or nephew?" Rory asks

"Early December the 8th to be exact. I'm only about 4 weeks along so they couldn't tell much but the approximate due date" April says

"I will be an aunt for Christmas that's a great present," Rory says

"Yes you will, so when will I be an aunt again around Christmas? and how many this time?" April asks

"Oh, just one and no not around Christmas... It's a Honeymoon baby. I'm 12 weeks, and due October 15th about" Rory says

"Holy crap, How did you not know you were pregnant for so long," Dax asks

"I haven't missed any periods, and the tests all came up negative until miss April here got me to take one with her' Rory says

"We are going to become fathers 2 months apart, that's amazing, I can help you on what to expect," Finn says

"That would be great and just imagine if we both have the same sex baby," Dax says and laughs

"Oh god I can see it now, them with matching babies strapped to their chests," Rory says

"It would be cute if we both had girls, but then I suppose you would need another boy to make it even in your house," April says laughing

"Oh god Finn with a daughter, that would be priceless, and the day he buys a shotgun and a lot of land to hide bodies on," Rory says laughing

"I resent that comment, and I already own a gun and a lot o0f land to bury boys on, I bought it all when Eli and Emi were born," Finn says

"I rest my case. Another boy would be nice. Eli has been complaining he's out numbers by girls ganging up on him, plus it would be cute to have a mini Finn" Rory says

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Dax asks

"We are going to wait a week or so after your wedding, so we don't take your spotlight," Finn says

 **April 5th, 2014**

Today is April and Dax's small surprise wedding, No one but Rory, Finn, Dax and April know exactly what's going on today. They are all gathered under the impression it's just a spring get together.

"April, Rory this is a lovely party," Emily says

"Thank you, Grandma, and We hope you enjoy everything," Both girls say together

"I must say April that dress is beautiful, It would make a good bridesmaid dress," Emily says

"Yes it would, but I have already picked the dresses out for my bridal party," April says

"How is the planning going anyways," Emily asks

"Very well, its almost all done," April says

"I should let you go mingle with your other guests," Emily says

"Thank you, grandma," April says walking away from Emily

"That was close. She's going to be upset when she finds out this is my wedding dress" April says snickering

"Yes she is very much traditional and thinks all brides should wear white" Rory says

"Ladies shall we get this party started," Finn asks

"I think it's time. I almost slipped up with Emily" April says

"Let's get up there then," Dax says

Dax held Aprils hand walking up to where they were going to announce what this party was all really about.

"Attention everyone" Dax spoke as everyone quieted down and looked at April and Dax

"We have gathered you all here because we consider all of you our closest family and friends. We decided a few weeks ago that we couldn't wait any longer for this day to happen so we decided that we would be having an intimate wedding first and then have the larger wedding for our business associates, Family friends and such. The wedding will be starting in 30 minute's so please find your seats, and we will begin as soon as my lovely bride and our best man and matron of honour are ready. Thank you"

For the next half hour until they were all ready to start Dax was asked over and over why they were doing two weddings and so on, along with Emily being very upset and dramatic about not being informed this was a wedding so she could have worn proper attire for a wedding. Dax just said they loved each other so much that a few weeks ago they decided they couldn't wait to be married, so they wanted a small wedding first and then the bigger wedding later on.

Once the girls were ready, the guys made sure everyone was seated before Luke and Finn went to the back to walk the girls down the aisle.

Emi and Adie walked down the isle twirling around and throwing flower petals down the aisle the Finn and Rory happily Dance down the aisle to an instrumental of _**"1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's"**_. Of course, Emily didn't look too happy that Finn and Rory were dancing down the aisle or even when they got to the front. Emi and Adie were wearing similar dresses. Adie's dress had a blue chiffon and tulle skirt with a blue flower clip in her hair, and Emi's Dress had a Pink chiffon and Tulle skirt, and she wore a flower crown. Rory wore a light blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves and bust done in lace and a matching tulle and chiffon that was knee length.

Luke Walked April down the aisle to an instrumental to _**"A Thousand Years by Christina Perry"**_ Emily thought the melody was very lovely for April to walk down the aisle too but was also wishing it was more traditional. Everyone else knew the sentiments of both the songs that were played and loved that after all, they could incorporate them into their wedding ceremony. April was wearing her light pink ankle length chiffon halter dress with pearl accents on the neckline.


	64. Chapter 64

The wedding reception was beautiful, The tables were adorned in pastel colours. The food was amazing of course. They had Mini bacon and green onion Quiches, Savory sandwiches with Brie, Balsamic strawberry's and fresh basil, Fresh Fruit Salad, fruit scones. For dessert, they had Mini coconut cupcakes with passion fruit icing, lavender shortbread cookies, Apple tart's (Yes the ones Lorelai and Rory love) and Lemon berry tarts.

Luke and April waltz their father-daughter dance to " _ **I Loved Her First by Heartland**_ ," and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. When Luke and Aprils dance was over Luke handed his daughters hand over to her new husband for their dance, Dax had gone to Finn to request their first dance song to surprise April, It just so Happened that Finn happened to have a surprise for them both.

The song started

 _ **~ What would I do without your smart mouth**_

 _ **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

 _ **Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

 _ **I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

 _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright ~**_

It took April and Dax a moment to realize that it wasn't a CD.

"I know that voice, and it isn't john legend... It's OMG..." April says squealing quietly

"Who?" Dax asks

"It's... It's.. Darren Criss..." April says looking around while dancing

"Oh... he's here live at our wedding..." Dax says sounding confused

"Yes, Darren Criss is here singing our song live to us... Dax how did you?" April asks

"All I did was ask Finn to play this song for our dance to surprise you. He must have gotten him to come and sing it" Dax says

After their dance was over Darren walked up to Dax and April to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Darren Criss but from what I have heard you know who I am," Darren says giving April a wink

"Oh yes I do, I'm your biggest fan. This is my husband Dax" April says smiling

"Yes I heard Dax is Finn's Cousin, and you are His wife's step-sister," Darren says

"Yes we defiantly have an interestingly complicated family," Dax says smiling

"Darren Mate, I'm glad you could make it," Finn says laughing

"Finn, For you I would drop everything I'm doing to make it," Darren says

"Ummm Finn I have to ask how exactly do you know Darren and how did you pull this off?" April asks

"Oh little love, I have known Darren since he started on Glee, We provided him with a hotel room when they started filming until he became a regular and we set him up in one of our suites while he was in town. It just so happens that we became good friends when I met with him over a horrible error on the hotel managers part and I corrected it" Finn says

"Yes, I'm afraid that manager lost his job for giving people the information that I was staying there and my hotel room and a key to another, Finn here really saved me, and that is why I will always drop what I'm doing to help him out," Darren says

"He even got me on the lot a few times to watch shows taping, and such" Finn says

"Finn you really are magic," April says

"No little love I'm just charming, and no one can deny me," Finn says

"I think your wife is the one who charmed me more, But I'm sure the lady's find you charming," Darren says laughing

"Way to burst a man's ego," Finn says

"As the Beautiful and Charming Mrs. Morgan says it can stand to be burst a bit every once in awhile," Darren says

"Finn you know I'm right about that, if your ego didn't get burst a bit every once in awhile it wouldn't fit through the door anymore," Rory says laughing

"Ahhh the beauty herself arrives," Darren says

"Nice to see you too Darren now please you promised you wouldn't flirt with me in front of my husband or he may get suspicious of our affair," Rory says laughing

"Sorry, I shall behave," Darren says snickering

"You two are oh so funny..." Finn drawls

"Yes we are, Now I have to run I have a flight to catch back to LA," Darren says

"Thank you so much for coming and singing at our wedding," April says

"It really was my pleasure," Darren says before he leaves

After Darren left Finn announced that the newly married couple would like to invite those who are in love with their best friend to dance with them. The song "Lucky by Jason Miraz and Colbie Caillat" played as Emily & Richard, Luke &Lorelai, Finn & Rory, Steph & Colin, and a few other family members.

The reception was full of a lot of dancing, talking, eating, drinking and congratulations. As it turns out, Emily may not have liked that it wasn't all traditional, but she loved that it was a surprise and that the wedding was uniquely Dax and April. She ended up having a blast and loved a lot of the more modern songs that she and Richard were able to dance to.

After the reception was over April and Dax pulled Luke and Lorelai to the side.

"Hey kid, This was a great surprise. How long did you have all this planned?" Luke asks

"We started planning it a few weeks ago but it wasn't till the other day that we were able to secure a location, It just so happens the people who had the room today cancelled, So here we are," April says

"Oh that's so sweet, why did you choose to keep it a secret?" Lorelai asks

"We didn't want anyone to try and stop it or try to convince us to change our mind's, and we figured it would be fun," Dax says

"Back to why we called you both over here, We have something for you," April says handing over a bag

"Oooooh I like present's" Lorelai squeals grabbing the bag

"Please don't be upset," April says Sheepishly as Lorelai unwraps the gift

"Is this...?" Lorelai asks

"Are you?" Luke says eyes wide

"Yes daddy please don't kill him," April says nervously

"I won't kill him, Your married. Is this the reason why you got married today?" Luke asks

"No we actually had this all set up before we found out and we just figured we could tell you today," Dax says

"How did this happen?" Luke asks

"Dad... I don't think I should have to tell you" April says smirking

"Oh, gee... Not that I mean didn't you use protection" Luke says

"Yes, but sometimes things break, and pills aren't 100%," April says

"So when are you due?" Lorelai asks

"Mid December, just in time for Christmas," April says

"Then I guess I'm going to be a grandpa for Christmas," Luke says smiling

"You're ok with this, knowing we got pregnant before we were married?" April asks

"I'm not happy knowing that, but you are married now, it's not like I think he will avoid it now and I don't think he will run," Luke says

"The only place I'm running is to her side," Dax says smiling

"I can see you genuinely love my daughter and I can tell you will be a great father. Don't ever take them for advantage" Luke says'I promise, I won't Luke" Dax says shaking his new Father in-laws hand.

"So Gramps, hopefully, your not to upset," Rory says walking up to the group of 4

"No, I'm happy. I just don't want to think my baby is married and having her own baby" Luke says

"Think of it this way, and you can do to her what you have done to me, spoil the kid rotten, fill it up on candy and send it home to mommy and daddy to deal with," Rory says smiling

"That's what we intend to do, Just with LOUD toys," Finn says

"Evil people you are. Dax baby I think I want to take it back now" April says pouting

"Oh no babe, you told me it couldn't be taken back, so I will remind you it cant be taken back. too late, Baby's in there and growing, But I can I'm sure to convince Finn and Rory only to buy toys that have battery's we can take out" Dax says

"I can agree to that, as you did it for us also," Finn says

"You do realize it's not me who fills the kids up on candy and junk right, and I try to get them to eat fruit and vegetable's," Luke says

"Yes we know, Emi and Adie have told us that they eat the same amount of healthy as they do candy while they are here," Rory says

"It's good to know they tattle on little old me," Lorelai says

"Oh yes mom, not like we would ever suspect you of doing anything of the sort..." Rory says

"Exactly, normally I'm so innocent," Lorelai says then bursts out laughing

"You know its bad that you cant even keep a straight face when you say that right?" Finn asks

"Yes, but I thought I would try anyway," Lorelai says, and everyone laughs

"We should get going. We have a mini honeymoon to head out on" April says smiling

"Have a good time, don't come home anymore pregnant than you already are!" Lorelai says

"Geez Lorelai, that's my baby" Luke groans

"I will try not to impregnate her anymore, but you know I cant guarantee that," Dax says laughing

"We will be back in 2 weeks," April says

"See you then," Rory and Finn say

Once Dax and April got into their awaiting limo, Rory, Finn, Luke and Lorelai all went their own ways, Luke and Lorelai to celebrate their newest future grandchild and Finn and Rory to celebrate the wedding of April and Dax.

Dax's mother and father celebrated that their son married, they really expected him not to marry until he absolutely had to if he even did that, but he truly surprised them by marrying April and not having a lifelong engagement.

"Did you see the look on my aunt and uncles faces when they found out Dax was getting married?" Finn asks

"Oh god, it was priceless. Did they really think he would just stay engaged forever and never get married unless he was pushed into making it official" Rory asks

"Oh yes, they really did. They told my mum and dad that they thought he was going to get engaged and stay that way till something major happened and they split. No one but my parents expected him to even be in a serious relationship so young, and they expected him to be like me in many ways mostly that he get married after a life of protesting to settle down fully. They really never saw and trusted how much he truly loves April." Finn says

"I'm sure they will be even more shocked when they come home and announce the baby," Rory says

"You have no idea. They will be so happy, they have wanted grandkids since they found out about me and you being together" Finn says

"Ya I can see why You were an instant dad getting with me and now we are adding to our little family and maybe will keep adding more," Rory says smirking

Dax and April spent 2 whole weeks in Los Angeles just relaxing on the beach before they had to head home and prepare for finals and their formal wedding party.

The formal wedding party went off with very little problems, but April got a bit of criticism about gaining a few lbs. She was of course now just about 15 weeks, so they had decided to announce that they had been formally married in a small ceremony in April and they were expecting. Many gossiped they only married because she was pregnant or that they really didn't get married in April and were just saying that to hide the fact they were pregnant before they were married, most of those people just being overly dramatic and jealous gossip queens. April had been approached by a few different women stating she "Stole" Dax away from their daughters and that their daughter should have been the newest Mrs. Morgan, not her. A few women even claimed that she and Rory both didn't deserve to be married to Finn and Dax. Both Rory and April laughed the women off and said they could believe what they wanted, but they rightfully deserved to marry the men who they loved and loved them.

After the Formal wedding party, dad and April spent 5 weeks on their official honeymoon, 1 week in London, 1 week in Manchester, 1 week in Dublin, 1 week in Belfast, and a week in Glasgow before heading back to Hartford.


	65. Chapter 65

July 20th, 2014

April and Dax returned from their honeymoon to get prepared for His senior year and her Junior year of Yale plus start to prepare for their little bundle that was expected in a few short months. April was 20 weeks pregnant now and still only had a tiny little baby bump but unless she wore tight clothing no one really noticed she was pregnant.

Over the next few weeks, Rory and April got together often to do baby shopping so Dax and Finn would end up hanging out and doing their own little things. Little did the girls know that Dax and Finn often found themselves finding cute baby things they liked and would buy them and hide them along with small gifts they got their wife's.

By the time school started up Dax and Finn had the nursery painted and had the furniture set up where April wanted it. April had a baby shower when she was about 6 months pregnant and bought everything else she would need for the baby once it was born. April and Dax decided to keep the gender a surprise, so they ended up buying 2 sets of baby bedding one for a girl and one for a boy, But of course, Finn and Rory already had an idea what April and Dax were having.

Finn and Rory had gotten their nursery done during the same time that Dax and April were getting theirs done but they did a more gender neutral theme as their baby had decided to be shy, and the gender had changed back and forth a few times, so they decided just to go neutral.

Over the rest of April and Rory's pregnancy's the girls talked to each other about what they were going through during the pregnancy, Finn and Dax even bonded over pending fatherhood as it was the first time either of them was going through a pregnancy with a child of their own.

July 4th, 2018

Rory and Finn's House

Today Finn and Rory's family's and friends are gathered at their home in Hartford to celebrate the 4th of July. All of the kids had fun seeing as Dax and Finn planned all the fun stuff seeing as they were just adult children themselves. Luke and Lorelai loved being grandparents and spoiling all of them like crazy, and they even moved into the Twickham house so they could have them sleep over often. After dinner just before dessert was served April and Dax decided they were going to use this opportunity to announce they are expecting baby #5 close to Christmas again, Little did they know that Rory and Finn were announcing something significant also.

"Lorelai, Dad, Since everyone is here I wanted to announce that Dax and I are expecting," April says happily

"OMG, when are you due?" Rory asks

"Mid December. Gee this feels like dejavu" Dax says

"Very much, but this time it's not your wedding," Lorelai says

"You know April it's funny that you say your pregnant because well we once again have that in common but this time you're due first," Rory says

"What, no way. I thought you were done" Lorelai says

"So did we but it didn't work out that way. Apparently, my body has a mind of its own" Rory says laughing

"I don't think your body wasn't the only thing with a mind of its own, and I think Finn helped a bit there. I would be surprised if he kept his hands off you long enough to heal fully after giving birth" Lorelai says

"Geez Lorelai I don't need to think about that" Luke groans

"It's not my fault that she's irresistible" Finn whines and Dax laughs

"Dax you shouldn't laugh, you seem to be the same way with April" Rory laughs

"Yes, I am but we are young and in love why should we hold back," Dax says

"So I don't give birth to 12 kids before I'm 40," April says

"Dear what's wrong with 12 kids we could have our own soccer team, or if Finn and Rory's kids join them we could have a footy team," Dax says

"Oh there's nothing wrong with 12 kids, as long as after this one your giving birth," April says with a raised brow

"Don't even look at me for help with that Dax, we are done, once little no name here is born I'm making sure there are no more little ones." Finn says

"How about we join all of our kids together, and we can have a footy team with some extras," Colin says

"I like the sound of that much better, I think there are enough Morgan children," Robert says

"Says the man who once said he wanted thousands of illegitimate children," Rory says smirking

"I also said I would be married multiple times, die alone and leave all my money to a parrot named peetie. I'm married for the first time, never getting married and everything gets left to the wife and kids" Robert says

"It was Polly but close enough," Rory says

"Oh look its time for the fireworks" Lorelai squeals

"You do realize you're more excited than the kids right?" Luke asks

"Yes I do, they were not raised right, they aren't excited by much" Lorelai says

"Mother, they are the ones who are getting their very own firework display because they asked the two overgrown children they call their father's," Rory says

"Exactly they get what they ask for so now they just won't get excited enough" Lorelai pouts

"No mom, they are normal kids, but their grandmother is a 48-year-old child who is excited enough for all of them," Rory says laughing

"Mean," Lorelai says

"No, I just tell the truth," Rory says

Sometime in 2023

Over the next few years, April and Dax decided just to let fait say how many kids they would have but they would stop trying when she turned 30. They ended up having a massive brood of kids, and the kids loved having so many playmates. Dax and April welcome their last two children on the 11th anniversary of their meeting.

Rory and Finn ended up welcoming 2 more children into their family after they said they would not have any more, Finn did get a vasectomy, but apparently, his body refused to let that hold his boys back, it ended up reversing its self.

April, Dax, Rory and Finn decided since they had such big family's that they would buy a huge plot of land and build two conjoined houses and that they did. Between the two sides, there was a massive 28 bedrooms, 34 bathrooms/powder rooms, a shared ballroom, one extra large formal dining room, two large dining rooms, two large playrooms/game rooms, and a screening room. The property was very large it held 2 tennis courts, a Football field (Australian), a basketball court. Horse jumps, trails, a horse barn full of horses, a running track, a huge indoor pool that 3 of the 4 walls were ceiling to floor windows/doors and a second outdoor pool. They also had their own private lake.

Sometime after Shira caused a scene about Finn and Rory she was arrested and spent 6 months in jail, she tried to make her way back into society but was shunned and left with nothing, just the clothing on her back and having to go back to where her parents were from. The only job she was qualified for was a stripper, but she was too old at this point to strip. The only other thing she could do with the lack of skills she had was working at the very bar she met Mitchum at, Karma at it's finest.

Rosemary ended up marrying a very wealthy man 30 years her senior who died a few years into heir marriage, She had given birth to a little boy a year into their marriage. At the will reading, she found out that all his assets were to be divided between his biological children and their mother's. She knew there was a possibility that her baby wasn't her husbands due to the many affairs she was having at the time. She didn't think any DNA test would be issued, but the lawyer had informed them all that a DNA test was required to be able to claim any of the assets left in the will.

When the DNA test came back on her child, it revealed that her husband was not the father and she was left with nothing but her child. She was also shunned in society and was sent to live with some far-off family members who had little to money and worked a farm to make end's meat, yes you guessed right rosemary had to work on a farm.

All the kid's

Rory and Finn's kid's

1B) Elias Richard Huntzburger II (Eli) - 12:00am January 1st 2008- 6lbs approx.

2G) Lorelai Emilia Huntzburger (Emi) - 12:10am January 1st 2008 - 5lbs approx.

3G) Adelaide Victoria Huntzburger (Adie) - 10:45am May 6th 2009 - 7lbs 7oz

4B) Oliver Logan Morgan (Oli) - 2:00am October 18th 2014 - 8lbs 13oz

5B) Atticus Noah Morgan - 6:00pm September 5th 2015 - 9lbs 10oz

6G) Ella Rose Morgan - 2:30am March 25th 2017 - 6lbs 10oz

7G) Emma Ivy Morgan - 2:50am March 25th 2017- 6lbs 13oz

8B) Logan Finnigan Morgan - March 13th 2019 - 9:00pm - 9lbs

9G) Hadley Marie Morgan - January 16th 2022 - 11:22am - 7lbs 6oz

10G) Hunter Reese Morgan - January 16th 2022 - 11:30am - 7lbs

Dax and April's kids

1B) Ethan Alexander Morgan - 6:00am December 16th 2014 - 8lbs

2B) Noah Lucas Morgan - 2:00am June 19th 2016 - 8lbs 6oz

3G) Willow Grace Morgan - March 17th 2017 - 12:20am 7lbs 13oz

4G) Charlotte Anne Morgan (Charlie) - February 19th 2018 - 11:30am 7lbs 15oz

5G) Taylor Rose Morgan - December 24th 2018 - 11:55pm - 6lbs 15oz

6G) Jessie Jane Morgan (JJ) - December 31st 2019 - 2:45pm - 5lbs 13oz

7G) Winter lee Morgan - (Winnie) December 31st 2019 - 2:59pm - 5lbs 10oz

8B) Andy Leslie Morgan - January 3rd 2021 - 6:25am - 8lbs 6oz

9B) Delaney Lee Morgan - November 5th 2021 - 9:00am - 9lbs 2oz

10G) Jordan Payton Morgan - September 28th 2022 - 5:00am - 8lbs 2oz

11G) Justice London Morgan - May 19th 2023 - 3:05am - 6lbs 1oz

12B) Kendall Montana Morgan - May 19th 2023 - 3:15am - 6lbs 4oz

 _THE END_


End file.
